


Percy's Hidden Lust Tales

by Straton54



Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Staring in a Show", Abandoned House Sex, Alternate City, Alternate Reality TV Show Clones, Apartment sex, Arena Sex, Before the Parents Arrive Home, Behaved in Public - Lustful in Secret, Big House Sex, Blackmail, Blackmail Him to Fuck, Boyfriend's Bed Cheating, Canon Rewrite, Cheating, Cheating With Boyfriend On Phone, Cheating With Friend, Cheating With Friends, Cheating in Bed, Cheating with Friend's Girlfriend, Classroom Sex, Cloud Clones, Computer Room Sex, Costume Fetish Sex, Countdown Sex, Couple in Heat, Dangerous foreplay, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Training, Foreplay Fuck, Forest Sex, Fuck Against Time, Fuck Behing Girlfriend's Back, Fucking While People Nearby, Fucking a Hero, Fucking at Home, Fucking one Lover Thinking About the Other, Fucking the Newcomer, Gymnasium Sex, Hidden Sex, Increasing Lust, Locker Room Sex, Masturbation While Watching, Mentioned Fuckings, Olympian-Heritaded Lust, Quick Fuck, Secret Affair, Sex With A Goddess, Sex at Teacher's House, Sexual Foreplay, Sexual Revenge, Sexual Wakening, Sexy Milf Neighbor Sex, Spying, Students Fight, Talking About Sex While Fucking, Teacher/Student Sex, The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson) Spoilers, beginning of relationship, date in Paris, rage sex, school sex, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 134,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straton54/pseuds/Straton54
Summary: After saving Olympus from Kronos, Percy finally thought that his life with his family, the girl of his dreams and his friends would be nice. Well, he was kind of wrong. As new challenges arrives in future dangers, Percy soon finds out that his powers are not the only traits he inherited from his father. Lots of SMUT in these stories. Enjoy. (This is Part 1)Story by Straton 1(The story is five chapters ahead now)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Katie Gardner/Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner/Percy Jackson, Matt Sloan/Nikki, Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Drew Tanaka, Percy Jackson/Juniper, Percy Jackson/Lou Ellen Blackstone, Percy Jackson/Nancy Bobofit, Percy Jackson/Nikki, Percy Olympia/Annabeth Parthenos, Percy/Ashlee, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Silena Beauregard/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. First Time in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm Straton 1, and I will write Percy's Hidden Lust Tales. This Saga is a collaborative effort to create "the longest mature saga in the world", as we love to call it.  
> This is the first chapter of the first part of a "Saga" cointaining a lot of pairings, a lot of situations, and a lot of adventures, following The Last Olympian and onward.  
> P.S.: All characters are up 18, so everything's allowed. More will come. Soon...

Chapter 1: First Time in Paris

(Thanks to a reward for helping Hermes, Percy and Annabeth were in Paris, celebrating their one month anniversary in a special night at a restaurant. But Percy had other plans for that night to make it special for both of them)

…

Dinner was delicious.

Percy and Annabeth were eating in peace at a restaurant in Paris. The Eiffel Tower was in the distance, pointing to the sky next to a huge silver moon.

The food was expensive and delicious. Thanks to the card that Hermes gave as a thank you for rescuing their Caduceus from a fire breathing giant (long story).

Everything was perfect. Annabeth was perfect. And Percy was planning on wanting everything better.

He can not wait.

As they ate, Annabeth kept staring at a Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was magnificent with all the bright lights around it, as if it were the largest Christmas tree in the world.

They ate, Percy looked at her more closely.

Her dress was spectacular, completely attached to her body.

It was a dark green dress, with her hair loosened by her shoulders, a beautiful string of pearls that matched her gray eyes.

Annabeth noticed Percy through a long time.

"Easy, Percy, or you'll drool.”

Percy woke up to reality.

“Excuse me.”

Annabeth laughed a little.

"Don’t worry," she said, smiling. “I was enjoying.”

"If you like that" he said, calling the waiter. "Then you'll like what comes next."

Before Annabeth asked what he meant, he soon arrived.

Percy started his black Olympus Express card and placed it on the little machine. As he is about to start typing a password, he did not remember that he did not combine with Hermes a password.

Before he despaired, he thought:

Wait! Hermes planned this. Then he knows me for the password...

He typed: 1, 2, 3, 4.

The little machine accepted the card. The waiter returned the card and left.

Percy got up, with Annabeth watching.

“Seriously?”

Percy realized that she was referring to the password he placed.

“What? It's better than anything else. But it does not matter. "He's a hand for her. "Let's go. I want to explore Paris with a beautiful girl tonight.”

Annabeth smiled, then got his hand.

...

Paris was amazing at night.

The Eifell Tower glowed golden with full. The streets were busy but no one paid attention to them. The Arc de Triomphe. The Notre-Dame Cathedral. The Louvre Museum. The Seine River.

Everything was incredible.

Percy looked at a clock in the street and saw that it was ten at night.

It was now or never.

"So, boyfriend," Annabeth said, as if reading his mind. “What you planned for us?”

Percy smiled.

“Yo’ll see.”

The couple then gone to a luxurious hotel, obviously first class. It was large, full with windows and rich, apparently snobbish people coming in and out all the time.

Percy and Annabeth entered the hotel, as if it were one of them.

The receptionist gave Percy a key to the penthouse and Percy paid without problems.

Percy was certain about two things were occurring toniht.

That Annabeth was going to love the surprise.

And how much he’s gonna miss that card.

The penthhouse was a beauty.

A bed looks big enough to fit eight people. The wardrobe was a corridor full of empty hangers. The view was a brilliant scene of Paris, with an Eifell Tower in the background, with its golden light. The floor was covered with expensive carpets and the bathroom was apparently made of diamonds and crystals.

Annabeth looked at the whole place in shock.

...

“Percy, it's beautiful here!”

"I'm glad you liked it" he said. "Because I think you're going to love this."

Annabeth turned in time to see Percy slowly taking off his suit. He took off his blazer, tie (after a fight) and buttoned shirt.

Annabeth smiled a little, discovering what he wanted.

"I wanted this evening to end in a special way" he said, tossing his shirt on the floor. All those years of training at Half-Blood Camp did good to him. Percy looked like a underwear model for her, with that drawn abdomen, strong muscles and a pretty face, with those green eyes and black hair.

Annabeth walked over to him.

"I loved the surprise, Percy" she said, running her hand down his body. "And I'm going to love what we're going to do."

Percy smiled. Then he hugged her tightly and began to kiss her.

At first, it was like a normal kiss, but then the kisses became longer and wet. Their tongues intertwined in delightful amusement. Annabeth was playing with his nipples and back as Percy squeezed her ass.

Annabeth, wanting to feel him, stepped back and took off her pearl necklace and dress.

Her body was beautiful and slender. Her breasts were large and her ass was firm and large, like the models Percy always saw (and touched himself) when he saw pictures and videos in his bedroom. Her face was beautiful, with those eyes, fleshy mouth and soft skin. Percy found himself a lucky man to have a hot model like her as his girlfriend.

And he would never lose her.

Never.

Annabeth took off her high-heeled shoes and took off her dark green dress. Revealing a white lingerie.

She took off her bikini and panties at once. Getting completely naked.

Percy, get the message, took off his black pants and social shoes.

When he was in his underwear, he took it off and threw it aside. His cock was big, throbbing, and ready for sex.

Annabeth looked at his member, impressed.

“Wow. What a big cock you have.”

"To fuck you better," Percy said, smiling. "What beautiful breasts you have."

Annabeth picked up and massaged the two in front of Percy.

"To satisfy me better."

Percy went to her and took her face-to-face with her. Annabeth, kissing Percy willingly, hugged her legs around his waist. His cock touched her soft, slender belly.

Percy started to walk to the huge bed in the middle of the suite.

When he got there, he threw Annabeth on the bed and crawled above her.

Annabeth watched as Percy went to her pussy, he touched, making Annabeth shiver with pleasure.

Smiling as he tickled her, Percy began to lick.

Annabeth, clutching his head, moaned as one hand tightened on her own breast as the other clutched the expensive blankets tightly.

Percy's hand went to one of her breasts and began to massage her nipples. It felt good to feel her soft, big breast.

Percy, wanting to kiss her again, moved away from her vagina and began to kiss again.

Annabeth began to massage his hard cock.

As soon as the kiss broke, she said,

“I always wanted to do this!”

“Me too! Percy moaned. "I always wanted to have my first time with you."

Annabeth looked at him.

“Me too. I do not usually say that, and I'll never say it again, but I'm glad that Hermes gave this gift to us.”

Percy smiled.

“I should have recorded that.”

Annabeth, looking into his eyes, walked up to his cock.

"I've seen videos of people doing this" she said. “For... research. I hope to do it right.”

"If I could" Percy said. "So can you, too."

Annabeth then kissed the head of his penis. Then he began to lick slowly, then swallowed a little.

When she started making a real blowjob, Percy began to moan.

Her mouth was good at it. Soft and sexy, as if she had no teeth.

Annabeth, going up and down, moaned. She was enjoying the sensation of having a strong, hard cock in her mouth.

The two continued to run their hands through each other's bodies. Percy then took her head and began to introduce himself.

After long minutes, Percy felt a rash of semen coming up.

“Annabeth! Is coming!”

Annabeth did not take her head off, just hugged his waist.

Percy dropped it all into her mouth. Annabeth swallowed everything she could.

When he pulled his head from his penis, leaving a white semen bridge connecting the two heads, Annabeth took the rest with her fingers and sucked it.

"It's salty, and very tasty" she said.

“I'm glad you liked it.”

Annabeth then went above Percy, and grabbed his cock.

“Ready?”

"About a month ago" he said.

Annabeth, slowly, slowly inserted his cock into her vagina.

Annabeth, feeling that big thing come into her, widening her tight vagina, slowly pushed in until the end.

Then she went up, feeling some pain.

She was not used to having such a large member inside her.

But with the seconds, the pain was exchanged for pleasure. Percy liked the new sensation of having a wet vagina swallowing his cock.

Annabeth soon accelerated her pace. She was enjoying that new sensation of pleasure and adrenaline.

Soon, the two of them started having sex on the bed. They moaned with joy and sincerity. Annabeth was jumping on Percy's hard cock, which took her breasts and began sucking on her nipples.

Moaning, Annabeth caught Percy's face and kissed his tongue.

“A French kiss!” she said.

“For our first time... in Paris, Texas!”

“Paris, France!”

Percy kissed her again. Annabeth scratched Percy's back in pleasure. He took her ass and squeezed.

Sex was delicious. It was long, good, and wild.

Soon, Annabeth felt a wave coming.

The climax.

“Annabeth. I’ll cum!”

“Come out!” - she said. “I don’t have a pill.”

Percy pulled his cock out of her pussy, and she immediately picked it up and began to suck.

It was not long before another burst of sperm filled her mouth. Annabeth groaned as she swallowed the thick, delicious white mass.

The pleasure was so strong that Percy fell back on the bed, completely relaxed.

Annabeth then fell on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

“Best... first time... of all...”

“I totally agree... boyfriend...”

Annabeth stared at him, then kissed him.

Percy wanted that incredible night never to end.

Percy then looked at the window, wanting to immortalize that incredible sight in his mind.

Then, his eyes went to the clock, saying it was eleven-fifty-eight.

Suddenly he remembered what Hermes said before they went to Paris.

That he was going to teleport them back to Manhattan at midnight.

“Ah, Annabeth! We have to go!”

Annabeth, realizing what he meant, then got up and ran to her clothes.

Percy was right behind.

As they grouped their clothes scattered on the floor, the clock struck midnight.

...

After they returned home semi-dressed - Percy thought Hermes wanted to make fun on them by making them reappear in Central Park, where that mess with the Caduceus began, with him almost in underwear and Annabeth in lingerie, hurriedly putting on their clothes back on.

Luckily they were no one in Central Park at that time. Otherwise they would be arrested for indecent assault, and Percy knew this because he saw "Law and Order" several times.

After they got dressed, the two set off and went home. Annabeth to camp and Percy to his apartment, with him promising to go to camp as soon as possible.

Getting home was not difficult. No monster attacked him and no god gave him some stupid surprise mission like Hermes did. And Percy has already considered that luck for a whole month.

After he arrived, he showered and went to sleep in his underwear.

As he tried to fall asleep, Percy remembered the sex he had made with Annabeth in that hotel room. Her naked body was divine - her breasts were big, her hard ass, her vagina was soft and tight, her slender belly was a model's dream, and she squirted and moaned like a successful porn actress.

The sex was spectacular, but as he thought about it, he realized that his body did not settle down. He felt his erection throb more and more, and his heart beat faster.

Seeing no way out, he pulled off his blanket and lowered his underwear, and began masturbating.

Remembering the positions, the moans, Annabeth hugging, her breasts pressed against his chest, the tongue kisses she gave him, was enough for him to release a strong jet in less than a minute.

The jet was so strong that it formed a trail from his six pack, passing through the chest up to the neck.

Percy took a deep breath as his body relaxed.

And in the next instant, he slept.


	2. After the First Encounter

Chapter 2: After the First Encounter

(Annabeth was finally happy - she was with Percy, they had saved the world and the Demigods were finally recognized in all. "Now, at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth went to visit Percy, who was waiting for her in a way she liked, and a lot.)

...

The anniversary of a month of dating was incredible.

Paris, the restaurant, the bright Eifell Tower.

Everything was magical.

Especially her first time with Percy.

Getting to that hotel was the most frightening and hottest experience she ever had in her entire life.

He was kind, loving, delicious, and clearly well endowed.

When it was over, Hermes hauled them back to New York almost naked. If it had not been for Percy's quick thinking, they would have gotten there naked.

But at least nobody saw it.

When Annabeth returned to Camp, she realized that her body did not settle down. She wanted more, and waited all night for it.

Now, the next morning, waiting for Percy to arrive, she was training combat with a half-brother.

The two crossed swords a few times. He was good at cutting and dodging, but Annabeth was better.

When he was going to strike the sword at her back, she swerved and, in a swift movement, crossed her legs on his torso and took his sword, which pointed to his neck.

The demigod, Malcolm, raised his hands.

“I lost again.”

Annabeth, relaxing, got up, then helped him to his feet.

"You're getting better" she said, squeezing his hand. "But you need to strengthen your right side a little more."

“Leave it to me.”

Annabeth smiled, then looked to the side and saw Percy, her boyfriend, wearing armor and running into the woods, probably to Capture the Flag.

Malcom looked in the direction she was looking.

“Something wrong?”

Annabeth said:

“No. No. Look, I need to go do something, so why not practice with…" She pointed to a half-sister fighting with a son of Ares. “Alessandra.”

Malcom looked at her, worriedly.

"But she's going to slay me!"

“Probably... Good luck!”

Annabeth ran before Malcom said anything else.

...

Annabeth got to Cabin 3 fast.

The place was messed up with trash, papers and clothes.

Typical of Percy.

She came in, calling for Tyson.

He was not there. It was probably with Poseidon or somewhere else.

But not there.

Annabeth then saw the fountain in the middle of the room – Hephaestus's demigods was generous in rebuilding it after Percy had destroyed it before the Labyrinth (that was a lifetime ago) – and the bed, a double-decker bunk.

Percy, once, told her that Tyson slept on top and he down.

Annabeth did not understand why, but accepted anyway.

Now, smiling, she was planning something.

Then she began to undress.

...

Camp Half-Blood was incredible.

Annabeth's new behavior – even better.

Percy was returning to his Cabin, tired of another training session, when he noticed the door ajar.

Thinking it was Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother (genetics in mythology has always strange, Greek it’s the strangest), he entered.

But, whoever, what Percy found in wasn’t Tyson.

It was Annabeth.

Instead of standing, waiting for him, she was in gray lingerie, lying on his bed, masturbating. One hand touched her breast while another stroked her vagina. She wasn’t noticed him, just moaning while masturbating.

Percy was surprised by that sight. He had never seen his girlfriend act like that. Usually it was a few kisses here and there, not a porn movie scene like that. Her other hand was holding his blanket while she smelled it.

She was masturbating while she smelled her blanket.

Percy closed the door, enjoying the scene, and Annabeth looked at him.

"Hi, sweetheart" she said. “Delayed a bit.”

"Hi, hottie" he said, smiling. “Capture the Flag was difficult. Those Stoll twins are really hard to handle, but it turned out all right... for us. They were forced to hide from a monster in the middle of the bushes. It was hilarious.”

“Yes. Obviously it was" Annabeth said, getting to her knees on the bed. "I was here, thinking about you.”

"I figured" Percy said, taking off his breastplate and throwing it to the floor.

Percy stared at her like that. One of her breasts was uncovered, and Percy remembered those big, beautiful breasts, hot and tender in his hands. Hard nipples when he sucked it.

His memories went to last night's sex in Paris, and she obviously wanted more.

Didn’t have to be a genius to know that.

Percy then removed his sweaty shirt, exposing his definite chest to her.

Annabeth liked to see his body again. Her panties began to get wet from that view.

"I liked it a lot yesterday" she said in a seductive voice. “And I wanted to repeat it a lot. Do you have energy?”

Percy looked at her, and felt his pants tighten. His cock was getting hard on her daring, and he wanted to fuck his hot girlfriend again.

Percy did not say, but she understood what he wanted while she watched him lower his pants, throwing his sneakers and taking off his underwear altogether, releasing his big, hard erection from prison.

Annabeth liked to see him naked, and she will like more of what he was going to do.

Percy turned to her, pointing his erection at her.

"I still have" he said. “Ready?”

Smiling thinly, her hands went to her back, taking off her gray bikini. Her breasts were free, and large, and begging to be sucked again.

Percy approached her and took her breasts, then licked her nipples.

Annabeth bit her finger, enjoying herself as she felt the mouth of her boyfriend sucking her breasts again.

He was good at it.

Annabeth, moaning, grabbed his head and scratched his hair.

Percy, in answer, went to her mouth and kissed her.

Annabeth hugged Percy's buffed body as he felt her big ass. Annabeth groaned as his strong hands tightened on her big ass.

Annabeth took a deep breath, feeling the stench of sweat on his body. And she liked to feel that masculine scent on him. It made her more insane.

Wanting more, she broke the kiss and shoved Percy into bed, and her hands trailed his sweaty body, collecting his sweat with his fingers and licking slowly.

Percy liked it like hell.

"Hmmm... sweaty and hot... it tastes like the sea" she said.

“And you smell so addictive... that gives me such a crazy taste... how delicious you are!”

Annabeth then took his cock and began to suck it with desire.

Percy relaxed as he felt her soft mouth massaging his cock willingly. She knew how to make a blowjob – and she knew she would get hooked on it more and more often.

Annabeth, making sucking sounds and yelping moans, kept going up and down with skill. Percy took his head and followed her rhythm.

The waves of pleasure in his body were so good that, not wanting to enjoy it as fast as yesterday, he decided to take her head off his cock and kiss her deeply.

Annabeth ran her hands over his body until she reached his cock again.

"I want to try on your vagina again" he breathed.

Annabeth, enjoying it, began to take off her panties, but Percy stopped her.

“Don’t. Let it there. I want to fuck you with panties.”

Annabeth stared at him, not thinking, just doing it. She slipped her panties aside and positioned herself on top of him.

Without wasting time, she thrust his cock into her vagina.

It caused a surge of pleasure in her. Like a electric shock. She liked to feel that big cock inside her again, filling her cave with his large meat pole.

Soon, the rhythm began.

She felt pain, but was soon replaced with pleasure. She was getting used to the size of him, and she liked the whole feeling.

Annabeth started jumping willingly. Her breasts were hopping, and she was trying not to moan too loudly to attract anyone.

Unlike the Paris hotel, the Camp was full of demigods, and she did not want everyone to know that they were already having sex.

Percy then made it harder not to moan with pleasure. He took her breasts and began to suck again. This time it was drooling on the nipples and sucking it with will.

Annabeth took his head and kissed him again.

Percy thrust his tongue into her mouth, scraping her hair as he kissed her.

The pace continued frantically. Annabeth groaned:

“Ahhh... Percy... That's so gooooooodddddd…”

"The sex is good" Percy agreed, moaning. "You're so good at it."

"Getting there" Annabeth said. She pushed Percy into bed and ran her hands over his muscles. "You're soooo fucking hot!"

Percy smirked.

"You’re a bad mouth now?"

"It’s so liberating!"

Percy soon felt a surge of pleasure coming. And that was the best part.

"Do you want something liberating? I'll cum.”

“Let me suck!” she said. “I do not have a pill!”

Percy nodded. Annabeth jumped over until Percy declared he was about to cum, and she bent down and started sucking his cock.

Annabeth had soft lips, wet, elastic tongue, and looked like that she didn’t have teeth. Percy, loving the sensation, put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Pecry said:

“Here it goes!”

Annabeth's eyes widened as the eruption of semen dominated her mouth. She loved to lick his semen again. It was salty, but deice.

She took her mouth from his cock, forming a bridge of semen between her mouth and his cock.

Percy, breathing deeply, said:

“That was fantastic! Now I know why my father had had thousands of children before.”

Annabeth smiled.

“Sex is so good. I do not know how I managed to live that long without it.”

“Same here.”

Annabeth wiped her mouth, and the semen fell on top of his six-pack. She looked into his eyes and slowly licked his body.

Percy loved it.

"Look who wants one more" Percy said, pointing at his cock, which was getting hard and big again.

"I think he does" Annabeth said, obviously happy to suck his cock again.

But before she put her mouth on his cock, she heard a familiar voice on the outside, saying:

"Percy will love to see me again! My brother will love it!”

It was Tyson.

Immediately, the two got up and dressed as quickly as possible.

As soon as Annabeth put her shirt, Tyson opened the door, smiling, and stopped to notice Percy and Annabeth inside.

“Brother!” Tyson said happily, and ran to hug him. He looked at Annabeth with his one eye. “Brother's girlfriend!” And he hugged her too.

When she stepped away, Annabeth said:

"Well, as I told you, you and I will be a team on the next Capture the Flag. Combined?”

At first, Percy did not understand. When Tyson turned, Annabeth winked at him.

Then, understanding, he said:

“Yes of course. Will be.”

Annabeth nodded.

“Good. Great. Now I need to do other things. Goodbye.”

Annabeth then left.

Percy took a deep breath. Probably Tyson didn’t noticed.

But to Percy's surprise, Tyson said:

"Oh, Percy? Why was Annabeth's shirt backward?”

Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

...

Outside, under the window of Cabin 3, Rachel had her hands in her mouth, obviously surprised.

Percy and Annabeth had sex.

She saw everything.

And for some reason, she felt strange inside. Having an emotion she thought she would never feel again.

Attraction.


	3. The Oracle at Home

Chapter 3: The Oracle at Home

(After his second date with Annabeth, Percy returned home to find Rachel in his room, wanting something with him)

...

It had been a week since he'd been back to his New York apartment, and he was happy to finally doing that.

Not because the Camp was bad, on the contrary, it was amazing – especially with the "new routine" he had with Annabeth.

In his cabin, in the woods… in the bathroom at bath time…

It was crazy and amazing.

But, they needed to stop.

With Annabeth having to go back to San Francisco and Percy to Manhattan, they left at the same time.

As soon as they parted, Annabeth told Percy that when they met again, she would make up for lost time with more sex.

Percy smiled at that, and she kissed his cheek before going into the Van, which Argos being the driver, with Percy close behind her.

...

After entering the city, they separated, and Percy went home alone.

Percy was now walking the streets, going home.

He missed his mother, Paul, and the normal life he led there. It would be nice to take a break from that magical enchantment of the Camp and be in full normalcy.

Many things have changed since defeating Kronos. Everything was calmer and less troubled – except that incident with Hermes, but that was resolved.

He was walking through Manhattan, watching the bustling metropolis, and his eyes traveled to the Empire State Building in the distance.

The largest building in the city – and the secret entrance to Mount Olympus – still pointed upward like the skyscraper it was. Since meeting Hermes, no other Olympian has come to him, not even his father, Poseidon.

Percy then went back on his way, crossing streets and avoiding cars, until he finally reached the building.

There he went to the elevator and pushed the button on his floor.

...

When the elevator reached its floor, Percy walked to his door.

There he found a note.

Thinking it was a eviction note, he picked it up and read it.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see that this was not a eviction, and yes a note from his mother.

The note read:

"Hi son! Sorry we did not welcomed you back. Paul and I went to a college seminar. We'll be back tomorrow morning. There's cold food in the fridge. Just warm it up. With love: Mom. ”

Percy smiled as he read that.

Soon he entered his apartment.

The place was an ordinary lower-middle class apartment, with everything a normal family needs. Nothing you don't have in another house is there, and Percy was super comfortable there.

After all, it was his home.

He promptly went to his room, which was at the end of a corridor, and put his backpack on the bed.

As he went to the window, he felt someone approaching.

Thinking it was a monster, he took Riptide from his pocket and attacked.

It was not a monster. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

His sword just passed her, as if the sword were a hologram. It reminded him quickly of old times.

“Ouch!” she joked. “Hi Percy.”

“Rachel? What are you doing here?”

"I came to you at Camp, but they said you already went home. So I took Blackjack and flew here.”

Percy nodded. Blackjack let Rachel fly on him, just as he let Percy fly on him sometimes.

“Understood.”

"So… I wanted to see you because… I have something to tell you."

Percy crossed his arms.

“Tell me what?”

Rachel then said:

“Percy ... I saw you and Annabeth fucking.”

Percy widened his eyes in surprise.

“What?”

“Last week ... in your cabin ... before Tyson arrives.”

Percy was surprised by that. She saw them both. He remembered the quick fuck he and Annabeth had that day.

He thought Rachel was going to stop right there. But she continued:

"I was going to see you when I heard you came back to Camp, and I saw you through the window. I confess that I found it strange. But… one thing woke up in me. Something I thought died after Apollo gave me this post.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

“And ... what was it?” He knew the question was stupid, but the question came out anyway.

“Lust. Burning desire for sex. With you”she said shamelessly. “Seeing you naked, getting into Annabeth… made me wonder what I'd do if we were a couple.”

Percy remembered that. They dated for a while, until Kronos invaded New York. It even rolled a kiss. But after so many conflicts – the war – Rachel became the new Oracle, and Pecy and Annabeth became a couple.

Amazing to think that almost two months passed after that war.

"But…" Percy remembered a detail. “You are the Oracle. You cannot have sex.”

Rachel laughed a little. Percy found it strange. Rachel touched his hand suggestively.

“Can I tell you another secret? About this oracle chastity thing?”

Percy agreed, curious and afraid of the answer.

Rachel approached his ear and whispered:

“It's a lie.”

Percy was surprised by that.

“What?”

Rachel, to show she really wanted to, hugged Percy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This business became popular because they confused Oracles with saints" she said. "Apollo told me that as soon as he made me Oracle, and then ..." Rachel smiled thinly, and Percy soon understood.

“You and Apollo… You two…?”

“Did we have sex? He coming naked in my cave, with his powerful hard cock and me, taking off my wet panties and letting him penetrate hard? Yes.”

Percy was surprised by that. Not only was she not a virgin, but she also fucked Apollo.

“Since when?” Percy asked, but not furiously, just curious.

"Apollo came to see me from time to time" she began, touching her own pants, touching her vagina. Percy loved to see that. “After you started dating Annabeth, Apollo came to see me, to see how I was doing the Oracle. But beyond that, he confessed to me that he missed sex because he wasn't with anyone for months.”

“Fucking long time.”

\- It isn’t? Anyway. So talk went, talk came, and Apollo tried to kiss me. I thought this was wrong, but he explained it to me. I was going to say no, but he played dirty.”

Percy was enjoying the story. His hard groin in his pants proved it.

Rachel looked down and saw. She played with teasing.

“Liking it?”

Percy nodded.

“Tell me more.”

Rachel smiled.

“If you want, convince me.”

Percy liked that. Rachel was teasing him to have sex with her. A part of him said reject, because he had Annabeth.

But a thrust deep in his chest compelled him to more sex. Annabeth was far away, and Rachel was right there, wet with desire, wanting sex right here and now.

Rachel noticed his resistance. And, to push common sense to the abyss, she took off her red coat and orange shirt, revealing her medium but luscious breasts, thin belly and slim waist.

Percy was mesmerized by her breasts.

“Without a bra?”

"Obviously" she said.

“Playing dirty.”

“I know.”

Percy felt his horny dominating more. Rachel took her breasts and touched them in front of him.

"Apollo hates bras" she said. “Proof that our ... fun ... still goes on.”

Percy wanted to hear more, and decided to give her what she wanted.

Percy kissed her with his tongue. Rachel hugged Percy as he ran his hands behind her back, feeling her soft skin with his fingers.

Rachel wanted more, and tried to pull his shirt down his back.

Percy stopped kissing her and took off his shirt. Rachel was impressed by his strong physique.

She ran her hands over his body, loving the feel of his muscular body by her fingers.

“Strong and handsome… How were we not a couple?”

Percy hugged her. He loved to feel her hard breasts against his bare chest. She hugged his torso as he felt her breasts.

"I don't even know anymore" he said, kissing her again.

They staggered around the room, with Percy closing the door behind her, using her back.

They both leaned there, still kissing and grasping. Percy enjoyed felling her ass covered by her just jeans.

She showed she liked it as she squeezed his cock through his closed pants, looking for the zipper to open it.

Percy smiled during the kiss, took her both of her wrists and placed them on the wall.

"If you want mine, tell me how it went with Apollo" he said.

Rachel looked at him hard.

“Perseus Jackson, are you demanding?”

Percy brought his face close to hers.

“If you want to continue, then I am.”

Rachel grinned, flaunting his boner in her leg, she felt her vagina wet with desire.

“Apollo played dirty. He was in a tight shirt and jeans. To get me out of control, he took off and threw that sweaty shirt at me… The smell was delicious.”

Percy began to kiss her neck while holding her wrists. Rachel moaned but stopped.

"You can moan" Percy said, feeling her breast. "My parents are gone until tomorrow" he said, licking her cheek. “You can let your pleasure go wild.”

Rachel showed it by Percy licking her neck, moaning loudly as she tried to break free.

Percy was loving it. Rachel was more perverted than he thought. His tongue was spreading saliva down her neck and shoulder. Rachel bit her lips in pleasure.

Percy released her, and Rachel gripped him tightly, kissing him with moans and saliva. Percy squeezed her ass as she penetrated her tongue into his mouth.

Hardly, Rachel guided Percy across the room to his bed where she pushed him. Percy landed on his back. Rachel loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of Apollo again.

She unzipped her pants and took off.

Percy liked what he saw. He saw that her panties were completely wet. She took it off with the sneakers, and threw it on the floor.

Rachel then crawled over him.

"His scent got me off balance. He grabbed me and kissed me. It was maddening. Horny at first lick. Then he took off his pants” she unzipped him, and lowered his pants.

As soon as she took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling.

Rachel looked impressed at that.

“Bigger than Apollo?”

Rachel started to play.

"A little bigger" she admitted. "It must be because of Poseidon, isn't it, horseman?"

Percy found the comparison odd, but didn't cared anymore when she began to suck.

Percy groaned at that. She sucked like Annabeth. Very good, as if she had no teeth. Rachel made sounds with her mouth, feeling the length almost reaching her throat.

Percy was plunged into ecstasy. He wanted more now. A lot more

Rachel stopped sucking.

“Apollo took off his pants. And he wanted me to suck. I was scared because he was huge” she licked his cock from head to thigh. "But he said that was pure pleasure. I started… and didn't stop anymore. It was delicious.”

Percy enjoyed listening, and was more enthusiastic when Rachel swallowed his cock again. He was moaning without shame.

"Apollo moaned like you" Rachel said, massaging his erection. - Like a porn actor who likes to fuck.”

Rachel sucked more.

"And you know what he did next?"

She looked at him teasingly, pretending to continue, but stopping. She wanted him to answer.

“No. What?”

Rachel smiled.

“He came into my mouth.”

Rachel kept sucking. Percy already understood what she wanted.

She was going to take it off, but Percy held her head, moaning:

“Here it cums!”

Percy thrusted her head a few times until he came in her mouth. Rachel widened her eyes at his semen, spilling over her entire mouth.

With difficulty, Rachel managed to swallow it all. A little leaked from her lips, but that didn't matter.

Percy let go of her head, and Rachel was breathing hard. It felt like she was going to drown with so much semen in her mouth. A long semen bridge linked her mouth to his penis.

"That… was… better than Apollo" she said. “You released buckets!”

"Son of the sea god" Percy said. “So, duh!”

Rachel smiled as she said:

“Apollo had a taste of hot milk. Yours is so salty… And you know what he did next?”

“No. What did the perverted sun god do next?”

Rachel stood up.

“He dominated me in bed. He laid me down, and entered me with will.”

Rachel lay on his bed, her breasts pointed up.

“Wanna try?”

Percy soon jumped on top of her, and touched the head of his cock at her wet pussy.

“Ready?”

Rachel kissed him, and Percy got in.

She moaned with pleasure as she received Percy inside her. He knew how the rhythm worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he began to speed up.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Rachel ran her hands through his hair and his back. They both moaned at the kiss, their tongues fighting each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Rachel responded by scratching his back in pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Rachel accompanying him.

Percy lay on his back on the bed, Rachel standing on top of him, breathing in ecstasy.

Percy gripped her waist, and the sexual rhythm began again.

Percy felt Rachel's hands explore his chest, six packs and nipples, running her fingers as she moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva over his body. He bit his tongue as she played with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Rachel moaned.

She kept jumping with pleasure on Percy, who said:

“Did Apollo fucked you like that too?”

Rachel put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

"If you want to know more, make me climax like this." She snapped her fingers.

“Challenge accepted!”

Percy quickened his pace. Rachel responded with more moans.

“Go! GO! Percy, you pervert! You man whore! Go! Get deeper!”

"You hot bitch" groaned Percy. “ME! APOLLO! Who else?”

Rachel scowled.

“Why do you want to know?”

“For me to be first on the list!”

Rachel took his body in a hug.

“You are now!”

The two kissed. Percy kept pushing hard. Rachel was really enjoying this. Percy was mad with pleasure.

Now he understood why his father, Zeus, Apollo, and the other gods had affairs everywhere. Carnal pleasure is one of the best.

“Rachel! I will cum!”

“Inside!” she moaned a little louder. “Apollo enjoys inside!”

“So take it!” Percy shoved more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Rachel felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Just like in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Apollo was coming hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a firefighter's hose jet.”

Rachel looked up, her tongue sticking out with sated pleasure, then lay on top of Percy.

"Annabeth is a lucky girl" she said.

Percy, with pleased pleasure, remembered Annabeth, and a guilt grew within him.

Percy cheated on Annabeth. He CHEATED on his girlfriend!

He began to feel bad about it. How he had the courage to betray his girlfriend. He felt a dominant thrill compel him to it.

He looked at Rachel, who kissed him heartily.

Suddenly remorse was overwhelmed with pleasure again.

Percy felt confused, but that was giving room for more horny.

His thoughts were confused for a moment, and everything was overwhelmed with scenes of the two having sex now.

"It was awesome" she said. "Apollo came like a geyser, but you came like a tsunami!"

Percy liked to hear that. His cock hardened a little after that.

Rachel rose from him. She was going to get her clothes, but Percy said:

"My parents are coming back tomorrow." Rachel glanced at him, then at the clock on the bedside table. It was eight at night. The time flew by as sex went on. “And it's still early.” She realized his cock was hardening again. More and more. She looked impressed. “Want to go again?”

Rachel moistened her lips. The horny hot guy wanted more sex. She was worshiping the demigods even more. Not only did they endure sex for a long time, but they recharged in five minutes.

And she wasn't crazy to deny.

She took her cell phone from her pants pocket and sent a message to her father.

**Dad. I decided to come back tomorrow. You have something urgent to do. Kisses.**

As soon as she sent it, she turned off her phone and stared at the green-eyed demigod lying on the bed. Naked and ready for more sex.

“Pervert.”

“Delicious.”

Rachel jumped on him and began to kiss him.

...

The night was crazy.

Sleeping was the last thing Percy and Rachel did. At night, the whoring set fire to sleep and pleasure overwhelmed them both.

While having sex with Percy, Rachel remembered and talked about her sexual encounters with Apollo since last summer's war.

Rachel said that during the Capture the Flag, Apollo and Rachel were in a clearing, naked, with him slipping into her vagina, with her doggystyle and moaning.

The fear and the lust she felt was a delicious mixture. She imagining someone catching her being fucked by a hot blonde drove her for real.

Another tryst was in the cave, with Apollo lying, holding Rachel's wrists while she jumped with anal sex.

Percy was surprised to hear that.

She said the fun got better when a demigod arrived, wondering about a prophecy. Apollo was quick, and covered himself as Rachel put on her shirt. To the demigod, she was sitting near a covered table. Apollo's legs were under the table, and his body concealed by the blanket Rachel wore as a coat.

Having sex while talking face to face was phenomenal, even when he came and she had to hide the pleasure.

Another, and the boldest, was when she returned from traveling with her parents and Rachel went up to her room. There she found the god lying on her bed, shirtless, open jeans, wanting sex.

The situation got worse when her father came up, and she had to lock the door. Her father knocked and asked why she locked the door, and Apollo wasted no time. He licked her ear, neck, felt her breast as another hand squeezed her ass. Rachel said she was going to sleep early, and he went to the company with his wife.

As soon as he left, Rachel wanted to argue with Apollo, repressing him for that boldness, knowing that someone could catch him there – she knew he was a god and could escape, but she wanted to talk anyway.

But her anger was replaced by pleasure, which drove her to have sex with him all afternoon in that room.

She told all this while jumping on Percy.

Percy loved to hear everything. And came several times as he got inside her.

After more sex, they slept exhausted.

…

Morning came suddenly.

Percy woke up, thinking that everything that happened yesterday was a crazy dream.

But his certainty was shattered when he saw Rachel, naked, sleeping beside him.

Percy widened his green eyes in surprise. The two really had sex all day yesterday.

Percy watched her sleep. Her red hair was strewn, her back was moving with her breath, and her ass – huge and beautiful – had fresh semen spread on the butt-cheeks.

This made his penis harden more.

Deciding to have a morning fuck – horny dominating his body – Percy whispered in her ear:

“Good morning beautiful.”

Rachel woke up slowly, noticing those beautiful green eyes watching her.

"Good morning, horse" she said.

“Do you still want more?” Percy pressed his hard cock on her ass.

“Milk in the morning?” she smiled. “Pound me hard!”

The two kissed, ready for more sex.

But their kiss broke when a voice echoed through the house.

“Percy! Honey, we have arrived!” it was Sally's voice. Percy's mother.

She arrived.

Rachel jumped out of bed.

“Damn it! Your mom has arrived!”

Percy got up too. His mother, though understanding, had a patience not to be tested. If she found her son’s friend naked in his room, she would add two and two and give them a serious problem.

Now Rachel needed to escape.

Rachel awkwardly put her clothes together with Percy, who managed to put only his pants on.

Suddenly his door was receiving knocks.

Sally was outside.

“Percy? Are you there?”

Saying nothing, Percy saw his window, and downstairs had a collection of fire escape ladders.

With an idea – the only idea – Percy whispered:

“This way!”

Rachel, fully dressed, looked out the window, and, knowing that she didn't have much choice, ran to the window.

“Will we meet again?” she asked, leaving.

Percy, with a whirlwind of things in his head, readily agreed.

“Clear! No doubt.”

Rachel then kissed him on the tongue before going down.

Percy then ran to the door and opened it.

“Hi Mom!”

"Hi, son" she said, smiling and hugging him. “You was sleeping?”

Percy thought, one way. After all, he's fucking Rachel all night, then slept completely drained.

“Yes. I decided to really rest and get some sleep. How was the seminar?”

"Well, it was very interesting and…" She looked at him. “Why are you shirtless?”

Percy looked down and saw that he was shirtless.

"It's more comfortable sleeping like that" he said. “I was getting dressed now.”

Sally looked at him a little, then shrugged.

“OK then. Well, the seminar was interesting because…”

As she explained, Percy closed her bedroom door and moved on behind her.


	4. Hidden Sex

Chapter 4: Hidden Sex

(Thalia, daughter of Zeus, goes to Percy’s Cabin to solve a mystery, which turns out what she wanted a long time)

...

Thalia slowly woke up.

She was dizzy and tired. Yesterday was so crazy that she was trying to remember what happened in the first few moments as she began to awake.

Suddenly she heard her special cell phone (a magical communicator made by Artemis to track her Hunters – great idea, Hephaestus). Thalia reached on the bedside table and saw that she received a message from one of the Hunters.

She answered the call.

“Thalia speaking.”

“Hi, lieutenant. It's me, Naomi.”

“Naomi?” Thalia remembered. She was one of the oldest Hunters in her charge. “Something happened?”

“No. No monsters, no problems. But… I need to confess something to you.”

“Speak.”

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I almost went to see Percy in his Cabin... I wanted to have sex with him. I'm glad Phoebe stopped me. I was crazy. At least I didn't done that. That was what I wanted to say. Thank you for listening and…”

As Naomi spoke, Thalia heard nothing more. She was too surprised.

Glancing sideways, she saw Percy sleeping beside her, naked, covered to the waist.

Thalia was naked, her semen-soiled vagina and mouth covered with the same blanket to her belly, surprised to hear that she was almost caught in bed with him last night.

Percy hugged her slowly by the belly, still sleeping, while Naomi continued saying:

"I hope you can resist that impulse as well. Glad I did it. That’s all. Thank you, Thalia. I feel better now. See you at the hunt.”

Naomi hung up, and Thalia looked at Percy's black hair, remembering how she got there, and fucked him all night.

…

**(One day ago…)**

The time the Hunters of Artemis came to visit Camp Half-Blood returned, and the campers welcomed them with open arms.

Since defeating Kronos together, the relationship between the two groups has greatly improved, especially between Percy and Thalia.

Ever since they met, Thalia and Percy had been walking through the woods, talking about their lives.

Thalia said they were hunting a "donut shop" in North Dakota, and Percy understood that.

He already dealt with a shop while he went to the Sea of Monster.

Good times.

"And you, Percy?" asked Thalia. "Anything new between you and Annabeth?"

Percy almost said he was having sex with Annabeth lately. The sex was so good, especially in public places. He wondered if Thalia, an "eternal virgin hunter" would want to talk about sex.

"Well... we..." he began.

But suddenly, a scream cut through the tranquil climate of the forest. Both Percy and Thalia were rushing to the scene in a blink of an eye.

It could be anything: monster attack, trap that went wrong, angry nymphs.

At the Camp Lake, some nymphs were pulling an Huntress into the water. Another Huntress was unconscious beside her, all wet.

Thalia instinctively picked up an arrow and prepared it in the bow, ready to fire.

Percy interrupted her.

“Percy...?”

“You don't have to do this. I know how to handle them!”

Percy quickly jumped into the lake.

...

Inside, the nymphs were pulling the Huntress to the bottom.

Percy approached, trying to take the Huntress's hand.

But the nymphs were making it difficult. Not only how they were grabbing Percy as well, but sinking them deeper and deeper.

Percy had no problem with that, but the Huntress was almost completely drowning.

Concentrating, he took the Huntress and summoned his powers to create a bubble around her.

But in doing so, the nymphs pulled him deeper.

Percy looked down at the one clutching his chest, and was surprised.

...

The Huntress emerged from the surface.

Thalia and Phoebe pulled Naomi to the beach.

"She needs cardiac massage" Thalia said.

Phoebe knew how to do it. Thalia looked out at the lake, and didn't saw Percy coming up.

She was worried, but still…

Suddenly Percy appeared. He swam and returned to the surface.

Thalia stared at him, confused.

Percy approached the Huntress on the floor, then massaged her chest with Phoebe.

She spat water. Percy, on automatic, breathed her mouth, doing mouth-to-mouth.

The Huntress coughed and woke up.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are you alright?”

The Huntress paid attention to him, and turned red.

“Yes! I am!” She said, nervous.

Percy looked at Phoebe confused, who turned her face in shame.

“Some other problem?”

Thalia asked:

“Why are you shirtless?”

Percy looked down and saw that he was shirtless.

He glanced back and saw one of the nymphs waving his orange shirt in her hand, torn in half. She laughed and swam down.

Percy was annoyed.

"These nymphs and their stupid jokes" he said, rising. “I'm sorry for this.”

“All right! I am fine!” said Naomi, a little fast. “I want to get away from the shore. Phoebe?”

Phoebe helped Naomi to her feet, and they walked away.

Thalia realized she was staring at Percy for a long time.

"I better get dressed," he said.

“Yes. And thanks for that” she said.

Percy smiled, and walked away.

Looking at the lake, Thalia realized that Percy stared at the nymph in his shirt with something more than irritation.

There was something more to it, and she was going to find out.

…

Night has come.

Percy was lying in his bed, lost in thought, when someone knocked on his door.

He got up and answered.

It was Thalia.

Percy was going to say hello, but she asked:

“Why did that nymph do that?”

Thalia came in and closed the door behind her.

"I ... I don't know" he said.

Thalia looked him in those green eyes. Her blue eyes were very intense.

"You're lying" she concluded.

Percy tried not to look, but she grabbed his chin.

"Tell me, or I'll electrocute you here and now."

Percy then decided to tell the truth.

“Well... that nymph I remember. I… had sex with her a few days ago.”

Thalia was obviously surprised. She dropped his face.

“What?”

“Annabeth was with her family, and I missed having sex… so I was at the Lake and she appeared, then...”

"Do you and Annabeth had sex?" she asked, surprised.

Percy turned red.

"Some... Several times" he said. “It's more of a habit now.”

Thalia crossed her arms. Percy went to bed and sat down. Thala followed him there.

“So continue. The story of the nymph.” she said.

Percy took a deep breath.

“Then I was swimming when that nymph approached me. She was very hot, and I was getting horny. So she took me to a cave at the bottom of the lake and… I got into her all afternoon.”

Thalia, with her arms crossed, listened without saying anything.

“Then I swam to the surface, the end. Now, why she attacked your Huntress, I have no idea.”

Thalia walked over to him, and Percy stood up.

He thought she was going to electrify him for it, or punch him, or stick an arrow into him.

Or the three together.

But instead, she took his face and kissed him.

Percy widened his green eyes. He felt her tongue penetrate his mouth.

When she broke the kiss, Thalia said:

“Perseus Jackson… you don't know how wet I got from this!”

“Thalia…?”

"So you are a sexual pervert. No wonder I felt hot for you.”

Percy felt her tongue invade his mouth again. Thalia hugged his head and pushed him to the bed.

“Thalia… do you enjoy sex?” he asked. “And ... the rule?”

Thalia opened her jacket, exposing her blue sleeveless shirt, and threw it aside.

"That's not a problem anymore" she explained. "Artemis doesn't even know how hungry for sex we are."

Thalia pressed her hands to his chest.

\- Hmmm… buff guy, huh. No wonder Annabeth told me those things about you.”

“Annabeth?”

"Oh, how delicious." "He's a monster in bed." "His penis is like a thick big pole in my vagina." And there you go” Thalia said, running her fingers over his body.

Percy was feeling strangely horny about it. Percy thought Thalia was a "devout virgin Huntress who hated men and sex."

Now she was there, seducing him, and being tempted to have sex with her.

"So you two talk about sex?"

"Almost always" she admitted, tightening him with her hug and taking the sides of his head. "She told me about the sex you had in Paris" she looked out around Cabin 3. "And in your apartment. Both of you, always horny to each other.”

Percy felt his cock becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his pants.

Thalia kissed him. Percy hugged her.

Their lips curled together. Their bodies were stuck together. Thalia moved her leg over his cock, teasing him.

She broke the kiss.

“Hard now?”

“What can I say? You are very hot.”

Thalia got off him, smiling, and took off her own shirt.

“Liked them?”

She pressed to her breasts, covered by her black bra.

Percy stood there, looking at them more closely. Thalia took her wrists and pressed his hands to her breasts.

"Delicious" he said, feeling the size in his hands.

Thalia put a hand on his erection.

“This is huge.”

Percy smiled.

“Wait until I use it.”

Thalia caught the edge of his orange shirt. Percy understood and raised his arms. Thalia took it out with both hands.

She saw his muscular body again. She liked to see that hard chest in front of her. She ran her hands over his chest and six pack. They were good and hard.

"Strong and sensual" she said, meeting his eyes. "No wonder Annabeth has a crush on you."

“You too.”

Thalia grabbed his face and kissed him. Percy hugged her torso, feeling her soft back in his arms.

…

Naomi approached Cabin 3, a small bag in her hand.

She wanted to go there. She was ready.

She was still shivering after the lake, and she didn't even know why that crazy nymph attacked her.

She was just talking about campers with Phoebe, and when she talked about Percy, saying that she thought he was handsome, that nymph jumped out of the water and grabbed her coat, pulling her into that cold water.

If not for Percy, it would have been much worse.

Returning to the present, she was looking at where Percy was. She wanted to go there and say hi.

But someone said behind her:

"Why did you go to Aphrodite's girls place?"

She turned and saw Phoebe standing there with her arms crossed.

“What?”

"Don't try to fool me" she said. "I saw you there, and I’m seeing you here. What are you planning?”

Naomi hid the bag.

“And what is this?”

Naomi looked at Cabin 3, and ran over there.

But Phoebe was faster. She took her by the back and took the bag from her hands.

Drawing the contents, he saw that it was a pink scarf. She smelled that, and found it addictive. She quickly found that out.

“Aphrodite magic? What you…?”

“I want to!” Naomi said, going to Cabin 3. "I want Percy." Now!

Phoebe's eyes widened, understanding.

Naomi was determined, she then rushes to Cabin 3.

Phoebe couldn't let that happen. She could even get kicked out of the Hunters if she did that.

Determined to stop her, Phoebe took Naomi's arm, which was almost to the door.

“You won't have sex with him! Artemis ordered no!” Phoebe said as she dragged Naomi away.

“I want to! Please! I want!” Naomi said, out loud.

The two then walked away from Poseidon's Shack.

...

Inside, Percy and Thalia stopped kissing. He looked at the door curiously.

“Did you hear that?”

Thalia put a hand on his mouth.

“Don’t speak loud! If any Huntress finds me here, I say you kidnapped me and brought me here, and it's my word against yours!” she whispered.

“Ok, I got it!” He lowered his arms.

Thalia looked over his body.

“You are so hot!” and kissed him.

Percy hugged her as they kissed.

"I need to" she moaned.

Percy was going to ask what, but Thalia pushed Percy to the bed, then got on top of him.

Percy, stretched out on the bed, saw Thalia scratch his chest as she kissed him with her tongue. He rocked her pussy over his hard cock.

Percy smiled at the teasing. Thalia stopped kissing him.

"I need sex." She unzipped her own pants. “Now.”

She took off, with her panties and all, and threw it on the floor.

Percy got the message, and took off his sneakers, pants and underwear - at the same time - and threw them on the floor. Her sneakers stopped near her silver boots.

Thalia squirmed his bare cock, pointing manfully upward.

Determined, she took the erection with one hand and positioned herself, touching her vagina to the head of his penis.

Percy groaned in approval. Thalia winked suggestively at him, and shoved his entire cock into her pussy.

Percy enjoyed feeling that wet pussy. It was tight and delicious. He moaned with desire.

Thalia liked it so much she bit her lip, wanting not to moan loudly. Her Hunters were out there, and she didn't want them to see her like that.

Percy was clutching Thalia's ass hard. She liked to feel his strong hands clenching her buttocks.

The pace started out slow and sweet, but she quickened her leaps, enjoying the growing hot feeling.

She was bouncing on his hard cock. She wanted sex right away.

Percy grabbed her waist, following the movement as Thalia ran her hands over his body.

Percy retaliated by bracing his hands down her skinny model belly to her large, delicious breasts, and pinched her hard nipples.

“Don't stop doing that!” Thalia moaned, taking Percy's strong hands on her breasts, squeezing them both as she jumped.

Percy was enjoying fucking in a rush. Those Hunters could arrive anytime, catch their leader fucking him and break him up, ending his life.

He felt like in a Mexican novella, where the man fucks a lover and someone arrives in the room, catching the two in the act.

It drove him crazy with pleasure, and it seemed that Thalia was enjoying this too much as him.

The door wasn't locked, and that made things crazier. It make it hotter somehow.

Percy was looking at Thalia, moaning slowly but with desire. He was breathing slowly, enjoying every moment of this fuck.

“Your boobs and ass are amazing!” groaned Percy. “They're fucking hot!”

Thalia moaned, looking at him.

“Is my tongue better than your girlfriend? Is my ass hotter?”

Percy smiled, stopped feeling her breasts, and lifted his torso.

He kissed her hard. Thalia hugged her body as their tongues intertwined with pleasure.

"Better and wet, you pervert," he groaned.

Thalia moaned more. He knew where every woman's weakness was – thanks to porn –, and found hers on her breasts.

Thalia jumped over, pushing Percy onto the bed. She ran her hands over her body. Percy squeezed her breasts.

“Here it comes!” groaned Percy. “Ready for my jet?”

“Inside!” Thalia moaned, kneading his blankets with her hands in the same strength as Percy on her breasts. “I always wanted inside! Give me everything now! NOW!”

Percy grabbed her cheek and kissed her as he went deeper and deeper.

Her ass went up and down, fast as a jackhammer.

She was loving it, and was looking forward to the climax.

Suddenly fresh semen penetrated her vagina.

Thalia stopped kissing him, staring at the ceiling while Percy moaned with pleasure.

Thalia liked that. She never thought sex was so good. She liked it so much she felt until her pussy leaked with climax, her tongue was sticking out of pleasure.

And had it with Percy. She felt strangely good about it.

She stepped off him and lay besides him, both pleased with the sexual pleasure they had.

Percy kept his hands on his head.

"That was delicious" he said, smiling. “I loved fucking you.”

Thalia looked him in the eye. Those green eyes still full of desire.

“Me too ... I felt happy.”

"It's the power of sex, hot girl" he said. “It makes everything look magical. I like it a lot.”

Thalia stared at him. Suddenly, the enormity of what he did hit her hard.

"We had sex ... We had sex ..." she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

“I know. Was good.”

"Annabeth" she said worriedly. “We cheated on her… we… we had sex without her knowing… your girlfriend…”

Percy caught her face. He seemed calm about that.

“Thalia, I like you, but I don't love you like that.”

Thalia was obviously confused by what he said.

“Couple love is universal, this is my way of life. If I loved you like I love Annabeth, then it would be cheating. I just liked your body. I love you in a friends way. Got me?” Percy said it all while softening her black curly hair.

Thalia thought about it quickly. She enjoyed the sex but didn't feel in love. And yes horny about his body and cock. Something that had been bugging her for almost two years. She felt good about it.

It was practically magical.

In the good sense.

She looked at him again, and her eyes traveled over his body to his cock. Percy noticed, and Thalia saw him hardening again.

“Still with energy?” She met his eyes. “Now?”

"I'd be surprised at what I can do" he said.

Thalia stood over him and ran her hands over his face.

“Show me.”

Percy kissed her, beginning the sexual pleasure again.

...

Percy woke up slowly. He remembered what he did last night, and smiled.

“Thalia?” he asked.

He touched the bed, and didn't found her.

Glancing sideways, he saw Thalia getting dressed.

"Good morning, hot girl" he said.

Thalia looked at him, putting on her coat.

"It never happened" she said.

Percy turned, facing her as his waist still covered.

“Really? And what didn't happen? You seducing me, taking off my clothes and calling me names while riding my "horse"?

Thalia looked at him, she remembered calling his penis that, and saw him sit with his back to the wall. His blanket was around his neck.

“None of that. And I'm leaving.” She said.

"You're coming back" Percy said as Thalia left.

After passing from the door, she realized that there were two Hunters in the field, gazing at the forest without care.

She managed to get in again before they realized her.

Thalia took a deep breath and looked at Percy, who was smiling at her.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?” she asked.

Percy smiled, and put his hands behind his head. The blanket dropped slightly, and Percy's torso appeared again. Thalia enjoyed seeing his muscular body again, but wanted even more to leave.

"I know the demigod routines, and I thought they followed the same thing. I know their rounds as if they were written in my hand. So you won't be able to get out of here now.”

Thalia put her hands on her hips and faced a wall.

"And what am I going to do while I wait?"

"I have an idea" Percy said, touching his cock through the cover. “A very good idea.”

Thalia tried to avoid it, but was surrendering with that chance.

Percy was trying to seduce her again. Although she always said no when someone tried to flirt with her - it happened on trips. Sometimes a hotel for the night was better than a tent in the woods. - And she always said no, because she wasn't interested.

But with Percy, it was different. She felt something different with him. Different and good.

And even more at that time.

“You know, Percy. I always thought you boring and stupid…” She took off her coat. "Now, I even like that." She took off her shirt, exposing her black bra again. "And I enjoyed fucking you so much." She took off her torn pants, along with her panties. Then she took off her bra, freeing her large breasts freed again. Then she took off her boots. “And I want to do it again.”

Percy smiled.

“The three of us. Me. You. And my junior.”

He exposed his cock to her. Big and hard, and ready for sex again.

Thalia smiled, then walked over to Percy and lay on top of him, kissing him deeply while massaging his cock slowly.

...

As soon the Hunters left, Thalia - now fully dressed - came out slowly.

As she walked, she wiped some of the semen on her chin into her mouth, completely satisfied.

Thalia looked at Cabin 3 again, wondering when she was going to own that pervert demigod again.


	5. Between Fight and Hardness

Chapter 5: Between Fight and Hardness

(During a training session, Percy and Clarisse fought, and something starts to grow between them)

...

Percy was at Camp, relaxing as best he could.

If "relaxing" means fighting a sword against a fighting-crazy demigoddess in an empty arena, then yes, that what he was doing.

Percy dodged fast while Clarisse attacked him.

They were both in a training session in the arena, and were training as if they were actually fighting.

Percy wanted to enjoy his time somehow. Things were strangely calm after he and Camp Half Blood defeated Kronos and saved the world nearly three weeks ago.

After the war against Kronos, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares who killed a Drakon in Manhattan, decided to test Percy's limits, and this time she was wilder than before.

His opponent, that killing machine was armed with a determination and fury in her eyes, not to mention her sword and shield.

But at least there wasn't much to worry about.

The monsters were few, the gods were more absent, and more and more demigods appeared more and more.

In short, it was a good happy ending.

Percy was dodging her blows each time. He might be good at fighting, but she was more energetic and frantic than he was, and was even having a hard time dodging her blade.

Clarisse's sword touched so close to his chest that it tore some of his shirt. Percy jumped back and saw the damage.

“Hey! Pay more attention!” he protested, seeing the slit that revealed his belly.

Clarisse saw what she did, and took a moment to say:

“My bad, Percy! I… let myself go. Sorry.”

Percy laughed a little.

"Then I'll have to pay more attention" he said.

She advanced again, and Percy managed to hit one of her pants’ legs, tearing a little.

Clarisse saw the damage and burst into fury.

“HEY! These pants were new!”

Percy feigned surprise.

“Oh really? So my bad!”

Clarisse then tore off the torn part and threw it away. Now one of her legs was exposed.

“Come then!”

Percy smirked, then stepped forward.

Clarisse, with professional precision, cut off some of his shirt. When Percy stopped, realizing that his belly was completely exposed.

“My bad!” said Clarisse, laughing.

Percy looked at his own shirt. There was no blood, and it was so damaged it looked like a tank top.

Annoyed, he pulled out and threw the destroyed shirt away.

Clarisse stared at him.

“Trying hard, six packs!”

Percy smiled. Clarisse gave him a new nickname. And this was not to irritate or offend, but to provoke. Percy looked at his six pack and realized what she wanted.

“Sure! Demigods need to be strong, right?”

“Right! But if you think you're going to beat me, you're very wrong!”

“That's what we'll see!”

Clarisse then advanced again, and Percy braced himself. He used Riptide and, at a risk, drew a circle in the air just as Clarisse passed him.

When she stopped and turned to him, she realized that her camp shirt had been destroyed, leaving only the top.

Clarisse noticed, and ripped what was left of her shirt. Percy saw her red bra, and stared for a while at her breasts. They were like herself, big.

“Who gets naked first loses!” she said.

Percy realized that Clarisse really wanted to do this.

Feeling a little hardened, he braced himself.

Clarisse advanced. Percy was a little distracted by her huge breasts inside her bra, but managed to avoid an attack. He managed to cut some of her pants, which matched her other leg.

Clarisse stopped, and saw what Percy did.

“Aha!” he said.

“Aha!” she said.

Percy wondered at that, but felt a wind in his leg. He saw and found that Clarisse did the same as he did.

Looking at her again, he saw her approach and this time caught him off guard. She cut off her other leg and stopped a little away from him.

Now they both had pants turned into jean shorts.

They stared at each other, seeing who would strike first.

“Too slow!” she said. “Also, look what’s weighing you!”

She pointed at his legs, and Percy saw what it was.

His penis. It was big. This was all turning him on.

He was distracted again, and Clarisse took advantage of that.

She lunged at him and slammed the cable into his chest, knocking him to the floor.

Clarisse then stood over him, holding his wrists to the floor, both breathing slowly and tiredly.

The two faced each other.

"I won" she said.

"You cheated" he said. “Cutting my pants...”

“You started!”

The two faced each other. Clarisse stared into his green eyes. Percy stared into her brown eyes.

Their hearts beating hard. Her breaths hot and panting.

Suddenly, the two kissed.

Percy felt her tongue invade his mouth with the same intensity as his. They both began to moan.

Clarisse lay on top of him, now feeling his sweaty body against hers. Percy moaned at the feel of her large breasts pressing against his chest.

Clarisse was still holding his wrists as she kissed him. He wanted to let go and grab her, squeeze her ass, press her breasts, play with her nipples.

He tried, but she was very strong.

Clarisse smiled in the kiss. She stopped.

“What? Can't let go of a girl?”

"I can't" he said. "Are you Ronda Rousey's sister?"

Clarisse smiled.

“I could be. I can’t be. Are you hard for her too?”

“Of course. She reminds me of you. Big, strong, busty and hot as fuck.”

Clarisse felt her panties wet by this. That green-eyed demigod knew what he was doing.

“Do you want sex with me?”

Percy smiled.

“Why did you ask? Want to see my pole?”

Clarisse moved her leg. Percy felt weight on his erection.

“Great as fuck.”

"Son of Poseidon, remember?" he said. “I'm big as a horse.”

Clarisse laughed at that.

“You can feel it. Want him to breathe?”

Percy said yes. Clarisse let go of his hands, and Percy took advantage.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Clarisse moaned at that. Her hands were on his shorts, and she opened and lowered it, with underwear and all.

His cock came free. Pointing at her with full lust.

Clarisse looked down as she kissed, surprised by his size.

“It's fucking great!”

Percy was going to kiss her again, but Clarisse pressed his chest and pushed him to the ground. She then touched his penis.

"Too big…" She licked her lips, and began to suck.

Percy liked to feel her mouth wrap around his cock. She licked and sucked well. Not like Annabeth or Rachel, but still fine. He liked to feel the blowjob.

Percy lay back, looking up at the blue morning sky, enjoying the feel of the blowjob energizing his body.

The arena was empty. Percy then looked at the open entrance.

Anyone could get there and catch Ares's head-counselor giving Poseidon's son a blowjob.

That would be eternal gossip for sure.

But that didn't fill him with fear, but with lust.

Thinking about being caught there filled him with pleasure. Dangerous sex like that drove him crazy. First it was with Thalia, and now with Clarisse.

Percy was enjoying this. Dangerous sex.

He felt his climax coming. Then he grabbed her head.

“Here!”

Percy dropped everything inside her. Clarisse moaned at that.

She sucked it all in, licked it all, and made choking sounds as semen erupted in her throat.

She stepped out, breathing like a diver out of water, licking what Percy dropped into her mouth.

Semen connected her mouth and his penis. And she sucked it all in.

"Delicious" she said.

“Want more?” Percy asked, rising and clutching her breasts. "Do you want my pole inside your vagina?"

Clarisse was going to agree, but they heard voices coming.

Quickly, Percy dressed his pants and Clarisse stood up.

Percy took the destroyed shirts.

The two then ran to a group of unused poppets - because they were still whole, and heard two demigods entering.

They seemed to be entertained by the conversation they were talking about. Percy didn't understand much, just one thing:

"Let's go as soon as we have to go."

Percy heard a clang of swords and shields on the floor, and then heard nothing more.

He casually stepped out from behind the puppets and saw the empty arena.

"Clear" he said.

Clarisse came out, in torn pants and bra.

Percy, in ruined pants and no shirt, looked at her.

"We'd better go in the showers" he said.

Clarisse agreed.

As they left, she saw the toilets not far away, and the path empty. She grabbed his arm and smiled lustfully at Percy.

Their fuck will continue in there. He smiled by that.

...

The showers were on.

Just like them.

Inside the bath, Percy, completely naked, mercilessly shoved into Clarisse’s vagina, who was leaning against the wall.

Inside the box, with the shower on, Percy shuffled fearlessly, hearing only their flesh hit each other while water washes them both.

Clarisse, with her back to Percy, felt his hard cock penetrating her pussy deeper and deeper.

"Percy…" she moaned. “Since when... can you do sex… that great?

"Since this summer" he groaned. “Annabeth and I… well… we've gone through all bases.”

“I can feel it! You two fuck so much…” She looked into his eyes. “You seem to like it.”

“I love it!”

“Then show me! Kiss me again now!”

Percy stopped shuffling, watching Clarisse stand with her back to the wall, and she pulled Percy into a hug, kissing him hard.

Percy slipped inside her pussy again. Clarisse hugged him as Percy grabbed her leg, slipping in while another hand caught her head.

They kissed, moaning as pleasure overwhelmed their bodies.

His cock dug deeper and deeper. Clarisse could feel his strong member penetrating deeper. Not even Chris got that deep into her.

“What a huge penis!”

"Thank Poseidon" he said, moaning. “God of horses, remember?”

Clarisse scratched his hair.

“Then get deeper, horse! More! GO! GO!!!”

Percy was crazy about that. It was like there was no tomorrow. She felt her body delight in sexual pleasure.

Then his mind went to Annabeth. Rachel and Thalia. The sex he done with them was crazy, insane, of pure pleasure.

He have Clarisse now, and he liked the sex he was having with her.

Feeling her breasts against his body, her hands scratching his back, her tongue inside his mouth.

It was crazy.

He was coming to an end.

“Fuck! Here I came!”

Percy came inside her. Clarisse scratched his back in ecstasy.

He liked the feeling. The water made things calmer. He looked up, breathed in as the shower water fell on his face.

His cock left her pussy. Fresh semen dripped from the penis and vagina. Dripping much semen as their lust for each other cooled down.

What was left of the sex the water was cleaning, and the evidence of the fucking they had went down the drain.

Percy got out of the box, leaving Clarisse inside, panting with pleasure.

Percy took a towel and began to dry himself.

"Fuck… that was fucking awesome" Clarisse said.

Percy smiled.

“I always excel myself. You were a fucking horny giant athlete girl too. Chris doesn't give much in the bed. Right?”

"He sometimes try" she said. “But you are more intense. More sensual. Must be by genes, isn't it, Bojack Horseman?”

Percy put on his underwear.

"Say something embarrassing and it becomes bullying gossip."

“I can’t avoid it. Daughter of Ares, remember?”

Percy put on his shorts. She was going to get his shirt, but she remembered that Clarisse destroyed it, just as Percy destroyed her clothes.

Glancing sideways, he realized she came in pants and bra, but no camp shirt.

He then heard the sound of lunch time, looked at the bathroom door, and said:

“Lunch time.”

Percy caught her eye, and she was rightly apprehensive.

Now, many demigods would be out there, and she was shirtless.

Unlike Percy, she couldn't get out there shirtless. That camp was not nude-type place.

Percy smiled.

“I am going to eat. Now you stand there while I have a brother of yours pick up clothes.”

Clarisse stayed inside boxing, still naked.

“So I need to wait?”

Percy turned to her. Clarisse saw his body and felt her sexual desire increasing again.

Curse him and his six-packs, she thought, angruly.

Percy looked at her and said:

“Yes.”

Clarisse felt what he wanted to do.

“You fucking crap!” she laughed. “Good plan, Bojack.”

“I learned from the best. See you later, pervert.”

Percy came out of the bathroom, happy to think of leaving Clarisse La Rue in there without being able to leave. And if she wanted revenge, Percy was horny to think about how she was going to do that.


	6. In the Locker Room

Chapter 6: In the Locker Room

(Rachel got a message from Percy to meet him in the locker room, where he wanted to have sex with her)

…

Percy saw Rachel's school building in front of him.

The place was a building like many others he had ever seen. Unlike that one was a school. Another difference was that this school was exclusively for women only.

Getting to Connecticut with Blackjack was easy. He promised a week's supply of donuts if he did that. His black pegasus gladly accepted, and asked why.

Percy said it had to do with Rachel, but didn't tell the whole truth. Blackjack thought it was an important prophecy, and Percy pretended it was.

The flight did not take as long as expected. The two landed on an empty street, with Percy telling him to meet him there within three hours.

Blackjack accepted, and flew away.

Then Percy spotted the school asking several people, and they all said the location, following the trail to the building in no time.

Now he could finalize his plan.

Fuck Rachel.

When she said she was at school, a horny idea crossed his mind. He wanted sex with her, since they had sex in his apartment, Percy wanted to fuck that Oracle again. But opportunities never happened.

Yet. Both away from Camp (even more from Annabeth), and Percy stiffened at that train of thought.

Using his demigod skills, he jumped over the wall, dodged security (demigod skills always came in handy at these times) and went inside, looking for Rachel.

Luckily, Percy found no one in the hallways.

As he passed the gymnasium, he saw Rachel with her class in gym class. She wore short shorts, a white shirt, and her long red hair loose.

It made Percy get to the point of sex. He liked her clothes, and wanted to take them off and bury his cock inside her vagina.

Now his plan could begin.

He picked up his cell phone and contacted Rachel with messages.

…

Rachel opened the locker room door, confused by why Percy wanted to talk to her.

She was wearing her gym uniform - short blue shorts, light white shirt and white sneakers.

The place was like any locker room - lockers, bathrooms in the back, all white with tiles and light.

Why did Percy wanted to meet her there? She did not know. She didn't even know if he was in there, but after all she saw and passed that summer, she decided not doubt anything else.

Rachel came in to look for him because his invitation said he was waiting for her there. Her cell phone showed his message:

Come in the locker room and you'll have a surprise from me.

After a few steps, she heard someone close the door behind her.

It was Percy. And Rachel was surprised by him.

He had his camp clothes on, and he had a little smile on his face.

Rachel liked that. With Percy busy at camp, they couldn't meet ... until now.

Rachel looked at him.

“Hey there, son of Poseidon.”

"Hello, Oracle" Percy said. “I missed you so much.”

"Me too..." she said, slowly realizing the reason he wanted to meet her. "So you called me here because? And how did you get here?” Those questions were all rhetorical.

Percy chuckled.

"You don't have to be an Oracle to know that."

He was right. Rachel knew why.

Sex.

Percy brought his face close to hers and began to kiss her.

She liked his boldness, but soon pushed him away.

"We can't do it here" she said. “I'm in class now… there are people out there…”

"I can't help it" Percy said, his voice full of desire. "Since you seduced me at home ... I can't contain myself."

Rachel remembered that.

She, knowing that Percy and Annabeth had sex, was attracted to Percy like never before. It aroused a lust in her for him. So strong that even masturbating was no good, she needed to have sex with him. Then, thinking of a surprise, she waited for Percy in his room and seduced him right there, and they had sex all afternoon until his mother arrived.

Percy helped her out of the building by the fire escape.

And since then, she wanted sex again.

And now, she was on point.

Percy then began to lick her neck. Rachel tried not to moan loudly, but it was hard.

As he licked, Percy took her breasts by her shirt. She moaned as she felt his strong hands clench her breasts. She bit a lip by pleasure. That pervert really knew what he was doing.

She then looked at the door, seeing if anyone was going in.

…

Erica asked where Rachel was, and neither Julia, Thais and Duda knew.

Everyone was waiting in the gym, all in gym clothes for class. Some climbed ropes and others ran while they rested.

Rachel was gone, and none knew where she went.

Julia looked around. Rachel was nowhere to be found in that gym.

"She probably must be doing something important" Julia said at last.

…

Percy took off his shirt at the same time as Rachel.

She saw his defined muscles. He saw her beautiful breasts covered by her bra.

She licked her lips and opened her bra when Percy grabbed her ass with a kiss on her mouth. They both moaned, their tongues curling together.

Rachel was at a point of no return now. She wanted to go all the way, wanted that pervert demigod's cock to penetrate her pussy until she came.

She was crazy horny now.

Percy, as he unzipped his pants, turned Rachel, lowered her shorts along with her panties, seeing her bare butt free, he didn't hold back.

Rising, he penetrated everything inside her. In the ass.

She widened her eyes at that.

Rachel loved getting Percy's cock in the ass.

She was really crazy about him. She loved when he thrust his cock hard inside her ass.

Percy was slamming into her ass now. His pants were on his knees, his shirt was on his shoulder, and he was obviously trusting hard.

Rachel had her shirt in her hand, wrinkled with the force of her pleasure, her bra was slung over her wrist, her shorts were on her knees, and her butt was welcoming his cock with full horny pleasure.

They were both enjoying this sexual ecstasy. It had been a long time since they had sex. And the longing turned into sex was like resting after a long busy day.

She wanted to make up for lost time with him at any cost. Even risking herself that way. In the locker room of that school at class time.

Anyone can enter there, and that suspicion aroused her even more.

Suddenly they both heard laughter coming from outside the dorr, approaching fast.

Percy stopped getting in and went to the corner of the door. She missed that member in her, slowly breathing as she watched that hot pervert at the door.

“People!” he whispered.

Rachel packed her shorts, just as Percy packed his pants.

But instead of leaving, she went deeper inside.

“What the…?” he hissed.

There was no way out. The only door was unavailable. Using his stealth was not a option now.

With no way out, he followed Rachel down that short corridor, with open toilets cabins around, and saw Rachel entering the last one.

Percy saw that the girls were getting closer as one opened the door, and, with no way out, he entered the same spot as her before any of them spotted him there.

Inside, she hugged Percy and kissed him, running her hands over his body.

Percy felt a strange good feeling about that. How she was still on in a situation like that. He doesn’t know, but he was enjoying that.

Soon the voices were in the room with them.

“Rachel? You are here?”

Rachel started, then leaned against Percy. Completely quiet.

They both looked past the closed door, like they can see through solid objects.

“Rachel, are you here? The teacher wants to talk to you.”

“Damn it!” Whispered Rachel. “They can't see me here!”

"They won't if you don't make a scene! Calm down!” said Percy.

To keep herself quiet, she kissed him.

…

Julia waited for sound. Nothing.

“OK, she's not here, come in.”

Soon, who she was talking to entered. Her friends Thais and Duda.

There were three girls in the locker room now..

They all locked the door and went to the toilets.

…

Rachel didn't stop kissing him, not even with people close by.

She couldn't. Percy was so fucking hot to handle.

She stopped, licking her own lips, and slung her shirt over his shoulder, over his camp shirt, and grabbed her bra and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him to her face.

Rachel licked his face, and began to lower herself slowly, licking his chest, his two nipples, his six pack until he played with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Percy heard the girls talking. There were three voices.

“... And after the party, he was, like, addicted to my body.”

"Crazy bitch, you really are a fuck addict!"

“Addicted and wanted. There are about four horny boys wanting my wet cave again.”

“Bullshit! There are about six teasing me! Those shirtless gym rats! Always good fuck.”

Rachel unzipped Percy's pants. His hard cock jumped free again.

She, looking him in the eye, seeing Percy worried and excited at the same time, licked the head of his cock.

"Fuck, at the party yesterday, I was, like, all drunk" one of them said. "A German model pulled me into the bathroom and stuck his tongue in my mouth! Then he teased me, lifted my shirt and opened my bra! My twins came out ready to please, and he sucked like a newborn!”

Rachel was giving him a blowjob. Percy leaned against one wall, liking it. Besides what she was doing, hearing that girls talking about sex was even better.

Three girls out there, with only a wooden door hiding him and his hot friend blowjob him.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Someone touched that.

Percy looked at the door. Rachel didn't stop blowing him.

"There was a boy, my friend's brother, who I fucked in his room at her birthday party" said another girl. "And the mad boy came to me later. I saw him on the street with my boyfriend!”

“You cheated on your boyfriend?!” asked one of them, laughing.

Percy did that too. Still doing. He remembered Annabeth, his girlfriend. The sex was good, but he always wanted more. When she left, he felt more perverted and free than before.

And that he loved to do. For pure and simple pleasure of sex.

"I thought he was going to bust me up, but he just said he was a “school friend'". My boyfriend found it strange, but accepted and left. This boy called me privately to a alley and said "if you want to have a relationship with him, you have to fuck me as a payment".

“Did that crazy blackmailed you?” asked another.

Percy smiled. It happened to him once in his building, and it tasted better for sex. That happened last week.

“Yes. But it was good for me, because every time my bodybuilder is busy, I fuck another muscle jock. Everybody wins!”

Everybody laughed.

Percy felt his hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Rachel running her fingers over his chest, then went to his nipples and played with them.

Suddenly, all three started to walk outside the room.

After the knock of the entrance door, everything went silent.

Rachel stopped sucking his cock and stood up.

“Did you enjoy listening, pervert?” she teased.

Percy grinned at her, picked her up, grabbed her waist and kissed her.

He set her against the wall, her legs spread wide, seeing the toilet between her legs as he kissed her voraciously. She liked that way of kissing. Percy reached down and put a hand on her panties through her shorts.

“Still want, hotshot?”

“Dig deep with your mouth!”

Percy lowered her shorts and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was penetrating deep. He sucked like a popsicle. His hands cupped her breasts and he played with her nipples as he squeezed them.

She almost moaned. Almost.

He soon stood up, and penetrated his cock into her pussy.

Rachel hugged Percy as he penetrated inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the toilet.

Rachel stared at her perverted lover as he squeezed her ass in a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Percy kissed her, and Rachel felt her semen eruption coming.

“I'll come!”

“Comw with me! Go!”

Rachel waited for Percy to let her know when he was going to let the climax happen, but he didn't said.

She couldn't take it anymore. She let it all out. She felt her hot fluids dripping through the vagina.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. She stared at him and saw him smiling.

The hot boy waited for her to come for him to come inside her after.

Liking it, she took his head and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of her vagina, dripping into the toilet water.

…

Rachel returned to the gymnasium, now in normal clothes.

Julia, Thais and Duda all spoted her.

"Hi, friend" Julia said. “You disappeared. Where were you?”

"Out there" she lied. “Breathing a little. I wanted to rest at the gate.”

Julia, Thais and Duda, now in normal clothes, went outside, with Rachel close behind.

"The teacher was after you" Julia said.

Rachel remembered that when she said it in the locker room. After all, Rachel heard Julia, Thais and Duda talking dirty stuff while Rachel herself was doing dirty with Percy.

“Got it. Where is she?”

"In the hallway" Duda said. “It wasn't serious, I just wanted to know where you was.”

"Fine" she said. “I’ll talk to her later. For now I want to eat.”

They all agreed as they walked to the cafeteria.

Rachel smiled inside. She was thinking about their crazy adventures, and Rachel had more than them at Camp.

…

Percy was pleased.

Blackjack, flying with him across the skies, felt it from his boss.

“Happy boss?” He asked.

Percy nodded.

“Yes friend. I am very happy.”

They both flew across the skies of Connecticut, aiming for the Camp Half-Blood at the speed of a jet.

Now he just wanted to see his girlfriend again, and maybe have sex with her somewhere crazy.

Percy slowly embraced his perverse side, and that made him even happier.


	7. Dangerous Encounter

Chapter 7: Dangerous Encounter

(Missing Annabeth from some time, Percy takes her on a beach date for a weekend, but someone seduces him as the date goes on)

…

As Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek in the photo, Ashlee watched them from the bedroom through the window.

She, who had had sex with Percy half an hour ago, watched as Percy led his girlfriend to the beach, holding her hand as they walked.

She was without a skirt, with fresh semen dripping form her legs, leaking from her vagina.

That hot guy fucked her fifteen minutes ago, and now he was with his girlfriend on the beach.

And to think that this sex started yesterday to today.

…

Yesterday, late in the morning, Percy and Annabeth arrived at the inn.

The beach was deserted, perfect.

Percy was in black shorts, a blue sleeveless shirt, with Annabeth behind him. She was wearing a wide white shirt, jeans shorts and sneakers. Her beach bikini was obviously spotted from the big armholes of her shirt.

They both wanted to spend this weekend away from everyone else.

Now, on vacation, they could enjoy a couple time there.

Away from any danger or trouble.

Percy parked Paul's car - which he got permission from Paul to drive - near the door, and the couple got in.

Inside, the inn was empty.

Percy rang a bell on the counter, and a black girl came in behind the counter.

She wore a white blouse, denim skirt, slippers, had long black hair in a black power. She was stunningly beautiful.

"Hi guys" she said. “Welcome to the beach. My name is Ashlee, and welcome to our inn.”

Percy and Annabeth shook her hand, she then gave them their room key.

"Have a nice time" she said.

The couple went to their room.

Percy glanced at Ashlee, who winked discreetly at him.

Percy smiled at that, and kept following his girlfriend to the bedroom.

They both intended to spend the weekend there, and everything he wanted her too, and they were going to make it tasty all the time possible.

…

During Friday night, Percy and Annabeth were fucking the bed without shame. Their clothes were everywhere through the room, and Annabeth was loving it.

Since they agreed to go there, they had been having sex at his house, on his bed, feeling their horniness mixed with the fear of someone in the house catching them there.

It was addictive and delicious, and it gave a delicious climax.

After sex, while getting dressed, they arranged to go to the inn, and she accepted.

Through the following days, she was loving every chance of sex with Percy. He really knew how to fuck, and she felt every second with pleasure.

When they finally arranged the day, they left early in the morning.

Now, at present, Annabeth was seeing Percy lying underneath her, her muscular body was stretching in bed, and she was loving it even more when her boyfriend squeezed her breasts with his strong hands.

They moaned with pleasure until they came.

After sex, they slept, with Annabeth thinking about the crazy horny stuff they were going to do there.

She couldn’t hardly wait.

…

The day started well.

Annabeth opened the balcony door, letting in the sunlight. She was wearing a black beach bikini, short black shorts and her hair was in a ponytail.

Just then Percy took a picture.

He was in beach underwear with his hard cock inside.

She smiled at him.

“With energy again?” she asked rhetorically.

Percy put his cell phone on the bed.

“Who knows? Want to see?”

Annabeth saw Percy take his hard cock out of his underwear. She, smiling with horny, approached him and kissed him, then licked his body until she reached his cock, which began to do a blowjob.

Percy moaned as his girlfriend's mouth engulfed his hard member again.

But when it was getting good, someone knocked on the door.

Annabeth stood up as Percy put on his beach trunks again.

She stepped back as Percy opened the door.

It was Ashlee, who had a paper in her hand.

"Good morning" she began. “I came to bring today's menu. Hope you enjoy the food.”

Percy took the paper. She glanced at him.

"So, are you having fun?"

Almost going there, thought Annabeth, who said:

“Yeah. Let's go to the beach now.”

"Enjoy it while it's empty" Ashlee said, laughing. “Have a good time.”

Percy and Annabeth waved, and he closed the door.

After a moment of ruined horny, they both laughed slowly.

"Let's enjoy the beach" she said. “Maybe we get in the water together.”

Percy smiled, and went to get his shirt.

Annabeth then looked at the landscape.

…

At the beach, Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand.

Annabeth, with loose blond hair and a black bikini, with a towel as a skirt and sunglasses, walked with her boyfriend, Percy, who was wearing beach trunks, a blue shirt, a dark cap and sunglasses.

The two stared at each other, walking along the beach, and walking to be a little away from the inn.

Both she and Percy took pictures, and asked some strangers to take pictures of them.

Holding hands, holding a board, kissing.

Others were selfies, with black and white filters and funny positions.

Then they began to move away from the group of people, heading for a collection of outlying rocks.

After all, they wanted to make a new sexual adventure.

Sex in the open air.

They have never been able to do something so crazy before. They tried to do it in a field in Camp Half-Blood, but the monsters arrived and they had to finish in his bedroom at Cabin 3.

Now, with free time and alone, they could try.

They walked to a collection of rocks, and the two continued on until they found a piece of beach surrounded by rocks.

Smiling at his girlfriend, who kissed him, Percy began to hug her as the sea bathed their feet.

At the same moment, they took off their clothes and threw them on the rocks, getting entirely naked.

Then Percy hugged Annabeth as she positioned his cock in her pussy.

Gradually, they began to have sex.

The waves made everything better. The water wets Percy's body, his muscles glistened with the water. She licked his body and kissed him with pleasure.

His head were underwater, but he didn’t minded. He can breathe underwater, after all.

"Salty" she said.

“It’s tasty. Your saliva makes everything better.”

She was enthusiastic about it.

Then they swapped positions. She lay as Percy crawled on her body, propping herself up with her forearms.

He could stay that way for a long time. He worked a lot for that.

The sex went on well. They enjoyed, wetting with the sea. A wave gave Annabeth a bath, and Percy licked her breasts as she shamelessly plunged Percy’s cock in her vagina.

Annabeth looked out to sea, and in the second fuck, when Percy said he was coming, she said:

“Wait for the sea!”

Percy looked out to sea.

“Okay!”

The sea was taking too long. The two, having sex like animals, were holding their climaxes to the fullest. Annabeth was biting her lips, trying to contain her pleasure.

Finally, when the wave came, wetting them both, they came.

The pleasure of unleashing their pleasure with the water wetting them both was incredible. Another sexual pleasure conquered.

After the sea receded, Percy and Annabeth were lying tired, full of pleasure.

The sex was good, and she wanted to have lunch now.

The two dressed and returned to the inn.

…

Ashlee kept thinking of Percy.

Since he came with his girlfriend yesterday, she kept watching him from afar.

That black hair. Those green eyes. Strong chin. Muscular body - even more sexy in swimwear - and voracious sexual appetite.

She remembered yesterday when she caught them having sex twice.

The first was on the beach, where they were both wet with seawater, riding on each other willingly. Ashlee stood behind a rock, watching Percy's back, drawn with muscles as the sea wets his whole body, making everything shiny.

She didn’t hid the pleasure of seeing it, wanting to please herself.

She was in her bikini and beach panties, and she took off her panties and stuck two fingers in her own vagina, listening to the sea and the sexy sounds the couple made.

When they came, Ashlee watched them get up, kiss, dressing up, and leave.

After they were gone, she came in her own fingers. She stood there, relishing the memories of their sex.

And the other time was crazier, it was last night.

Her shift was over, and she was going down the hallways because she wanted to go back to stroll the beach.

Just as she passed Percy's room, she heard the sounds she liked to hear.

Sex. And the moans and bed creaking was good.

Curious, she opened the door ajar a little and saw what she wanted.

She saw them both naked having sex in bed. Ashlee saw his strong body stretched out on the bed, holding the legs of the bed while his blonde girlfriend, with her huge big tits, jumping over him. They were both trying to be discreet, but with so much bitching going on, it was hard.

Ashlee got wet when she saw that. She wanted to masturbate watching this, but heard her other shift coming in, and near the hallway.

Frustrated, she closed their door slowly and headed out to the beach… only to masturbate where they had sex earlier.

As she came, she lay in ecstasy in the sand, watching the moon shining in the sky.

A certainty crossed her mind.

She was going to have sex with Percy. Anyway necessary.

…

Ashlee was waiting for the right moment.

A little earlier, she heard Annabeth say she was going to the beach first, because she wanted to see the sun rising over the sea.

Percy said he was going after, because he wanted to get some more sleep.

With that, Ashlee - spying on both of them - decided to wait for her to leave, and try her luck with that "hot Adonis".

As she waited, she saw Annabeth coming out of the corner of her eye.

Quickly, she picked up her cell phone and pretended to be talking to someone as she passed.

Making sure she left, Ashlee went to their room, willing to fuck Percy.

…

Percy stood up, ready for another day.

He looked out the window and saw Annabeth walking through the sand, taking off her towel - Percy focused more on her butt he liked (and came last night) - and diving into the sea.

The sun was rising now and slowly.

Suddenly he heard someone entering in the room.

He turned and came across Ashlee. She was wearing jean shorts, a light blue shirt and bursting hair, like a giant black power on her head.

"Hi Percy" she said.

"Good morning" he said.

"I came to see if I needed anything" she said, closing the door and locking it.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

“No thank you.”

“Really? Not even sex your girlfriend didn't made today?”

Percy was surprised by that.

“What?”

"I've seen you fucking here and there like rabbits since you arrived" Ashlee said without shame. "I admit I liked to see a live porn movie here and there, but I was focused on you."

She stared at his chest, and Percy remembered that he was only wearing beach underwear.

"I… can't" he said. “I have a girlfriend.”

\- UHUMMM… And he's hard because?

This whole conversation was exciting Percy. He was hard for that.

"Percy…" She approached him. "I know who's a honest boyfriend and who’s a bed jumper" she got closer to his ear. "And you jumps a lot of beds beyond of your girlfriend’s. Also… an athlete like you…” She ran a hand over his strong chest. “You must be a chic magnet.”

Her hand reached to his hard penis.

“Then? Am I hot enough?”

Percy wanted to resist. He couldn't help hot girls on top of him. He had to resist for Annabeth.

“No?” she asked. “How about now?”

She took off her blue shirt, revealing two large, black breasts.

Percy stared at the dark breasts before him.

"No bra" he said.

“Yeah. It's very hot in here” she said. "I wanted to walk naked ... like now."

Ashlee lowered her shorts. Also without panties.

Percy watched that naked black girl there, wanting sex.

His cock was rebellious. His mind was rebelling.

Beaten by the horny, he said:

“Ten minutes.”

Ashlee smiled.

“Everything that I want.”

She walked over to Percy and kissed him slowly.

But he took control soon after. He grabbed her ass while her breasts were squeezed by the force of his hug. She felt strong muscles through her skin, and liked it.

She touched his erection and lowered his beach underwear. Percy let it slide to the floor and threw it away with one foot.

Ashlee kept playing as they staggered to the bed. Percy kissed her tongue like a savage until he pushed her to the bed.

"Then you will fuck me where you fucked your girlfriend…? You hot pervert!"

Percy smiled thinly, then jumped on her as he kissed her.

Without warning, he entered his cock in her vagina.

Ashlee was amazed at the size, addicted to the space it filled, and the rhythm began.

Percy began to move his waist as Ashlee moaned.

…

Annabeth stepped out of the water, seeing the sun now in the sky, glowing yellow.

She put her towel back on.

Percy must be coming, she thought, waiting.

…

Ashlee shoved Percy aside, then stood over him.

Percy, stretched out on the bed, watched Ashlee scratch his chest as she kissed him with her tongue. She rocked her pussy over his hard cock.

Percy smiled at the teasing. Ashlee stopped kissing him, and shoved his entire cock into her pussy.

Percy enjoyed feeling a wet pussy again.

…

Annabeth was waiting for Percy.

He said he was meeting her soon after sunrise, but that was taking quite a while now.

She looked across the open room window at the inn, seeing no movement.

She was getting tired of waiting.

“Hmm… what is he doing?” she wondered.

…

Percy was clutching Ashlee's ass hard.

She was bouncing on his cock hard. She wanted sex anyway anyway.

And Percy didn't resisted again. He was fucking a girl he barely knew for pure pleasure.

He needed to get it over with.

Fast.

…

Annabeth looked at her watch, seeing how much time had passed.

More than it should.

She stared at the window, wondering what Percy was doing.

…

“Don't stop doing that!” moaned Ashlee, taking Percy's strong hands on her breasts, squeezing them both as she jumped.

Percy was enjoying fucking a rush. Annabeth can arrive anytime, catch the cheating and break up with him.

He felt like in a mexican novella, where the man fucks a lover and the woman arrives at that moment, catching the two in the act.

It got him hornier somehow.

“Your boobs and ass are amazing!” groaned Percy. “They're fucking hot!”

Ashlee moaned, looking at him.

“Is my tongue better than your girlfriend?”

Percy smiled, stopped feeling her breasts, and lifted his torso.

He kissed her hard. Ashlee hugged her body.

"Better and wet, you pervert" he groaned.

Ashlee moaned more. He knew where every woman's weakness was, and found hers on her breasts.

“I'll come!” she moaned.

Percy lay down and squeezed her breasts tightly.

“Here I come!”

She jumped more often, and felt the eruption of climax coming hard.

She widened her eyes, feeling the spurt of semen he made. It was thick and good. She felt her pussy filling up with semen.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Percy took a satisfied breath.

Then she got off him and looked out the window.

“Hunk, the sun is out”she said, looking at him. “And your girlfriend is waiting.”

Percy remembered Annabeth, then got up in a hurry.

Ashlee watched him put on his beach underwear, and before he left she approached him said in his ear:

“If you come alone, call me to keep you company.”

Percy smiled, liking the idea, and ran to the beach.

…

Ashlee liked to think of Percy now.

Looking at him with his girlfriend, seeing how well they got along, made her wonder if they know how perverse the two are, or if they keep their lovers secret.

She knew Annabeth jumped the fence too. She smiled wondering what she was doing without her boyfriend.

Satisfied, she left the room.

…

"Thanks, buddy" Percy said, taking his cell phone back.

He saw the couple picture, his and Annabeth happy, with him kissing her cheek.

But, he also saw another detail there.

Ashlee, in his bedroom window.

It made him harden. Even with Annabeth at his side, he was horny to remember fucking his quick lover.

“Hard again?” asked Annabeth.

She took the phone from his hand.

“Also, I know why.”

Percy thought she was talking about Ashlee, but she pointed to her own face.

"You're always horny about me, aren't you?"

In response, he kissed her with his tongue. Annabeth hugged his body as he kissed her.

“Now, babe, what are we going to do?”

Annabeth turned away from him a little.

"There's a tree nearby, over there" she pointed to an area on the edge of the beach where there was a forest. "Nobody goes there, and has a very hard wood" she said "hard" looking at his cock. “Want to test if it really is?”

Percy understood. He said:

“I want. Let's see if you have energy for me!”

She smiled, and ran toward the forest.

Horny, Percy ran after her too.


	8. Aphrodite's Best Daughter

Chapter 8: Aphrodite's Best Daughter

(After Percy saw Silena during the booth inspection, she saw his Cabin completely messed up. Percy, not wanting the consequences, asked her for a price. And she chose sex as payment)

…

Percy was cleaning everything up in despair.

After all, the Cabins inspection was coming.

Percy had Tyson before to help him out. Long ago during last summer.

But Tyson was no longer with him, he was probably at the forges beneath the sea, which meant his completely messy room.

And since he arrived half a hour ago and spotted people talking about the Cabin inspection, he arrived in his own Cabin ten minutes ago, then he's been cleaning up in speed mode.

But that was a difficult task to solve.

There were scattered clothes, candy paper trash, actual candy, even bigger clothes (Tyson's) and, not to mention to him, a lot of condoms wrapped and scattered around the floor.

Since they've returned from the beach inn, Annabeth had more desire to have sex with him than before, so much that they had sex four times a day since they arrived.

A week after the visit.

And over there was Ashlee too ...

Percy shook his head. he was rambling for too long now.

Now he needed to clean everything there at once.

Percy managed to fold Tyson's clothes (was like folding a blanket) and put them in the dresser drawer. He got a little tired and saw that there were still his own clothes around.

As he bent to pick it up, the door opened, footsteps walked before him, and a female voice he knew well said:

"Caught in the act, huh?"

Looking up Percy saw Silena Beureguard, daughter of Aphrodite and current Head Counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin.

She was handling inspection... again.

That day she was with long silky brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, tanned Caucasian skin, sensual sculptural body, with a Camp Half Blood shirt like him, and blue jeans like him too. The only detail was that she wore sandals and he wore sneakers.

She looked around reproachfully. Her beautiful eyes scanned the whole place.

"Frankly, Percy... of all the dirty Cabins I've inspected..." she wrote on the clipboard with a pencil. Percy knew she hated dirty places. "This is the dirtiest, and look I saw the Ares Cabin just now. At least the troublemakers can be organized. You know what that means, don't you?"

Percy answered nothing. He knew. And imagined as he got up.

If his Cabin was last on inspection, he alone would have to wash the entire dinner dishes, and that Camp gained a lot of other demigods after the War. New campers... a lot of them.

His arms felt heavier now. He could feel his tiredness just thinking about the towers of dirty dishes he would have to wash.

He had to do something soon.

Percy took a deep breath, and said:

"Look, Silena, I..."

He stopped when he noticed her holding a used, tied up, condom. There was still semen inside.

"Damn, how long has this been here?" She asked, still looking at it.

Glaring at Percy, he couldn't lie.

"It was this morning…"

"Today?!" She was obviously surprised. "All this?"

"Well, not all of them... maybe three..." he said, nodding.

She threw it on the floor, but not disgusted. Her face looked surprised as she looked at the others scattered around.

"You didn't cleaned this in a week?"

"Actually, it's been four days."

She saw the condom count again. It was over ten or more.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah ... Well, me and Annabeth ... we have a very good relationship. Now about the inspection…"

She raised her hand to him, as if shooting a laser with her hand, and threw the clipboard on the bed above his.

"I have a deal to get rid of the heavy dishes."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And what I can do?"

"Sex!"

She said it without fear or surprise, she simply looked at him into his green eyes.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I see that you're an uncontrollable perverted horse" she said, staring at the used condoms. "And I must say, that's impressive."

"But… what about Charlie?"

She looked at him more closely, and caught his face in a kiss.

That kiss was wet, her tongue curled around his, she made sweet moans as she kissed him.

"He hasn't fucked me in days" she said, stopping the kiss and hugging him as she tightened her hold on him. "And I'm really wanting this… please…"

Percy felt hard with that. Silena Beureguard, Aphrodite's daughter, wanted sex with him.

That sensual and sexy model wanted sex with him now.

Just sex.

But he looked at the door. It was still morning, Tyson or Annabeth could appear at any moment. He doesn't know when they could appear.

Compounding himself from his rising boner, he said:

"Look, I'd love to have sex with you, but Annabeth or Tyson can come. Can we solve it any other way?"

In response, she took her own shirt off the camp and threw it on the floor.

Percy saw her huge breasts inside her black Victoria's Secret bra, like in those magazine models. Silena looked like one of them before him.

"Are you sure?" She dropped to the floor and took off her pants and sandals, revealing her black panties. She kicked her pants aside and walked over to him, kissing him again.

Percy surrendered with her tongue inside his mouth during the kiss. She really knew how to kiss. Probably for being Aphrodite's daughter or for fucking Charlie straight a lot.

She moaned as she kissed him. Percy didn't resist and grabbed her body in a hug, feeling her skin with his hand, and her big bubble ass.

Then she stopped kissing him and walked over to his bed.

Silena stayed in the position Percy liked - head on hand while the other touched her butt, like the pose of a magazine model.

"So, son of Poseidon? Do you want sex or not?"

Percy smiled at that. His horny won. He needed to fuck this hottie now.

Slowly, just to tease, Percy began to take off his orange shirt he was wearing.

Silena watched his strong physique slowly be discovered until the whole shirt came out of his body.

She liked her own mouth, watching his muscular body before her.

The Aprodite's girls were right. Percy was a hot hunk.

Percy tossed his shirt on the floor, then stripped off his pants and sneakers to his black underwear, and threw himself on the bed, lying on top of her.

Surrendered completely, he wanted sex now.

Silena kissed him voraciously as their faces touched.

Finally, she will have sex with him.

The two kissed with pleasure. She ran her hands down her bare back as he ran his hands over her belly, back, slowly going to her breasts.

Silena was happy, she was finally kissing Percy with a desire for sex.

Silena ran her hands over his body until she reached his underwear, where his cock appeared against the cloth of his underwear, wanting to come out and display his strength.

It was the same with her breasts. They were hard, with pointy nipples, and her desire was to take it off, free her huge breasts, wrap it around Percy's face, and kiss him harder.

Her hands touched his cock to his underwear, she liked to feel that familiar hardness. Charles was big, and Percy was almost as the same as his cock. Her pussy wet with anticipation as she felt it.

Percy smiled during the kiss. He then stood, breaking the kiss, kneeling on top of his new lover as she admired him lying herself down.

He then lowered his underwear, freeing his cock in front of her face.

Silena enjoyed seeing his hard member.

Percy then approached his cock to her mouth, who moved away to the bed pillow, leaning his head against the wall, and Percy approached his cock more and more.

Against the wall she licked her lips and took his cock with one hand, then swallowed and began to suck.

Percy, with his hands holding the bed, felt Silena blowjobing him, feeling her wet mouth wetting his entire cock.

Percy moaned - with the insides capable of holding the sound, not even concerned with description - as the blowjob took place, and, noticing where he was, felt a new surge of horniness.

It was his first lover sex in his Cabin. He knew he had sex with Annabeth there several times, the condoms there proved it for just recent fucks, but here he was, having sex with another girl there for sexual pleasure.

And thinking that she was outside, just a door away, made him wonder what she was going to do to him if she caught him like thar, and what he did to her in that room several times.

The sex was good, and getting into her without fear in that bed was even better.

Silena seemed to feel Percy's horny surge through his cock. She moaned more at that.

Percy kept moaning, enjoying making obscene sounds in his room. He felt like a porn actor about to make another movie now.

Suddenly he felt the eruption coming.

"I'll come!" groaned Percy.

Silena didn't stoppd her blowjob, and he understood what she wanted.

Without holding back, he came in her mouth fearlessly, moaning with relief at that.

Silena, with choking sounds, sucked it all. She won't let any drop out. She wiped his cock clean with pleasure.

She let his penis come out, and she said:

"Take off your underwear and lie down!" the command was full with horny in her voice, and he obeyed.

Percy moved besides her, and took off his underwear, throwing on top of the clothes he took off and lay down.

Silena got to her knees now, seeing her new lover naked underneath her, and slowly took off her bra, freeing those huge tits and tossing it on her clothes. Percy licked his lips smiling at the sight of those hot breasts exposed above him. He thought she was going to take off her panties, but she just put her aside, leaving her pussy in sight.

She then walked to her knees as he did before, and brought her pussy close to his face.

"Suck it all" she said.

"With pleasure" he moaned.

Then it began. He took her ass, feeling the cheeks of her ass as he stuck his tongue in her pussy.

She moaned, her hands holding the bunk supports where they were, mimicking Percy now.

As she felt his tongue pleasuring her pussy, she remembered Charles almost involuntarily.

She remembered him teasing her for sex in that arena when she missed sex for both of them. It was animal when she allowed herself to be dominated by her horny boyfriend and fucked him on the arena floor.

And the next day, she let Charles seduce her for sex in the middle of the woods, at open road.

It was fucking crazy, and it made her into sex like never before. She liked the danger of fucking in a public place.

Like now, she and Percy were fucking in Cabin 3, where anyone, even Annabeth could get there and catch them both having sex.

Imagining something like that made Silena want to blow her ecstasy at his face.

"Lover, I'll come" she moaned.

"Go deep!" groaned Percy, and licking her vagina again. "Give me everything, hot model!"

Silena liked it, and let loose everything.

Percy enjoyed getting those hot fluids in his face. Silena breathed a sigh of relief.

She then felt Percy coming out of her and hugged her body form behind her back. She felt his hard cock against her ass, so he took her face carefully and kissed her.

Silena caught his head from behind, ruffling his hair as Percy patted her breasts with both hands.

Then he positioned himself in front of her and kissed her again.

Silena hugged Percy on her, grabbing him by the black hair as he felt her breasts.

They both moaned as her hand caught his cock.

"I want him inside me now" she said.

Percy caught her wrists, laying her on the bed with one hand while the other pointed his cock into her pussy. Percy saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.

"Do you want it?"

"Give me everything, you hot pervert."

Percy, with a little smile, stuffed it all in.

Silena screamed with pleasure. Loving to receive your penis again.

Thanks to the walls, no one listened.

Percy felt really proud to coming up with this upgrade to his Cabin. Poseidon be proud.

Percy started the pace slowly until it had speed to be hard.

Silena tried to grab him, but Percy was strong. She tried to break free, but he held his grip against it.

"Not yet, bitch" he said.

Silena was going to say something, but Percy kissed her.

The kiss was moist and good. Silena was enjoying this. Percy was enjoying penetrating her endlessly.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

He came inside her.

Silena moaned at that, and she came later.

Fresh semen dripped from her vagina. Percy released her, and Silena hugged him.

"You… sexy… pervert..." she said between breaths. "I wanted to come along."

"I got too excited" he said.

"Boy taken." She said as she took his wrists and laid him on the bed, like he done with her. Silena saw his muscles drawing his body, and moistened her lips. "Now you get stuck. I take rhythm now."

She kissed him as she massaged his erection.

"Ready for wild sex, pervert?"

"For a hot girl like you, always."

"Even in bed where you fuck Annabeth?" She teased, touching the head of his cock slowly. "Still want it?"

Percy gave a dirty smile.

"As you wish, delicious."

Silena smiled suggestively, so she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrating her pussy.

Without modesty or fear, Silena sat upon him, and penetrated his cock inside her.

Percy widened his eyes in surprise, feeling his cock being engulfed by her wet pussy.

Silena wasted no time. She began to jump willingly.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to the side, seeing that horny model hopping on him, her hands against his strong chest.

Silena wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and puts his hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, clasping his hands on her breasts, and he clenching with her.

Silena let go. Percy kept squeezing.

She then ran her hands over his six-packed belly, touching his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

"Silena… This is fucking good… Tyson… Annabeth… may come… we need to get out…"

Silena liked the feeling of being caught. Imagining someone getting in there energized her even more.

"If you want to..." she moaned. "Make me come… I want a male jet inside… and I want it soon."

Percy felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking hot girl wanted.

"Want a jet?" Silena jumped more, Percy felt coming. "So take it!"

Suddenly his cock ejaculated, giving that pervert model what she wanted.

Silena moaned, her tongue sticking out as his cock released fresh semen inside. Her ecstasy was so strong she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She fumbled over him, feeling the sexual fire extinguish, giving room for completed pleasure.

"You fucking pervert" she moaned, smiling. "Best fuck I've had today."

"With a hot girl like you, I always do my best."

Silena went nose to nose with him.

"And you always try hard with your girls?"

"For you it's special."

The two kissed again.

…

Silena put on her clothes, seeing Percy lying on the bed, still naked.

She took her clipboard and wrote something.

"So, I passed?" he asked, smiling.

Silena finished writing and turned to him.

"Yes. You passed, no dishes for you." He smiled, and Silena continued, "But you'll have to do something for me."

Percy looked at her, curious.

"Where and when I want, you will fuck me again. Otherwise you will stop in the kitchen doing dishes for a week."

Percy stood up, facing his hot lover staring at him with a small smile.

"So sex with you or dirty plate buildings?"

Silena said yes with her head.

"Damn… hard choice… what to choose…?" He got up and walked over to her and kissed her slowly. "See you next time, hot model."

Silena grabbed his face and kissed him again, then went to the door and left.

Percy then got dressed, and the moment he finished being dressed, Annabeth appeared, her face asking for urgent sex.

Percy felt hardening again. Annabeth closed the door and said:

"We have time now that Silena is gone. You want it?"

Percy responded by taking off his shirt. Annabeth then ran to him and hugged him.

They both fell into bed, kissing wildly. Ready for sex again.

Round two begin!


	9. Sexual Rematch

Chapter 9: Sexual Rematch

(Percy was preparing to have sex with Annabeth, but Clarisse blackmails him with a video of them having sex, wanting more sex as payment. Percy, without choice, accepted her terms and had sex at Ares Cabin)

…

Clarisse kept looking at the photos of Percy.

Recently, she took Annabeth's phone and sent pictures of both of them to her own phone, then deleted the sendings and left them where she found them - Annabeth really needed to better watch her phone, in her opinion.

In it, she saw a picture of Percy with Annabeth, his girlfriend, hugging in cold clothes on the high hill.

Probably a date.

She remembered that vision, she saw them both in the distance, wearing these same clothes once. As she sneakily approached, she heard Percy promise a surprise for their "thee months anniversary".

Clarisse smiled at that.

"Ah, you sexy pervert… if she knew what you did to me," she said. I was alone in Ares' Cabin, so she was free to say obscene things. "And what you made me do."

She remembered that training session with him. They both started tearing each other's clothes off and ended up having sex in the bathroom, and Percy left her there, naked, for almost two hours until her half-brother arrived with dried clothes, saying Percy warned her five minutes ago.

And to make Clarisse angrier, dinner that night had pork and baicon. Her favorite.

It made her want to take revenge for what Percy did, then she planned to find some rotten of him. And she already knew how she was going to do that.

Bust him having sex with a girl.

Clarisse was tought, but she wasn't stupid.

She knows Percy sleeps around. She just needed to wait to a opportunity to happen to act.

The other day, she had seen her friend, Silena, going to Poseidon's Cabin to do her inspection. The Cabin of Ares barely had to wash the giant piles of dishes.

But, realizing that Silena was taking too long with the inspection - after all, only one person lived there most of the time - she decided to investigate.

And looking out the window she saw something good.

She found both teens fucking in his bed. Silena was naked, sitting on his dick, and jumped on and on.

Decided, she filmed the two fucking. Clarisse had to admit that Percy was really good at sex. And seeing the condoms used on the dirty floor, she knew what Annabeth did in her spare time.

The video took about ten minutes until they both came, Silena getting dressed, leaving, then Annabeth showing up, Percy taking off his shirt, and the second round of sex going on.

Clarisse was surprised. But at the same time interested.

That horse - literally - was a full fledged pervert.

Leaving slowly, the moment Annabeth began a blowjob on Percy, she hid behind a tree and watched the video of Percy and Silena fucking on his bed.

Now, going back to the present, Clarisse was going to wait for the right moment to make Percy have sex with her at the worst possible time.

And that moment was coming soon.

…

It was Thursday.

There would be no training for Clarisse, and that meant the day would be good for her.

Her entire Cabin would be busy today, so the whole place would be empty.

Minutes after the Ares’ demigods left, she pulled out her phone and found Percy through the message contacts.

Decided, she started typing.

…

Percy was messaging with his girlfriend.

** **I can't wait to see what you planned for us.** **

** **It's amazing, love. Wait and see.** **

** **I will like it?** **

Percy, smiling, looked at a pink lingerie, with bunny ears and chocolate syrup to eat on her body above his bed. All that was left was to make is to rent a motel room and the sex would roll loose all day.

He gotten hard by think of this.

** **Yes, you will. I guarantee.** **

She sent naughty little smiley emojis. Percy liked it.

** **And can I come now?** **

Percy was going to type something, but he saw another message popping up.

It was from Clarisse. Ares's hot daughter he fucked at the bathroom. She had big breasts and an ass, all she had to do was be a TV show model or dancer, not to mention a cage fighter or gym teacher.

 **Speak up,** **horseman** **.** She typed.

Percy saw it appearing above Annabeth’s contact.

\- What she want? - Percy asked to himself.

Listening to outside, he listened to rain coming up. Zeus must be pissed that afternoon.

Then, another message from Clarisse appeared.

**C’mon, porn actor! I know you’re reading this!**

Percy then typed to Annabeth:

 **Wait a minute, honey. I have to talk to Tyson.** He lied.

Annabeth understood it, and Percy saw Clarisse's profile entirely now.

**Speak up! What does the hot fighter want?**

**I'm alone in my cabin. Alone and with fire. Can the sea hunk come to put out my fire?**

Percy started to get horny about it. His cock stiffens a little.

**I can't, pervert. My girlfriend and I have a month birthday. I intend to give her my most love possible.**

**Ah, understood. You two will fuck! Where?**

Percy had to admit. That insane fighter knew him better than he thought.

**In a motel far away from here. We, sex addicts, covered in chocolate, fucking like in a porn movie. Is it good for you?**

Clarisse sent dirty-faced emojis. Just like Annabeth always.

**Sex addictis of every level, huh. After what? Get covered in cake?**

Percy smiled at that. It wasn’t a bad idea…

**Who knows… So, I'll hang up. I have something to do.**

Suddenly she sent something he didn't expected:

**You will do something before.**

**????????????????** That's what he sent.

**Come to my cabin and put out my fire. NOW!**

Percy was going to deny it, but she sent a video.

Percy saw it and was shocked.

In his phone screen, he saw himself having sex with Silena on the bed he was sitting on now. They were both fucking hard that day. That was two days ago.

**Come on. Or your girlfriend will have a sexually hot surprise. You and Silena fucking your brains out! HAHA!**

**This is blackmail!** He protested.

**Consider it revenge for what you did to me. Remember?**

Percy remembered what he had done to her.

He fucked Clarisse in the bathroom after being interrupted at the arena. Then he left and let her waiting inside for two whole hours, skipping the entire dinner, then letting her know that Clarisse showered without clothes for Sherman, a half-brother of hres, who went to deliver her new clothes.

Now Clarisse was taking revenge, like a blackmailer… and it made him rock hard.

Percy felt strangely in the mood for sex now. He'd never been blackmailed before, and this blackmail fetish had dominated his boner this way now.

Like in those porn movies, where a man having a affair is blackmailed into having sex with another woman to keep it secret. Percy somewhat enjoyed this type of porn.

Feeling compelled by his own desires, he typed:

**I will. Wait a minute… you fucking bitch!**

**I'm waiting, loose fuck horse!**

Percy went back to Annabeth, and had to think of a plan to distract her.

She couldn't suspect he was fucking that fight freak. If she were at Camp, she would suspect and bust them in the act. And he has seen many Mexican soap operas and telenovellas to realize that suspicion gets caught at any moment.

Suddenly having an idea, he typed:

**Hot blonde, go to the mall and have a surprise!**

Annabeth kept typing for a while.

**Mall? And what's up there… sex in the bathroom?**

Percy smiled at that. It could be for another time.

**It is surprise. Go there and let me know you're here. Go to the mall at… Manhattan. The biggest one!**

Annabeth agreed, then her contact discontected.

With that out of the way, he left his Cabin and was on his way to Clarisse's Cabin, willing to give what that bitch fighter wanted.

He soon ran to Clarisse's cabin in the middle of the rain.

…

Clarisse saw Percy hurrying over, soaked with rain. He was wearing jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, gel hair, and an angry expression.

Clarisse smiled at that. He was acting the way she was acting that night.

"Come in" she said.

Percy walked through the door and entered.

Inside he said:

“I got time. My girlfriend went to town.” He turned to Clarisse, who was smiling. “Having fun, pervert?”

"I'm going to have fun" she said, her hands on his chest, touching his wet shirt. “Are you angry?”

“I am. But I found you bold for that.”

"Thank you" she winked. "If you want to end your anger, there's a big ass wanting punishment. I was a bad girl, I deserve to be punished.” She said, slyly.

Horny mixed with the anger of angering his girlfriend that day, he cupped her breasts with his hands her shirt with a strong grip.

Clarisse moaned with pleasure at the force.

"Lie down now!" Percy said in an ordening tone, pointing to one of the nearby bunks.

Clarisse, smiling, obeyed.

She went to her bed, but Percy soon said:

“Go to another bed!” Clarisse looked at him with curiosity. "I want to fuck you in another bed!"

Clarisse was horny now, she then started walking, with Percy close behind her.

“Faster! You bitch!” he said.

They walked down the hallway to Sherman's bed, with Clarisse saying:

“You got sexy while your anger.”

Percy smirked, and stopped her by the arm.

“Take off your clothes!”

She obeyed. She took off her sleeveless shirt and denim shorts, getting her red bikini and panties. Her slim, hot body was on display for him. Her huge breasts and big ass were free of clothes.

She was going to take it off, but Percy stopped her by saying:

“Don’t take it off! I want to fuck you like this.”

Clarisse was loving Percy's dominating side. She saw Fifty Shades of Gray once, and she was enjoying seeing Percy as Christian Gray now.

She faced him.

“Lie in bed!” He demanded.

Clarisse obeyed and leaned on the bed, watching Percy take off his shirt and tossing on the floor. That sexy, muscular body was visible, and she got wet with it.

He approached her face and took her chin, kissing her voratiously.

They both moaned with pleasure. She tried to touch his body, but he stopped her bu grabbing her wrists.

"Not yet" he said. “Want me to penetrate you?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t listened you!”

“YES!” she moaned loudly. “I want your big dick in my ass? NOW! FUCK ME HARD!”

Percy grabbed her ass, touching everywhere. He then set her panties aside, unzipped his jeans with another hand and pulled his cock out of his blue underwear.

He kept teasing her like that. He rubbed his cock across her butt, and Clarisse moaned expectantly.

“Here it goes! Fuck me now! Bury it in me!”

Percy opened her ass and penetrated her ass without a warning.

Clarisse stared at the ceiling, moaning with pleasure by Percy’s thrusting cock.

Percy then began the rhythm Clarisse liked. He was more aggressive today, and she liked it. He moaned as he penetrated, and she kneaded the blankets with pleasure.

“You bitch!” he moaned. “My girlfriend is waiting for me and I'm here fucking you!”

“Like you don't like it!” she teased. "I know you’re a sex-addicted-man-whore! Whenever you call me, I wait for you to get your pole in me!”

“Blackmailer! Threatening me with that video!”

“You started it!” she moaned, feeling Percy lowering her bra, freeing her breasts. She let her tongue out. “You let me in that bathroom! I was trapped there because of you!”

"I know I did shit" he moaned. "But I thought you didn't take that seriously!"

Clarisse smiled at him.

“I know… But I thought about it… and I decided to blackmail you to have sex with me now!” She looked at him. "Don't tell me you hated it."

Percy, still getting in, wanted to say yes. But failed.

His body was boiling horny hot now. He had that savage fighter bitch in control now, slipping into her ass without rest or cal. And admitted:

“I loved it! I'm loving it! I’m loving to fuck you!”

Clarisse lifted her head, and Percy took her by her hair.

“But I have a girlfriend. And I need to fuck you fast before she arrives!”

Clarisse just moaned, feeling that demigod's strength in her hair and ass. Percy put an arm around her waist, making her raise up, leaning her back against Percy's chest, catching his hair with her hands.

Percy began to lick her ear, and she turned her face, kissing him savagely.

Their tongues fought for space. Saliva spread through their mouths. Percy was feeling her breasts with his free hand while another was scratching her head.

Then he stopped meddling and lay on her bed.

“Come on! I want you to suck me! And I suck your pussy!”

Clarisse obeyed the orders of that hot pervert. She climbed on top of him and began to suck while her pussy was above his head.

Percy took her waist and began to lick her pussy. The blowjob got more intense with it.

They were sucking each other, not caring how long it took.

Suddenly Percy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. She found it in his pocket and took it, looking naughty at the screen.

"Your girlfriend" she moaned. “Want me to send a message?”

Percy took the phone from her hand and said:

“Quiet!”

Clarisse ran a finger over her own lips, then sucked his cock again.

Percy answered.

“My love, I arrived at the mall. Where are you?” Annabeth asked. Urban sounds at the background.

He found himself in that Cabin, with that hot bitch on top of him doing a blowjob.

“I'm at Camp.”

“What?!” Percy got scared by her sudden scream. “Why did I come here?” Percy felt the anger in her voice. “I had to get to the mall running in this rain! I’m all soaked!”

“It's for the surprise. Trust me. Come back and you will have a nice and nice surprise” he said "hot" with emphasis.

“It's good to have something good. Bye!”

She hung up before he said “I love you”. He looked at Clarisse and tossed the phone aside.

“Angry, isn’t she?” Clarisse joked. “I heard everything ... I liked her even more now.”

“She is. But with a better ass than yours! Not to mention her big tits!”

Clarisse faked looking sad, then smiled.

“Butt you're sucking. Breasts you’re grabbing. And a body that you fucked in the bathroom!”

Percy licked her pussy more often.

“Now stick my dick in your ass. I'll fuck you so hard you won't even sit down after!”

Clarisse rose and positioned herself in front of him, breasts before him, and started to sit down.

“I can’t wait.”

She sat on his cock, feeling that hard member penetrating her ass entirely.

Percy, impatient with her delay, lifted his pelvis up. Clarisse shouted in surprise by his cock rushing inside her.

Soon, Percy began the pace they liked. Clarisse moaned with each shag. Their bodies beating each other with every thrust. Clarisse gripped the bed, crumpling everything she took with the force of her pleasure.

Force and will.

Percy took her breasts and began to suck them. Clarisse began to scratch his head, as he did to her.

Clarisse hugged Percy, who began to squeeze her ass.

The sex was fucking good. It was different taste from the sex they had at the arena. It was aggressive now. Percy was pissed at being compelled to fuck her now, and she was enjoying seeing him vent his rage by fucking her ass over and over.

Clarisse willingly pushed Percy onto the bed, seeing that drawn chest stretched out on the bed, and began to kiss him hard.

Percy ran his hands behind her back, and took off her bra.

Clarisse took the loose bra and threw it to the floor, then ran her hands over his muscles. Percy took her big breasts and squeezed hard.

"I'm almost coming" she said, breaking the kiss.

"I'm almost there" he said. “Annabeth is coming back!”

"Then come, and do better with her!"

Percy smiled with pleasure. Thinking of Annabeth while fucking Clarisse gave him a good mix.

“Almost there!”

Clarisse kissed Percy as she jumped his cock.

More fucking, and the climax came.

Percy and Clarisse liked that feeling. His semen penetrated her ass, and she liked it, staring at the ceiling with her tongue sticking out as she moaned shamelessly.

Fresh semen dripped onto the bed, dripping slowly.

Clarisse stood up, full with pleasure.

Percy lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"That… was… fucking… great" he said, breathing.

Clarisse took her bra and put it back on.

"I liked it too." She fixed her hair. “Now we're even, sexy horse. You can go back to your girlfriend. I won't tell her anything.”

Percy stood up, zipping his pants.

"I must admit that was… deliciously sexy." He smiled, taking his shirt. "I think I'll blackmail you another day too."

Clarisse looked at him, smiling.

“Oh yeah, man-whore?” she asked. “When?”

Percy smiled at the teasing. He just hugged her, kissing as he took her ass again.

He broke the kiss, leaving Clarisse smiling with pleasure.

“Soon, you hot bitch. Coming soon.”

He put on his shirt and hurried back to his Cabin. He had a girlfriend to calm down now.

…

Annabeth knocked on Percy's Cabin door fastly. It’s still raining.

“Percy! Are you in there?”

Percy said yes, and Annabeth opened it.

Inside, Annabeth was surprised.

Percy was shirtless, in his underwear, with a box of chocolate in his hand.

“This way, my hot goddess.” He pointed to his bed.

Annabeth stepped away from the door, and Percy locked the door after.

Inside, she saw blankets on top of some furniture, with a red light blighting weakly, the bed had red blankets plus chocolate boxes and motel music ringing from Percy’s phone.

The entire place looked like a motel room.

"Surprise, hot girl" Percy said.

Annabeth looked around impressed.

"I even know what you planned something like that" she said, happier now. “How long can we fuck?”

"Until tomorrow night" he said, turning her to him. "I agreed with Tyson to stay in Atlantis a little longer and I spoke with my mother. I want my hot girlfriend moaning my name for hours."

Annabeth smiled at that.

"Are you willing to please me for that long?"

"You tell me" said Percy. “Sexy blonde!”

He took one of the chocolates, crumpled it, and passed it over his chest. Annabeth liked to see that.

“Do you like chocolate?” he teased, collecting some then licking it. “And you like a hot hunk with chocolate?”

In response, she stripped off her clothes, standing fully naked before her boyfriend, who was spreading chocolate on his body more and more.

“I do. And I like a man like you inside me!”

She hugged Percy, licking his body for more chocolate. Percy moaned, grabbing her face and licking with desire.

The two kissed more. She jumped on him and hugged him with her legs and arms.

Percy walked over to her bed and they began to kiss there.

That birthday was saved, and it was almost starting to get real good now.


	10. Fun at Home

Chapter 10: Fun at Home

(Tired of always being interrupted at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth decided to fuck Percy at home, but with his parents and homework, Annabeth decided to spice things up by appearing by surprise, with Percy barely resisting)

…

Percy finished his homework.

His biology teacher, Nikki, was one of the most difficult in the school. Not only did her appearance distract him (he had an Achilles' heel with hot women), but her lessons were also complicated.

Even more than remembering every strange Greek name that monsters and gods had.

But after three hours of concentrating, it was finally over.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang with a call. He took it and saw Annabeth calling. She was beautiful in that blue shirt he gave her as a gift for three months of dating.

He answered:

"Hello, Wise Girl!"

"Hello, Seaweed Brain," she said. Percy loved hearing her sensual voice. He hadn't heard it in almost a week. "Missing me?"

"A lot," he said, smiling. "I miss your caresses, hugs, jokes, deadly training with sharp swords ... everything."

"Me too." She said, who giggled. "Missing all of it?"

Percy realized what she meant. He went to the door and saw that Sally (his mother) and Paul (his stepfather) watching TV in the living room, far away from him.

Percy closed the door and lay down on the bed.

"I miss your delicious voice moaning dirty words… I miss your delicious body against mine… jumping on my dick."

"I miss your cock," she said, in the sly, sensual voice she knew how to do. "I miss your cock in my mouth... between my big tits... inside my pussy..."

Percy got hard by this, increasing his lust with every word she said. Annabeth really knew how to seduce Percy.

He licked his lips, laughing.

"My sexy blonde! I'm getting hungry."

"Come to Camp," she says. "I want to show you the beach again... like before."

"I remember before... and also that they almost caught us."

Percy remembered that instantly.

He and Annabeth thought about just seeing the coast and relaxing... but they ended up taking each other's clothes off, and Ananbeth was jumping on top of Percy, burying his cock in her vagina harder with each fuck.

The sex was fine. Percy wanted to flood her pussy with cum again. But Silena and Charles appeared hand by hand on the coast. Annabeth said she heard something and got off it.

Percy hated having his pleasure interrupted like that. They got up, hid behind some rocks and dressed up.

So, the couple left, pretending to walk, talked to Silena and Charles and left.

"That day was crazy," Annabeth admitted. "How about in my Cabin..."

"Almost busted too."

Percy remembered again.

He was after Annabeth, who was in doggystyle on the floor, in the middle of the bunks, naked and moaning. Percy was naked too, getting in without fear.

The pleasure was great, but it was interrupted when they heard Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers, talking outside that the door was locked, and called someone to see it.

Annabeth was afraid. She stepped out of position and pulled Percy under a bed, with her picking up clothes on the floor and crouching down at another bunk.

When Percy went into hiding, with his groin losing desire, he saw two pairs of feet, from Malcolm and Priscila (another daughter of Athena, perhaps), walk over to one of the tables, grab something, and go away, saying that the whole Athena Cabin will be back in five minutes.

With that, Percy and Annabeth got dressed and Percy left.

"I see," said Annabeth. "How about the bath...?"

"Also!"

He just wanted good sex in the shower, but ended up trapped in a box, with Annabeth on his lap so they wouldn't see four feet in there, with Clarisse and another daughter of Ares arm wrestling in the bathroom, with an audience of girls around cheering them up.

"Okay! I get it, "said Annabeth, losing the seductive tone in her voice. "Sometimes I wish there weren't so many people!"

"Well, blame the gods for not knowing what a condom is," Percy said, drawing a few laughs from Annabeth. "So the way is..."

"Go over there and fuck you?" suggested Annabeth.

"I was going to tell us to go to a hotel."

"It also works... but fucking you in your bed... seems sexually good..."

"I would love too, but my parents, and my school life. I can't lock everything."

"I see..." she said. "So... as soon as you can."

"As soon as I can," Percy said. "Bye Love."

"Bye Love."

Percy hung up his phone.

…

Annabeth dropped her phone on the bed.

She was alone now in Athena's Cabin, and she wanted Percy to be there to warm her sheets with her.

It had been almost a week since the two had tried some sexual thyrsts to spice up their relationship, but they were always interrupted before either of them came.

She was frustrated. She wanted sex. To yesterday!

Seeing her phone, she went to the photo gallery, seeing pictures of a couple with her and Percy in the city, at the Camp, in fights against monsters.

Then he went to a secret gallery, which needed a password to access, and saw the really interesting things.

She and Percy, in various places, having sex.

And one of the pictures was in his bed, with Percy lying down, looking upside down, with Ananbeth on top of him, both smiling with the selfie.

I'm going to have sex with you, Percy, she thought. When you least expect it.

...

** (Four days later) **

Percy returned home, now empty.

Sally and Paul said last night that were gone at a restaurant, then going to the movies as a date, and that the house would be empty all day until night.

Percy promised not to destroy the house in yet another monster fight again (that lost harpy was difficult to deal with, and changing the destroyed sofas and TV took much longer).

Now Percy could enjoy his day without problems or complications. No homework, no problems to deal with.

Just him and himself.

Going to his room, he thought about taking a shower to relax.

...

From the elevator, Annabeth Chase came out, smiling.

Percy's parents left an hour ago, and Percy arrived ten minutes ago.

It was now or never.

Seeing the empty corridor and, from what Percy said, without cameras, Annabeth walked to the door of his apartment.

Knocking, she heard Percy saying:

"Wait a minute!"

Smiling, she took off her shirt from Camp, showing off her dark blue beach bra. She liked being shirtless there, with her belly and waist exposed like that.

Wrapping her shirt around her shoulders like a towel, she waited for her boyfriend to answer.

...

Percy, without a coat and about to take his shirt off, heard someone knock on the door.

Looking at the door, he said:

"Wait a minute!"

He tossed his coat on the bed and walked over there, thinking about who it might be.

When he opened it, he was surprised to find Annabeth standing there, shirtless, with her big tits covered in a blue bra, jeans and sneakers, smiling at him.

"How long, hot guy," she said, smiling.

"Annabeth!"

"I came to surprise you" she hugged him and kissed him. "Were you missing me?"

Percy, without trying to resist, hugged Annabeth, moaning as they kissed. She pushed him inside and closed the door behind them.

Kissing her, Percy feels her bare back with his hand, and played with the ends of the strings that tied her bra.

Feeling this, Annabeth moved away, staring at the bulge in his pants, wanting to leave it and be freed.

"I missed him too. And you? Missed them?" she throws her own shirt and felt her own breasts. They looked so soft they were so big.

Percy, licking his lips, almost drooling, nodded slowly, in a mesmerized gaze.

Annabeth smiled.

"I wanted to have sex with you," she admitted. "And now that we're alone..."

"Even at night!" Percy completed.

Annabeth smiled.

"So maybe two more round ... or three..."

Excited with the idea to get laid, Percy grabbed the edges of his shirt and took it off.

Annabeth, who always liked her boyfriend's strong physique, untied her bra, dropping it on the floor. Percy loved seeing her breasts showing in front of him again.

After looking at each other for a while, the two hugged and kissed again.

The couple enjoyed each other warmly, staggering around the room until Percy was against a wall.

Annabeth, smiling, licked his neck, then kissed him again, sinking her fingers into his long black hair.

"Do you want sex with me here?" she asked, smiling, feeling Percy squeezing her ass willingly.

"I want! I fucking want it!"

"I want your dick," she said, laughing.

The two then staggered down the hall, with Annabeth touching his muscular body to his pants, wanting to open it.

Percy felt the door to his room at the back, and opened it.

Annabeth pushed Percy inside, seeing his room around.

"I missed being here," she said, walking over to Percy.

"I missed something else," he said, grabbing her ass and pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth smiled.

"With desire, right?"

"A week without fucking you," he said, taking his face. "Who would waste time?"

The two kissed, and she managed to open his pants.

Percy smiled when he felt Annabeth's hand reaching for his hard cock from inside his underwear. He wanted to shove it all into her ass. He wanted to hear her moan his name without shame for hours.

Bending down, she licked his body, passing through his chest, six pack, until she started giving a nice blowjob.

Percy groaned at that. He liked her mouth, thought it was one of the best things she could do with it.

A fucking marvel.

Percy moaned "Annabeth! Hot bitch! Suck it all up! " while she sucked, looking at him from below. He loved her gray eyes, wishing for much more afterwards.

The blowjob continued, with her moaning choking as she sucked his cock.

Percy, standing, stared straight ahead at the open door, toward the main door.

Even though he knew his parents would arrive at night, he thought they would arrive at any moment now.

But Annabeth's blowjob blocked his common sense. He wanted his hot girlfriend to kill the sexual nostalgia they had accumulated.

And he felt that he would end her will now.

"Annabeth!" groaned Percy. "I'll come!"

"In my mouth," she said, massaging his cock with one hand. "I want it in my mouth! I want to taste your good milk now!"

Percy did not stop. He flooded her mouth with his semen soon after she blowd him more.

Annabeth sucked everything in, enjoying what she felt.

Percy groaned heartily, feeling her tongue cleaning his cock, and saw her taking the mouth of his cock, completely wet from her saliva. She got up and said:

"Take off your pants! Now!"

Percy took off his sneakers and pants at the same time as she.

When the two were naked, facing each other, Annabeth walked over to Percy's bed and sat facing him.

"My vagina missed you ... Come say hi?"

Percy licked his lips seductively, and walked over to her.

So he took her legs and pushed at him, making Annabeth lie on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, feeling his tongue in her vagina.

She kneaded the blankets willingly while Percy stuck his tongue in her vagina. She moaned, "Percy! Sexy as fuck! Suck my vagina! My hunky male!" while he watched her face beyond the breasts. It looked like a blond sun beyond the twin hills.

He spat and licked her vagina, which was wet by itself.

Absolute proof that Annabeth was really missing sex with him.

Percy continues his oral sex, sticking his whole tongue inside the vagina, feeling the taste and smell that his girlfriend had.

Smells that drove him crazy.

Annabeth took her own breasts, squeezing her own nipples while Percy had oral sex. She moaned with desire, not wanting to scream, but at the same time letting go of what she felt.

Percy felt himself readily hardening again, enjoying hearing her sexual moans.

Groaning, Percy sucked like a pro - he trained a lot with her to be that good (her and others…).

Remembering that, he remembered that Rachel once approached him there, and the two ended up having sex there. In that bed. All afternoon.

The thought made him suck harder, and Annabeth realized it. She threw her head back, moaning, looking out the window at the blue sky.

"Percy! Fuck!"

Soon, her vagina released the fluids on his face. Percy received everything in the face. He smiled, feeling that Annabeth was horny for more sex now.

Looking at Annabeth, she teased him with her middle finger to get closer. And Percy, ready for more, did as he was told.

He jumped on top of her, kissing and hugging her, while she pushed him on the bed, making him lie down, and positioned himself on doggystyle on top of him.

"Ready for wild sex, pervert?"

"For a hot sexy like you? Always."

Annabeth smiled suggestively, then she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrate her vagina.

Without shame or fear, she sat down quickly on his penis.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his cock being enveloped by her wet pussy.

Annabeth wasted no time. She started jumping up and down in their sexual pace.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to his sides, watching that hot horny girl jumping on top of him, her hands against his chest.

Annabeth wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put her hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Annabeth let go. Percy continued to squeeze.

Sexy moans runs through the room.

She then ran her hands over his broken belly, drawing his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

When she left and got up, still jumping, Percy groaned:

"Annabeth… my parents are coming… they… we need to leave…"

"If you want..." she moaned. "Make me come... I want a male jet inside... and I want it now."

Percy felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking hottie wanted.

"Want a jet?" Annabeth jumped more, Percy felt coming. "Then take it!"

Suddenly, his cock ejaculated, giving that perverted sexy blonde model what she wanted.

Annabeth moaned, tongue sticking out, as his cock released. Her ecstasy was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks in his skin.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She lay down on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for completed pleasure.

"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. "Getting better day after day."

"With a hot girl like you, I always try."

You and more girls...

Annabeth went nose to nose with him.

"And you always struggle with your sexy girlfriend?"

"I'm always special for you."

The two kissed again.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang with a call. Percy, remembering that he threw his pants on the bed, took out his phone and answered it.

"Hi mom," he said. "Yes..." Percy listened while Annabeth played with his nipples, relaxed with sex. "Understand. OK. Love you. Up here."

Percy hung up.

"My parents are coming now."

The couple then got out of Percy's' bed and headed for the living room.

…

Annabeth got dressed while Percy, still shirtless, watched her pull down her shirt, hiding that little model's tummy that he thought was sexy.

"Let's fuck more later," she said, smiling. "I got addicted to your dick now."

"I got addicted to your pussy," he said.

Percy pulled her into a kiss.

"How about tomorrow, at school?" Annabeth looked at him confused. "When the class is over, maybe you will teach me something new?"

Annabeth understood, and she loved the plan. She walked over to him and kissed him with her tongue.

"Can't wait."

Percy watched Annabeth go past him to his room, where he jumped out the window and down the fire escape to the alley.

Percy went over there in time to see Annabeth disappearing into the night in the street.

Percy then tidied up his room, stretching the blanket and making sure that no drops of semen were there. He threw the shirt he took off. Then he turned on the TV and waited on the couch, pretending to see the newspaper.

On TV, a man in a suit spoke in a monotone voice.

Suddenly, his parents arrived. They entered

"Hi, son," said his parents at the same time.

"Hi, family," he said, standing up and hugging them both.

"Any news?" asked his mother.

"None," said Percy.

Before his mother walked to the fridge, she noticed something in his chest.

"Percy, why are you scratched?"

Percy looked down and saw the scratches Annabeth had made on him. To disguise, he said:

"A Hellhound attacked me in an alley. I was walking around the city and it attacked me."

"Dammit," said his step-father. "These myth animals are getting more wild. Wait, I'll get the septic."

Percy nodded and went back to the couch while his parents spread out around the house.

For them, he was thinking about the newspaper.

But he was thinking about the wild sex he had with Annabeth all afternoon toward half a hour ago until five minutes ago. She seduced him, took off his clothes, had sex with him and scratched him when he came on her.

It was wild, and he was thinking about mastering that model body of hers tomorrow at school.

Smiling just thinking about it.

Percy is really a lucky man.


	11. Sex Education at Goode. Part 1: Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. First Straton here. This is the first part of a "side-story" called Sex Education at Goode High. Here, Percy's still with Annabeth, but, he have two new things going on. A good and a bad.  
> The good: Percy have a "new lover".  
> The bad: a enemy of his past returned...

Chapter 11: Sex Education at Goode. Part 1: Gym Class

(Percy, missing Annabeth, invited her to have sex after school in the school, where they had sex at the gymnasium)

…

Percy was bored in the classroom.

The biology class was boring, and the only thing that he looked with full attention was Nikki, the biology teacher, who walked around explaining the subject in front of class.

She was wearing a button-down shirt and a short skirt – not weather was a wonder to Percy, seeing those hot women in short clothes made him sexually crazy so hard to control himself - and her short skirt showed her beautiful legs awhole.

Those beautiful legs…. Percy soon remembered Annabeth’s legs. Him opening them, squeezing her ass and tucking his cock inside... As he done os his bed.

Then, inside his mind, memories of himself fucking that hot blonde in different positions and places came almost involuntarily. He really loved fucking his girlfriend.

Remembering that made him harden, so he focused on his penis shrinking.

He tried to control himself at that moment.

Slow breathing… slowly…

But, with a milf model as his teacher, now so close at him writing on the board, seemed like a difficult challenge for Percy.

But not impossible. He managed to control himself very well.

Suddenly the bell rang. On his phone, Percy saw that it was noon.

Time to go.

Everyone started packing, wanting to get out of there before anything as Nikki went to her desk.

Percy glanced at her at the table, and remembered how he shoved his cock all in Annabeth’ ass while she was bending down at his kitchen table while he held her lying on that table.

His cock suddenly started to get hard again.

So he started to go away.

As he exited the school, he looked at his hard cock, then at the school building.

Suddenly, a perverted idea crossed his mind.

So he typed at Annabeth, asking if she was free that night.

…

Nikki watched Percy walking away from the classroom. And that made her curious.

She noticed the boy watching her body during class, and was glad not to have a penis, because it would be evident her burning horny now.

Her panties were wet from it.

Since the beginning of class after vacation, she noticed how handsome and strong Percy Jackson really was. She knew him as Paul Blofis’ new stepson.

His green eyes were beautiful, and his hard erection was wonderful to notice.

That’s the only good thing tight jeans pants have in Nikki’s oppinion.

Thinking of his size, she wondered if his girlfriend (if he have one, she’s a lucky girl), she’s probably never sits down.

She laughed at her own joke.

As she got up, she wanted to leave soon and collapse in her bed, no sex this time.

As if, she thought, thinking about her husband. As a member of the Dare Enterprises, he was never at home.

So many dried nights since he got a promotion.

Sometimes that happened before. But it soon became “rarely” after, but it happened sometimes… once a month.

As she descended the stairs, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Percy going behind a wall from the corridor. He seemed in a hurry.

Curious, she followed him to the place, thinking that he is having a problem.

When she got there, she heard sounds she liked to hear, and not doing those after a long time.

Kissing sounds.

But with who? She was curious to know now.

…

Percy and Annabeth kissed each other eagerly in the empty school corridor, against a wall of lockers.

She liked that. He wanted to do this for days, and finally able to do it now.

They were hugging, his hands around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She then lifted his shirt, feeling his body as she kissed him with her hands.

"Wow, that's strong, huh" she moaned. “And hot, making me doing this.”

"Always, blonde" he said, pulling his shirt out and kissing her more. "I always get horny for hot babes like you."

Annabeth moaned at that. He really let loose with her. She liked it so fucking much.

Percy broke the kiss and tightened his embrace, feeling her ass by his strong grip.

“Calm down, champion.” Annabeth placed her hands on his strong chest. “I want a bigger service to be ignored for four days, and more dangerous.”

Percy remembered “ignoring her” for fucking Rachel and Clarisse through the week. At first she seemed to forgive him by dirtying themselves with chocolate as they fucked in his Cabin. She said that she forgave him for their anniversary, but for making her rush through town in rain, she said that she “wanted a price”.

Now, as Percy licking her neck, asked:

“So your price is?”

"I want a dangerous sex." She pointed to the gymnasium door as he lifted her shirt and licked her belly. “There.”

Percy stopped licking and looked in the direction.

“Isn't it too risky?”

"It will be delicious." She kissed him on the mouth as he felt her breasts under her shirt. “Are you in for my price, or are you afraid?”

Percy looked at the gymnasium, now locked with a special key.

But they are demigods. Normal locks never stopped them before.

“Aren't you my hunk?” she teased. "Don't you want these twins around your dick, don't you want to suck them again?" She lifted her shirt and lowered her bra, showing her big breasts, with hard nipples for sex. “I can fuck there. And you?”

This provocation drove him crazy. He tightened his hold around her body, feeling her nipples prickling his chest, and said:

“When?”

“When school closes at night. I know a way, and I want you to become a sex maniac there.”

As a yes, he kissed her.

"Combined" she said, pushing him against the locker wall, running her hands over his muscles until he took his shirt on the flo or , handing it to him. "Now get dressed before I lose my mind. At eight on clock.”

She then started to leave.

Percy, shirt in hand, put it on and left, going to get his backpack and leave the school.

…

Nikki heard everything, smiling.

After the two of them left, she came out of hiding and went to her car at the parking lot.

So the two are going to fuck on gymnasium today… she thought, liking it. But they will not be alone.

…

It was almost eight now, and the sun was gone.

The sky was fully dark, the streetlights are shinny to illuminate the streets, and Nikki saw the school looking ominous in the night atmosphere.

But it was for a good cause that she was there: to see two youngsters having sex.

She told the  janitor \- who had a key - that she forgot her phone inside the school, so he gave her a copy and said to return it the next day.

She nodded in agreement.

After opening the gate, she entered the school and went to the gymnasium.

She could hardly wait, she was wondering if the time had come.

She opened the gate and  hidden inside the gymnasium bleachers .  She wanted to be silent for the  show going without interruption .

When she  looked at a direction, in the middle of the marked field , she saw  what she wanted .

And smiled to see it happening  now .

…

Percy was kissing Annabeth very hard.

Two minutes ago, he, in a black shirt, green shorts, and  sneakers , arrived with Annabeth, in a white top that revealed her hot belly,  jean shorts that showed her legs and  sandals , who guided him there.

The moment they stepped there, they released themselves sexually without shame.

She managed to take off his shirt off while he felt her ass. She ran her hands over his strong back as they moaned.

"Fuck, I missed that" she moaned. Percy began to lick her neck. “How good you are at that.”

Percy then took off her top fast, she raised her arms and let him take it off. She wore a beach bra underneath.

"I was in a pool" she said.

Percy smiled.

"Easier to take off" he said, taking a rope from her back and tugging, loosening her bra. She feigned surprise, using her hands to keep her bra from falling off.

Percy smiled.

“Come on, drop it. I want to see your twins tits again.”

He took her wrists and expanded her arms, positioning her back against his chest, letting her bra fall off.

"That was nice," she moaned.

Percy licked her face until he reached her mouth, kissing her hard.

“I can do so much more.”

"I know" she moaned, smiling. “I've felt  it  a lot.”

“And I’ll go again.”

His hands went to her short s , trying to open it. He managed to unbutton, but she took his arms.

“No, no…”

Percy understood the game. He then easily unzipped and lowered his shorts to his knees.

Seeing her panties, he patted her ass, licking  her wet panties as one hand  put it aside .

He then licked her vagina. Annabeth moaned feeling his tongue inside her pussy.

He got  lowered her panties and threw it away.

Entirely naked, she felt his tongue run down her body, up her back, his hands palming her breasts, licked her neck and, standing, began to kiss her as he squeezed her breasts with his hands.

"Wow, how  fucking yummy " she said. “ Get naked too, hot  hunk .”

He began to brush his hard cock, still in his shorts, against her leg.

She liked that.

“Take out your best weapon. Make me scream.”

Percy stopped groping.

“What if someone comes?”

“They’ll think we are fucking ghosts.”

Percy kissed her again. She grabbed his head with one hand while the other caught his cock through the shorts.

Liking it, he let her turn and lowering slowly, licking his muscles, nipples, six pack to his shorts.

She smoothly lowered  them , along with his underwear, and saw his hard cock bounce hard in front of her.

Annabeth took one hand, teased Percy about whether or not to  start  suck ing , licking her lips, and suddenly began  the blowjob.

Percy moaned with pleasure, loud and ravenous.  He was loving it. Then he took her head and controlled the pace.

Percy looked up, feeling her tongue pleasuring his cock, her hands running over his body and  her voice muffled by his cock filling her mouth.

It was all fucking good.

…

Nikki kept masturbating.

Hidden, now without pants and opened shirt, bra above her hard breasts, she masturbated while another hand groped her freed breast.

Seeing that was better than she thought. Percy was really letting himself go now, letting that blonde girl use him as a sex toy at that time.

It drove her crazy too.

She knew this  sexy  pervert student  wasn’t a virgin anymore , and he was doing great  there .

Watching him having sex with her reminded her of the day she  met him . He was obviously hot and hunk that obviously he was enjoying it at the fullest. He seemed quiet and a low-talker, but this type is also the horniest – look at the proof there right now.

It was crazy, and her lust for him increased when  s he watched Percy  kissing the blonde girl shirtless .

And now,  she became addicted in watching his body .

" Yes, hot bitch, suck  hard !" he moaned without fear or description. After all, they were “alone”  in school . “Sucks more!  Fuck !”

Annabeth was looking at him, on her knees, still hugging his body. H er voice groaned muffled.

“I'm going to cum. Do you want my milk?”

She didn't stop the blowjob.

“Then take it!”

Percy moaned long and precise, coming inside her mouth.

Annabeth obviously liked it. She felt his cock erupt, and sucked it all.

After swallowing, she stopped, got up, and kissed him even more.

Nikki hoped that was enough, but she saw Percy stiffen again, impressed, and saw Annabeth make him lie down with her facing him.

Soon, his cock entered her vagina.

And the  couple  sex started.

Nikki watched with desire.  Impressed of how fast he restarted his cock to hard mode that fast again.

…

“OH! YESSS! FUCKING PORN ACTOR! YEAAHAHHH! GO DEEP!” moaned Annabeth jumping on his cock without fear.

Percy was lying, his hands clasping her breasts, and he moaned the same way.

“YOUR HOT COW! ADDICTED TO MY DICK! FUCK! JUMPING BITCH!”

"I can't help it" she moaned, her tongue licking her own mouth. “Who told you to be hot?”

Percy made a naughty smile that she liked.

“I was born that way, babe.”

“I can believe it!” She moaned again. “Me too!”

Percy then played with her nipples like radio buttons.

"You really don't waste time fucking me, do you?" he asked, moaning. !How do you convince me to  fuck you here ?”

It wasn’t their first public sex. They had fucked  around Camp several times  in open space .

"Because you're addicted to my vagina" she moaned, bracing her hands against his face. "And  you do everything for sex, you  male whore ."

He smiled and took her face in his hands.

"And you  always  surrender s to my cock, bitch."

The two faced each other, and began to kiss.

The kissing sounds were loud on purpose, and they both liked it.

Annabeth kept jumping on his cock. Her hot breasts swayed with each  penetration . Drops of  her  saliva fell on his chest.

The sex was very good, and they wanted more and more.

“And you love having sex in public?” she asked. “Tell me!”

…

Nikki watched the scene  with curiosity .

" Yes …" Percy moaned.

Nikki was surprised. He had sex  in open air too?  That reminded her of her dating years before marriage.

You  fucking dog, she thought, who liked to hear that.  Fucking around fully hard, eh?

“I already know! Where?”

Annabeth was still having sex,  jumping hard while she holds his strong biceps . Percy moaned with her jumps on his hard cock  more and more .

“At the Central Partk! he moaned. “At a building… Bridge… Beach…”

Both Nikki thought and Annabeth said:

“You pervert dog! Loose cum cannon of fuck!”

"Your dog in  mating season " he groaned, taking h er face. “Everything for my dick, right?”

Annabeth kissed Percy hard. Sounds of their kiss echoed through the empty space. Nikki liked to hear that  again .

" Everything  for your  dick " she repeated, enjoying the sensation. "All for a fucking hot guy like you."

I  want to do that too , Nikki thought, remembering sex with  her husband once… months back into the past, in  a classroom.  He really wanted to celebrate his promotion .  So long ago that it seemed years in the past.

How many  fetishes does this pervert have? Nikki wondered, seeing him fucking Annabeth like a porn model, and Annabeth jumping and moaning like a porn actress, o n the middle of the gymnasium.

She watched the two lovers hav ing sex for a while longer, seeing them both moaning, Annabeth jumping, Percy pulling her in for a kiss, and Nikki holding back not to come.

She was waiting for the right moment.

If young people had qualities, the best thing for Nikki is their stamina for sex.

A lot of fucking stamina, apparently.

Finally, Percy said:

“I'll come again!”

“Inside!” groaned Annabeth, lifting her body, and Percy began to squeeze her breasts. "I want it inside, my jot boy whore spreading out! Make me even more addicted to your dick!”

“With pleasure, you fucking hot bitch!”

Percy  shoved his dick in her more. Nikki buried her fingers even deeper  in her pussy.

She watched as far as it went.

“Here it goes!” he said.

Percy and Annabeth climaxed together. Nikki allowed herself to come too.

The three of them felt the  completed ecstasy dominating their bodies, reveling in the addictive sensation.

Nikki then watched them rise from the floor.

…

"We have to fuck like this more often" Annabeth said, putting on her  beach bikini and panties again.

"We fuck everywhere" Percy said, putting his underwear back on. “But here was  a  top fuck.”

Annabeth put on her shorts.

"Well, we have a weekend ready for us" she said. “Not to mention Monday is a holiday. And you know what it is?”

Percy put on her shorts while she put on her top.

“That I have my whole house as a motel. My girlfriend and me fucking like rabbits to oblivion.”

Before Percy put on his shirt, Annabeth took his arms and kissed him, hugging his  strong  body.

The kiss was long and wet. Percy felt himself hardening again.

"Exactly, and leave the best positions for  that time ." She then ran to the passage they used, leaving the shirtless boy there, watching her go, hard and hard again. “ Good night, my hunk.”

She then vanishes with her invisibility cap.

"Women..." he said, wearing his shirt. “So hot and confusing…  that’s why I love to fuck them…”

With that, Percy ran and left  at the same place as Annabeth.

…

With the two sexually freaking lovers gone, Nikki straightened her clothes again and walked out of hiding.

Locking each passing door again, she went to her car and drove off into the dark streets of the night, filled with traffic.

As she drove, her mind repeated the sexual images Percy and Annabeth made on that gymnasium.

"Fucking bastards" she said, laughing a little. “Enjoy this whoring at will.”

She then kept thinking about Percy splitting between his girlfriend’s legs and thrusting hard, and really wanting to film him doing all this bitching soon.

At least I enjoyed the show, she thought, driving more and more, wanting to get home, take a shower, sleep. But, I can’t keep things like that.


	12. Sex Education at Goode. Part 2: Biology Class

Chapter 12: Sex Education at Goode. Part 2: Biology Class

(Percy found out that his Goode High School teacher, Nicy, caught him and Annabeth having sex in the bathroom, and Percy was scared, until she tried to seduce him, saying she wanted the same thing)

…

The next day, Percy returned to school, a little sleepy.

And the reason was in his underwear, which was wet from masturbating last night.

And the reason was the best of all: Annabeth.

For the entire weekend and Monday, Percy and Annabeth were fucking all over Camp Half-Blood (in his Cabin, at the beach, even in that new pool that Hephaestus' demigods built).

And with the long weekend, the two were horny and perverted to the point of being porn actors.

And when he returned home at night, going to sleep for school, Annabeth didn't stoped. She teased him on his phone, sexually teasing him with nude photos and erotic calls.

The famous "phone sex". It was so good that he came in his underwear, on his bed, until three in the morning.

So he was apparently exhausted, but that will not stop him from having a normal day.

That's what he thought... until he looked ahead.

Near his locker, an image appeared that he hardly remembered, but was buried in his mind until now. A reminder of apparently a lifetime ago.

Matt Sloan, a former bully of his life, was there, standing before him.

Matt didn't changed much, he still had that ugly bulldog face, but differently, he was older, his expensive clothes were still his trademark, and his smug smile was still there.

"Percy Jackson," he said, looking him up and down. "How long, nerd!"

"Matt Sloan," Percy said, his fists clenched.

Around them, everyone noticed the tension between them and, like in a western movie, they moved away from the two.

"How was the expulsion and disappearing from the map?"

"Good. So I didn't need to see your face!"

"Oops! Improved in insults. I liked it" he looked around. "Where's your fat, stupid friend."

"Tyson? Everything's fine. And you, how many schools have you skipped?"

"Enough," he said. "And what a small world we find ourselves here. I heard that your new daddy is a teacher here..." he approached a little. "And what is it like to have a replacementf or your father who abandoned you?"

Percy knew that Matt wanted to fight only to blame him for that. He had known about this game since he first saw it. Before, he was tempted enough to punch his stupid face, but not now.

Percy was quite different from before, while Matt appeared to be the same.

"Good. Unlike you, who never saw yours."

Percy was about to leave, but a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the reason!"

Matt was going to punch Percy in the face, and Percy was tempted to show what he learned at Camp Half-Blood to him.

But, a female voice prevented him from hitting Percy.

"STOP NOW!"

The two boys looked at Nikki standing there.

Nikki stared at them both, arms crossed against her breasts, with a serious look.

"It was he who..." Matt started, but Nikki cut him off.

"Don't bother! Both, to the teachers' room, now!"

In her commanding voice, Percy and Matt obeyed, and followed Nikki around the school.

...

Percy was waiting for Matt.

Ten minutes since he sat there, the two were talking inside the room, and Percy stamped his foot to dispel his anxiety.

It wasn't easy to maintain that normally - for being a demigod - but now, being forced to wait there, it was more difficult

Suddenly the door opened, and Matt left angrily.

"Next," he said sharply, and went out into the hall.

"Percy?" Nikki called inside.

Breathing hard, Percy got up and went inside.

Inside, the room was empty, except for him and her.

In the room, she waited for Percy to arrive.

"Hi teacher," he said. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, Percy," she said, leaning on the huge table in the room. "It's a serious matter."

"Look, I just wanted to go to my locker, Matt started it and..."

"I saw it," she said suddenly.

Percy stopped talking, and said:

"Thanks, I said he started, and..."

"I saw you and a girl in the gym last night."

Percy stopped talking abruptly and looked at her.

Nikki, in short, said she knew he had sex with Annabeth in the gym last night, with Percy staring at her, saying nothing.

Percy, obviously scared, said:

"Did you watched...? Wait! How do you know that?"

Nikki's eyes widened, realizing that she would have to speak the truth, and she said she watched the two of them having sex after class yesterday.

Niki remembered it very well.

Nikki was looking from the position above the court, seeing Percy fucking Annabeth on the floor, with her, naked and moaning loudly, showing her breasts, leaning on top of him, with Percy, naked and lying on the floor, getting into her vagina without fear.

Everything went as she wanted - she masturbating watching the two of them having sex - until they both finished and left, with Nikki driving out of the car at night.

However, when she recovered from the lust to watch it, she knew that it was not over yet.

When the time comes, she will confront Percy about it.

And that time was now.

When she finished explaining, she noticed Percy too stunned to speak, standing there.

Percy then said:

"You… watched me… really?"

Nikki nodded, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Percy then felt a strong sense of lust now. Nikki was a hot teacher. Many students told him that they thought she was hot and that "they would love to eat of that delicious fat cakes all night".

Even Percy felt a certain attraction to her, even though he had a girlfriend.

Now, knowing that she watched Percy having sex, and that she obviously liked it, he felt a hot possibility growing.

That hot teacher was horny for him. He liked to know that.

Smiling thinly, he said:

"So you like it?"

Nikki looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you enjoy sex?"

Nikki thought about the word. Sex. It was a feeling she missed very much.

Nikki said that since her husband, Fernando, was promoted on the job, he spent less time with her, and sex became more and more rare.

Even though she understood, she missed sex. Not even porn movies helped to end the homesickness.

However, that changed dramatically when he saw Percy having sex with Annabeth. This helped to "control" the lust, but watching him have become stronger than watching porn videos.

"Yes," she admitted. "I miss that, yes."

Percy, seeing this as a good opportunity, let his backpack slip down his arms, took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Nikki was impressed to see his body in front of her.

"Percy? What are you doing?"

"Helping you," he said, approaching.

Nkki stood up, seeing that boy getting closer and closer to her. He took her face and started kissing her.

Nikki's eyes widened. She pushed it away slowly.

"Percy?" he kissed her again. "What..." more kisses "you..." he hugged his body "are you doing?" he started to lick her neck.

"Giving you what you want," he said, looking her in the eye. "Don't tell me you didn't want that?"

Nikki wanted to say no, but it was a lie. She wanted sex, and saw Percy as a hot boy who loved sex - even though he was a quiet a nerd.

And she liked it when he started to lick and suck her neck.

"Yes," she admitted, surrendering to the pleasure he gave. "I want to."

"So come on," he said, running his hands over her breasts over the white shirt she was wearing. "We have ten minutes until class starts."

"And I even know how you know that," said Nikki, taking his face and kissing him heartily, surrending herself to this lust.

After that, the two had sex in the teachers' room.

She let him lower her clothes, and he thrusted his cock in her pussy. Nikki lay on top of the table and Percy stood up, getting into her vagina nonstop.

She loved to feel his hard cock in her vagina. It was big for his age. She liked his voice calling her naughty, who was doing her husband's job and who thought she was a hot model.

Nikki liked it so much that, while running her hands over his muscles, she said that she enjoyed sex with great pleasure, and that she was delighted to feel that "big, strong member penetrating her wet pussy".

It was quick, but with full pleasure.

It didn't take so long for her to come.

The two then dressed.

Nikki, who took a while, wearing her bra, saw Percy, fully dressed, leave the room.

"Until biology class," he blinked and left.

Nikki smiled, even though she thought it was a mistake.

But she couldn't help it ... she enjoyed having sex with him.

…

The class started well for Nikki.

No inconvenience prevented her from being late (not even the sex), and when the bell rang, everyone went to their classrooms.

The old routine at Goode started again.

Nikki was going up the stairs, going to Room 11, where her class was waiting.

Nikki is an attractive woman, she has long black hair, a sensual body covered in an almost tight and almost transparent white shirt revealing an almost visible black bra, tight jeans and black shoes. Her bag was on her shoulder.

Nikki had the appearance of a model, and this was important for her students - mostly boys - to pay attention to her in class.

After climbing two flights of stairs, she finally made it to room 11.

She entered.

Inside, the students continued in cliques, talking about different subjects. She walked over to her desk and put her bag on top.

"Okay, class, silence," she asked. Her voice was beautiful and sensual.

The students obeyed and went to their desks. It felt almost like magic everyone shut up so fast.

"Before we started, did someone done homework?" Asked the teacher.

Many students agreed, but others said nothing.

Percy was one of them.

Nikki looked at him, almost mesmerized. He was an elegant boy, with short black hair, thin lips, skin close to white, beautiful green eyes, school shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

After having sex with him, she has now started to notice him more. She didn't even know he had such beautiful green eyes.

The class continued, with her talking about biology - mostly about animals from Africa - until the bell rang, indicating recreation time.

The students started to leave.

Percy was going to be the last, but Nikki stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"Percy, stay after class, I want to talk to you."

Percy smiled, then nodded.

Finally, he left for recess.

…

The class ended, it was almost noon and a half now.

All the students started to leave, except for Percy. His friends asked if he wanted to go to another friend's house to play video games, but he declined, saying he was going the other day.

When the room was empty, Nikki said:

"Percy, look, what happened was a mistake" he started to approach her "so please don't go..."

She was interrupted by a kiss. This surprised her.

Nikki tried to resist, but she soon hugged him.

"Percy..." she said when the kiss ended.

"I wanted to see you," he said, squeezing your ass. "I wanted to fuck you again."

Nikki bit her lip. It was so nice to be with him again.

Percy turned her over and started massaging her breasts. She just moaned as his hands tightened her soft twins.

"Ah, Percy," she said, touching his face. "You know how to seduce a woman."

"You're not the only one to tell me that," he started to lick her ear.

"Hmmm... I know. A young and strong guy like you must have lovers out there."

"And you're first on the list."

Feeling her own libido cheating on her, Nikki turned and kissed him intensely, then her hands traveled to his shirt, wanting to take it off.

Percy smiled during the kiss, after he pulled away and raised his hands, allowing Nikki to take it out.

As Nikki took it off, she ran her hands over the hard muscles on his body. They were incredible. How was a thin person so strong? She wanted to know.

"I love to see that," she said as she ran her hands over his chest, then started licking his nipples.

Percy leaned against the wall, biting his lips in pleasure.

That horny teacher was a professional.

Percy took her head and kissed her again. Nikki liked it when he showed strength, it made her even more horny.

She pushed him against the wall and took off her shirt. Her black bra was big enough to compress her big breasts.

Percy liked to see that. They were as big as Annabeth's. Almost like hers.

Percy then started to feel them. Nikki moaned a little. And she liked it better when Percy pulled her breasts out of her bra and started licking her nipples.

Nikki moaned happily.

While Percy sucked on her breasts, she scratched his messy black hair, enjoying what the boy was doing.

She saw him sucking on her breasts, and she wanted to suck his cock.

Just like his blonde girlfriend did yesterday. He wanted everything.

Grabbing his face, she kissed him, then bent down, licking his entire body until he reached his pants.

"I want that," she said, unzipping the button and zipper, wanting his penis.

Percy smiled seeing that. Nikki loved his green eyes, and her own eyes went to his cock, which jumped free in front of her face.

Sniffing, she realized she was dropping pre-semen, and she licked her lips.

"Here," she moaned, and started the blowjob.

Percy groaned with desire. He sank into the wall, receiving that incredible blowjob.

Nikki sucked everything and moaned like a porn actress.

It was wonderful. She managed to be like Annabeth, almost on the same level with her.

Nikki continued. Percy took her head and picked up the pace, wanting to come in her mouth. He wanted more sex with her. What they did in the teachers' room was fast and raw.

Now there, it was longer and tastier, and Percy wanted to enjoy it better than before.

While she was doing the blowjob, Nikki looked up at Percy, seeing his model body, his piercing eyes, hearing his sexy voice groaning.

It wasn't for nothing that his girlfriend risked to fuck with him in the gym.

Anyone would do anything to satisfy that sexy stud.

Then Percy said:

"I'll come!"

Nikki sucked faster. She wanted to taste him in her mouth. She wanted so much.

Percy did not resisted. He came liters of cum in her mouth.

Nikki was surprised by so much semen. He almost choked on so much. She managed to swallow everything.

When she cleaned up, she stood up and kissed Percy heartily. The boy grabbed her body, staggering around the room until they touched the table.

This gave Nikki an idea.

"Fuck me," she said, lowering herself to the table, pointing her ass at Percy. "Make me addict to your dick. Now!"

Percy, stiffening again, took her ass and lowered her pants, along with her panties. He liked to see that she was wet with desire.

Without wasting time, he stuffed everything in her vagina.

Nikki moaned happily.

She was shirtless and bra, with her breasts against her desk, and pants on her knees, with her vagina free, being stuffed with his cock.

She looked back and saw Percy, shirtless - she liked to see him like that - pants on his knees, and getting into her vagina like a jackhammer.

Percy was a sexual master. He was able to have sex like a porn actor, he knew how to penetrate, kiss, hug and seduce. And she surrendered to that one more time.

And the sexy hunk had a girlfriend, and he is now having sex with pleasure. She was face down at the table, with her arms joined behind her, with Percy holding her wrists in one hand.

A very strong hand.

And she moaned with pleasure. Someone who was able to give her pleasure like that, she did not hide.

He had not had this ecstasy since Fernando, her husband, was promoted to "slave sixteen hours a day", and since that day - six months ago, her sex life was a desert. She missed having sex so much that even pornography didn't help.

Now, there was a sexy student fucking her. What else could she want?

And the sex got even better when Percy groaned:

"I'll come!"

"Let me drink!" she moaned. "I want your semen as juice! Give me please!"

Percy, being the "gentleman" he was, released her wrists and stopped getting into her vagina.

Nikki, as "thank you" knelt before him and started her blowjob. She could swallow that hard member entirely. Percy groaned at that.

She sucked like a popsicke, wanting his semen very much in her mouth.

And it did.

"Swallow semen, teach!"

Suddenly, hot semen flooded in her mouth. Nikki groaned in approval and managed to swallow everything he released.

They groaned in satisfaction. The sex was a marvel.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside.

"The janitor!" whispered Nikki, startled.

The two began to pick up their clothes, putting them on in a hurry.

Suddenly, the door was opened.

…

Janitor Humbert entered the room, seeing Nikki, the "model teacher", talking to a student.

"So next time, do your homework," she said to the dark student.

"Sure, teacher. I understand." He said, picking up his backpack and leaving.

"Humbert," he said.

"Percy," said Humbert as he watched him go down the stairs.

Nikki soon left the classroom.

"Students sometimes drive me crazy," she said. Not angry, but "tired".

"I've been working here for much more than a year, teacher," he said, reaching his broom. "So much garbage they make. But don't generalize, the boy is a good student."

"Yes," she agreed. "He is. Good job, Humbert."

"Likewise, Nikki."

As she went down, Humbert thought: Damn, that hot ass is out of my reach.

Then he entered the room, wanting to clean it.

…

Matt was annoyed.

He was finally leaving school when he realized he forgot his phone in the classroom.

Then, he returned to the room irritated. He could just buy another, but a contact of a sexy girl was there, so there is a reason for him to do that.

When Matt was walking through the corridor, he suddenly stopped in front of a door ajar, listening to weird, but good, sounds.

There he saw something that made him change his view of Percy in there.

Inside that room, Matt saw his former enemy shirtless, pants on his knees, fucking Nikki, who was lying on her desk, naked, moaning like a porn actress as he penetrated more and more.

Matt was hard to see the "hot teacher" naked and having sex with Percy.

Without wasting time, he rushed to his classroom, grabbed his phone, then returned to the door, then started to film the sex in that classroom.

The sex was good. It remembered him of a Brazzers video, with the sexy teacher fucking a student in the room.

But when Percy came in NIkki's mouth, with her licking everything, one of the janitors came up the stairs. Matt then ran to hide.

He wondered if she managed to get away with it, and overheard voices of conversation, then Percy left the stairs, then Nikki, and finally the janitor entered into the room.

Matt took the opportunity to leave.

Following them, he heard Percy talking about "his girlfriend" and Matt liked to hear that.

The stupid nerd from his old school had a girlfriend, and he had sex with Nikki just now.

Dating and sleeping around with a lover… things really changed after school. Nerds were becoming more perverted by the years.

On the way home, he saw Percy taking off his school shirt at the corner of the street and looking in the direction of the school.

Matt hid, knowing who he was waiting for.

Soon the teacher's car passed, and he waved. Then he walked down the street, happy.

Matt smiled at the scene.

So their affair was much crazier than he thought. And by the way they had sex more times than that.

At home, he looked at the video again in the computer, watching that pornographic scene he recorded, and he really wanted to do the same.

So he kept the video in his phone, planning to show it to Nikki when the time come.

Some would call it blackmail, but Matt saw it as a chance.


	13. Sex Education at Goode. Part 3: Math Class

Chapter 13: Sex Education at Goode. Part 3: Math Class

(Niki was enjoying having sex with Percy, without him knowing that she also has a sexual affair with Matt, and she has sex with both of them at the same school)

…

Another day of school, and Percy was different now.

During class with Mrs. White, a language teacher, Percy watched carefully while Nikki, the biology teacher, talked to her about something.

Percy didn't care about that, as he was completely focused on her body.

Her hot ass was sculpted in her pants. Her body was shaped in that white blouse, with her beautifully designed breasts there, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her sensual lips spoke words.

Percy liked that. She looked very much like Annabeth now, and Percy loved it even more.

He tried to control himself, but his cock was rebelling. It was hard inside the pants.

Easy, just a little more, he thought, smiling at what he had agreed with her.

…

Before class started, Nikki called him to a corner of the school, near the teachers' bathroom, and when he arrived, she pulled him inside and kissed him with her tongue.

Percy loved that. He hugged her willingly.

The two continued to kiss, feeling the heat that their bodies had for this pleasure. It was the best feeling ever.

When they were finished, Nikki arranged with Percy to meet in the bathroom of the gym, where they could have sex after class.

Percy, perverted by her, readily accepted.

…

After they broke up, Percy waited for class to finish to finally fucking his hot teacher.

Seeing his phone, he saw that it was half an hour left.

When he looked back, Percy noticed that Nikki looked at him as she left the room.

At first, it looked like any kind of look. Nothing much there.

However, minutes later, Percy received an image in his phone.

It was Nikki, with her blouse and bra up, showing her breasts to him in a selfie.

Percy was hardened about it, especially with what the caption said:

Meet me in half an hour, sexy.

Percy couldn't wait.

…

Nikki couldn't wait.

After classes were over, Nikki quickly packed things up.

She wanted to fuck that green-eyed boy as soon as possible.

When it was all over, she realized that a student of her class hasn't left yet.

Mathew Sloan. He wore the usual black clothes, and his little smile was on his face.

“Hi teacher” he said, smiling.

"Mathew," she said, nonchalant. That boy was a "problem boy" that she wanted away.

“Can you come with me to the lab?” asked Matt.

“Why?” she asked.

“It’s important.”

Nikki was going to ask what would be so important, but Matt was already gone.

Worried that it might be serious, she followed him into the lab soon after.

…

Inside, with tables, test tubes, animals in big glasses, and the teachers' table empty, Nikki found Matt standing in the middle of the room.

“What do you want, Matt?” asked Nikki, crossing her arms.

“Nothing big, teacher. Just one question” he took out his phone and clicked on something. “What the good fucking is this?”

Nikki was going to scold him, but she was surprised by what she saw on his phone.

She found herself fucking Percy in the classroom.

That was yesterday.

Before she said anything, Matt stepped forward.

“I could send that to the principal. I could tell you that you fucked a student at school. Imagine the damage this can do.”

Nikki was startled by this. She thought of nothing, she was too stunned to say anything.

“But, it can be avoided. On one condition” he approached her ear. “What you did with Percy, I want too.”

Nikki stared at him, her eyes wide open.

“What? It's not like I didn't deserved it” said Matt, with a playful tone, waving the video of her having sex in front of her. “Listen, what delicious moans!”

Nikki tried to get his phone, but Matt was faster. He put his phone in his pocket. The sounds continued.

"Of course you did," confirmed Matt. “After all, a hot fucking bitch like you doesn't waste any time.”

Nikki looked at the window.

“So you want sex too.” She said, feeling defeated.

“If Percy, that nerd, did it, why not me?”

Nikki looked at him again.

“With Percy it's different.”

Matt looked at her, admiring her body. Her big tits compressed in that white shirt, those hidden legs, but drawn in those black jeans. Matt thought about how many times Percy ate it.

He hated Percy for that. That nerd obviously struggled after being kicked out to be a chick magnet.

Matt was the chick magnet. Not him!

“Different, isn’t?” he asked, and took his shirt off from school. Nikki was impressed with Matt's body. It was almost like Percy's, but his was more muscular and defined to her. “Are we the same now?”

Nikki was impressed with his physique. Matt was really muscular.

“I'm a six pack hunk, right?” he asked, flexing his muscles. “Yes I am. I work out a lot. That’s a advantage of buying a entire gym to train all day long. Did you like it, hottie?”

"Yes," she said, without thinking. Then it was realized that he said that.

Matt smiled when she realized that.

“Sure. You are strong, but it means nothing.”

“No?” he asked rhetorically. “And this?”

He walked over to her and took her wrists slowly, and then put his hands on his chest. Her palms were over his nipples. Hard of lust.

“Tough, isn't?”

Her hands moved against her will. She felt his muscular, hard body with her fingers. He really worked out a lot. His chest was broad and strong. His six pack was divided and drawn. His body really was strong.

Matt, taking advantage of her distraction, hugged her body around her waist.

And before she avoided, he kissed her.

Nikki's eyes widened in surprise. That student was kissing her on the mouth. She felt her tongue penetrate between her teeth.

She tried to push him in the chest, but he was stronger. She tried more often, but each was weaker than the other.

Her lust was growing more and more.

Completely defeated now, she hugged his back, feeling his strength through her body as they kissed intensely.

Then the two started to stagger around the laboratory, stopping by a table with empty test tubes.

Matt stopped. A bridge of saliva formed between their mouths.

"I still fucking rock it," he said, smiling.

Nikki breathed slowly, and she kissed him again. The two groaned at that.

“Fuck, you do,” she agreed.

Matt smiled. He successfully seduced her. She even cursed. He never heard her talk dirty before.

He then touched his pants.

"My cock is uncomfortable," he said, smiling. “Do you want me to take it off?”

Nikki did not answer. She tried to get it out herself.

Matt saw it smiling. He watched her get on her knees as she opened and lowered her pants and underwear, watching  his hard erection bounce freely.

She licked her lips, seeing the big, hard member in front of her.

“Liked it?”

"Fuck  yeah ," she said. Matt smiled as he heard her curse.

And he was even more surprised when she licked her lips, kissed his cock, and soon started giving him a blowjob.

Matt started to groan at that.

He took her head in one hand while the other touched the table. He was enjoying this. He tried his best not to moan, he didn't even know if there were people outside or not.

Even with the door locked, he didn't want anyone to suspect and wait to see him leave with that hot teacher.

After all, this was not the first public fuck he had ever done.

The blowjob was going well. He loved to feel her tongue wrap around his cock, wetting everything with saliva to continue the pleasure.

He moaned about it. Low, but sincere.

Nikki made choking sounds with the blowjob. She was loving his size.  She found it incredible that young men were more gifted than adults.

And she thought Percy was the only pervert in the  school .

Apparently, every teenager was a pervert. And she was more enthusiastic about it.

If Percy seduced her in the teachers' room and Matt seduced her in the lab, who else would try to seduce her, and where.

The question made her wet her panties with desire.

"Oh, I'm going to come," announced Matt.

Nikki wanted his semen. So it started to suck faster.

Matt groaned a little more than that. She stared at him, watching him control himself, and saw his muscular body.  Sh e became more enthusiastic about the view.

“I came!” with that word, Matt released everything inside her mouth.

Nikki's eyes widened, feeling his cock fill her mouth with semen. She sucked and swallowed everything, tasting him.

Matt groaned pleased with her cleanliness.

Wanting more, she stood up, running her hands over his body, and started kissing him.

The kiss was long and wet. Matt started to feel her breasts as she hugged his body, running her hands over his back, obviously wanting more pleasure.

Determined, she pushed him aside and took off her white shirt, showing off her black bra to him.

Matt watched her model's body; slim and slim, with her big breasts standing out. She took off her bra as she took it off on her back, dropping it while her big, beautiful breasts jumped free.

“Did you like them?” she asked, swinging them in front of her.

Matt nodded yes, mesmerized by them.

"So,  sexy " she moaned, swinging her big tits at him. “Come and drink  my  milk...”

Matt didn't need another incentive. He grabbed her breasts with both hands as he kissed her  again .

Soon, he palpated the right breast while sucking the nipple from the left breast.

W ith his pants down, Nikki still saw his cock, which hardened again very quickly.

She wanted that inside of her.  She wanted to feel if there was any difference from Percy's cock.

While Matt alternated her breasts, she took his cock  by hand .

Matt sucked harder when he felt her hand holding his erection ready. He licked and sucked willingly.

Nikki bit her lips hard. She really wanted that.

Matt then stopped sucking the big tits and kissed her with his tongue.

The two kissed while she took his erection hard.

Matt, who was feeling her breasts, took his hands to caress her model's belly. It was thin and sensual, making Nikki laugh with his fingers on her belly.

His hands finally reached her pants, trying to open and lower them, wanting to reach her vagina soon.

Nikki pushed Matt hard, making him take steps back, uncertain, but enjoying it when she  turned her back at him and started to lower  her own pants and panties. Matt saw the big, hot ass in front of him. It was beautiful and hot, and he wanted to squeeze and stick his cock inside her.

"Come on, sexy," she said, shaking her ass in his direction like a bitch she was. “Come  on !  Taste my ass !”

Matt watched it hard. She  really wanted sex.

Without wanting to provoke her too much with waiting, he walked over to her, lowering his pants further to the ankles and hugging her body, taking her breasts again and kissing her  with  horny.

Then, he pushes her to the table, where she took it with both hands, and touched her ass.

Nikki bit her lip at that. She felt his hands reaching for her ass, squeezing tight.

"Fuck, what a fucking  good  ass," he said, feeling the size with his fingers. “I want to stick my  big  pole in this beauty now!”

“Stick it in!” Nikki wanted, looking at him. “Take me hard, muscled boy! Make me crazy!”

Matt took his cock and leaned his head against her buttocks, making her bite her lips and expectantly. That hot guy was teasing her. Nikki knew.

“Do you really want it, hottie?”

“Give me everything!”

Matt then opened his vagina and penetrated fast.

Nikki looked up in surprise, feeling his cock penetrate her vagina.

It was almost like Percy's. Both were big, hard and hot.

And she  thought even more, Matt accelerated his fucking, starting the rhythm she liked to feel.

Nikki was getting addicted to Matt now.

Even though  she knew it was wrong,  she felt him getting hard on her while I was leaning against the laboratory table, looking at the door, seeing if anyone was going to try to see what was going on  in that room .

She knew it was locked; it was just custom.

After all, she fucked Percy in an open-door classroom  once .

But, Percy was invisible from his mind now, making room for Matt, still fucking her.

A good fuck, this is what is happening, she thought, looking at Matt naked behind her, standing, getting in without fatigue  or shame .

They both groaned at the physical pleasure they had for each other.

Matt thought Nikki was a hot fucking milf who surrenders to any dick.  And he was right.

Nikki thought Matt was a muscular pervert who had sex wherever and whenever he wanted, public or not.  And she was right.

And it drove them both completely crazy.

Spanking sounds echoed through the laboratory, emitted from the fucking Matt made on her,  fucking faster and faster.

Nikki, with her tongue out, moaned:

“YEAH! TASTY HUNK! FUCK MY VAGINA! GO! FUCK!

She looked at him as he kept getting into it.

Matt, smiling, threw his head back, looking at the ceiling, groaning:

“FUCKING HOTTIE! DELICIOUS VAGINA! FUCK! ARE YOU LIKING IT, YOU BITCH? DO YOU LIKE FUCKING A GOOD MALE?

Nikki did not answer, continued to moan.

Matt then took her head.

“Say you like it!”

“I love it… I love to feel a man's dick getting into me!!!” she moaned, enjoying the way he spoke.

She felt dirty ... and she liked it.

“Fucking sex freak… fucked one student, now fucking another!”

“You started! Who told you to blackmail me?”

”Your hot ass!” he hit her in the ass.

Nikki liked it. He groaned.

“I want to come!” she said.

“Wait! I want to let everything go with you” he said, not stopping fucking her.

More spanking sounds echoed. Nikki liked the feel of sex, and wanted him to come inside her.

“I'll come!”

“Inside!” she said. “I want a male jet inside! Can you do it?”

“Wait and see, sexy teacher!” he groaned.

He kept getting more and more until he groaned with his climax.

Nikki felt his jet filling Matt's semen into her vagina. She liked it so much that she came too.

The two moaned as their bodies discharged fluids with the pleasure they achieved.

It was so much semen that it started to leak from her vagina, dripping on the floor.

Matt came out of her vagina, breathing slowly as he sat in a chair while Nikki stayed in position, holding the table as if it were loose.

She looked at Matt, smiling at her, and smiled too.

That sex was strange, but in a good way.

…

Matt lifted his pants.

"Fuck, fucking you was fucking hot," he said, seeing her in lingerie wearing her pants. “How did Percy get to fuck you?”

She put on her shirt.

“Like you” she looked at him wearing the school shirt, then took it and put it around his neck, touching his muscles. “He caught me shirtless and the fucking rolled loose.”

Matt smiled, then took her face and kissed it.

The two groaned with their tongues curling again.

"I  fucking  love," he said, letting go and putting on his shirt. “Especially with a milf teacher like you.”

“Milf?”

"Hot adult  woman ," Matt replied, unlocking the door. “Until class  tomorrow , delicious.”

And he left.

Nikki stayed a little longer, realizing that she just had sex with him.

And thinking about when  she was going to do it again.

Taking pleasure in it, she walked out of the lab, wanting so badly to fuck Percy now.

…

Nikki went down the empty corridors to the locker room, and found Percy there waiting.

He's irritated, she thought, getting closer.

“Where were you?” Percy asked seriously. “I waited for you here for a long time. Even the janitor asked why I was here!”

Nikki came over and kissed him on the mouth.

Apparently, Percy lost his anger and hugged her, kissing her with his tongue.

“Where were you?” Percy asked, softer, hugging her body.

"My husband called and talked for hours," she lied, tightening her grip. “Saying  he was going to be home late. It depressed me...”

Percy took her face, gently, and kissed her with his tongue.

“I have a way to cheer you up” he opened the door, went into the locker room, all white and shiny, and inside, took his school shirt off.

His muscular body appeared to her.  How young people were so strong, she didn't know.  She just knew  she fucking liked it.

Nikki liked it so much that her panties got wet.

"Who knows,  maybe  it works," she said, entering and closing the door.

Soon, the two kissed with desire.

…

Nikki was in the empty locker room, kissing Percy greedily.

After all, she was having sex with Percy right there. Both of them moaned at the intensity of their lips.

Against the wall, Nikki loved to feel Percy's body against hers.

Percy stopped kissing her and placed her against the wall, then lowered her pants and panties, then touched the head of his cock on her ass.

“Can I?” Asked Percy, in her ear.

“Hurry up!” She replied, smiling.

Percy smiled.

“I love it when you demand it fast.”

And he shoved it all without ceremony.

Nikki liked it, even though she was  fucking a boy who have a girlfriend . The boy had a wild  lust for her, and he loved to have sex with her whenever he could. Even having a girlfriend  waiting for him .

She even understood that - she even had another lover, also young and with a girlfriend. - The partners could be far, but the lust is not.

Percy continued to stick her hard, moaning her name as he pushed harder. Nikki held the  stall door tightly, forcing herself not to moan his name.

Percy, without warning, switched positions and put it in her ass. It made her eyes widen in surprise.

This time  he went too far, she thought as he continued the rhythm on her ass. Nikki groaned his name accordingly, and Percy liked it very much.

It didn't take long for him to say:

“I'll come!”

Nikki said nothing.  She was lost in her own head.

Percy came on her ass, and Nikki knelt on the floor in pleasure.

Percy put the shorts back on.

“See you next time, teacher.”

Nikki said nothing, just saw him come out of the bathroom.

Nikki then composed herself, thinking about what happened that afternoon with her.

Nikki had sex with two students at once... and for some reason, she really liked it.

Getting ready, she left the dressing room, wanting to leave  the school .

…

Nikki felt the difference between the two lovers  s he had.

As  s he drove home, Nikki thought about Matt Sloan and Percy Jackson, and how they were equally horny, but different in sex.

Percy was more shy, and could fuck like a porn actor with talent - prov ing that she wasn't the only one who tasted his dick.

However, Matt was different. He was more aggressive, more "to the point", he spoke  more , but he fucked hard. Strength that  her vagina liked.

Thinking of the two, Percy was the "behaved but impulsive boy" while Matt was the "outlaw delinquent who detested rules  and love wild sex ".

Hot guys, Nikki thought, licking his lips, wondering which one to fuck with her until the winter break arrives.


	14. Sex Education at Goode. Part 4: After-Class Talk

Chapter 14: Sex Education at Goode. Part 4: After-Class Talk

(With winter break coming, Percy decided to be more dangerous, so he called Annabeth with an idea of having sex in the classroom again, with a "sexy teacher horny student" fantasy)

…

Percy felt great now.

At school, with the penultimate class until winter break, Percy managed to fuck the hottest teacher at school, Nikki, better known among her friends as "hot biology milf", because they wanted to "do biology with her".

Percy laughed when he always heard that.

However, Nikki said she didn't have time for him that afternoon - even after they had sex three times in a row in Goode's rooms. In the teachers' room, in the classroom and in the school locker room. All of them were fucking fantastic.

Now Percy was hard as he thought about Nikki.

He smiled at the thought of what that hot teacher did to him. How she sucked his dick. How she kissed him. How she jumped during sex. Moaned as their bodies fucked.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Mrs. White calling him.

"PERCY!" she said, too loud.

Percy jumped out of his chair, about to take Riptide. However, he realized in time that he was in the classroom. All of his classmates laughed at him.

"Yes, teacher?"

"Can you read the last sentence of the book, please."

"Yes," said Percy, sitting down. "But, what is the book again?"

While Mrs. White looked at him seriously, everyone else laughed at him again.

…

After class, Percy saw Matt avoiding him - great news - as he came down the stairs, and saw Nikki leaving - terrible news! - as she approached the door and left.

As he walked down the hall, Percy came close to his locker when he heard the janitor, Humbert, talking on his phone.

"Today? But that sucks! I have the key!"

Percy was curious enough to look at the janitor, in the same blue clothes he always wears, his big belly sporting under his head and his big shoes.

Percy liked him. He was one of the few adults who were nice to him throughout his entire life.

And besides, he was a friend of Paul, another nice guy - also his stepfather.

It was enough for Percy to like Humbert.

He then approached the janitor, who hung up the phone, and asked:

"Hi, Humbert. Some problem?"

"Hi Percy," said Humbert. "My aunt died."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you boy. So I will have to travel to Washington for the funeral, and my home is not very safe for that" he took a bunch of keys out of his pocket.

The school keys.

"My apartment is not, as we say, "good for storing things". Not that I care if some funny guy steals my TV, it is from the time that TV was radio" Percy smiled. His sarcasm was another trait Percy liked about him. "But this is more serious," he shook the keys.

Soon, Percy had an idea.

"I can take care of it," he said.

Humbert looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Sure. I take care and give it to Paul later. Smoothly."

Humbert smiled, so he threw the keys at him.

"Thanks, boy. I was going to negotiate with the director, but that helps a lot too. I need to go. Thanks."

"Always willing to help."

Humbert shook Percy's hand and left.

With Humbert's key in hand, Percy went to his locker to put his books away when Annabeth called him. Percy answered.

"Hi, babe," he said.

"Hi, sexy," she said, her voice making it clear what she wanted. Percy started to harden. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Ahhhhh..." His dick started to soften with growing fear. "I know it's special. Yeah…" he remembered! "Our two and a half month anniversary!"

"Okay, good," said Annabeth happily. "You learn so well. So, I want something good for today."

Percy looked at Humbert's keys in his hand, and then an idea crossed his mind. A idea that Annabeth wanted to try this monday.

"You know, Owl Girl, I know what we're going to do."

And he started to tell his plan to her.

…

At night, Percy opened the door as if he owned it.

And after all, he had the key.

The two - Percy and Annabeth - saw the school totally deserted, and Percy liked that. Dark, silent, and better of all: hidden.

After they entered, Percy locked the door again.

Annabeth then said:

"Perfect, Seaweed Brain." She looked at him. "Give me the clothes."

Percy smiled at that. And he thought about what they planned to do there.

A sexual fantasy to spice up the anniversary.

Annabeth will be a sexy teacher who talks to a troublemaker and sexy student, Percy, and they will have a "after class talk", which will result in sex.

She liked it so much that she even took clothes for it.

Percy took off the backpack he was wearing and took her clothes: suit, mini skirt and high-heeled sandals.

He threw everything at her.

"Put yours on, and meet me in the classroom," said Annabeth, smiling as she climbed the stairs.

Percy picked up his clothes: a leather jacket, a destroyed black shirt - that monster destroyed his favorite skull shirt - torn jeans and worn-out sneakers.

Looking around, he took off his clothes right there and put on the others.

…

Annabeth saw her boyfriend undressing, and she liked that. She was wet to see his body taking off clothes and putting on the ones she wanted.

Soon, she did the same. She took off his clothes in the hallway of the second floor and put on the others she wanted.

The cameras didn't matter. The Mist hid them very well.

At least from the cameras.

Annabeth had to make up for Hecate's new daughter somehow later. Now, it was time to hook up with her boyfriend.

When it was over, she went into a classroom, and waited for Percy.

Percy, dressed in other clothes, walked on the second floor, and saw Annabeth in other clothes, like him.

Percy was wearing the clothes, black clothes and almost torn while Annabeth wore that tight suit - on purpose. Her big tits were drawn in that sexy outfit, with the open V part showing how big her big tits are, and Percy was feeling wind in his chest, after all, the claws that hit his shirt showed his chest without problems.

"Unlock and get in, hooligan," said Annabeth, joining the game.

Percy smiled, and followed the script, too.

"Yes, teacher" Percy used the key.

The two entered.

…

Inside, the room was like the others: full of chairs, with a white board in front of the room, the teacher's table completely empty, windows closed.

Perfect.

"Sit over there!" Annabeth said, pointing to a chair near the table.

Percy, hardening little by little, obeyed.

When he sat down, Percy saw Annabeth, key in hand, locking the door and throwing the key at the back of the room.

"Very well, hooligan," she said, in her sexy voice on purpose. "Let's see what you did to be here ..."

Annabeth walked up and down, showing her sensual body with that suit. Her big tits were almost coming out of the suit - just pull and the boobs come off -, her ass was almost showing with that little skirt, and Percy noticed that she wore glasses and her blond hair was tied up.

Percy smiled at the wonderful view that was his girlfriend.

"I remembered! What kind of student doesn't do homework for ONE YEAR!"

Percy understood.

"I didn't want to," said Percy, in his "bad boy" persona.

"Why not?"

"Because I thought everything fucking sucks!"

Annabeth pretended to be surprised.

"Don't swear at school!"

"Why not, fuck?" Percy teased. "Is my mouth too dirty for this fucking mess?"

Annabeth put a hand on his chin. Scratching your chin a little.

"Do you know what happens to stupid misbehaving students like you?"

"What?" His cock was hard, wanting to leave his pants and enter Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, then let go.

"You need to do a mega-test if you don't want to be stuck in your room studying in the winter. Missing all the fun in the snow… building snowmen… snowball war…" Annabeth dropped her glasses, without lens, and bent down to pick it up. Her ass appeared in front of him, in black panties. "What will you do? Test or studying through winter?"

Annabeth looked at his cock, and blinked.

Percy understood.

"I have another option, delicious teacher."

Annabeth pretended to be surprised, and smiled at that.

"What did you call me?"

"Delicious," Percy said, standing up. "Sexy. Sensual blonde. Fucking hot model…" he took off his jacket. "My cock wants to taste you now."

When he tossed his jacket on the floor, he took off his shirt.

Annabeth saw his muscular body in front of her.

"Percy ..."

"I can't help it," he hugged Annabeth, and touched her ass. "I can't control myself anymore. You're fucking hot!"

And kissed her. Annabeth felt his tongue in her mouth, and liked that.

He knew how to provoke her.

Annabeth hugged Percy as he touched her ass. They both groaned warmly at this.

When it was over, she started to open her suit, revealing a thin bikini string.

"I have a proposal," she said, smiling as her hand opened his suit while another caressed the muscles of his body. "If you make me come madly, I'll give you ten in everything. So who knows, maybe you and I will go to a winter cottage ... and fuck in the hot tub. What do you think, fucking handsome guy?"

"The teacher swears?" Percy asked, watching Annabeth toss her suit on the floor, revealing her sexy body in front of her, with her breasts trapped inside a black pool bikini.

"Always, sexy," she said, scratching his body. Percy liked that. "And I always wanted to have sex with you."

"Me too."

The two kissed again, moaning as their hands explored their naked bodies while Annabeth pushed Percy against a wall, still kissing him.

Soon, she started to bend down, licking his muscles and nipples until she reached his pants.

"Do you have a gun or bazooka?" Annabeth smiled at the question, and opened his pants, lowering them with his underwear.

"Do you like torpedo?" he asked when his dick came out of prison.

Annabeth liked what she saw, and took it willingly.

"I do!" and started to suck his cock.

Percy moaned at his girlfriend's blowjob. She was getting better at it.

And thinking that this sexual phase of the relationship started in Paris, two months ago.

She sucked while moaning warmly, enjoying tasting her "student" in the classroom, with Percy loving being sucked by the "teacher" in the empty room.

Percy took her head, following the pace of her blowjob as she grabbed her thighs. Percy was fucking loving it. Getting excited about what they were doing.

In the classroom ... fucking with his girlfriend.

And to think that in that school, in a classroom, where Percy seduced and fucked his teacher.

Soon, Nikki appeared in his mind. That mature and sensual body was like Annabeth's, big tits, amazing ass, model shape, and equally horny.

Both of them.

Remembering Nikki made Percy move her head faster. And Annabeth felt it.

She raised her hands and ran her hands over his body, stroking his muscles.

Ananbeth was too good at that. Percy couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, followed by a satisfied moan, Percy came in her mouth.

Annabeth felt the eruption of semen, and sucked it all up.

When it was over, Percy noticed a little in her mouth, going to her chin.

"Naughty," she said, who got up and kissed him willingly.

Percy hugged herbody.

"My turn," she said, walking away, taking off her black bikini and panties, getting completely naked in front of him. "And I really want it."

She lay down on the teacher's desk, pointing her wet pussy at her boyfriend.

Enthusiastic, with his cock rising again, he took off his pants, underwear and sneakers, being entirely naked, and approached her.

Picking up her legs, he licked his lips and started sucking on her vagina.

Annabeth touched her own breasts, moaning warmly as Percy sucked her vagina. It felt so good to feel his tongue licking, wetting and entering her pussy. She got wet with his presence, but that… made her more and more crazy.

Percy went on, and then he raised his hands, touching her breasts.

Annabeth threw her hands back, touching the dark night window, feeling her boyfriend giving her more and more pleasure.

She was losing control.

Soon, she wanted to let go and come.

Percy kissed her pussy, moaning as he licked, and Annabeth looked at the ceiling, enjoying it.

She liked his tongue, and wanted to feel his cock penetrating her pussy.

The thought of Percy's big cock made her come right away.

"That was so good ..." Annabeth groaned, smiling.

Percy, who received the pleasure fluids on his face, smiling, stood up and took her wrists, pulling her into a hug.

The two kissed madly, with Annabeth wrapping her legs around him as Percy walked forward, placing Annabeth against the wall.

The two continued to kiss, with Annabeth's feet on the floor.

The two then staggered across the room to the door, with Percy on his back.

Soon, Annabeth scratched his body, with Percy smiling with lust, and stopped kissing him.

"I want something better now ... on the floor," she said, pointing at the floor. "I want your cock to punch my ovary until I can't walk. Come on, schoolboy! Fuck your teacher!"

Percy smiled at that, and walked over.

"You know I'm going to hook you up, don't you?"

Annabeth stroked his head.

"And I want it with pleasure." She licked his cheek.

Horny, he lay on the floor, with his hard cock pointing at the ceiling.

Annabeth, looking at the closed door, with the window showing the empty corridor, wondered if there would be people there, who could come in and catch her being fucked by her boyfriend.

It wet her with pleasure.

Bending down, she took his cock and stuffed everything inside her vagina.

The sex started. And Annabeth really liked that.

Annabeth liked to see that naked pumped under her, with his hard cock penetrating her vagina.

Percy loved to feel her vagina surrounding his cock. He moaned as she sucked, her hands running over his sweaty body as she moaned with pleasure.

Percy then took her head and started to kiss her. Annabeth was enjoying feeling like he was picking up the pace. He wanted to come, and she wanted all of his semen.

"Annabeth," he said, between groans. "You Sexy Owl! I'll come!"

"You're better than I thought, Sexy Horse!" groaned Annabeth, smiling. "My best student ... my best lover! My hot bo!"

"Do you want my cum, sexy blonde?" he teased, rubbing her belly. "Do you want my hard and strong cock gushing cum on your body? Do you want it real bad?"

He took her wrist with one hand, then sensually licked her fingers.

Annabeth groaned, and said:

"Yes ... Give me your semen! I want it all!"

Percy smirked.

Annabeth moaned as she felt his cock entering her vagina faster and faster. Their bodies made slapping sounds that they loved. The pace was getting more and more intense.

Gradually, Percy started to fuck at the pace she liked.

Percy moved his cock willingly. She was lying on top of him, getting in tight while he kissed her. Their tongues curled with pleasure as Percy hugged her and Annabeth leaned with her hands on his chest.

Annabeth then remembered sex with him in his room. He got hard on the bed in his room, and had sex with him in that amphitheater deposit, just when he wanted to.

Wanting the same thing with Percy now, she stood up, keeping her body upright while jumping on his cock.

Now, on top of him, she jumped with more intensity.

While she scratched Percy's strong chest, he retaliated by squeezing her ass. Percy got in harder, and Annabeth moaned harder.

Her fear of being discovered having sex with Percy at the gym was shrinking, and the pleasure of feeling his hard cock, her hands squeezing his ass and the pleasure of sex was growing more and more.

Annabeth, sticking out, moaned:

"You fucking hot! Your pervert! Oh, how delicious, put more! MORE!"

Percy obeyed, and got more and more,

"You fucking sexy teach!" he groaned. "This is delicious! You have the wettest vagina I've ever fucked! You fucking hot!"

"Fuck me hard! LET'S GO! GO WITH STRENGTH!"

Percy squeezed her breasts. Annabeth jumped more often.

"You pervert!" he groaned with pleasure. "I'll come!"

Annabeth wanted him to come in her face, but he stepped forward.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she felt a strong jet inside her vagina. She looked at Percy, who looked like ecstasy, moaning with pleasure.

Annabeth was unable to contain the pleasure of feeling his semen penetrating her vagina. She moaned as she came.

She was taking a deep breath, feeling fresh semen seeping from her vagina. It came out, and more semen came out.

She lay down beside Percy, equally satisfied, taking a deep, slow breath.

"Fuck…! It was better than I thought!"

Annabeth looked at him.

"I admit ... it was ... fucking good!"

The two then relaxed, one on top of the other, enjoying feeling their bodies relaxing after sex.

…

Matt liked what happened.

Fucking Nikki in that computer lab was intense, especially at the empty school.

They moaned and screamed like two horny freaks, and he made her feel that way.

Having sex with Nikki was so good that he thought of keeping her as a lover for a while longer.

As he walked, he suddenly heard sexual sounds.

Strangely, he saw the room close, but with the window open, and what he saw surprised him.

It was Percy, the stupid nerd in his class ... fucking a hot blonde.

Matt didn't believe what he saw. Percy was not only as strong as he was, but also a hot blonde was sucking his dick.

Soon, they started going to the teacher's desk.

At that moment, he took out his phone and filmed what happened in the room.

Watching their sex was intense… and delicious. Watching that hot chick fucking Percy like a dirty whore made his dick hard. How that stupid nerd got a hot sex like her was a mystery.

But, watching her fucking was good. Watching her breasts sway with the fucking she was making was hypnotic.

It was so good that when they came on the floor, Matt stopped and walked slowly away from the door.

…

Percy and Annabeth left the room, and Percy locked it with the key.

"It was great, student," said Annabeth, smiling.

Percy kept the key in his pocket.

"It was sexy and hot, teacher," he said, smiling.

The two were in normal clothes now. They hugged and kissed.

When they were finished, the two started to leave.

"Percy, when are we going to fuck again?"

"At the lodging, Annabeth," he said, smiling. "I'll tear you apart more and more, Hot Owl."

"As you wish, sexy six pack," said Annabeth, coming down the stairs with Percy. "Let's go, Sexy Horse."

Matt came out of hiding.

Bedding? Annabeth? Six pack body? Owl? Horse?

Matt didn't cared.

One thing was for sure, Matt was going to try to fuck Annabeth one way or the other soon.

He smiled thinking about that.


	15. Sex Education at Goode. Part 5: Computer Class

Chapter 15: Sex Education at Goode. Part 5: Computer Class

(Feeling mad horny for Nikki, Matt blackmails her into going to the computer room after stealing her key, with the intention of marking the room with their sexual encounter)

…

Nikki wanted to go home.

That day was long - tests were always long - and she wanted to come home and relax. She didn't even wanted to find Percy (if she did, it would be hard to resist him, and they would have sex soon after).

She didn't have time for her young lover now. She had tests to correct.

As soon as Nikki left school, going to her car, she received a hug while looking for her keys in her purse.

It was Matt. He smiled as always. And she felt his “joy” touching her thigh.

"Hi, hottie teacher," he said, and tried to kiss her.

Nikki pushed him after stepping on his foot.

"Never again, idiot," she said, opening the car. “I will not be one of your lovers!”

Matt groaned in pain, scowling at her, creaking with rage.

Nikki laughed at that. After that, he drove away.

…

Matt went back inside the school, cackling in anger at what that bitch teacher did.

Matt massaged his foot, feigning pain, until her car disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as he disappeared into the street, and hiding at school, he smiled, and took the keys of the school out of his jacket pocket.

Stealing that was easy. He touched his penis close to her ass on purpose, knowing that she would be more focused on that than on his hand, taking the key from her purse.

Now, just call her.

“You won't be one of mine? That's what we will see, sensual.”

…

When she got home (empty, as usual), Nikki threw her bag on the couch and wanted to take a shower and finally relax from the day she had.

She was going to the bathroom, wanting to take a long bath in the hottie tub, when she heard her phone ringing.

Seeing who it was, she looked bad.

"Matt," she said, seeing his photo in the contact.

Wanting to get this over with, she called.

“Hi, hottie” his voice was explicitly horny. That guy was really a pervert. “Do you have time for a hottie fuck?”

"No," she said seriously. “What happened was only once! Never again, you disgusting freak!”

“A disgusting freak who knows you fuck a student ... at school! What will happen if someone learns that you had SEX with two students in a school environment ... I see Law and Order, and I know this is bad.”

Nikki felt Matt hang up soon after. She now felt tense and nervous.

As stupid as it was, Matt was right.

What she did to him and Percy at school was bad. It would bring serious problems if anyone knew that she had sexual affairs with them.

Suddenly, Matt sent messages.

**Delicious. It's me. I have more to say.**

He then sent pictures of him smiling, with her key in hand.

Nikki was surprised. Soon she threw her phone on the sofa and rummaged in her bag.

Was not there. Matt took it.

Her phone rang more often. More photos were sent.

Matt was shirtless now, taking selfies with her key, and by computers, he was in the computer room.

**Come and get the key, delicious, and let's do a… post-class lesson. Come on, hottie, or do you want me to give it to your husband?**

Nikki felt the blackmail there.

**Is blackmail your only weapon to fuck women? Why? Hentai or prostitutes aren’t enough?**

**UUUIIII! I felt the burn, delicious. Very good, but what answer will you give to your husband when I tell him that you will cuckolded him with two school boys? I have proof, remember?**

Nikki was angry at that. Matt wasn't even ashamed. Apparently, he did everything to have a chance at sex.

Even blackmail.

**I accept.** Nikki typed reluctantly. She had no other way out.

**Good. Come to school, and teach me sex again.** Then he sent winky faces.

In a hurry, Nikki took the car key, running.

Naughty motherfucker! She thought as she went down to the parking lot, going to get the car and do what that disgusting pervert wanted.

…

The school was empty. She realized this when she saw Matt at the door, key in hand, shirtless and smiling at her.

“Delicious. It's time for the final exam” he said, touching his own penis, evident in his pants.

Nikki just stared at him angrily, slamming the car shut and locking it. She put the key in her pocket and raised her hand to him.

“Give me my key!”

"After sex, hottie," said Matt, who put the key in his pants. The chain swayed over his erection.

Nikki didn't like that, and it made it evident in her expression.

Matt saw this, and smirked.

“I love it when you get angry. Come on!”

Matt stepped inside, but Nikki didn't moved. Matt turned and said:

“We can do it in the parking lot, but I don't promise that a car won't pass and see. Then get in!”

Nikki reluctantly followed Matt around the school.

…

The computer room was bright and empty. Computer desks were everywhere, and when he stepped inside, Matt grabbed her and kissed her willingly.

Nikki felt his sexual energy in the kiss, touches. She felt his body with her palms on his chest, feeling his tongue in her mouth.

He took her waist, and then squeezed her ass.

Nikki knew he was only interested in her for the body, for sex, and she felt her body wanting it.

For some reason, something about Matt awakened her desires. Almost like what happened to Percy, and it drove her mind crazy.

She wanted sex, now.

Nikki soon grabbed Matt in the same way, returning the kiss's intensity back to him.

They both clung with ease now, groaning as their tongues curled with pleasure.

Soon, Nikki pushed Matt away, groaning:

“Do me!” she took off her shirt right there. Matt enjoyed watching her take off that blue-sleeved shirt, exposing her porn actress body. “And do it good!”

"The way I like it, sexy," said Matt, grabbing her again.

The kiss happened again, and Nikki felt more and more lost in it. Something about it made her crazy for sex, even with a disgusting person like Matt Sloan.

Nikki was losing control. She wanted sex now.

In that room, it didn't matter. She just wanted to have sex until her pussy released a wave of pleasure all over her body.

Before Matt tried to take her bra off, Nikki pushed him against the door.

“I'm in charge!” She ordered, his hands against her chest. “And you make me come!”

"Bossy and sexy," groaned Matt, enjoying it. “Do what you want with me, teacher!”

Nikki now licked his chest, making his way to his closed pants, and opened it hard.

So she took his penis out of his underwear and started giving him a blowjob without warning.

Matt liked the surprise. He groaned at the feel of her mouth and tongue surrounding his cock, moaning with pleasure.

Nikki continued to blow him, liking and loathing at the same time. A mixture that she only saw in hentai (an ex-boyfriend liked that, and she had the same mixture before).

Now, his body wanted sex, his mind just focused on it, and he continued sucking like he hadn't had sex in months.

She moaned as she felt Matt's hard member in her mouth, looked up, seeing the stupid and carried boy moaning, his arms sloppy, his chest stirring with his breath, and his shameless pleasure plastered on his face, loving the blowjob that she did on him.

If he treated a teacher like that, she felt sorry for his girlfriend.

Nikki kept doing blowjob, wanting him to come and get it over with.

But, the bastard was tougher than she thought. She stayed like that for a while, and Matt didn't even give a sign that he was going to come.

Looking at him, she realized that Matt knew what she wanted to say:

“This will last a long time! I want this to last!” he smiled slightly. “And I'll addict you to my penis!” and smiled with pleasure.

Nikki, knowing he will play hard, started to suck harder.

Matt almost screamed in pleasure, and Nikki let herself moan too. Noises that that shameless pervert of Matt Sloan liked.

The blowjob then started to be faster, Matt liked it a lot. He groaned for several minutes until Matt finally said:

“Take it, delicious!”

Suddenly, Nikki felt Matt's semen flood his mouth completely. Matt's cry of pleasure made it clear that he liked it very much. Nikki admitted to herself that she liked it, and swallowed everything so as not to leave a trace on the floor.

When she pulled her mouth off his cock, she saw his cock was still hard.

Matt then took her arms and pulled her up, hugging her torso and kissing her hard, passing his hands on her back, pressing her body against his.

Nikki felt his tongue invade  her mouth tightly, and Nikki returned and kissed him with the same intensity, hugging the boy in the same way.

Soon, Nikki felt Matt drop  her bra. She felt her bra loosen on her breasts, and she let Matt take it off.

Her breasts came free. Matt enjoyed seeing her huge breasts again, smiling with lust.

“Hi, my beautiful twins” he squeezed her breasts, making Nikki smile and moan.

So, Matt started licking her breasts, sucking on her nipples, and she let go, moaning while Matt sucked on her nipples.

Soon, Matt pushed her against the door, , the same as she did with him, and bent down, licking her belly while squeezing her nipples.

Upon reaching her pants, Matt opened the button, and smiled at her.

So, Matt grabbed her waist, turning her back to him. Her breasts were against the door, pressed against the wood.

She felt Matt lowering his pants and panties.

Matt saw the vagina dripping from it, and smiled with pleasure.

“Delicious fuck” and began to lick and suck her vagina.

Matt loved that hottie ass, that juicy pussy, dripping with pleasure. He ran his hands over her legs. Nikki liked that. Her vagina confirmed her burning lust.

Against the door, Nikki scratched the walls on the sides, feeling that bastard's tongue burrowing into her vagina, while Matt, with her ass being squeezed with his hands, with his tongue licking everything that her vagina released, grinning. horny about it.

When he stopped momentarily, he saw her big, delicious ass, begging for a penis to penetrate nonstop.

"Not yet," he said. “I want to drive you crazy. Let's play some more” and returned to have oral sex in her vagina.

Nikki liked that. Your body didn't even lie about it. She moaned with pleasure, feeling her body become addicted to that pleasure more and more.

She wanted to come, she couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, Matt felt her pussy come on his face. Both Nikki and Matt groaned with pleasure at this.

She even licked the door during the climax, enjoying the feeling.

Matt then moved away from her vagina.

“Hey, bitch teacher!” Matt called.

Nikki turned and saw Matt lying on the floor, with his free dick, being squeezed by his hand.

"I want you to jump on me, bitch," he said, smiling as he massaged his cock. “Have you done that to your husband?”

"Not in months," she said, who realized that she said, then got surprised to herself.

Matt smiled like a pervert he was.

"Then I'm going to make your vagina feel so much pleasure that you're going to get addicted," he said, running a finger around his penis, going around  it . Nikki liked to see that, made it evident in her face. “Whenever you are alone, you will call me, and I will be your best lover. You'll even forget that fucking Jackson!”

Nikki now felt a challenge. She took off her pants and sandals, getting completely naked. Matt loved seeing her hottie, sensual body standing in front of him, and she bent over, crawling on top of him.

“Proof you can do it, hustler!” she teased.

“With pleasure, fucking milfy teach!”

The two began to kiss, moaning as they loosened sexually on the floor, running their hands over their bodies, while Nikki felt Matt's cock close to her pussy.

Soon, Nikki took his cock and positioned himself correctly. Matt smiled.

“Let's get on with it!” she moaned, feeling the head of his cock touch her vagina. “Make me addicted to you!”

“I do more than that!” he said, smiling. “Much more than your husband and lover!”

Nikki approached him, smiling, coming face to face with him, and kissed him as she stuffed his penis into her wet pussy.

Nikki stopped kissing him, lifting his torso, sitting on top of Matt, starting sex by jumping on top of him.

The beats echoed throughout the room. They both moaned with pleasure at that.

The sex went from slow to fast.

Nikki began to feel his penis widening her tight vagina, penetrating it more and more as she jumped. Matt groaned at that, and his hands soon touched her breasts.

She liked the touch. F

Nikki felt his strong hands grip her breasts. She squeezed his hands as she jumped. Matt moaned about it.

“That! Fuck! You hottie! First Percy, then me!”

"I can't help it," she moaned, enjoying having sex with him  now . “You are fucking hot  hunk ! I love to fuck young, strong boys  like you !”

“You are a fucking pervert! You sexy milf!”

“Milf…?”

“Hot fucking sexy women!” groaned Matt, squeezing her breasts. “An older sexy woman lady who loves sex! With young men!”

“All me!”

Matt stopped squeezing her breasts and stood up, kissing her as she jumped.

The kiss was wet. Saliva welled up on their lips.

“Turn around!” said Matt. “I want another position!”

Nikki, completely overcome by sex, obeyed, turning around.

Matt pushed her to him, lying down, and penetrated again.

Sex returned  hard , with Nikki feeling Matt penetrate as he squeezed her breasts. Her feet were on his legs, and he penetrated fast and hot.

Nikki liked to feel his hands feeling her hard, to feel his cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Nikki moaned like a pervert, loud and unafraid of being caught.

Feeling free, Matt groaned too.

The two continued to have sex, with Nikki now with his hands and feet on the floor while Matt continued to penetrate alone.

She was looking up, with her tongue out, loving being fucked by another sexually skilled boy.

And Matt was loving to fuck another hottie girl, feeling that  his girlfriend would be jealous of his new lover  now .

The thought was so good that it felt its climax coming.

“I'll come!”

“Inside!”

“What if you get pregnant?”

“I'm careful! Get everything in! I love to feel a male jet inside me!”

Matt climbed some more.

“And the male will give you everything!”

Nikki looked at him sideways, smiling, and Matt approached her to lick her neck and neck.

Nikki liked that, she moaned louder.

Matt kept climbing until the rash came over and over.

“Here, milf!!!”

Semen penetrated and flooded everything inside her. Nikki liked it so much that he felt Matt's arms around her body, his hands on her big tits and the crazy ecstasy that boy did.

She was hooked on him now.  She just had one more lover. Even though he was a fucking bastard,  she had to admit he had skills.

Matt enjoyed having sex with Nikki. She could be reserved as a teacher, but she let go during sex, revealing her sex-addicted whore face over and over.

Having sex with an older woman was quite different from fucking a hottie girl his age.

He liked the energy, the skill and the sexual energy she did.

Nikki still had his cock in her vagina, breathing with the climax they made.

Matt really liked that. It was full of sex ecstasy.

As Nikki breathed, looking up at the ceiling, Matt looked at the door, upside down, feeling his body relaxing with the sex he and she had.

He smiled at the thought of it again.

…

Nikki was still lying down when Matt got dressed.

“It was fun, hottie milf” he put his shirt back on. "We will repeat it tomorrow in the classroom," he said. “A good departure until vacation.”

Nikki looked at him.

"On vacation, I'm going to go to another country," he said. “And I want your vagina to miss me, so that next year you become my exclusive milf” he winked at her. “Good night, bitch addicted to young m e n!”

And left the room.

Nikki, still looking at the ceiling, felt horny and angry mixed in her head.

Why did she fuck someone so hateful? Nor did she know.

…

As soon as Matt walked out of the room, Nikki composed  herself , dressed, and left the school the same way he entered.

Now, in the car, she was breathing slowly, with memories of what she did coming back hard in her mind.

She let herself be seduced by Matt again, and let that disgusting person have sex with her again.

She took a deep breath, trying to relax, trying to control her strange libido.

But, the sexual memories with his students came back.

She fucked Matt. She fucked Percy. Several times at school.

Now, looking at her own eyes in the rearview mirror, she wondered if this would continue, or be compelled to have more sex later.

Without an answer, she just drove.

…

Matt was walking down the street, happy with what he found.

Carefree, watching from his phone, he saw that Percy had the same idea as Matt that night.

Not only breaking into the school with a hottie girl, but having sex in the classroom with her was awesome.

On the phone, sexual images of Percy and… Annabeth appeared, with the two of them moaning sexual things during  their  sex  in that classroom .

"How did you get such a blonde, I'll never know," said Matt, speaking to himself. “But I'll find out, Jackson, and she'll be my lover.”

Turning off his phone, Matt walked down the empty sidewalk.


	16. Sex Education at Goode. Part 6: Last Class Before Vacation

**Chapter 16: Sex Education at Goode. Part 6: Last Class Before Vacation**

(After  giving Matt  what he deserved , Percy and Nikki fuck the classroom madly, on the last day of school  before winter vacation )

…

The last day of school was about to begin. Nikki couldn't wait for that.

As she got out of the car, which she parked, she looked at the Goode High School building, thinking that in several weeks, she would be with her husband on an island paradise away from New York.

It was a pleasant surprise from her husband, even after what Matt Sloan compelled her to do.

Not only didhe ma d e her break into the school in the middle of the night, but he seduced her into having sex with him in the computer room.

It was disgusting and delicious at the same time.

Nikki shook h er head, not letting that bastard spoil the last day, and walked to school.

But, his derisive voice came:

“How are you, hottie?”

Suddenly, Matt's hands wrapped around her waist, touching her body  shamelessly . She felt his cock hard inside her pants  against her butt .

When looking back, she saw Matt standing there, and tried to kiss her. Nikki looked away.

“Come on, delicious. Do like yesterday. Quick game, five minutes” he said, his voice sly.

“No!” said Nikki, with determination.

Matt was confused.

“What?”

"I'm not your whore, or your milf, Sloan," she said seriously. “I will not be an easy fuck you  can pay in a brothel!”

Matt was serious.

“If you don't, I'll ...”

Suddenly, Percy's voice came out.

“What are you doing, you shit face?”

Both Nikki and Matt turned around, seeing Percy Jackson standing there, ready for anything.

"Drop it, Matt," said Percy. Nikki liked to feel authority in his voice. “ Let her go, you piece of shit!”

“Get out, fucking nerd!” Matt spat. “Go to the classroom, your teacher will go later.”

"I'm serious, asshole," said Percy, in the same tone.

Matt  released Nikki, who leaned against the car, and went over to Percy.

“You signed your will, you…” In the middle of the sentence, Matt tried to punch Percy.

But, to Matt and Nikki's surprise, Percy dodged as if it were nothing, and punched his chest. Nikki felt the impact as if  she was the punched one .

It was strong and fast. Matt flinched at the blow.

“What the fuck was that?” asked Matt, before attacking more often.

Clumsy punches  from Matt , and Percy dodged them all.

The two walked away from Nikki, who watched everything gaping. Percy really knew how to fight.

Percy then returned each blow that Matt tried to hit him, and ended up with Matt on the floor, nose bleeding, and groaning in anger.

"There'll be a return, Jackson," he threatened,  covering his nose . “And for you too, bitch!” he said to Nikki.

So he left them and entered the school, groaning in fury as he pinched his nose.

Carefree, Percy went over to Nikki.

“Are you alright?”

Nikki, on impulse, hugged Percy, who hugged her gently.

"Thank you, Percy," she said.

"That bastard deserved it," he said. “ The right thing is you’re okay.”

“How did you do that?” she asked, looking into his green eyes. “Fight like that, how did it happen?”

"Judo," Percy said, quickly. “I take… judo classes…  sometimes . Self-defense.”

Nikki nodded, understanding.

“But ... he can take revenge.”

“How?”

Nikki then told Percy about the video  he made , which he listened to carefully.

When  s he was done, Percy put his hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that.”

…

In the men's room, locked in a  stall , Matt wiped his face with toilet paper after washing.

"Son of a bitch in heat," Matt muttered, thinking of  being beat ed up by that nerd, Percy Jackson. “Fucking teacher…” he took out his phone. “ I 'll be  striking back, you sons of bitches!  I’ ll be  striking back.”

…

Percy saw that the class was over, so he stopped waiting.

Now he would solve his problem with Matt Sloan.

As soon as the classroom cleared, with students happy to leave school for winter break, Nikki met Percy's eyes, who nodded.

Nikki, unsure of what Percy planned to do, just hoped it would work.

He spoke with such confidence that she felt it would work before class.

Now,  she had doubts.

So she quietly followed Percy through the halls, and what he said happened.

Matt approached him in the hall, with a hand on his shoulder behind,  grabbing him tightly .

Percy turned, and Matt said, with restrained anger:

“Gymnasium. Now!”

And walked away.

Nikki hid the moment he passed.

Percy appeared shortly after, and nodded.

So he followed his enemy into the gym.

Nikki followed soon after.

…

Inside, Percy saw Matt with a dodgeball in his hand.

"You caught me off guard, Jackson," he said seriously, bouncing the ball in his hand. “Now I'm going to send you to the hospital!”

"Easy, Matt," Percy said, smiling. “I do not wanna hurt you.”

“I AM THE ONE WHO WILL HURT YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Matt shouted, his voice echoing through the gym.

Percy, who used to be scared and angry, now showed confidence. He took his hands out of his pockets, and said:

“So show it! Hit me.”

Filled with rage, Matt threw the ball with all his strength to Percy.

To his surprise, he swerved, smiling, as if it were nothing.

“What?”

"Last chance, Matt," Percy said, walking slowly  toward Matt . “Apologize, now!”

“Never!”

Matt then ran over to Percy, with blood in his eyes. He now felt he needed to give Percy the beating he deserved.

Percy stopped, and got ready.

Every punch Matt tried to throw at him, Percy dodged. Matt tried to kick him, but Percy jumped away.

Matt tried, but it was like hitting a shadow. Percy was really a ninja.

Tired, Percy said:

“Do you give up?”

“Just like your mother among your possible fathers spinning around a pole?” Matt teased, seeing that Percy has now lost his carefree pose. “What, I touched the wound in you for not having a father, son of a…”

Percy grabbed his shirt, making Matt stop  talking .

Now Matt saw the anger in  Percy’s eyes, something more furious than Matt had ever seen. Now Matt was quiet, swallowing  dry .

“Now you've gone too far.”

So Percy released him, and punched him in the face.

The fight was short-lived. Matt tried to defend himself, but Percy ended up punching him in the chest, belly, and face,  in that order .

With no strength to fight, Matt fell to the floor, groaning.

So Percy took out his phone  from his pocket .

"Password," Percy  demanded , not at all tired.

Matt breathed, slowly.

“You’ll… never guess it.”

“One two three four.” Percy typed.

The phone unlocked.  Matt became scared.

Percy then went to  the phone gallery, and saw what Nikki said.

The video of  Percy and Nikki in the classroom, having sex. He found all copies and deleted them all.

So Percy dropped his phone on the floor, breaking the screen. Percy then finished stepping on the phone, completely breaking everything.

"You'll see," groaned Matt, rising slowly  from the floor . “I'll tell that you beat me up. That you almost killed me.”

"Yes, tell  everyone ," said Percy, smiling at him. “Say that a nerd beat you up. So your reputation as an alpha male goes down the drain.”

Matt realized what Percy meant, and just stood up, took out his destroyed phone, and staggered to the exit.

Now he would be no problem.

Percy then left the gym, and saw Nikki standing there.

…

Nikki saw everything, and hugged Percy gratefully.

"Thank you, Percy," she said cheerfully.

"Always," he said, hugging her  tightly .

However, Nikki did something Percy did not expect ed .

She kissed him on the mouth.  In the empty hall.

"Come on," she said, ending the kiss.

“Where?”

Nikki smiled at him.

“Give you all my gratitud” and winked at him.

Understanding, Percy allowed himself to be pulled by Nikki through the corridors, stairs, towards the ir usual classroom.

…

As soon as they entered the classroom, Nikki grabbed Percy with explicit lust in the kiss and hug she gave him.

The two kissed, without inhibitions or restraints. Just enjoying the physical pleasure they felt for each other.

When she broke the kiss, Percy asked:

“Let's go?”

"Hard and strong,  sexy boy ," she said, taking off her white shirt and coat, revealing her black bra and lean belly.

Percy started to get hard.

“Let's go! I want to give you what you deserve, my sensual defender!”

Percy saw that Nikki liked to see Percy defending her from that perverted stalker, and liked to think of giving her  thanks back  to him with sex.

So he took his shirt off from school, exposing his strong body to her.

“No wonder you fight so well” she moaned, touching his strong chest, six pack and his drawn back. “So strong.”

"No wonder you're so hot  and desired ," groaned Percy, hugging Nikki's sensual body. “These twins must drive every man crazy.”

" Yes crazy," she admitted. “And I love that effect.”

The two kissed again, feeling each other's body heat spreading over their entire bodies.

The two then staggered around the room, with Percy wanting to have sex now.

In that room, the same room he and Annabeth had sex with that night, and he wanted to give everything he did to Annabeth to Nikki.  He wanted  it so much.

Again, Nikki is going to fuck Percy in that room, where they had sex before.

Now, last Friday , for a while, it will drive him crazy about sex with her, and  s he liked to think about what that strong young man will want to do with her.

She couldn't wait.

Percy liked to feel her tongue in his mouth, her hands trailing over his back. Percy hugged her, feeling her breasts against his chest, his hands going over her back.

Nikki moaned as she kissed him. Percy felt her hands scratching his head.

Then she pushed him away, taking a deep breath, and Percy slowly watched her.

"You know, that bra is so uncomfortable," she said, slowly reaching for the back. - Better take it off?

Percy said nothing, but nodded.

Smiling, Nikki opened her bra and dropped it into her arms. Her big, beautiful breasts, hard nipples, breathed.

She then took off her black bra, freeing her luscious breasts again.

Percy watched the size. Her breasts were huge, like those of a Victoria’s Secret model, or the porn models she saw on the computer - everyone does that. - And seeing that in front of  him completely  maddened him out again.

“Did you miss them?” she asked. “You wanted to see my twins again, huh?”

Percy nodded.

“Of course. They are delicious, and great.”

She put her arms timidly over them.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed," she said. “They're too big.”

Percy smiled.

“That's why they're beautiful. And so delicious to suck.”

Nikki looked at him, uncovering her breasts. Percy stared at the two  sexy balloons pointing at him. Nikki smiled a little.

Nikki looked at Percy, staring at his silly body until his pants, where he had an "armed tent" pointed at her.

"Apparently you also have ... big limbs," she said, then licked her lips.

Percy tucked his thumbs inside the waist of his pants, further enhancing his trapped penis.

“I think he wants to breathe too.”

Nikki nodded in agreement.

Percy opened the button, unzipped it - slowly, making Nikki watch expectantly.

Percy continued and stopped. Nikki just looked at him, confused.

“Not yet. I want to kiss you more first.”

Nikki liked his attitude. Nikki approached him, and kissed him more.

Percy grabbed his body, enjoying the feeling of kissing, his hands on her sensual body. Percy always had a weakness for sexy, beautiful women, with slender bodies, huge big tits, sexy ass.

Now, he had a growing tare with older women. They were really milfs, and their teacher really knew how to seduce, kiss, and have sex.

"You pervert  teacher ," he said, with a bridge of saliva between their mouths.

Nikki smiled sensuously, and Percy felt her hands opening his pants.

"I want your best member," she said. “I want something tasty and addictive. Better than that little Sloan shit thing!”

“Guaranteed! I'll improve what that shit did!”

"It started well," she said, opening his pants. “ Make me forget him, be a better replacement!”

The hard penis bounced freely.

“As you wish, sexy”.

Nikki loved to see that. It was how she wanted it - big, strong and hard.  Young people really have huge penises.

"Hey, hottie," Percy said, reaching for his erection. “Do you want?”

In response, Nikki licked h er lips, kissed some areas  of his cock before stuffing everything in h er mouth.

Percy started to moan with pleasure at the blowjob she was giving  now .

Nikki moaned with his penis in h er mouth.  She was loving the size. Percy was loving the feel of her mouth and tongue surrounding his cock, sucking it like a  sweet popsicle.

She continued on and on, moaning as she sucked. Percy had his hands on her head, keeping pace with her.

Percy was enjoying this. She was always horny, and now that hottie chick was sucking on his cock. At that moment, just fucking her was the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he felt his climax coming. She felt his cock ready for it.

“I'll come!” he said.

Nikki looked him in the eye down there, without stopping sucking. Percy understood that she wanted to swallow. This made him even more mad.

Without taking too long, Percy dropped everything into her mouth. Nikki's eyes widened at the amount.

She liked it a lot. She felt her sexy hunk fill her mouth. She swallowed the majority while a little bit leaked out. She released his penis, licking the rest with lust.

Percy remained on his feet, enjoying the pleasure she did  to him .

Then she got up and kissed him willingly  again . The two moaned without fear, grabbing each other's bodies, scratching each other's bare backs, grabbing each other's asses, Percy grabbing her breasts, against his chest, while Nikki grabbed his head and back.

Suddenly, she stopped and took off her pants and panties  in front of him \- white and wet - and threw them on the floor.

Now, completely naked, she said:

“Possess me, my fucking good hunk” she grabbed her own breasts. “I want a meat pole in me now!”

Percy stiffened with that,  even after the blowjob , and decided to give what she wanted.

"My hot teacher," he said. Nikki understood, and it got hottie with that. She felt her own vagina drip with desire again. “I will leave you moveless.”

She licked her lips.

“Can’t wait.”

The two grappled, kissed, Percy started to lie on the floor, with Nikki massaging his erection.

When he lay down, she positioned herself on top of him, and stuffed everything inside her. Percy saw her breasts start to sway with her movement.

The two started to moan while they had sex. Both moaning with pleasure and lust for each other.

Thus, free and perverted, they began to moan with pleasure.

…

In her jeans, her phone flashed with messages from Fernando, her  husband , sending messages.

The phone vibrated, but neither of the two lovers having sex noticed.

They’re too busy jumping, thrusting and moaning to notice.

…

Fernando continued to send a message.

And so far, nothing.

“Man, relax,” said Thomas, his best friend, beside him in the lobby of the Dare Enterprises. “She must be busy.”

“With what?” asked Fernando. “It's been over half an hour by now.”

“Women's stuff, I think. My girlfriend takes more than that to put on an dress. Relax, friend. It must be nothing.”

Fernando looked at his phone again. He wanted to  make trip plans with her, but so far nothing.

“What do you think she should be doing?”

"Probably pretty boring  stuff ," said Thomas. “Just think.”

Nikki kept moaning. Percy even less.  Both were full with sexual lust now.

Lying down, he continued to hold her waist, which bounced on his hard penis, loving to feel that member penetrating her vagina.

Nikki took his face, who stood up, and kissed him willingly.

His tongue penetrated her mouth as he touched her ass.

Nikki felt her body vibrate with pleasure from that wild sex.

…

“Yeah. You must be right” said Fernando.

Thomas smiled, then went back to  walk .

“Let’s go. I want to leave this place. I need a ofuro bath!” He turned to him. “Boring stuff, friend!”

Fernando laughed while  following Thomas .

“Yeah, it must be boring. Hey! Wait for me! I want a ride!”

…

Nikki felt Percy's hands tighten on her breasts.

She, moaning as she jumped, squeezed his shoulders, moaning " hunk , go, like this,  good cock! " as she jumped.

Percy put it in the same way as she, moaning “sexy teach! Good breasts, nice wet cave, sexy milf” while going fast and delicious, Nikki was loving it so much she said:

“And our class?”

"We're taking a biology class  today ," joke d Percy, groaning with pleasure.

Nikki moaned more as he jumped without shame.

“It's not worth it… I wanted more from you… teach me, go… make me say things…” she moaned, pressing her hands against his hard chest.

Percy groaned, then put his hands behind his head, watching his hottie  sexy teacher jumping on top of him. Her huge tits were jumping for freedom.

“Okay, my milf goddess…” he groaned, thinking. “Tell me… “fuck me, teacher”.

Nikki moaned, jumping, squeezed his chest tightly. Percy loved to feel it.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, teacher!” Nikki said, moaning.

Percy was penetrating harder now.

“Tell me: eat me, huge cock man!”

Nikki moaned some more, then said:

“Eat me ... huge cock man!”

“Your penis is wonderful!”

Nikki moaned more, and Percy continued to fuck Nikki, who was moaning without fear, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, full of pleasure.

“Your dick is ... a wonder ... wonderfull piece of muscle meat!”

“Wonderful piece of muscle meat?” Percy asked.

Nikki looked at him sideways.

“I know some things too.”

“Oh yes?” Percy removed his penis, and Nikki turned and went back into position, facing Percy. “What kind?”

“Like…” said Nikki, running his fingers over his body “Fuck me, my sex pro. Or: fuck my slutty pussy, my horny man!”

“And you know: you dirty hungry slut.”

“All of me.”

The two kissed without fear, moaning horny as the two started to get in again.

She squeezed his back, feeling his hard cock penetrate deeper into her pussy.

Their tongues intertwined, their hands roamed their bodies, and moans of pleasure were still spoken.

Nikki stopped kissing him, getting up, and jumping with pleasure once again.

Percy grabbed her waist, moaning when he saw that hottie fucking woman jumping on his penis over and over.

Fernando could be her husband, but he was too sexy to deny her lust for Percy. And Percy couldn't resist Nikki’s hot ass, boobs, body, voice and sexual skills, and she was delicious.

The two continued to have sex  on the classroom floor , feeling the end of sex coming.  After so long, Percy wanted this. He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Nikki wanted a fucking geyser from that hot pervert  in her vagina .

The two continued.

“I'll come!”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want something good now! Drop everything inside me!”

Percy liked to hear that.

Grabbing her waist, he pushed harder, so much so that his pelvis was above the ground, Nikki felt the head of his penis reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Percy moaned with pleasure.

Nikki felt the rash filling her vagina. She looked up at the ceiling, full of pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body.

She moaned with pleasure, scratching Percy's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He groaned as he released everything.

Then they breathed relieved. Nikki lay on top of Percy, breathing slowly as he did.

"That was awesome," he said, enjoying it.

"I loved to have sex with you," she said. “I’ ll missed it so much.”

The two were silent, enjoying the pleasure of dominating their bodies.

Nikki saw on the clock in the living room that it was still two in the afternoon. Then he looked at Percy, and saw his penis harden further.

“Don’’t worry, sexy teach” said Percy, smilling. “There’s another semester coming… and more time with you.”

Nikki smiled, then she noticed her phone ringing.

Percy felt Nikki get off him, hastily grabbing  her clothes  and looking at her screen .

“I Need to go! I lost track of time!” She started to gather her clothes. “I’m sorry! It's something with my husband! Need to go. Happy holidays, Percy!” she said as she dressed.

When it was over, she left the room, leaving Percy naked on the floor, alone in the room.

Without wanting to waste time, Percy decided to dress up too.

…

When Nancy saw Percy leave, she hid behind the corner of the hall.

He heard Percy walk away, and she was hiding, happy to have chosen that day to see her new school.

She enjoyed seeing her old enemy, the "idiot nerd", evolved and strong that way.

Even though she knew she was cruel to Percy at Yancy Academy, something woke up inside her to see him having sex with that woman in that classroom.

Horny.

At the thought of him, Nancy felt her panties wet with lust. Nancy even smiled at the feeling.

…

Percy left Goode High School, so he called Annabeth.

"Hi, honey," he said, smiling. "Class es are over!" he heard Annabeth saying things Percy wanted to know. “Yes, my parents are away until night. This…” his penis hardened with the conversation, and he liked to hear:

“I'm waiting, love” her voice was good and sensual through the phone. “I’ll come and warm your bed until nightfall.”

Percy smiled at the thought of fucking again.

“I will be there soon.”

So he put his phone in his pocket and started running home.

For his girlfriend waiting for him.

…

Away in the street, in a limousine, Matt Sloan, still with a sore nose and black eye, with bruises that Percy Jackson had punched  into him , saw his enemy running.

“Follow him!” Matt sent to the driver.

The man obeyed, and Matt followed Percy through the streets away until he reached his building, where he saw a blonde girl hugging and kissing him.

Matt remembered her: Annabeth Chase.

“Look at that hottie blonde!” said Matt, and opened the cloud of the other phone (there were several) and saw the video again, of Percy and Annabeth fucking in the classroom. “You cuckold her with the teacher and come back all romantic for her, are you crazy…?” Matt smiled. “She will help me give you what you deserve… I will love to cuckold you, you big shit…”

He looked at the driver.

“Let's go home!”

The driver then started to drive, with Matt closing the window, and the car disappearing in traffic.


	17. Sex Education at Goode. Part 7: Homework at the Teacher's House

Chapter 17: Sex Education at Goode. Part 7: Homework at the Teacher's House

(Percy was about to return to Camp Half-Blood when Nikki contacted him, sending nudes and obscene requests, wanting him to visit her at her home before anything else, and Percy, too eager to deny, accepted and visited his teacher who was almost traveling on vacation)

…

After saying goodbye to Sally and Paul, Percy was walking on the sidewalks of Manhattan, thinking of calling Argus to take him to Camp.

Finally, with the winter break, Percy could completely focus on training him at Camp (while not having sex with Annabeth, of course) and she was happy to have him just for her again.

And, after a quick fuck in his bed yesterday afternoon, Annabeth returned to Camp Half-Blood before Sally and Paul arrived.

Percy loved that crazy side of Annabeth. It made their relationship more interesting.

As he walked, Percy thought about Annabeth's hot body, her hot breasts, her sexy ass, her sly and sensual voice calling him things while jumping on his penis, sucking his mouth during the kiss, all of this yesterday afternoon.

And before that, and after that ... Percy's head started to fill with sexual expectations. His penis started to harden with those thoughts.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate. He was startled by this, and took it, thinking it was Annabeth asking him for sex (she has been doing this more often lately).

He was almost right. He had asked for sex, but it wasn't Annabeth.

It was Nikki.

There were pictures of her in lingerie, naked, in a nightgown, in the bathroom, touching her vagina.

Percy liked to see that. She was so hot and crazy about sex that she looked like a professional porn actress.

And suddenly, she called him.

"Hello," said Percy.

"Come here," she asked. “I want one last fun before I travel.”

Percy couldn't help but get hard. Her voice was too hot to deny.

“Weren't you going to travel now?” she had told after they fucked yesterday.

"In three hours," she said. “My husband went before me, to organize everything, and I just need to go to the airport after. Come and hve sex with me. Be quick and aggressive. Be my best student.”

Percy felt more compelled to have sex now. She and Annabeth were able to take him out of his mind with just a few words.

And his body wouldn't let him deny sex. He had to thank Poseidon for that.

“Will I get a A plus for that?”

“Your grades, all blue. Your favorite color…”

Percy smiled at that.

"And come without foreplay," she said. “At my door, shirtless, tight pants, and a lot of disposition. If you make me cum a lot in an hour, you will be my number one student next semester. Do you want that?”

Percy saw the time, and knew that her house was two blocks from his. She told him while fucking.

Smiling, he said:

“Do you have blue lingerie?”

“I do.”

Percy smiled.

“So dress those if you want a good fuck. Until there.”

…

It was amazing that just a promise of sex made Percy do everything girl wanted.

In her building - luxury, Percy was even surprised - Percy dodged security and went up the stairs.

(Thalia taught him to manipulate the Mist after they had sex once. Percy now saw how useful it was).

And now, on the floor of Nikki's apartment, Percy saw the cameras around him, and manipulated the Mist around them, thinking of showing only the empty spots.

“Without evidence, without scandal, and ...” he took off his coat and shirt, putting them in his backpack “without shame.”

He knocked on the door, and Nikki's voice said:

“Who is it?”

“Your best student.”

The door opened, revealing Nikki wearing a thin, light blue bikini and panties. Percy smiled at that. Nikki liked to see his student shirtless there, with the backpack over his chest, and the obvious volume in his pants.

This morning promised a lot for both of them.

"Let's do your last test, sexy," she said.

She took his wrist and dragged him to her house, with him smiling at her strength and will.

Percy was seeing everything around him, and it felt strange to be shirtless in the home of a thirty-year-old woman - she said while asking their age after the first time they had sex - and he has so far seen nothing strange.

He was standing in the middle of the room, everything around him looked like it came from a millionaire decor magazine.

"Throw it somewhere," she said, and by the voice and breath, close to his ear, touching the backpack strap over his chest.

Smiling like a mischievous boy, Percy took his backpack slowly and tossed it on the floor.

Nikki ran her hands over Percy's hard chest, licking her lips with obvious lust.

“What's holding you? No foreplay, remember?” Percy said, grabbing her waist. “Do you want me fucking you like crazy?”

She pulled herself away from him, and Percy paid attention to her ass, nice and big in those blue panties, and when she bent down, pointing her ass at him, rocking slowly.

Percy started to get harder with lust seeing that hot ass, and he didn't even hide his hard erection inside his pants.

Nikki turned to him.

“In my room. Now.”

“Fuck yeah. No foreplay” Percy followed her up the stairs, going to her room. He saw Nikki from below, watching her ass wiggle as she walked. “Nice view from here.”

Nikki smiled at Percy, and said:

“It will be even better, my green eyed hunk.”

Percy followed Nikki to the door, and tried to ope it touching the doorknob, but without success.

“Can you open it, my strong student?”

Percy went to the door and opened it. As he turned, he saw Nikki next to him, and he stood with his back to the door. Nikki moved closer to him.

She watched his body, defined and hard, like an athlete who lived in the gym all day and night.

“Wow. You young people… are really strong,” she said, and touched his chest with her fingers. “Hard. You work out a lot.”

“Thank you.”

Nikki looked at him in the green eyes, smiling.

“Do you think I'm in shape?” She moved closer, and pressed her breasts against his body.

"Yes," he said, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. “I think so.”

Nikki smiled, and hugged his body. Percy felt the strength in her embrace. Percy hugged her too, feeling her breasts against his body, and her ass in his hands.

At that moment, she said:

“Maybe just a little foreplay.”

Percy felt Nikki let go, and she took his chin and kissed him on the mouth.

Her tongue penetrated his mouth as she started to moan, and Percy just stood against the wall while she touched his body while her tongue teased his with the kiss.

Over time, Percy lost resistance, and hugged her body, kissing her with the same energy as she did.

The two stayed that way until Nikki pulled him out from the door, and the two streaked to another wall, still kissing.

Nikki broke the kiss and pushed him against another wall.

“You don't have a trip today?”

"In two and a half hours, and it's one to the airport," she began, stroking his sweaty muscles, which moved with his breath. “So I thought about having fun at my house with my best student before traveling… and I know you LOVE our classes. Even more our private lessons ...”

Percy remembered their "private lessons", and the times he came inside her, making Nikki lose control with each sex. He fucked Nikki in the school classroom a few times. It was animal and crazy for both of them.

“So today, when I woke up and saw my bed without my husband, I thought about the sex we had. I confess that I masturbated remembering you.”

Nikki then began to lick his body, licking his nipples and chest with six buds, and a hand from her touched the erection in his pants.

Percy moaned more about it.

“Ah, it's explained how you have a girlfriend” she teased. “It is huge.”

“Wait to see this burying you again!”

Nikki looked at him, smiling.

“Losing shyness?”

“For a hot girl like you… all the time! And doing it at your house ... makes me crazy!”

Nikki smiled, and opened his pants with one hand.

"I'm better than she is," she said, reaching into his underwear and taking his hard cock. Percy liked to feel her hand reaching for his cock. “I have no husband now, and I deserve a younger man to eat me now, even more after that Sloan asshole. What do you think? Does it give me pleasure before the trip?”

Percy looked at her, and pulled her from his waist, lifted her up, and kissed her on the mouth.

The two kissed, with Nikki squeezing his erection and Percy squeezing her breasts by the blue bra, wanting to free those huge breasts.

When finished, he said:

“Well, I'm not a one-woman man.”

Nikki looked disappointed, then smiled.

“Even better, but you're my man now. And I want a lot of pleasure.”

“Granted now, milf” he grabbed her wrists, leaning her where he was leaning, and started licking her neck.

Nikki, trapped there by his strength, moaned like a woman wanting to screw.

Seducing that boy was good for her, and she wanted to see if he could do the same thing he did before, for the whole week since the classroom.

“You can be married ... but you're my wife now!”

"Make me your wife," she moaned. “Take me! Your green-eyed model!”

“With pleasure, Pornhub star” he gathered his wrists with one hand, and his other went to her breasts and, with a tug upwards, took off her blue bra.

Her breasts jumped free. Nikki groaned at that. Percy tossed the bra on the floor.

Then, he began to palpate and lick her breasts, one at a time, and alternating positions and hands, switching quickly so she wouldn't escape and grab him.

Nikki tried to break free weakly. I wanted to caress that perverted boy, not be arrested by him, but I was enjoying it anyway. The joke was too good to deny. He had the ability to seduce a woman, and wanted to see if he was good in bed.

It was good on the classroom floor, in the locker room ... even with the girlfriend. Now, Nikki wanted hot sex on her bed.

With that underwear model penetrating her hard.

When he kissed her on the mouth again, he released her wrists, and she grabbed him tightly. Nikki smiled, feeling her hard nipples against his strong body, moaning with joy, just like him.

The two then staggered down the hall to the bedroom. Nikki opened the door and the two passed. There, they continued to kiss while moaning with lust.

Percy grabbed her sensual body willingly, with big breasts and a hot ass, and kissed her with explicit lust.

"There, love," she said, pointing to her bed. “Warm my bed!”

"Big as fuck," he said, smiling. That double bed was as big as his own room in his apartment.

“I like to get loose in bed” she said.

“Since when? Doesn't your husband work too hard?”

Nikki took his face, smirking.

“Yes, but I'm not dead” she scratched his back. Percy liked that. “There is a line of men in this building wanting to possess me. Feel grateful that I want to fuck you last before traveling. You will see what pleasure really means.”

Percy grabbed her ass. Nikki moaned with pleasure at his strength.

“The same for you, hottie.” Percy smiled and kissed her more.

Then he pushed her gently onto the bed, which fell on his back. Her body was fucking sensual on the bed, and Percy crawled on top of her.

Soon, he licked his neck until he reached her breasts, where he sucked her nipples hard one by one. Nikki eagerly grabbed his hair. Percy sucked until he licked her skinny belly, tickling her, until he finally reached her blue panties.

Smiling at her, he took and pulled her legs, wet and damp in the middle, and threw them on the floor. Percy saw her vagina dripping with desire for sex.

Good, hot, and wet, wanting a man to please her.

There, Percy started to suck.

Nikki, taking his head by the hair and scratching, moaned with pleasure from the oral sex he did.

Percy continued sucking on her pussy, sucking hard, with her moaning as her hard breasts pointed upward, and her voice did not hide the pleasure of it.

Those walls were good - Fernando liked privacy a lot - so the two could loosen up as they liked.

Determined to give pleasure to her favorite student, she let herself moan loudly and without brakes on the bed. Percy felt it, and sucked harder.

Both were heating up. The best part was coming.

No longer holding back, she climaxed in his face. Percy got it all in the face. Percy smiled at that, enjoying the effect on his favorite teacher.

Favorite in bed.

As he rose from the ground, Percy found Nikki naked before him. Her breasts were beautiful and large, her ass was hot and appetizing and her sexual whore face was active. Percy smiled at the sight.

"Now it's your turn, muscular student," she moaned, licking her mouth. “Show that you're really good!”

“Get ready for this, milf” he said as he opened his pants and released his penis. It was hard and big, and shivering for sex.

Nikki enjoyed seeing his member, and she liked it better when he took off his pants, underwear and sneakers, getting completely naked in front of her, in her and her husband's room, about to fuck her.

Nikki couldn't wait.

Percy bent down to Nikki, finding her face and kissing her willingly on the bed.

Nikki hugged his body and kissed him with more desire. They both moaned with pleasure at that. She felt his cock against her body, and wanted it inside her very quickly, burying her vagina in hard, pure pleasure.

She wanted to fuck him more than anything now.

After pushing him slowly on the bed, seeing his body spread out beside her, she took his penis in both hands.

"Biggest stick I've seen since I arrived," she said.

“Wait to widen your ass, milf.”

"With pleasure, musclebound," she said, and began to suck him again.

Percy liked to feel that. He kneaded the blankets while looking at the ceiling, losing himself from the stasis that her mouth made on his penis. He moaned without shame, wanting sex with that hot girl.

The blowjob went well, wet, and tasty. That hot girl really knew how to do it, proves that she was well sought after, and he was wanted by many women so far.

All tasty and horny demigoddesses.

He had many lovers, and he was a professional pervert with all of them. He knew what they wanted, and he gave everything they wanted and more, leaving them addicted to his penis for later.

Nikki was no different now.

Minutes passed, and Nikki was in no hurry for the blowjob she was doing.

Thinking about others and feeling her blowjob made him want to drop everything in her mouth.

Without warning, he came all over her mouth.

Nikki was thrilled about that. She felt the hot semen in her mouth, and she continued to swallow everything.

"Naughty," she protested weakly, as she swallowed everything in her mouth, seeing Percy smiling at her, hands on the back of his neck, enhancing her body even more. - I could have warned you.

"I could," he said, smiling. “But I didn't want to.”

“Crazy, filthy, dirty ... tasty, sexy, involved.” she said, smiling.

“Hot fucking, naughty milf” he moaned, watching her approach and kiss him again. “Whore teacher, cheating on your husband with me.”

“Cheating on your girlfriend with me ...”

The two kissed on her bed, clinging while she sat on top of him, and took his dick willingly.

"I want sex," she said.

“I'm good at that.”

“I know. And I want everything you can do.”

She sat on his cock, penetrating his hard member into her vagina. Nikki moaned in pleasure with the size of his cock dominating her vagina, and their sex started with her starting to bounce off his cock hard.

As in other times, without modesty or common sense. Just pure sexual pleasure.

They both moaned about it, and the rhythm they loved started.

Nikki moaned with pleasure. He was better than many lovers he had in so many places.

She took a pillow and hugged it, squeezing it with her arms with the same intensity of their fire.

Percy picked up the pillow and threw it on the floor, then stood up and took her wrists, looking at her full body.

His face showed satisfaction. Her big tits swayed with each fuck, her belly was hot and thin, her pussy swallowed his cock completely.

Getting addicted to that hottie, he released her, and she took his face and kissed him again. The two kissed while their arms tightened around their bodies, without losing their rhythm.

Soon, she pushed his body onto the bed, and continued jumping without missing a beat.

Percy liked the feeling of his penis being swallowed by that hot vagina again. Nikki managed to be as good as Annabeth.

Or Rachel, Thalia, Silena, Clarisse ... And others.

All crazy about him. And he's crazy about them.

Seeing Percy lying there, Nikki scratched his chest hard.

“Fuck. Fuck. Give me all! Go deep!” she moaned, fucking enjoying it. “You sexy model!”

Percy got in as she jumped. Nikki jumped as fast and as well as she did, and Percy was enjoying it.

Having sex in her room, alone in her apartment. It was too much for him.

"Give me top grades, you whore," Percy groaned, smiling. “I'm better than all the men here! I'm your favorite!”

Best pleasure of the moment. The two stared at each other, still fucking hard.

“Favorite and too sexy, green eyes!”

Percy then lifted his torso, hugging her on his back and kissing her more as his cock penetrated her body more and more.

Percy took a breast from her, who moaned with joy, then licked her neck. She moaned about it and more.

Nikki stopped jumping, got off him, and stayed fourth. Percy got on his knees on the bed, behind her.

“I want a dog position. Eat me like a bitch!”

“Be ready, hot bitch!”

He grabbed her ass and got in again.

Now she was in a dog position, smelling that thick penis in her wet pussy. She stared at the window of her building, seeing New York through the glass.

The plane has not yet flown. Nikki still had time with her best student.

Now, he just wanted pleasure and whoring.

She moaned like a bitch, and Percy liked it too much, the intensity was great and delicious. He saw the city through the window, and thought about what his girlfriend and lovers were doing now.

Camp Half-Blood was outside, full of hot demigods. Soon Percy would return, and receive his harem with full sex.

As they fucked, Percy felt his climax coming, his body heating up to come. He wanted to flood her vagina with hot, fresh semen. I wanted to make her addicted to his dick, and maybe even call her for more sex after the winter break.

Nikki soon felt her climax coming, and looked back at Percy's face.

Percy did seem to last longer in sex. Another proof that he had cases out there. His skill was incredible to be one-girl.

Nikki knew that now. That hot green-eyed guy had more women than his girlfriend and his teacher ... and she liked that.

And besides, Percy didn't want Nikki to call him precocious. I wanted to add that hot bitch to the sex he knew how to do. Throughout the week, Percy had plenty of evidence that he was good at sexual whoring.

Then Percy concentrated, holding on to his stasis, and kept on getting on and on.

The two continued to moan with sexual pleasure. The sex was crazy and hot crazy. The bed creaked from their strength, and the two became more and more addicted to each other's bodies.

Anyway, Percy groaned:

“I'll come!”

“Inside!” groaned Nikki. “I want male milk inside!”

“I can't wait to give it to you!”

“Give it all, hunk!”

The two continued to fuck the hot babes who had sex and, at the same time, enjoyed everything.

Percy groaned, dropping everything into that hot pussy, and she liked it so much that she moaned obscenities at him.

The sex was good. The bitching was one of the best that Nikki has ever done.

Nikki lay face down on the bed, feeling her lover lying on top of her. They were both breathing slowly, smiling, enjoying the sex they had.

"I have a plane to catch ..." moaned Nikki, looking at Percy.

Percy stood up a little.

“Want help with your bags?”

…

Percy helped Nikki with the bags.

Now, he, in pants, sneakers, still without a shirt (Nikki insisted), put her clothes in a pull-up bag over the bed.

It was the fourth so far, but at least the wardrobe was empty, and he saw Nikki speak behind him:

“What do you think?”

Percy turned, and was amazed at her beauty.

Nikki had her brown hair in a ponytail, her sexy body was dressed in a tight blue shirt, black jeans, sandals, her face was made up, and her smile showed her perfect teeth.

"Wonderful," Percy said sincerely. “A goddess on earth.”

Nikki laughed.

“Please, without exaggeration. To say that I look like a Victoria’s Secret model would be better.”

"Better than a model, the face of the magazine," Percy said.

Nikki smiled.

“Even better.”

She walked over to him and kissed him deeply. Percy hugged her around the waist while Nikki hugged his warm body.

Even in that humid climate, Percy was still warm to touch.

When it was over, Nikki smiled.

“There's lipstick on your lips.”

Percy saw in a mirror in the wardrobe that he had red lips now. He laughed.

“I'll wash it.”

Percy went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he raised his head, seeing his own body there, he smiled as he remembered the sex they had half an hour ago.

He smiled at the achievement.

When he left, he saw Nikki near the four bags.

“Can you help me load up the elevator?”

Percy nodded, and picked up one of the bags easily. It was heavy, but that didn't stop him.

Nikki saw it impressed.

“Looks like this body wasn’t made for only fucking.”

"I work out a lot," he said, if the gym put on monster-killing exercises and climbing walls with lava.

Nikki then saw Percy pick up another one in the same way, and smiled as he saw his shirtless student carry his bags away.

"I love this boy," she said, and Percy listened, and smiled slightly.

…

After all the bags in the elevator, Nikki said:

“I can asked an employee to help me. Thank you, Percy Jackson.”

"You’re welcome," he said, and approached her. “Call me when you get back, I think I’ll want your help in many classes next semester.”

Nikki smiled, and kissed him again.

“See you, red lips.”

“See you later, milf teacher.”

…

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Percy put his shirt back on. He took his coat, put it on, then went up the stairs to a door to the alley, and from there he returned to the street.

On the sidewalk, he took out his phone, and called Argo.

Camp Half-Blood awaited him. Annabeth was waiting for him, and certainly other women too.

Percy couldn't deny it. He loved to be a demigod.

…

Nikki was going to the airport.

In the taxi, seeing the driver driving without looking back, Nikki saw the city beyond the window, and remembered the sex he had with Percy.

Not only in her bed, but elsewhere during the week.

Undoubtedly one of his best lovers. And a certainty dominated his mind:

Nikki will obviously want Percy as a part-time lover, with private lessons throughout the semester.

No, until he graduated.

Nikki smiled at the thought.

And, smiling at the window, the driver asked:

“Something cheerful in your mind?”

Without fear, Nikki said:

“Thinking about my boyfriend.”

The driver smiled, and Nikki continued to watch the city as the taxi ran to the airport.


	18. Temptations in Cabin 3

Chapter 18: Temptations in Cabin 3

(After returning to his Cabin at Camp Half-Blood, Percy realized that Hecate's new daughter, Lou Ellen Blackstone, was at the Cabin, wanting sex with him, ensuring that no one would go there)

…

Percy was lost in thought, all sexual.

Those past two months had been one sexual adventure after another, and they didn't always involved his girlfriend.

Their first time in sex was in Paris, in a luxury suite, with a marble bathtub and a bed big enough to fit a car. And after that, her seductions and harassments started.

After Paris, Annabeth seduced him in his Cabin, then in a Capture the Flag game, when she put him against a tree, lowered his pants, and started giving him a blowjob, even with several demigods around.

It was incredible, rebellious... and very good.

But, his girlfriend was not the only one. Apparently, after her, some of his friends also wanted to have sex with him, and Percy willingly accepted. Not to mention his biology teacher.

Rachel was the first. She approached him at home, saying she saw him having sex with Annabeth, and that she couldn't resist and kissed him right there. Percy, surrendering to the biggest boner, kissed her back and took her to his room, where they had sex until Sally, his mother, arrived. Rachel snuck out and Percy dressed, pretending that nothing happened.

Another person was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and a Hunter of Artemis. She saw him, hugged him, talked about their lives, and, during a walk in the forest, took him to a clearing, and kissed him willingly. Percy, even without understanding anything, started to have sex with her right there, with her saying that it was her first time, and that she wanted more soon.

After her, Clarisse attacked. She and Percy were training together, but the deadly sword fight turned into wild sex in the middle of the arena, with both of them naked, Percy on the floor and Clarisse jumping on his penis like there was no tomorrow. Luckily for them, Percy came and dressed just before her half-brother arrived, warning her of a problem. Clarisse threatened to kill him if he revealed it to anyone, and he promised to keep it a secret.

And, the most recent (yesterday) was with Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, on the beach of the Camp. She was there, in a thong bikini, saying that her boyfriend was going to have a photo shoot (and sex later), but at the last moment, he told her on his phone that he was not going, and that made her pissed. So she lost it to Percy to do that, and ended up with him getting into her while taking sexy and naughty pictures of her.

And now, after all that, Percy was even enjoying it. I sometimes thought that Poseidon has something to do with it. Of course, Poseidon, the god of the seas and his father, by the way, slept with several people in the myths. He had so many children that the only competition was Zeus (obviously) and that continued until today, with him being the last one (at least for now).

And now, after the winter vacation has started, Percy has returned to Camp Half-Blood, intending to make the most of his time there.

…

Percy went back to his Cabin, still in a mess, as he remembered.

Percy loved his Cabin. It was like a second home for him. Just like the entire Camp.

He then decided to relax as he wanted, and took off his shirt right there. His body was sweaty from the trip, he then relaxed when he lay on the bed.

He warned his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, that he arrived as soon as Argo picked him up in Manhattan.

Knowing his girlfriend - after they had sex at his school last week twice - he knew she would be thirsty for sex again.

His cock started to harden at the thought. Imagining his hot girlfriend jumping on top of him made him crazy.

Seeing his pants, he saw his hard cock, wanting to penetrate Annabeth again.

I couldn't wait! He thought, happy.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. Percy was startled by this. He looked at the door and stood up, thinking it was his girlfriend.

However, when opening, he came across a new girl.

It wasn't Silena with black hair. It wasn't Clarisse (she was shorter) and it wasn't Rachel (she was a little taller). The girl had long black hair, up to her waist. Beautiful green eyes, like Percy's. Her body was thin, but slim, even more so with the Camp shirt outlining her slim waist and breasts. Her black pants drew his legs well. She looked like a Gothic version of Annabeth with green lenses.

“Oh, hi. Are you Percy Jackson?” she asked.

“I am. And you are?”

The girl held out her hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lou Ellen Blackstone, but you can call me Ellen. I'm new here at Camp.”

“A new demigod. Nice” said Percy, smiling.

Ellen didn't look him in the eye now. Percy lowered his vision and realized.

He was shirtless. And she apparently liked what she was watching.

"Sorry, I'm going to get dressed," said Percy, entering in his Cabin.

When he picked up his shirt on the floor, he heard his door closing.

Looking back, he saw Ellen behind him. Inside the Cabin with him.

"Actually, I came here last week, when I heard about you and the war with the Titans all the time," she began.

Percy tried to get dressed, but Ellen grabbed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

“They told me about your deeds, and I confess that I thought you were a kind of superhero. Rachel and I talked about you, and she told me where you lived. I went there, and I saw something good.”

Percy had questions to ask, but Ellen broke his concentration when she said:

“I saw you and a blonde girl having sex.”

The word sex gave the effect of horny on him. His cock hardened again.

Ellen noticed.

"I haven't had sex in weeks, after I started looking for a safe place." She came over and touched Percy's chest. He kind of liked what she was doing. “And seeing you being a porn actor moved me in a way that made me miss sex. I really need it.”

And kissed him willingly.

Percy tried to resist. Annabeth could arrive at any time. But his body, his lust, was rebelling.

The sensual black-haired girl was sticking her tongue inside his mouth. He was losing control.

Soon, his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug.

The two kissed with desire there. Another girl that Percy kissed besides his girlfriend.

One more to the list.

Ellen ran her hands over Percy's back, feeling the curves of the muscles as he ran his hands over her back, feeling the bra under her orange shirt.

Ellen then started to push him to the bed. When Percy felt the bed on his heel, Ellen pushed him over there.

Percy was stretched out on the bed. Ellen enjoyed seeing his body like this.

Then, she snapped her fingers.

Percy didn't even thought about why she did it. He watched that sexy girl taking off her orange shirt.

Her thin belly, with her large breasts in the black bra, appeared. She threw it on the floor and unzipped her black pants, revealing a pair of black panties. She undressed and started crawling over Percy.

"I need a real man now," she said, licking her six pack, wide chest, neck to mouth. “Are you a man to me, son of Poseidon?”

“I am.”

"I didn't hear you," she teased. “Speak louder.”

Percy did not want anyone to hear, but his lust rebelled, with him speaking:

“I WANT A TASTY VAGINA TO FUCK NOW!”

“Wonderful! How nice to know that you are that kind of guy” she said, with her hand going to his pants, touching over his penis. “Who fucks anyone for pleasure. I love men like you.”

She unbuttoned his pants, and took his cock inside his underwear.

Percy loved to feel her abrupt grip on his cock. He liked it so much that he moaned about it.

“Liked it?” she asked. “Then you'll love it.”

She took his cock out of his underwear.

“Strip the pants.”

Percy obeyed and took off his sneakers and pants, even his underwear.

When he was finished, Ellen pushed him over the bed, then sat down on top of him. Percy saw the vagina - wet with lust - in his face. She then bent down and her mouth kissed Percy's cock.

Classic 69, thought Percy, liking it.

Soon, she started giving him a blowjob.

Percy kneaded his blankets when he felt her blowjob. Hr could see her vagina over my face. He really liked that.

Without restraining himself, he took her waist and pushed her pussy over his face.

Ellen felt it, and sucked it harder, enjoying it.

The two sucked their parts willingly, without shame to stop. They were too immersed in the lust they felt for each other. Percy liked her body, her big tits, her big ass, and the hot vagina he sucked on willingly. Ellen liked Percy even more after seeing him shirtless, and surrendered to his physique. Six pack, strong chest, biceps revealed.

If that place had more demigods like that, it would feel like home to her very quickly.

The two continued to suck each other willingly. Moaning with desire after so many times.

Soon, his body warned that his climax was coming.

“I'll come!”

"I want milk," she moaned, smiling. “Give me everything.” And she sucked again.

Percy, wanting to give what she wanted, started to suck her vagina again.

The two continued until the climax came for both of them. And it came in full force.

The two moaned with pleasure. Ellen spilled liquids on Percy's face, who smiled, while Percy released semen into her mouth, which skillfully cleaned everything up.

She has actually done this before.

When it was over, Ellen got off Percy, took his face and kissed him as she lay on top of him.

The two kissed with desire, liking her body, her tongue, her voice moaning with pleasure.

Soon, the lust was broken by surprise when a voice said:

“Percy? You came back? Are you there?”

It was Annabeth. Percy jumped out of bed when he recognized her voice.

“My girlfriend!” he hissed.

"So you have a girlfriend... and you're fucking me here," said Ellen, loudly and playfully. Percy looked at her. “Who would know?”

“Speak quietly!” asked Percy. “Or Annabeth...”

Suddenly, his fear happened. Ananbeth pushed the door open.

Percy was petrified by this. He was in bed, naked, with Ellen on top of him, both looking at Annabeth at the entrance.

Percy expected everything. Annabeth crazy about the scene, taking her dagger, wanting to kill them both. He expected anger and scandal, not to mention making a dangerous intelligent enemy.

But, none of that happened.

Annabeth just looked around, scratching her head, and shrugged in annoyance.

“He’s not here. He must have gone to train...” and disappeared behind the door as she closed.

Percy was confused by this. He looked at Ellen, who kissed him heartily again.

“I scared you, didn't I?” she asked, laughing.

“What the fuck was that?” Percy managed to ask. “I was too confused to think anything. And Annabeth didn’t said a word about this! What the F?!?!”

“Ah, that? It was a trick with the Mist, ”she said, snapping her fingers.

Before him, a ball of fire appeared, floating before them. Ellen snapped her fingers, and the ball was gone.

"I am daughter of Hecate," she said. Percy didn't even know that until now. “Magic is like breathing for me. And in that case...” she stroked his body until his hard cock grown back. “Do you want to continue?”

Percy got horny again. His desires were getting crazier, and Percy liked that.

He then kissed her, with her still touching his penis, which hardened again once more.

The two kissed until she was on Percy, with her pussy on Percy's cock.

“So, sexy? Round two? Can you do it?”

To prove it, Percy took her waist and penetrated it hard.

Ellen looked up in surprise, enjoying feeling a huge dick inside her vagina.

Soon, the sexual rhythm he liked started.

Ellen started jumping on his penis, feeling that pole of flesh penetrate deeper and deeper into her. She moaned with pleasure, as did Percy.

He was delighted to feel another vagina, which squeezed his cock while he screwed.

His favorite type.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to his sides, watching that hot horny girl jumping on top of him, with her hands against his chest.

Ellen wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put his hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Ellen let go. Percy continued to squeeze.

She then ran her hands over his divided belly, drawing his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts hardly.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply. Tongues started to fight again.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

“Ellen… This is fucking good… Annabeth can come… we need to leave…”

Ellen liked the feeling of being caught. Seeing Annabeth getting there, "seeing" her in bed with her boyfriend, energized her even more.

“If you want...” she moaned. “Make me come... I want a male jet inside... and I want it soon!”

Percy felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking hottie wanted.

“Want a jet?” Ellen jumped more, Percy felt coming. “Then take it!”

Suddenly, his penis ejaculated, giving that perverted model what she wanted.

Ellen moaned, tongue hanging out, as his penis released. Her stasis was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She dented herself on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for pleasure.

"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. “Best day ever!”

“With a hot girl like you, I always try.”

Ellen went nose to nose with him.

“And you always struggle with your girls?”

“It's special for you.”

The two kissed again.

...

Percy pulled on his pants while Ellen got dressed completely.

“Very well, tasty boy. Stay visible” she snapped her fingers. “Now your girlfriend will see the hot pervert you are.”

Percy stood up, not even bothering to put his shirt on, and kissed her again.

“Best fuck I had today.”

Ellen licked her mouth.

"Best fuck I've had in months," she smiled. “Have a good fuck.”

She snapped her fingers, and disappeared before him.

In the next second, Annabeth entered the Cabin. She was wearing her usual clothes, now her orange shirt was sweaty from the heat.

Annabeth liked to see Percy shirtless and open pants standing in front of her.

"I thought you were here before," she said, smiling as she closed the door.

"Traffic was pure Hades," Percy lied. “But I’ve arrived now.”

“Great” she approached and kissed him willingly. “Because I want pure pleasure now.”

Surrendering, the two then kissed on Percy’s bed, with Percy ready for more sex.

Soon, their sexual pleasure overwhelmed them both.


	19. War Heat and Cold Sea

** Chapter  19 : War Heat and Cold Sea **

(Wanting more sex with Percy, Clarisse called him to an old house in Manhattan, resulting in no rampant sex and no shame in the house)

…

Percy was staring at the old house in front of him.

Then he saw the address on the paper he found in Cabin 3 an hour ago.

That day started as usual: Percy struggled in training, then went back to his cabin to get clothes and take a shower.

However, he found a paper on top of his bed, a folded red paper.

Curious, he opened it to see what he had, and read:

** Naughty  boy from the sea. If you want your sex  vid  with Silena to be deleted, come to that address at two in the afternoon, or your girlfriend will know who your boyfriend sleeps with. Ass: Clarisse. **

** P.S .: Come and let's  do crazy  fucking or the video comes out! **

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and one more of his lovers.

Percy remembered the time that Clarisse wanted sex with him: blackmailed him with a video of him having sex with Silena in his Cabin. Percy was compelled to fuck Clarisse at Ares' Cabin, and Percy gave her what she wanted, but she didn't delete d the video.

Now, apparently, she wanted to have sex again.  And she blackmailed him again.

That's why he was there, fulfilling her demands.

He was at the door, and sent a message to Clarisse by  his phone.

**I arrived. What else?**

**Get in** **!** She replied immediately.  **And let's fuck like in a porn movie.**

Percy then opened the door and entered the  abandoned  house.

…

Inside, everything was dirty and messy.

When he closed the door, his phone rang again.

** Oh, and go  in shirtless. **

**Why?**

**Because I want! Why did you ask? I already saw you naked, remember?**

Without argument, Percy put his phone away and took off his shirt, then draped it over his shoulder like a towel.

**I did it** , he typed.

**Prove it! Take a selfie.**

Percy then positioned himself and took a selfie, smiling with a thumbs up, and sent it to Clarisse.

**What** **a** **man!!!** She typed.  **Fucking muscular body!**

**You like to see me like that, don't you?**

**Of course! That must be why Annabeth has sex with you.**

**This and much more.**

**I want this “much more” now, pervert!**

**Where are you?**

** Second floor. My  moans will guide you. **

Before Percy asked what she meant, he heard groans on the other floor. Woman moans.

Percy went up the stairs, listening to the sound to a room, where he saw what he wanted to see  in a bedroom .

Clarisse was lying there, with Camp's clothes scattered around the room, with her on top of the double bed, in red lingerie, touching herself in her vagina while she saw the photo Percy took  downstairs  on her phone.

“Enjoying the view, hottie?” Percy asked aloud.

Clarisse stopped masturbating and looked at him.

“Sure! Who never?” She licked her lips when she saw his muscular body.

"Nobody so far," Percy said, entering the room.

"Since the real one is here," she hung up. “Turn yours off too! Now!”

Percy took out his phone and  turned off , then put it in his pants.

“Now...” she touched her vagina. “I want sex now, lover… come fuck me, come now!”

With that voice, Percy couldn't resist. He tossed his shirt on the floor and walked over to Clarisse, laid on top of her and started kissing her  on that bed .

The two kissed  wet and harrd , with Clarisse's hands exploring his back while one hand of Percy palpated one of her breasts while the other leaned on the bed, with his legs.

Percy felt Clarisse's strong tongue in his mouth, enjoying the wet kiss she was giving him.

They both moaned in pleasure, liking their physique.

Clarisse wanted more. She wanted much more than that.

Clarisse gripped Percy's body and pushed him onto the bed next to her. Percy fell on his back. Clarisse loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of the last time again.

Clarisse then crawled on top of him.

“You know how to get me off the balance. You really know how to drive a girl crazy. And this good weapon here” she unzipped his pants, and pulled Percy's pants off “deserves to be highlighted.”

As soon as he took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling. Clarisse looked impressed at that.

“Biggest of all?”

Clarisse started playing.

"A little bigger  than the majority ," she admitted. “It must be because of sex, right?”

Percy found the comparison nice, but strange, but he didn't care anymore when she started to suck his cock in a blowjob.

Percy groaned at that. She sucked like Annabeth. Very good, as if  she had no teeth. Clarisse made sounds with her mouth, feeling the length almost reaching her throat.

Percy was plunged into stasis. He wanted more now. A lot more.

Clarisse stopped sucking.

"You're a fucking porn  pro  actor," she said, smiling. “You have a girlfriend, but  you  let me have sex with you, not to mention there must be more lovers out there, right,  beyond Silena ? Ah… you fucking  pervert !”

Percy enjoyed listening, and was more excited when Clarisse swallowed his cock again. He was moaning without any shame.  Percy can be a sex addict, a man-whore, but Clarise was a whore as well, seducing and fucking him like that.

"Moaning  like with Annabeth," said Clarisse, massaging his erection. “Like a  man whore who likes to fuck.”

Clarisse sucked more.

“And you know what you did next?”

Percy looked at her teasing him, pretending to continue, but stopping. She wanted him to respond.

“It depends. What? I can be creative in sex, you know.”

Clarisse smiled.

“You came in her mouth. You always come in her mouth, don't you?”

Percy remembered. Annabeth almost always wanted semen in her mouth, and always gave it to her with pleasure.

Clarisse continued to suck. Percy already understood what she wanted.

Cum in her mouth.

She was going to take it off, but Percy held her head, moaning as she felt her climax coming:

“Here it goes, slut!”

Percy came in her mouth. Clarisse's eyes widened when she received his semen, overflowing in her entire mouth.

With difficulty, Clarisse managed to swallow everything. A little bit leaked out of the corner, but it didn't matter.

Percy released her head, and Clarisse was breathing hard.  Fresh semen dripping on the bed, from her mouth. The feeling was that she was going to drown with so much cum in her mouth.

It was so much that  she managed to swallow ,  but a some stain ed the old bed.

"That ... was ... better than before," she said. “You  cummed buckets !”

"Sexy Horse," Percy said. “So duh!”

“What?”

“It’s what Annabeth call me when we fuck.”

Clarisse smiled as she said:

“I love that hot milk taste. Yours is so good ... And you know what you love to do next?”

“No. I love sex so much, that’s a lot of things that I love.”

Clarisse stood up  above Percy .

“You dominated me in bed. You laid me down, and penetrated me with the strength of a tsunami. Remember?”

Percy remembered a fuck like that. But I didn't know with whom.

Clarisse lay down on his bed, her breasts pointing up.

“Will you fuck me like that again?”

Understanding  what Clarisse wanted , Percy soon jumped on top of her,  hugging her, and touched the head of his penis to her wet pussy.

“Ready?”

Clarisse kissed him, and Percy got in,  starting to fuck her .

She moaned with pleasure when she received Percy inside her. He knew how the rhythm worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he started to pick up the pace.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Clarisse ran her hands through his hair and his back. The two moaned with the kiss of the tongue that they gave in each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Clarisse responded by scratching his back with pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Clarisse following him.

Percy stood with his back on the bed, with Clarisse standing on top of him, breathing in stasis.

Percy grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started again.

Percy felt Clarisse's hands explore his chest, six pack and nipples, running his fingers as he moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva across his body. She bit her tongue while playing with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Clarisse groaned.

She continued jumping with pleasure at Percy, who said:

“Did I fuck you like that too?”

Clarisse put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

“If you want to know more, make me come like this” she snapped her fingers.

“Challenge accepted!”

Percy picked up his pace. Clarisse responded with more groans.

“Yeah! Fuck! Percy, you fucking hunk! You hustler! Go! Go deeper!”

"You hot bitch," Percy moaned. “You have sex with me! Who else?  You fucking bitch! ”

Clarisse gave a dirty face.

“Why do you want to know?”

“For me to be first on the list!”

Clarisse took his body.

“You are the first now!”

The two kissed. Percy kept going hard. Clarisse was really enjoying this. Percy was maddened by pleasure.

“Clarisse! I'll come!”

“Inside!” she moaned, a little louder. “Chris came inside!”

“Then take it, slut!” Percy got in more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Clarisse felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Same in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Chris was enjoying himself hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a fireman's hose jet.

Clarisse looked up, tongue out, full of sated pleasure, then lay down on top of Percy.

"Annabeth is a lucky girl," she said.

“And Chris have a horny girlfriend,” he said.

Percy, with pleased pleasure, remembered Annabeth, and a pleasant comparison enveloped his mind.

Annabeth was wild, like a girlfriend who likes sex. Clarisse was almost the same, but the difference was that sex with Clarisse was clandestine.

And Percy somehow liked that.

He looked at Clarisse, who kissed him heartily.

Suddenly, his was overwhelmed with pleasure again.

"It was too much," she said. “Chris came like a geyser once, but you came like a tsunami!”

Percy liked to hear that. His penis hardened a little after that.

Clarisse rose from him. She was going to get her clothes, but Percy said:

"My parents are coming back tomorrow." Clarisse looked at him, then at the clock on the table beside the bed, which somehow still worked. It was four in the afternoon. The hour flew by while sex happened. “And it's still early. And Annabeth went to visit the family th is week.” She realized that his penis was hardening again. More and more. She looked impressed. “Want to go again, hot bitch?”

Clarisse moistened her lips. The horny hot guy wanted more sex. She was worshiping her lovers even more. Not only did they endure sex for a long time, they recharged in five minutes.

And she was not crazy to deny it.

She took her phone out of her pants pocket and sent a message to her father.

**Sherman. I decided to go back to Camp tomorrow. There is an urgent thing to do. A monster needs to die soon.**

As soon as she sent it, she hung up and looked at the green-eyed demigod lying on the bed. Naked and ready for more sex.

“Horny boy.”

“Fucking delicious girl.”

Clarisse jumped on top of him and started kissing him again.

She wanted more sex, and she was going to get it now.

…

Percy got dressed after Clarisse, who had already left the room.

It was almost six at night now, and spending the afternoon fucking like crazy was invigorating and hot, and he was feeling powerful about it.

When they reached the street, Clarisse took his face and kissed him, long but wet  kissing .

Percy was surprised by this.

When she left, she said:

“A sample for later, pervert, and look!” she showed Percy's video with Silena on her phone, and she deleted it right there. “No copies, no tricks.”

Percy saw her deleting it, but he still wasn't convinced.

“I'm not a daughter of Hermes, Jackson! You can trust me”she argued.

Percy looked at her, then took her face and kissed her.

“I believe” he then hit her on the ass.

“Also, that doesn’t mean that our little affair it’s over. I want more good sex soon. See ya!”

“See you next time, hottie.”

“Bye, Sexy Horse!” she said, who walked away.

Percy then started to go home, happy to have fucked that daughter of Ares once again.

Now, he just wanted to go home to relax.


	20. Stormwinds and Seawater

Chapter 20: Stormwinds and Seawater

(Longing to fuck Percy, Thalia smuggled back to New York, intending to have sex with Percy again, who was home alone and the whoring went on to an empty building in the middle of the city)

…

It was just to wait for an order, Percy thought.

He was in his apartment, watching TV while waiting for an order to arrive.

It was afternoon, and Percy was almost bored now, and he was enjoying it.

He hadn't relaxed like that for days, lying on the sofa in the house, wearing only pants, sneakers, and his beaded string was around his neck.

The day was normal so far, with no problems or surprises.

However, his reverie for boredom was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Percy got up from the couch and went to answer it.

When he opened the door, he found Thalia Grace standing there, and when she saw Percy shirtless at the door, he smiled horny.

"Hi, Percy," she said, smiling.

"Thalia!" he said. "How long since I saw you!

"A long time indeed," she said, with a finger on his chest. Percy soon understood what she wanted, and started to get hard. "And I confess I was very homesick" she then touched her own pants.

With his monstrous lust awake, Percy didn't even bothered to contain himself. He was home alone, and that hot Daughter of Zeus wanting sex with him.

How to say no? It was not possible.

Percy pulled her by the wrist and kissed her in his apartment.

Thalia liked that. She pushed the door with one hand and hugged Percy willingly.

They both groaned in will, staggering around the apartment, until she put it against the wall.

"I missed that," she moaned, and Percy started to lick his neck. "Stressful hunts! Stupid monsters! Calm me, you sexy hunk!"

"With pleasure, bitch," groaned Percy, touching her ass, and Thalia retaliated by taking his hard erection inside her pants.

The two kissed again, and staggered to his room.

Thalia saw the place as Percy's tongue entered her mouth, and Percy pushed the door with her body.

Inside, she managed to open the button on his pants.

Percy smiled during the kiss, and let her down.

Thalia licked his muscles down to his pants, where he opened and lowered them with his underwear.

Percy's hard cock jumped in her face, and she smiled at that.

"I miss you," she said, touching his hard cock. "Looks like a horse cock!"

"Sound like you know" groaned Percy, feeling her touch his member.

"Forests are crazier than you look, and besides, you are the son of the horse god."

"And you are the daughter of the greatest pervert of Olympus!"

"You too," she moaned, and started sucking on his cock.

Percy groaned at that. She knew how to do blowjob, and thinking about her in the middle of several Hunters in the middle of nowhere, she concluded that she must have practiced a lot.

The blowjob was going well, Thalia sucked and moaned with pleasure, enjoying feeling Percy's hard member in her mouth, licking and wetting it with saliva.

Percy knew what she wanted - sex with whoring. And Thalia was really hungry for that.

Percy was starting to lose himself in lust, wanting to fuck that hot punk until she got hooked on his dick.

But, a voice on the outside sent him back to earth.

"Percy! We're back!" called Sally, outside.

Thalia stopped her blowjob, looking at the door as she stood up. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hide!"

Thalia nodded, quietly, as Percy straightened his pants, grabbed a shirt, and went outside, leaving the door ajar.

Through the door, Thalia saw Percy talking to Sally and a man - Annabeth said Sally remarried, to a man named… Paul! - cheerfully and without a problem.

As if she wasn't even there.

This made her curious about one detail: how did Percy disguise himself so well? Wasn't Thalia the only one Percy fucked? It was almost certain that she was not his only lover.

But, she decided to think about it later. For now, she needed to get out of there.

As she walked with her Huntress agility around the room, trying to make no noise, Thalia saw a red paper on his desk.

Curious, she picked it up, saw a message from Clarisse there, and was impressed.

Silena and Clarisse? You crazy dog! Thalia smiled at the thought. Now she knew that Percy, in addition to being Annabeth's boyfriend and lover, also had sex with Silena and Clarisse as well.

And, on paper, an address was there.

With that, an idea crossed her mind.

…

Percy went back to his room, relieved that he didn't have to wait for the package anymore. His mother said they took it in the lobby when they arrived.

So he was free all day now, and thought about ending his sex with Thalia.

But, he didn't find her there anymore.

His room was empty. Everything was as before, except for the red paper that Clarisse sent him.

He had to have thrown it away, but he was distracted by the sexual memories and masturbated reading the letter, remembering the time he fucked Clarise in that bed.

However, on that paper there was one more detail: Thalia wrote there:

"Sexy hunk! As if Annabeth and I were not enough, you fuck Clarisse and Silena! You fucking pervert… I like that a lot in you! Come to that address, and let's finish what we started. Ass: Thalia!"

Percy smiled at that. Thalia was really on fire to fuck now.

With that, he grabbed his backpack and left the house, telling Sally and Paul that he needed to get back to Camp Half-Blood.

But, he didn't say he was going to a place before.

He wanted to do it with Thalia a lot.

…

That house was still there, even after yesterday, when Percy and Clarisse fucked in that bed.

Now, he's going to have sex with another girl: Thalia.

Upon entering, he received a silver jacket over his face, which he took off and saw Thalia in front of him, taking off his beheaded Barbie black shirt, exposing her black bra.

"Come on, sexy! I want sex now!" she said, smiling as she tossed the shirt on the floor.

Percy tossed his jacket and backpack on the floor, closed the door, and took off the Camp shirt in front of her.

Thalia smiled when she saw Percy like that, just as Percy liked to see Thalia's big tits stuck in her bra. He wanted to free them, suck them, and fuck Thalia all afternoon.

Throwing his shirt on the floor, Percy walked over to Thalia and kissed her willingly.

The two clung to each other as they kissed, moaning with louder pleasure now. In that empty spot, they could finally let go as they wanted: without shame.

Thalia scratched Percy's back as he tried to open her bra.

Wanting to provoke him, she pushed him by the chest, then took off her own bra, freeing her breasts.

Percy was mesmerized by her breasts.

"Big as fuck!"

"Obviously," she said.

"You played dirty."

"I know."

Percy felt his horny command more. Thalia took her breasts and touched them in front of them.

"Look how hard they are," she said. "It proves that our… fun… is still very hot."

Percy wanted to hear more, and decided to give her what she wanted.

Percy hugged her and kissed her with his tongue. Thalia hugged Percy as he ran his hands over her back, feeling her skin smooth through his fingers.

Thalia wanted more. She ran her hands over his body, loving to feel his muscular body through her fingers.

"Strong and beautiful ... How could we not have been a couple?"

Percy hugged her tightly. He loved feeling her breasts hard with desire against his bare chest. She hugged his torso as he patted her breasts.

"I don't even know anymore," he said, kissing her again. "I just want to fuck you."

The two staggered through the house to a bedroom with a bed, with Percy pulling her against a wall. Thalia, leaning there, still kissing and grabbing Percy while his hands groped her butt covered in her silver pants.

She showed that she liked that by squeezing his penis by his closed pants, looking for the zipper to open.

Percy smiled during the kiss, and took her wrist - both of them - and placed it on the wall.

"If you want mine, tell me how you felt," he said teasingly. "Finding out that I have affairs."

Thalia looked at him horny.

"Perseus Jackson, are you demanding?"

Percy moved his face closer to hers.

"If you want to continue, then I am."

Thalia smiled, showing her lust in her panties, which she wet with desire.

"You really are a dirty pervert. After discovering that you have more lovers, I lost my grip. I felt my panties wet with it, missing your cock in me. I confess that I was a little jealous of them, being fucked by you more than me."

Percy started kissing her neck while holding her wrists. Thalia groaned, but stopped.

"You can moan," Percy said, feeling her breast. "This place is abandoned," he said, licking her cheek. "You can let yourself go."

Thalia demonstrated this by licking his neck, moaning loudly as she tried to break free.

Percy was loving this. Thalia was looking more horny than he thought. Her tongue was spreading her saliva over her neck and shoulder. Percy bit his lip in pleasure.

Percy released her, and Thalia grabbed him tightly, kissing him with moans and saliva. Percy squeezed her ass as she penetrated her tongue into his mouth.

Thalia forcefully guided Percy across the room to the bed, where she pushed him. Percy fell on his back. Thalia loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of yesterday again.

She opened her pants and took them off.

Percy liked what he saw. He saw that her panties were completely wet. She took it off with the sneakers, and threw it on the floor.

Thalia then crawled on top of him.

"Thinking about it made me crazy." She grabbed his face and kissed him. It was maddening. Horny began to dominate the two. Then she saw his pants closed, she unzipped him, and pulled on Percy's pants.

Percy helped her by dropping her pants and sneakers on the floor.

As soon as he took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling. Thalia looked impressed at that.

"Biggest of all?"

Thalia started to play.

"A little bigger," she admitted. "It must be because of the genes, right, horse?"

Percy found the comparison strange, but he didn't care anymore when she started to suck.

Percy groaned at that. She sucked like Annabeth. Very good, as if it had no teeth. Thalia made sounds with her mouth, feeling the length almost reaching her throat.

Percy was plunged into stasis. He wanted more now. A lot more

Thalia stopped sucking.

"You're a fucking porn actor," she said, smiling. "You have a girlfriend, but let me have sex with you, not to mention there are more lovers out there, right? Ah… you fucking hunk!"

Percy enjoyed listening, and was more excited when Thalia swallowed his penis again. He was moaning without any shame.

"Moaning as with Annabeth," said Thalia, massaging his erection. "Like a gigolo who likes to fuck."

Thalia sucked more.

"And you know what's next?"

Percy looked at her teasing him, pretending to continue, but stopping. She wanted him to respond.

"Depend. What?"

Thalia smiled.

"You come in my mouth."

Percy remembered. Annabeth almost always wanted semen in her mouth, and he gave it to her with pleasure.

Thalia continued to suck. Percy already understood what she wanted.

She was going to take it off, but Percy held her head, moaning:

"Here! Have cum!"

Percy came in her mouth. Thalia's eyes widened when she received his semen, overflowing in her entire mouth.

With difficulty, Thalia managed to swallow everything. A little bit leaked out of the corner, but it didn't matter.

Percy released her head, and Thalia was breathing hard. The feeling was that she was going to drown with so much cum in her mouth.

"That ... was ... better than before," she said. - You enjoyed liters!

"Big horse dick," Percy said. "So duh!"

Thalia smiled as she said:

"I love that hot milk taste. Yours is so good ... And you know what I want you to do now?"

"No. I like a lot of things."

Thalia stood up.

"You dominate me in bed. Lay me down, and penetrate me willingly. Now!"

Percy remembered a fuck like that. But I didn't know with whom.

Thalia lay on his bed, with her breasts pointed upwards.

"Will you try again? Or have you lost your will?"

Understanding, Percy soon jumped on top of her, and touched the head of his penis to her wet pussy.

"Ready?"

Thalia kissed him, and Percy got in.

She moaned with pleasure when she received Percy inside her. He knew how the rhythm worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he started to pick up the pace.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Thalia ran her hands through his hair and his back. The two moaned with the kiss of the tongue that they gave in each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Thalia responded by scratching his back with pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Thalia accompanying him.

Percy stood with his back on the bed, with Thalia standing on top of him, breathing in stasis.

Percy grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started again.

Percy felt Thalia's hands explore his chest, six pack and nipples, running his fingers as he moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva across his body. She bit her tongue while playing with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Thalia groaned.

She continued jumping with pleasure at Percy, who said:

"This is fucking good!"

Thalia put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

"If you want more, make me come like this." She snapped her fingers.

"Challenge accepted!"

Percy picked up his pace. Thalia responded with more groans.

"FUCK! GO! Percy, you pervert! You hustler! Go! Go deeper!"

"You hot bitch," Percy moaned. "Hottie! Sexy boobs! You are good at this! Who else?"

Thalia gave a dirty face. Percy thought she slept around like he did, too.

"Why do you want to know?"

"For me to be first on the list!"

Thalia took his body.

"You are now!"

The two kissed. Percy kept going hard. Thalia was really enjoying this. Percy was maddened by pleasure.

"Thalia! I'll come again!"

"Inside!" she moaned, a little louder. "A guy came in once!"

"Then take it!" Percy got in more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Thalia felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Same in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Dynho was enjoying himself hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a fireman's hose jet.

Thalia looked up, tongue out, full of sated pleasure, then lay down on top of Percy.

Breathing slowly, the two let their bodies relax, with the fluids leaking and staining the bed, proving that their lust was fueled with the greatest pleasure.

…

Thalia put on her bra and pants, and smiled at Percy.

Do you like it?"

"To fuck you? Yeah," said Percy. "I missed this hot vagina."

Thalia saw Percy get up, wearing his underwear and pants, then went to her and hugged her from behind.

"When are we gonna fuck like that again?"

Thalia smiled at him, and took his chin.

"Maybe another day, very close," she said, and kissed him.

The two groaned at that.

"You fucked me with such desire that I think my vagina will miss you."

"My body too."

Thalia then moved away from him, and the door was open.

"Of course you will."

And he left the room, closing the door.

Percy smiled, and put on his sneakers.

However, when leaving the room, he saw that Thalia disappeared. Her shirt and jacket were gone, and the front door was open.

Knowing that Hunters usually do this, Percy took his shirt, put it on, and left the house, wanting to return to Camp as soon as possible.


	21. Finding an Former Enemy

** Chapter  2 1:  Finding an Former Enemy **

(While visiting the school with Paul, Percy noticed Nancy Bobofit, a former enemy of his old school, there, and she, delighted by Percy's older appearance, took him to a locker room for sex, and Percy, with his horny screaming , did not resist)

…

The school was before him now.

Percy was at the school door, with Paul parking the car while Percy waited for him.

Paul’s call was simple.  And that what brought him there.

Earlier that day, w hen his training ended, coincidentally, Paul called him on his phone, and Percy answered.

The conversation was quick: he wanted help getting some heavy stuff inside, and Percy, who was available at the time, agreed to help.

Then he asked Blackjack to take him to New York, to Goode High School, where he found Paul  driving there .

Blackjack landed him there.

After Paul left his parked car, he saw Percy there.

“I arrived!” announced Percy.

Paul, impressed, saw Percy's pegasus flying above them, speaking: "good luck, boss", and flew away.

Percy saw that Paul was impressed with the pegasus fading into the sky.

“Percy, I never get tired of your world.”

Percy smiled at that.

" You bet me , Paul," Percy began, with an arm around his shoulders. “That's one of the easiest things I've ever dealt with.”

"I know, Percy," said Paul. “I saw the war, remember?”

Percy nodded, smiling. Then he said:

“Anyway, what do I help with?”

“Well, we have new books to deliver next semester, but they put them in the parking lot. So…”

“Paul, I'll help you. Let’s see the books.”

The two then went to the parking lot.

…

Percy wiped his sweat after putting the last  pile in the  deposit room .

After an hour, Percy and Paul finished loading everything. The large stack of boxes was transferred from the parking lot to the  deposit room .

At first, Percy was shocked to find the huge piles of boxes, but he managed to help.

By the time, Percy carried more than Paul - constant training and fighting helped him to hold six boxes at a time, while Paul carried one at a time.

No problem, but they got tired after so long.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face," Paul said, walking Percy down the hall. “Can you wait a while?”

“I can. No problem” said Percy, smiling. “Be my guest.”

Paul smiled, and went into the bathroom,  at another corridor .

Percy stood against the wall of  lockers , staring at the ceiling without thinking too much. He breathed slowly while waiting for his stepfather.

Soon, a voice spoke near him:

“Percy Jackson?”

Percy looked in the direction, seeing a girl with glasses, brown eyes, thin but slim body, wearing jeans, black shirt  and her hair was loose .

Seeing that girl shocked him. She was Nancy Bobofit.

He hadn't seen her since four years ago, when he was studying at the Yancy Academy, before discovering he was a demigod. Percy had to admit that she changed a lot after so long.

“Nancy?” Percy asked, surprised. “You’ve changed!”

Nancy smiled a little.

“Thanks. You too” she noticed his tall body. “You’re taller.”

Percy stood completely up, seeing his former enemy standing there, acting ... like a  likable  person.

Percy still remembered her. She was a demon at the Yancy Academy. Bulling with him and Grover, stealing things and blaming others, playing the victim, and other mistakes she made.

Remembering how she was: a skinny girl, with enough acne to call her “cratered face”, annoying voice and a toxic personality, then seeing her now, a taller girl, a more feminine body, a sweeter voice, and a, probably, likable personality.

Now… she looked different.  Like two completely different people form then and now.

"Thank you," he said slowly.

Awkward silence  now .  The two only stared at each other.

Nancy then took a deep breath.

"Look, I understand that you don't want to talk to me," she began. “I recognize that I was a ... idiot… with you and your friend.”

"To say the least," said Percy.

He expected her to say an acid response and leave. But, she made an expression of shyness.

“Truth. And I confess that after you were expelled, I was excited. Finally I got rid of you two, I thought. But soon my conscience took over and I felt bad. I tried to look for you, but I never found you again. Now, when I moved here, I found you now. Fate, don't you think?”

"Those three old women," Percy murmured.

“What?”

"Nothing," said Percy. “So you and I are going to study together now?”

“Yes, and ... so ... meet me in the locker room.”

That last part felt hurried.

With that, Nancy went down the hall, leaving Percy confused  there .

Paul came out of  from  the bathroom, and touched Percy's shoulder, startling him.

“Okay, let's go.”

Percy nodded, and the two went to the parking lot.

…

Percy was going to the entrance to the  locker room .

He was wondering why he was going to find his old enemy, Nancy, over there, and he remembered how he was going there  now .

In the parking lot, Percy said he needed to get something, and asked for the key, promising to return it later.

Paul, without asking too many questions, gave Percy the key, and got out of the car. He saw the pegasus marks on the roof of the car.

Memories…, thought Percy.

Then he entered the school again, and walked to the locker room.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw Nancy standing there, who saw him and smiled.

"I'm here," he said, standing before her. “And now?”

Suddenly, Nancy hugged him and kissed him. This surprised Percy.

She pushed him against the closed door, still kissing the green-eyed boy willingly.

When it was over, Percy heard:

“I want to apologize ... having sex with you.”

“Wait! What?”

"I can't resist  it anymore ," she said,  laying  her head on his chest. “When I saw that you changed…  a lot ... I got horny on you. I know I was a big bitch with you, so please ... accept my apologies.  Fuck me right now! ”

Nancy looked him in the eye, and he realized that she really wanted it.

Percy then found himself seeing her breasts under her shirt, on her  acne -free, beautiful face, and felt  his body asking for sex.

Percy didn't even have much control over that anymore. In addition to Annabeth, he found himself having sex with any girl for pleasure  now .  The girls at Camp Half-Blood, even his own teacher there before vacation. He wondered if his father, Poseidon, had anything to do with it.

Probably the whole Camp have this uncontrollable lust,

His breathing slowed, looking straight into her eyes, and he couldn't resist.

He kissed her  with passion .

Nancy  felt lust for Percy  growing inside  her more and more .

The two continued to kiss with it, enjoying feeling each other's bodies by touch, curling their tongues together, wanting more and more than that.

Nancy then stopped kissing him, pushing him  by the chest, and said:

“Punish me!” Percy watched her taking off her red shirt, revealing a pair of delicious breasts inside a white bikini. She has really evolved since the four years that they didn’t saw each other. “I was a stupid whore with you and Grover for months back at Yancy. Get all your anger out on me. I was a bad girl. I need to be punished.”

Percy understood that  she said "punishment"  with lustful ,  slow sex.

Foreplay.

Percy saw Nancy take off her pants, revealing white panties -  stained wet - and when she took off her sneakers, she pointed her ass at h im .

That big and hot ass…

When she turned, she was surprised by a shirt  thrown at her face .

His black shirt.

Surrendered to  her body, Percy took off his shirt while Nancy took off her pants, he was wearing a closed coat, confusing Nancy.

“What?”

Then Percy slowly opened his coat, revealing his strong chest, split six pack, hard nipples. Nancy was impressed by his strong  body .

He really changed since four years  back. Goodbye, skinny boy, hello sexy hunk .

After slowly opening his coat - he saw it in a porn movie once,  and loved to do it \- and throwing it on the bench, he went over to Nancy and cornered her against the lockers.

"So you were mean," Percy said seriously, and Nancy understood.  Foreplay. “Needs punishment” he then grabbed her ass tightly, making her moan. “If  you be able to sit  later , I didn't do it right.”

"Punish me, please," groaned Nancy, smiling, taking off her glasses and putting them on top of the lockers. “I need it. I really need  it !”

“I know” Percy touched her vagina, making her moan in surprise. “Wet. That part doesn't lie.”

Nancy smiled wickedly.

“What's up? Front or back?”

Nancy suggested front. She wanted to fuck him while hugging him, but Percy grabbed her waist, turning her back to him. Her boobs were against the metal locker.

“I'm in charge!” he said, with full authority. “Everything I do with you, you will obey, moan and call me a horse!”

“Horse?”

"Don't ask anything," he said, and licked her ear. “Just feel my dick ripping you  apart , bitch.”

Percy soon started to feel her body, making her moan with pleasure. His hands soon penetrated her bikini, feeling her breasts with his fingers, making her moan even more.

Nancy bit her lip in pleasure, and soon felt his hand grab her chin.

Percy pulled her face to his, and kissed her with his tongue.

Nancy felt his strength and ability  with her body. His tongue penetrated her mouth, his hands tightened on her breasts, and she felt his hard cock against her ass,  hard  inside h is pants.

She loved feeling his cock like that, and wanted to taste it with pleasure.

The kiss continued between the two. Percy didn't even know how he could get pleasure from it. Kissing Nancy was different from Thalia, Clarisse, even Rachel.

Nancy was the first bully he dealt with,  she was worse than Clarisse. At least Ares's daughter never humiliated her friend like Nancy did.

But his body, his desire for sex, erased his common sense more and more  again . Now, just fucking that  bitch was what he wanted  now .

And, Percy had to admit, Nancy was really fucking hot  now .

Nancy soon stopped kissing Percy, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him again.

They both moaned with pleasure.

Soon, she started licking his neck, going over his chest, nipples, six pack, while scratching his back, with Percy moaning happily, until  s he reached his pants.

"Let's see if the horse has a thick stick," she moaned, opening his pants.

Soon, Percy's hard cock jumped out of his underwear, shaking hard next to her.

Nancy was surprised at the size.

“Holy shit ... no wonder you’re a horse.”

“Did you like it, bitch?”

“Loved it!” she took his dick. Percy liked the touch. “How did a nerd get one that big?”

“No questions!” ordered Percy. Nancy liked his imposition. “Just suck!”

“With pleasure” and began to make blowjob.

Nancy started sucking hard, and Percy realized how good she was.

"You whore," he groaned. “Literally.”

Nancy looked at him, then stopped:

“It's been four years, and I'm not a good girl.”

“I know that very well” he took her head. “Now suck until I come.”

“Yes… sir…” she moaned, smiling, and returned to the blowjob.

Percy felt her mouth sucking his cock over and over, making sucking sounds while Percy grabbed her head, keeping pace. He looked up at the ceiling, groaning with pleasure.

Sex with the enemy… it was better than he thought…

Soon Percy felt hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Nancy running her fingers over his chest, then went to her nipples and played with them.

The blowjob continued, Percy moaned as, smiling slyly, he started to speed up her pace. She noticed with wide eyes his penis entering faster.

She moaned, hands against the wall, while Percy made her suck faster.

“That! Yes! Fucking bitch! Your sucking whore! That's what I went through at Yancy! Your bitch!”

Nancy said something, but she  couldn't.

"Your punishment is just beginning, bitch," groaned Percy, licking his lips as he felt her tongue around his cock. “I'll addict you so much on my dick that you'll see me  in your dreams ! You  whore !”

Percy felt his body heating up with the  foreplay . He felt like he was about to come, and fast.

He stopped himself for a while. I wanted to keep her on his dick for a little while longer.

When a few minutes passed, he groaned:

“Drink milk, bitch!”

And came in her mouth. Nancy moaned happily, and started to swallow his semen in her mouth.

Nancy stopped sucking on his dick when he released her, and she stood up smiling.

“Did you felt better, pervert?” she teased. “Calling me a whore ... making me suck harder ... am I forgiven now?”

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her.

"Twenty percent," he moaned, opening her bikini, exposing her breasts.

They were big, not like Annabeth's or Silena's, but still beautiful.

“And what can I do more?”

Percy kissed her again.

He left her against the door, kissing her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Percy bent down and put a hand on her panties.

“Now I suck you. Do you still want, hottie?”

“Suck deep!”

Percy lowered her panties and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep. He sucked like a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them.  Same as she did to him.

Nancy moaned about it. She felt his hands pulling her panties down to her feet, and pulled her under her feet and tossed them away.

“YES! Go on, horse cock!” groaned Nancy, with her tongue out. “Do what you want with me! I deserve it all! I was a whore with you! With Grover! Take revenge by fucking me however you want!”

Percy liked that, and  licked more intensely.

She moaned. Almost screaming loudly.

Percy continued his oral sex in her vagina, running his hands over her legs, her ass, her back and belly, even squeezing her breasts.

Nancy liked to feel it all, made her feel more energized now. Percy was really skilled in sex.

It made her think that she wasn't the only one who had had constant sex since forever. She smiled at the thought of the "ex-nerd" having a girlfriend, and enjoying all the time for sex  with her .

It made her body warm up.

"Percy…" she moaned, smiling. “Here  I come !”

And came in his face. Percy smiled and licked everything  s he  climaxed .

Percy soon got up, and hugged her body in a long kiss.

When it was over, he asked:

“Fifty per cent. Want the best part now?”

“I want, big cock!”

Percy smiled, and penetrated his cock into her vagina. All at once.  She hugged him, groaned in surprise. The sexual rhythm started  hard and good .

Nancy hugged Percy as he got inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the floor with her.

Nancy stared at her horny lover as he squeezed her ass at a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Nancy continued to jump at Percy, with her legs around his waist, feeling his cock penetrating her vagina more and more  deep . She hugged him tightly, feeling his chest against her breasts, Percy moaned like a porn actor, totally naked, with sexual fire burning.

She smiled at that. I would never think that a former enemy from the old school would be  her lover now.

"Naughty  boy ," she said. “Having a girlfriend and fucking me… you  man-whore .”

Percy pulled  her away, taking her waist, while she grabbed his shoulders.

“How do you know I have a girlfriend?”

“How do you fuck so well?” she countered.

Percy noticed.

“Point for you.”

“And besides ... I have a boyfriend.”

"And you're here,  fucking me," Percy smiled. “You  really is a whore.”

Nancy smiled.

“You're better than him… driving me crazy like that.”

"I admit you were fucking hot," he groaned, smiling. “Those breasts drive me crazy.”

“Not just them, is it?” teased Nancy, and kissed him.

The two kissed with pleasure. Scratching each other's bodies, feeling waves of lust and madness driving their sex crazy.

This was one of the top ten for Percy. Seventh, at most.

Soon, Nancy felt h is semen eruption coming. And Percy felt his body wanting to come in  buckets .

“I'll come!” he groaned.

“Cum now! Go!”

Nancy waited for Percy to say when he was going to let go, but he didn't say.

It took time. She was staring at Percy, who was smiling at her.

“Naughty… boy…” was all she managed to say, she was too focused on enduring the climax.

Until she can't take it anymore. He released everything. She felt her warm fluids running down her vagina.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. It was like a fireman's hose, it was so strong er than that .

She looked up at the ceiling, moaning with pleasure.

She looked him in the eye and saw him smiling.

The bastard waited for her to come for him to come inside her.

“Man whore.”

“Slutty bitch.”

Liking it, she took his ears and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of the vagina, dripping  like water on the floor.

"One hundred percent," Percy groaned, his back against the wall. “ For now …”

Nancy smiled too, licking her lips.

That sex was fucking awesome.

…

As soon as they were finished, the two left the  locker room,  fully dressed, with Nancy smiling at Percy.

“Until after vacation, Percy.”

“See you then, Nancy.”

She then walked down the sidewalk and was out of sight.

Percy went to the other side, wanting to walk home now.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating with messages. When he opened it, he saw that they were of unknown number.

He read:

**I found your number when you got dressed.** **Sorry. Old habits.** **When you want to punish me again, that's my number. When you feel that I deserve more “punishment”, contact me and drive me crazy.** **Horse** **;)**

Percy realized it was her, and looked back.

She wasn't there, but she felt  his libido increas ing again .

Percy then sent:

**With pleasure, bitch.**

She didn't answer, but she knew that Nancy Bobofit was now one more on his list.

He smiled at the addition.


	22. Sexual Revenge

** Chapter  22 : Sexual  Revenge **

(Nancy, sad that her boyfriend cheated on her, called Percy, a guy she fucked in the locker room once, and convinced him to fuck her in the apartment, with her boyfriend on the phone, listening and complaining while the couple moaned with sex)

…

Juan celebrated what he did.

He managed to cheat on his annoying girlfriend with a call girl, gradually getting the courage to break up with her.

He wanted to be a free man from her, and he couldn't wait.

But, he couldn't break up with her that fast - even though he started dating her a week later two months ago - and he wanted to give it a little more time before breaking up.

So he was "trying out different girls" in the meantime.

Sooner or later, he would come out of that trap and be a free man again.

While leaving a strip club, he received a message from his girlfriend, Nancy.

Thinking it was boring, like "come to dinner" or "come to sleep". Boring things like that.

But when he got in the car, he was scared as he received her message.

In the picture, he saw Nancy, naked, in front of the mirror near his bed, smiling like crazy, holding her phone, with a man behind her. They were both naked, with the man giving the "fuck you" finger to the reflection. The man was behind her, who was apparently enjoying this. Juan didn't see his face, just his legs and arms, and his cock inside Nancy's vagina.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?!” he asked, angered.

Other photos arrived, now all with pictures of her doing blowjob on the unknown man's cock. She looked happy and laughing in the blowjob she done.

Then more photos arrived. She was in another position, standing against the mirror, while that strange man fucked her. His face was not complete, but he saw the smile of the man’s face behind Nancy's ear.

She was fucking another man around the room - his room - she was fucking another man in his room!

“WHAT THE…”

Suddenly, Nancy started to call. Juan answered quickly.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” he asked, angered.

When he heard it clearly, he heard light moans, body slaps, and a loud slap. Nancy was moaning like she liked it.

“Hi love…” she moaned, with sexual lust in her voice. “Did you enjoyed to fuck your whore at the club?”

“What…?” he couldn't speak. He was too stunned to think.

“What what? That I know you cheated on me with whores ... so I'm paying in the same way!”

…

Nancy's phone was on the speaker mode, behind Nancy and Percy over the table.

Nancy had her face and hands against the mirror, with Percy Jackson, naked, getting in behind her. They both moaned with pleasure as Percy stuffed his cock inside her wet pussy again and again.

“That's right. You cheated on me! So I'm cuckolding you back!” groaned Nancy, loudly for the phone to hear, enjoying it. “I'm fucking another man in our room, you son of a bitch!”

Percy smiled at that, and remembered how he got there.

…

An hour ago, Percy was walking through Central Park, to relax on yet another sexually hot date with Annabeth.

She has been horny to ride his monstrous boner recently, over and over from the past few days, and Percy loved it so much.

Even though he fucked other girls - his body screamed for more and more pleasure (thanks for the crazy genes, Poseidon) - and that always energized him with more and more sex.

Now, he wanted free time, without girls or mythological problems. Only himself and ...

“Nancy?” Percy realized, seeing Nancy sitting on a bench next to him.

And, she was crying.

Nancy saw Percy approaching her, and said:

“Jackson? What are you doing here?”

"Walking," he said, moving closer. “What happened?”

He was really concerned. After their fuck in the locker room last week, Percy started to see Nancy with different eyes.

She wasn’t the bully brat from school a few years back. She was matured and changed now.

“Nothing!” she shouted, startling Percy. She noticed and said: “Sorry. It's not you ... It's ... It's ...”

Seeing that she was going to cry, Percy sat down next to her. At that moment, she threw her head over his shoulder, crying.

“You can tell me if you want.”

Nancy then, taking a deep breath, began to tell him.

When it was over, Nancy was sniffling, and Percy was stunned.

“Did your boyfriend cheated on you?”

Nancy nodded.

“Two months of relationship ruined by prostitutes!” she shouted.

Percy saw a family nearby, and said in her ear:

“Speak low! There are people here.”

Nancy looked around and said more quietly:

“Could be a millionaire heiress, or a generic blonde cheerleader, even a hot country cousin, but prostitutes! On top of that it charges fifty! Cheap whores?!”

Percy nodded, seeing her like that was horrible. After the sex they had, Percy started to have another vision of Nancy.

Not that skinny kleptomaniac who tormented him, but a mature, fragile woman who was in tears because of her boyfriend, and…

“Sleep with me!” she said, surprising Percy.

“What?”

“Have sex with me!” she approached his ear. “If he traded me for some sluts in a cheap club, I'll play the same game with a hot guy like you.”

Percy was apparently outraged by this.

“Sorry, Nancy. But I will not participate in this!”

Nancy got up with Percy, and kissed him right there.

Percy kind of liked it and hated her boldness at the same time. She really wanted to get on with it. But they were in the middle of Central Park, where anyone from his "Greek world" could see him there right now.

"Look, it was just once," Percy said, walking away, but she hugged him again.

“It could be again.”

“But ...”

"Just this once," she said, grabbing his shoulders. “Sleep with me so I can show that son of a bitch that I has better men than he. And by the way, I saw you naked ... and I say that you are stronger than him.”

Percy took a deep breath. She really wanted him, and he started to consider that.

“Don't get me wrong, but wouldn't it be easier ... to pay a man for it?”

“He would know it would be fake!” she declared suddenly. “And I need someone who really drives me crazy. I want sex with you, and I confess that I masturbate every time I think about you since, you know, you fucked me in the locker room.”

Percy was feeling his body rebelling. His penis hardened with it. How he managed to have that libido without guilt, he didn't know.

Even a week after Goode, he felt a little horny about Nancy. Sometimes he masturbated in his bed, alone, thinking of their fuck.

He just found himself agreeing with what Nancy wanted.

"OK," Percy agreed. “But with one condition: no one can know it's me!”

“Deal!”

“So, where it will be?”

Nancy started to improve her mood, and made a mischievous expression.

“I know a place...”

…

The building was four blocks from his apartment. It was a luxurious place, for rich people.

But instead of entering through the reception, Nancy pulled Percy to the back, to a alley, then to the back door, and from there they found an empty service elevator.

Percy was pulled by Nancy into the elevator, which closed the moment they stepped there.

As they waited inside, watching the floors change as they went up, Percy felt a hand over his pants, squeezing his penis.

He saw Nancy's hand on top of his pants, and saw her smiling at him.

“This is gonna be fucking awesome.”

Percy, surrendering to the growing lust, smiled at her.

“Yeah. I will help you get even with that fucker.”

The elevator continued to rise, and Nancy's harassment helped him to pass the time. Percy liked that, and wanted to do whatever she wanted.

Soon, the right floor appeared.

…

When they entered the apartment, which was so luxurious that it looked like a Paris hotel room (Percy knew, he fucked Annabeth on their dating anniversary in a room like that months ago), Percy and Nancy let go of the lust they had accumulated there.

As soon as Nancy closed the door, Percy grabbed her body and kissed her.

The two held each other while they kissed, running their hands over the bodies while they kissed.

She really wanted to do that. He felt it in the kiss she gave.

Nancy, breathing after letting go, moaned:

“Take off your clothes, and let's get this over with! Slow and very spicy…”

Nancy started walking to the bedroom, taking off her clothes as they walked there. Percy undressed at the same pace as she.

The two of them taking off shirts, pants, underwear. The two stared at each other's bodies, with explicit lust on their faces.

When they entered the room, they were entirely naked.

"Now," she said, seeing Percy's muscular body in front of her. “Let’s fuck.”

"Will be sexy, hottie," he said, seeing Nancy's sensual body, ready for sex.

"It will be delicious," she moaned. “Let's get warm first.”

She pulled Percy close to her by the belt, and the two kissed each other willingly.

Nancy touched one hand to his erection while the other took her black hair willingly. Percy squeezed her ass with the same intensity as she did, and she liked it so much.

Suction sounds and moans were explicit. Percy liked to kiss Nancy willingly, with her moaning as her hands explored his muscles, wanting so much that he wanted sex.

And in that time, Percy saw her take out her phone, and she said:

“I want Juan to be really pissed” she was smiling with lust, activating the camera.

“I don't want pictures!” said Percy, covering his face.

"I just want pictures of it," she said, running a hand over his chest and six-packs. “And there will be no face, just moans, shagging and ...” she licked his chest. “Sex.”

Percy was hard at it. He was enjoying her “revenge”.

Nancy then came face to face with him.

“And if you want, it can be in the position you want, I just want a male to eat me. And I'm going to be a perfect little bitch. I know you want it, Jackson ... be my secret man ...”

Percy saw that Nancy wanted this, and took her face for a kiss.

Nancy hugged his neck while Nancy stuck her tongue in his mouth, and she wanted it very good.

With her phone, she bent down and started to lick his chest, moaning, and she took a selfie like that.

When she took the picture, she showed it to Percy, it was herself, licking his nipple. No face, just the neck down.

“How good is that?” she asked.

"That and sex," Percy said, smiling. “LOTS of sex.”

Nancy smiled.

“Naughty…” and continued taking selfies while licking his body, and she reached for his pants.

"Take it," she said, handing it to him. “And film me.”

Percy took out his phone the moment she opened his pants, taking his penis. Percy understood and filmed her giving him a blowjob.

Nancy looked at the camera, sucking on his dick and smiling as she licked. She moaned heartily as she licked and sucked his cock, and Percy groaned at that.

On the screen, Nancy looked like a porn actress making a POV movie, with Percy being the “lucky one” having sex with her.

Percy smiled at that. Nancy really wanted to have sex like that.

And so, while sucking on Percy's cock, with him filming, Nancy looked at the screen, and licked suggestively, as if she liked what she was doing.

Percy tried not to groan, but Nancy said:

"You can moan, freak," she said, winking at her phone. “I want him to know that you like it too.”

Smiling, Percy broke free, groaning as Nancy returned with her blowjob.

Moans echoed through the room, and Nancy smiled during the blowjob. On the screen, she looked like a porn actress sucking her dick, and smiled when filming that hot chick sucking her dick.

On the screen, Nancy looked up, smiling as she licked the head of Percy's cock, who smiled back, and said:

“You can come. I know you have liters and liters of cum… and I know you have a lot of energy for the whole night. Better than the scumbag cuckhold.”

Percy just groaned, and Nancy went back to her blowjob.

Percy kept shooting while Nancy sucked, and Percy felt like he wanted to come. To have some fun, Percy held on as long as he could, until he finally came.

Nancy noticed, and sucked all the semen he released.

Nancy groaned at that, and she put her hands on Percy's chest.

“Lies down! Now!”

Percy stopped filming while Nancy pushed him lightly onto the bed. Percy felt the bed with his legs and lay down.

Nancy, licking her lips, crawled over the naked man on her bed, and kissed him again.

"I want more evidence," she said, her voice full of lust. “And I know how to take pictures very well. Stay close to the mirror!”

Percy saw the mirror, and felt his cock harden again.

"Sit over there," she pointed out, and I'll take care of the rest.

Percy obeyed, and Nancy took his erection and sat down, facing the mirror, and said:

“Just enjoy it, sexy!”

So Percy felt Nancy sitting on top of his penis, and started jumping on his erection. Nancy moaned as she took pictures on her phone. Percy had his face behind her head, just moaning when he received her pussy with his cock again.

That joke was going crazy over and over, and I smiled at it.

Nancy then said:

“Catch!”

Percy took her phone, and saw Nancy in front of the mirror, sitting on his dick, looking like a dirty bitch, with Percy hiding behind her.

“This will end the stupid cuckhold!” she moaned.

Percy felt more horny now.

“I’ll send!”

“No!” she moaned. “I command!”

Percy gave her the phone, and she sent everything to her boyfriend - Juan, written on the phone screen.

Suddenly, Nancy left her phone on the table, and put her hands on the mirror.

“Come on” she rolled her ass for him. “He will see and call me, and I want to answer it crazy with your dick.”

Percy, looking at Nancy with her back against the mirror, her big ass inviting him to sex, couldn't resist. Percy stood up and hugged her body, penetrating his cock inside her again.

The sex started again. Percy moved his waist non-stop, driving the betrayed girlfriend crazy who cheated on her traitor boyfriend with him.

Percy liked that.

Then Nancy took out her phone.

"A few extra photos," she moaned, and took more.

Percy licked her ear while squeezing her breasts, and Nancy, with one hand against the mirror, smiled like a naughty in selfie mode.

So she sent, and put her face against the mirror. Percy kept getting behind her. They both moaned with pleasure as he stuffed his cock inside her wet pussy.

With that, Juan called. And that's how Percy ended up in that situation, loving every moment.

“That's right. You cheated on me! So I'm cuckolding you back!” groaned Nancy, loudly for the phone to hear, enjoying it. “I'm fucking another man in our room, you son of a bitch!”

“You fucking bitch!” said the man, with anger in his voice. “I'm going to kill you for that, you bitch.”

"You man-whore, you fucking shit," said Nancy, grabbing Percy's chin and kissing him. She made sure the sounds were loud and obvious on the phone, so much so that she picked it up and approached it.

Juan heard. Percy knew that.

“He lasts longer than you, you three-minute quicker!” said Nancy, smiling in the mirror, looking at Percy.

“I WILL KILL YOU TWO!”

Nancy laughed, and she licked her lips when Percy squeezed her nipples, smiling just as Nancy did.

“Will you? So take this! To bed, lover!”

Nancy took the penis out of her vagina and pushed Percy onto the bed, kissing him shortly thereafter. She left the phone beside them, moaning with the kiss and Juan with the voice full of anger on the cell.

…

Juan watched the traffic in front of him.

The apartment was only four blocks from where he was, and hearing Nancy groan with another man in their bed was destroying her inner peace.

He heard moans, kisses, sucking. He saw pictures of Nancy naked having sex with another naked man.

And when Juan thought Nancy wouldn't be crazy anymore, more pictures came.

With a hand shaking with rage, he saw more pictures, and was amazed.

It was Nancy, sitting on top of the man on their bed, he saw the muscular body of the man on top of the bed, with Nancy smiling with his penis in her vagina.

“This will get better, you bastard!” said Nancy, laughing.

Soon, he heard the bed creak, hard. Juan clenched his teeth in his mouth in anger, listening to his girlfriend fucking another man on their bed.

So he started to scream.

…

Percy and Nancy heard Juan shout in anger over his phone. Percy was surprised by the force of the scream while Nancy, still sitting on Percy's hard cock, laughing about it.

“He's really pissed!” groaned Nancy, smiling.

Percy looked at her, thinking: you crazy cow.

Nancy saw his expression, and bent down to kiss him later.

She made a point of moaning something for her boyfriend to hear. Juan heard it, because Percy heard him swear more often.

Percy felt his body enjoying it.

Soon, he hugged her back and peppered the kiss. The two groaned without fear or reprisal.

Juan was more irritated.

Soon, Nancy did something Percy didn't expect. She took out her phone and put it in Percy's face.

“My best male! Moan for him, while I jump alone!”

Percy took out his phone, and Nancy turned to him.

Now, with her back to Percy, she penetrated his penis into her vagina and started to jump. She screamed with pleasure, loving it.

Percy, seeing his phone, the name “JUAN BULL MAN!” shining in front of him, she smiled, and he couldn't help but moan like she wanted.

They both moaned loud. The bed creaked. That sex was great.

…

Juan creaked with rage. He was hitting the glass with such force and anger that he started to break. His hand hurt, but he was hardly fucking himself for it.

He wanted to get home. He wanted to kill those two.

“PUT MORE! SEXY FUCKING MAN! GO IN MY PUSSY!” Nancy shouted over her phone. “EAT ME LIKE A BITCH! WET HIS FUCKING BED!”

“GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!” he said, shouting with all his might. “GET OUT OF MY BED, YOUR DOGS IN THE HEAT!”

"NOT YET," she moaned loudly. “I NEED TO MAKE MY MALE ENJOY. MORE”

“GO TO HELL!”

“WILL BE NICE!”

And out of nowhere, she hung up.

…

Nancy threw her phone aside and continued to jump on Percy's penis.

"You fucking crazy," Percy said as he moaned.

"He deserves it," she said, enjoying the sex. “He deserves much more.”

“Won't he kill you?”

"Not likely," she said, looking at him. “And don't worry, I have a plan.”

Percy realized that he cared about her, but the sex drive isn't over yet. She kept jumping. Percy saw her ass swallowing his hard member, and he let himself moan again.

Suddenly, Nancy's phone rang. “JUAN BULL MAN” called again.

Nancy made a silence signal to Percy with her phone and answered it close to her ear.

“Hello?” she said innocently. Percy smiled at that.

Percy heard shouting and angry sounds, but Nancy was little concerned.

"Wait," she put on the speaker. “Repeat”

“TURNED OFF IN MY FACE! WHAT? SPEAK UP, YOU SON THAT A BITCH IN THE HEAT!” shouted Juan.

She handed the phone to Percy, and said:

“Change your position!” she said.

She came out of his penis, and lay on her back in front of him. Her luscious breasts were pointing up, her thin belly appeared, sensual and beautiful, and her brown hair was spread out behind her head.

“Stick it all in! WITH STRENGTH!” she said.

Percy, on his knees, shoved his hard cock inside her again. Nancy moaned and screamed with lust again.

The sex started again.

“YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP! YOU DON'T FUCK FOR THAT LONG!” shouted Juan.

“HE DRIVES ME CRAZY! MORE ADDICTED TO SEX! HE IS BETTER THAN YOU!”

“You bitch!” Juan's voice was hoarse now. “Why?”

“You started this with prostitutes!” she said, smiling and meeting Percy's green eyes. “That's why I got a pumped muscle man on our bed.”

“I'm almost home!” he seemed sincere. “And I'm going to kill you both!” He was about to cry apparently.

“Oh, yeah? Then wipe your sheets off our cum! Because he gushes liters! More than you!”

She hung up, and hugged Percy around his neck.

“Make me come liters!”

"More like a whole sea," groaned Percy, smiling. “Prepare for flood.”

Percy got in faster. Nancy moaned harder. The bed creaked harder with their pleasure. Nancy pushed Percy on the bed and pressed his chest, not stopping jumping at the fast pace of their whoring.

The phone rang again, but Nancy wanted suspense. She moaned with pleasure, and Percy yelled at her.

“The neighbors are loving us!” groaned Nancy.

“Me even more!” said Percy, smiling “I'm fucking you now!”

“I'll miss it ... when I move ...” she moaned.

Percy was going to ask, but Nancy took the phone back and groaned:

“Come when I tell you.”

Percy, smiling, nodded.

Nancy answered, put on speaker, and groaned loudly:

“I WILL ENJOY THIS!”

Percy groaned loudly, signaling that he will come too.

“IN THREE!”

…

Juan looked at his phone, now parking the car.

“ONE! TWO! THREE!”

Juan got out of the car. And he heard long, hot moans. She screamed with such lust and pleasure that a couple close to him looked at him strangely.

He walked away, soon entering the building.

There, the receptionist was startled by Juan's anger.

“Where's Nancy?”

"She's not here," he said.

“SHE'S UP THERE!”

“There must be a mistake, she didn't come by ...”

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEY!” he voiced loud.

The people around him stared at him, startled. The trembling receptionist went out to get the key.

On his phone, he heard Nancy say:

“Let our semen there. Let's go…”

“Oh, don't go!” he said.

The receptionist handed the key to Juan, who took it and went to the empty elevator.

Ali hung up his phone and clicked on his floor.

"Go see who's cuckhold now, you fucking bitch," he said as the doors closed.

…

Juan opened his apartment door with brutality, and when he entered, he saw no one.

Everything was as he left it.

“NANCY!” he called, checking several rooms, finding nothing.

Then he went over to his bed, and saw Nancy's scattered blankets, panties and bra on the bed, with a stain in the middle of the bed.

Semen. Juan was disgusted by that.

And there, on the pillow, was a note, saying: HE DID WHAT YOU NEVER GOT IN MONTHS. UNTIL NEVER, THE “BITCH IN HEAT” NANCY.

He took the paper and tore it up.

Soon, he went to the bed and threw everything on it on the floor with such violence and lack of control that some of the semen hit his face.

Screaming with rage, he went to the bathroom and washed his face.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he said:

“Oh, no, no!”

He ran into the corridor, ran down the stairs and passed the reception, shouting for Nancy down the street, but no one with her face showed up.

People were watching him like Juan was crazy, and he was getting. He fell to his knees on the sidewalk, screaming in anger.

Nancy was gone. Forever.

…

Percy was sitting on a bench in Central Park, wearing trousers, sneakers, a shirt draped over his shoulder, watching the night.

Nancy left New York, and he helped her.

As soon as they stained Juan's bed with their semen, Percy was getting dressed, but Nancy was quicker and, in a hurry, but laughing, she took his wrist and pulled him out.

“Relax! You look better that way.” She winked at him.

Percy let himself be pulled by the "ex-enemy-now-lover" into the corridor, and from there they went to the service elevator again.

Inside, she kissed him on the mouth again.

“Thanks for the dangerous game.”

Percy smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

The elevator stopped, and the two got out.

There, they heard Juan's voice shouting, demanding the key. Nancy whispered:

“Let's go over there” she pointed to where the two entered.

Percy followed, and from there they came out of the alley into the streets.

Far away, she said:

"I'm going to live in Los Angeles with my aunt," she said, breathing after the run. “I have a ticket and my bags were sent there.”

Percy, breathing, asked:

“And Juan will not find you there?”

"I didn't tell you about it, and no friend of his knows," she said. “Don't worry, Jackson, I know what I'm doing.”

“Yeah ... You know since you called me.”

Nancy realized what he said, and saw his shirtless body again. She smiled with explicit lust.

"I'm going to miss fucking you," she said. “Who knows, after I forget that cuckhold ... we relive this affair?”

"Of course I do," Percy said, pulling her close to him, hugging her waist. “I know some places to… loosen up, like in your ex cuckold's bed.”

Nancy hugged his neck.

“Addicted to sex.”

“Penis freak.”

The two kissed for a while, tongues intertwining each other.

When Nancy broke the kiss, a bridge of saliva formed.

“Thanks for the revenge sex, sexy. Until next time.”

So she took the taxi, which disappeared into the street, leaving Percy there, shirtless, horny, and satisfied with the dangerous sex.

Now, getting up from the bench, he thought about going home, or going to Camp to fuck Annabeth before going to sleep.

As it was early (eleven at night) he preferred to attract Annabeth to some sexual adventure. His penis started to harden at the thought.

He started walking through Central Park, thinking about the sex he had with Nancy, and the sex he will have with Annabeth soon.


	23. The New Daughter of Aphrodite

** Chapter  23 : The New  Daughter of Aphrodite **

(Chiron asked Percy to guide a new demigod through Camp, a new daughter of Aphrodite named Drew Tanaka,  and she, beyond enjoying the Camp, she started to like Percy in another way )

…

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Percy felt better than ever.

After all, he just participated in one of his best sexual escapades  to date .

He helped an old enemy to horn her ex-boyfriend  in his bed, and left in time to see her ex screaming in the middle of the street .

It was animalistic and wild ... and Percy loved  every second of  it.

When it was over, Nancy said she was moving  away , and said that if she returned to New York, she would give Percy a life sign if he "wanted more fun with her."

Percy, feeling his lust overcoming his common sense again, accepted, and left the building with her before her ex arrived to confront them, and Percy helped Nancy out of town.

Undoubtedly for him, a crazy episode of sex and cheating… and Percy got hard just to remember that.

Percy was so inert at the memory that he almost started when he heard:

“Percy?”

Turning around, half frightened and half surprised, he relaxed when he saw Chiron,  one  of the Camp  directors , galloping towards Percy.

After all, Chiron was a centaur.

"Sir," said Percy.

"I'm glad I found you," said Chiron, smiling. “I need your help.  A new addition to the Camp  arrived yesterday .”

Percy looked at Chiron intently.

“A new addition?”

“A daughter of Aphrodite, claimed a day ago, and she is at Big House now.”

…

Inside Chiron's room, Percy saw one of the most beautiful girls  he had ever seen in his life. It looked like it came from a fashion model magazine  from Japan .

And the girl looked back at him.

She was kind of Asian, with fair skin, slender body, hands on a slim waist, shapely legs, beautiful feet, and she winked at Percy.

Percy went a little red with that. He had a weakness for pretty girls, like her.

“Percy Jackson, meet Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite and a Japanese businessman Takiro Tanaka. She is the newest addition to the Camp.”

Percy turned to Drew.

“Welcome to Camp, Drew.”

Drew saw Percy's outstretched hand, and smiled thinly.

“Thank you, Percy Jackson.”

They both shook hands, and Percy felt the smooth skin of her hand.

“So, do you want a tour of the Camp?” asked Percy.

Drew looked him up and down.

“Well, your fashion sense deserves urgent repair, but your eyes ... if everything here is as beautiful as this green ... then I think I will like being here.”

Percy smiled awkwardly.

“Well, thank you. Let's start our tour now.”

…

That Camp was crazy. And Drew liked that.

As the two walked through the Camp, Drew saw everything with mixed splendor and confusion.

This place was incredible for Drew. She had gone to Disney, Hawaii, Paris, even the Great Wall of China, not to mention what Tokyo had to offer.

But that place. Camp Half-Blood.  W as unlike anything  she had seen before.

It was magical. Literally.

There were people doing feats of magic everywhere.

Flying in carriages, flying on winged horses (Pegasi, as Percy said), people with robots (Automatos, what an ugly name!), people invoking plants,  people with martial artists skills, a dragon (a fuck you dragon!) close to a tree .  And several things more.

And it was all in the huts. The rest was the craziest trip she has ever taken.

Volcano with real lava, hunted in the middle of the forest. Plants becoming women being chased by boys with goat feet.

Crazy.

But a madness that she liked. Smile at everything as if it were a crazy dream.

And  her guide, Percy Jackson, was the best part.

The centaur was impressive, but the young model named Percy was the best part of the Camp for Drew. He had the profile of the boys she liked - and took home when h er father was gone.

Messy black hair (the way she liked it), emerald green eyes, soft skin on her hand (along with a strong grip, Drew liked to feel it, proves he was strong), tall and with a  stature that stands out.

Drew didn't lie to herself: she had a crush on Percy  now .

If all the boys are like him at that Camp, then she would feel in paradise faster than she thought.

And when  s he learned that his mother, the woman she never saw in h er life, was the goddess of love Aphrodite, arguably the most desired supermodel on Olympus, h er ego grew more.

Sh e always got what  s he wanted with h er beauty, but  s he thought that was something surreal.

Now, being something literally magical,  s he thought about the possibilities that this would bring  to her .

Through the tour, in addition to processing everything she saw, there was a certainty in her mind.

She was going to fuck Percy Jackson as her Camp debut  act .

This she was absolutely sure of.

…

When they stepped onto the porch of the Big House, Percy turned to her.

“And that’s it? Liked the Camp?”

Drew saw it all again.  And smiled.

“Don't pinch me!” Percy looked confused, and Drew turned to him. “This is all a dream I don't want to wake up.”

Percy laughed cheerfully.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything here is real. It took me a long time to get used to everything I saw here. But one thing is certain: there are more dangers here than you think.”

"I am imagining many things," she said, taking a step towards him. “But the danger I want is not from monsters or fights.”

Before Percy asked about it, Drew took his face and kissed him slowly .

Percy was surprised by this, by her boldness. With his eyes, he didn't see anyone looking at them.  For now at least.

When Drew stopped kissing him, smiling, Percy asked:

“What…?”

"You don't fool me, Jackson," she said, with a finger on his shirt, over the Camp's pegasus. “On the trip, after all, I saw you looking at some girls around Camp, and they looking back  at you . I know what that look means” she moved closer to his ear. “You  really play around .”

Percy was going to deny it, but Drew said:

“Tell the truth, do you have sex with many women?”

"Yes," Percy replied sincerely, and he felt strange when he asked that.  It basically jumped to his mouth.

Drew smiled slowly.

"So include me on the list." Drew placed both of her hands on Percy's chest. “Hmmm ... hard ... but will your member get harder?”

Percy felt strange now. He felt compelled to fuck Drew now, with her running his hands over his orange shirt, and she said:

“We will. A quick fuck. Ten minutes… maybe twenty… I promise you will like it.”

Her voice seemed so persuasive, so sensual, that Percy, looking around, took her wrists and said:

“Follow me.”

Smiling, Drew let himself be guided by Percy somewhere into the Big House.

…

That house was really big, and Percy guided her up the stairs to a room complete with a bathroom, furniture, and a double bed by the window.

Inside that room, Percy and Drew began to kiss without shame. They both pushed the door open and Drew closed the door slowly as his tongue entered her mouth.

Drew liked that. Percy was “that kind” of man, and she liked that very much.

Percy held her tight, feeling her luscious breasts against his body, wanting to strip and suck them, he got more excited about it.

Drew demonstrated this well while kissing Percy. She liked him, and wanted a lot of horny sex with him.

Suddenly, she lifted his shirt, and Percy let her take it off and throw it on the floor.

Drew practically drooled when he saw Percy's body. She ran her hands over his muscular body, feeling each part with her fingers.

"Fuck," she said, enjoying the feeling. “This is too good.”

"So do they," said Percy, who grabbed her breasts by her shirt.

Drew smiled as he felt his hands on her breasts, then let him pull her shirt up, taking it off, revealing her black bra. He then pulled her bra up, exposing her breasts and licking her breasts, one at a time, and started kissing her on the mouth again.

Drew was enthusiastic about it, enjoying feeling the horny side of that sensual model.

Seeing the bed a little far away, Drew started to push Percy slowly, and when his legs touched the bed, she stopped the kiss.

"Lie down," she said, pushing Percy over his chest, who obeyed and lay down on the bed slowly.

Percy was lying on the bed, his feet touching the floor, and he felt his pants being opened by Drew as she licked h is hard nipples and  s ix- packs on  his belly.

She managed to open his pants, and took his cock out of his black underwear.

Drew liked to see his strong member pointing at the ceiling, licking his lips. She opened her bra and threw it on the floor, getting shirtless right there.

Then, looking Percy in the eye,  s he started blowjob ing his dick .

Percy liked that. He moaned as he pressed his hands to the blankets, kneading and pulling.

Drew, who moaned, was running h er hands over his strong chest as  s he sucked his cock.

Percy loved to do that to Drew. Doing this in the Big House… with the two of them having sex where Chiron was. Downstairs, working. It was good to feel this mixture of lust and danger.

The door was unlocked, anyone could enter and catch that fucking, but he felt more horny than danger  now .

He tried to moan softly, but Drew made it more difficult.

He wanted to come soon.  He wanted to fill her mouth with cum and like her face sucking all her milk.

Then, after she sucked more and more, Percy cummed in her mouth. She felt the semen jet in her mouth, and swallowed by surprise.

“You pervert…” she said, smiling. “I wanted to continue more.”

"I got carried away," he said. “ You’re a pro at this!”

Drew smiled.

“Point taken.” She took his wrists and laid him on the bed again. Drew saw his muscles drawing his body, and moistened her lips. “Now you're stuck. I take the pace now.”

She kissed him while massaging his erection  as her other hand holds both of his wrists .  Percy let her do that. He could simply undo this and put her beneath him, but he will not. He was enjoying that position now.

“Ready for wild sex, pervert?”

“For a hot girl like you, always.”

“Even in the camp headquarters bed?” she provoked, touching the head of his dick slowly. “Even with that centaur busting us here? Still want to fuck me, green eyes?”

Percy smirked.

“As you wish, hottie. I'll make you addicted to my dick!”

Drew smiled suggestively.

"We'll see," she moaned, blinking.

Then she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrate her vagina.

Without shame or fear, Drew sat on top of him, and penetrated his cock inside her.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his cock being enveloped by her wet pussy. It was tight and hot, as he liked it.  Drew smiled by sensing his size. He was big as fuck, and a good fuck the way she enjoyed.

Unlike many men in her life before camp, Percy got the prize for his big weapon. She felt that Percy is right: she will be addicted to his dick. And she enjoyed the thought.

Drew wasted no time. She started jumping up and down.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to both sides, watching that hot horny asian sexy woman jumping on top of him, with her hands against his chest.

Drew wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put her hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Drew let go. Percy continued to squeeze.

She then ran her hands over his cracked belly, drawing his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

“Drew… This is fucking good… Chiron can arrive… we need to leave…”

Drew liked the feeling of being caught. Imagining Chiron arriving there energized her even more. Like the other times before going to Camp.  So many almost bustings with her other men… amazing sensation!

“If you really want…” she moaned. “Make me come ... I want a male jet inside ... and I want it soon. I’m missing a good jet!”

Percy felt the climax coming. Drew really knew how to fuck, that was clear in her skill. And he was going to give what this fucking hottie wanted.

“Want a jet?” Drew jumped more, meaning yes. Percy felt coming. “Then take it!”

Suddenly, his penis ejaculated, giving that perverted model what she wanted.

Drew groaned, sticking out his tongue, as his penis released. Her stasis was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She dented herself on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for pleasure.

"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. “I really liked that…”

“With a hot girl like you, I always try.”

Drew went nose to nose with him.

“And you always struggle with your girls?”

Drew knew he had lovers. A "straight idiot" would never be that skilled without trying and practicing with others.

Percy, knowing that Drew suspected, and too perky to fear it, said:

“It's special for you. And you surprised me in a good way.”

The two kissed again.

Then Percy said:

“Chiron still wants to see you ... I think we better get dressed.”

…

Percy and Drew appeared in Chiron's office, who was writing something on his desk.

When Chiron saw them near his desk, Chiron asked:

“So, Miss Tanaka, did you enjoyed the Camp?”

"I enjoyed all of it, sir," she said, putting an arm around Percy's arm. “Percy is a good guide, and everything that happens here is so magical ... and wild.”

Percy smiled inside. He knew that she wasn't just talking about the Camp, but about the sex the two of them did  ten minutes ago .

Chiron looked at them, smiling.

“Good, I hope you find your place here, together with your half brothers and sisters in Aphrodite's Cabin.”

Of course Drew Tanaka is a daughter of Aphrodite. Percy thought, thinking it made perfect sense. Her beauty and sexual ability had to come from somewhere.

Now, in addition to Silena, Percy had another daughter of Aphrodite as a lover. He felt strangely proud of  himself for this fact .

"Thank you, Chiron," said Drew, and then looked directly at Percy. “I think I'm going to like it here.”

Percy smiled slightly.

“Like me.”

"You are free  now ," said Chiron. “You can  go to your Cabin now .”

"I very much intend to do that, Mr. Chiron," said Drew, who started walking out of his office.

As she walked, with Percy behind her for a while until she parted, heading for a cabin with a sea view, Drew thought of two certainties.

She will grow up in the Camp hierarchy. Every place Drew went had a hierarchy, and she managed to get to the top in all of them. If there was a “queen bee” at Camp, Drew will be the new Queen Bee at Camp.

And when she saw Aphrodite's Cabin - it was easy, she was the most “feminine” in the entire Camp compared to the green house or the nearby war headquarters - she confirmed another certainty.

Percy Jackson, the hot guy Drew fucked, would be a frequent lover of hers, and she will fuck him more often.

She was sure of that.


	24. Sexual Fantasy with Costumes

** Chapter  24 : Sexual Fantasy with  Costumes **

(After "helping a friend", Percy used the apartment (where Nancy and Percy last fucked), with costumes in bags, with Annabeth coming up with a plan in mind:  costumed sex all day)

…

Percy has seen the apartment completely now. How he remembered  it from before .

Bedroom, living room connected to the kitchen, bathrooms in the living room and bedroom, furniture everywhere, and a very strong bed.

Percy knew that. That's where Nancy Bobofit lived with her boyfriend.  L ived in the past. Currently, that place was deserted. Both Nancy and Juan were no longer in New York  now .

Remembering Nancy in that room made his dick grow hard. He still remembered that night.

Last week, Nancy took him to that apartment to fuck in that bed, and film the moans, blowjobs and penetrations, calling her boyfriend to hear  them having sex . After all, Juan constantly cheated on Nancy with prostitutes.

That night, Nancy was completely crazy  with revenge . Making Percy be her “perverted male”, and they had sex while her boyfriend tried to arrive  there to bust them , listening to all the sex by phone  call .

Then Percy helped Nancy to escape some revenge  from Juan, judging that he screamed all the way there . And after that, her boyfriend moved out and left the apartment for rent.

Percy knew that,  he investigated Juan until he disappeared from New York , so he was there now, with some bags in the empty room.

Now, he waited for Annabeth Chase to arrive, to fulfill her  new  fantasy.

Sex with costumes.

And he remembered how that idea came about.

…

Two nights earlier, Percy and Annabeth had sex in Cabin 3 in the middle of the night. She was on top of him, jumping while Percy, lying down, squeezed her breasts willingly.

Clandestine sex was becoming a new sex drive to Annabeth. Whenever she could get busted, she wanted sex right there and then .

It was like that in Percy's apartment, it was like that at Goode a few times, and now it was at Cabin 3. In the middle of the night, out of curfew.

There were harpies out there. If they found out what sex they were having ... It would be brutal (to say the least).

Worry was always exchanged for lust  with them . Horny to have a hot busty blonde jumping on his dick, being swallowed by her delicious vagina.

Percy surrendered for it all the time.

And when they came, Annabeth said:

“I want more.”

“Wait ten minutes and we'll have another round.”

"Not now, and not like that." Percy looked at her as she shifted, lying on top of him, and stared at him with gray eyes. “I want it like nerds do it.”

“Like… how?”

“Costumes. Superhero. Anime. Even video games. Please, seahorse, eat me dressed as a superhero.”

Percy, seeing her sensual face, and the delicious breasts against her body, said:

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Annabeth smiled.

“My hero! Surprise me.”

Percy smiled mischievously.

“I'll make you wear short, sexy clothes.”

“That's the idea” she soon licked his chest, even his nipples. “Now I want more sex. One more round before heading back to my Cabin.”

And they had more sex until Annabeth left, and Percy slept naked in his bed,  dirty with their cum .

…

Now, days later, Percy had done everything  Annabeth wanted .

He p urchased costumes - were not as expensive as they looked - and an empty apartment - on an empty floor - guaranteed. He told Annabeth where it was, and how to get in.

When he said the building was a luxury building, and the apartment was for sale and waiting for someone to arrive, Annabeth got excited when he said it.

Now all he needed was his hot girlfriend to fuck all afternoon.

And suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

“Toc… toc, toc toc…” a few seconds. "TOC". Louder now.

The beat that matched.

Annabeth has arrived.

Smiling, he took off his coat and shirt - he already knew how to drive her crazy - and threw it on the sofa, walking slowly to open the door.

There, he saw Annabeth Chase, in an open gray coat, white shirt, skinny jeans, sneakers, and a dirty expression on her face.

“Hello, Heracles.” she said, looking at Percy's muscular body.

Percy put one hand on his waist and the other on the door.

"Hello, Athena," he said. “Or do I call you Wonder Woman? Or Kitana? Or Momo Yaoyorozu?”

“And what do I call you?” Annabeth put a palm on his hard chest. “Batman? Nightwing? Liu Kang?” she approached his ear. “Or fucking thick hard penis?”

"If I call you a hot  fuckin g ass for my cock, then yes," Percy said.

They didn't even care about discretion. That entire floor was empty.

Annabeth then hugged him.

“So let's go!”

And they kissed with desire.

Percy hugged her body as they kissed, moaning fearlessly, with Percy running his hands over her body while Annabeth felt the warmth of Percy's shirtless body.  She started to push him inside, and Percy closed and locked the door.

When they were in the middle of the room, Annabeth pushed him across the chest, breathing.

"Nice place," she moaned, feeling Percy lick her neck as he opened her coat. “How did you know about this place?”

Fucking a lover, he thought, but he said:

"I thought it was risky and chose it," he said. “I know you go crazy with places like that.”

“I really am ... and having a hot boyfriend with green eyes driving me crazy even more.”

The two kissed more, but Annabeth pushed him in the chest.

"I want a costume." She looked at the bags. “And I want it with all your energy, you pervert.”

"All afternoon," Percy confirmed, smiling, as his hands crawled to the zipper over the rest of her coat, slowly lowering  the rest to open it wide . “Dress up, you crazy model.”

Smiling thinly, Annabeth let Percy open her coat, slipping down her arms, and Annabeth took off her shirt, revealing her black bra, sexy model belly and sexy beauty. Percy enjoyed seeing her body again.

“You too, my hot Adonis.”

Annabeth saw the costumes and chose.

"Got it as I wanted it." She winked at him. “You'll have to wash later” and went to the bathroom.

Percy stayed right there, and chose his.

…

In front of the mirror, Percy  saw himself in tight black pants, shirtless, with a blue V painted with fresh paint on his chest, black paint painted on his eyes, and two black sticks in his hands.

He was dressed up as Batman's Nightwing. Looking like that, he looked like Nightwing from the Young Justice cartoon, except he was shirtless.

Annabeth wanted this, so he didn't bring any shirt for him self . The only one was lying on the  sofa ,  with her other clothes.

Those clothes were going to stay there all afternoon. Percy knew that.

Annabeth really was an uncontrolled pervert when she saw him like that, shirtless, and wanted Annabeth to leave him without energy after so much sex.

His hard cock, choked and tight inside his pants, wanted to penetrate her vagina hard now. Percy wanted Annabeth to grab him, moan and scream with sex.

"Hi, Nightywingy," said Annabeth behind him. With a voice like the Harley Quinn.

Percy turned, seeing Annabeth as Harley Quinn.

She had blonde pigtails with black and red fasteners ( blonde is  her natural hair) a split black and red outfit, long gloves of different colors, open nurse shirt, forming a V on top of her black bra, mini skirt and stockings, one red, one black. She had a white make-up expression, and was smiling.

"Harley," Percy said, imitating Nightwing. “What are you planning?”

"I don't know," said Annabeth, imitating Harley Quinn. “Blow up a bank, or join the Suicide Squad…”

“Then why did you attracted me here?”

"I can't explain it." She was doing sexy poses, highlighting her breasts and ass for Percy. “I think it's love, you know? Crazy and inexplicable. Not even the Joker or Poison Ivy want me, so I thought of you… and who knows, I might fall in love with one more…”

Percy came over, and took her waist. Annabeth went from nose to nose with Percy.

“I'll give you something else to fall in love with” and kissed her, long and wet.

Annabeth pretended to be surprised. When Percy stopped, with Annabeth pushing him by the chest, she said:

“HEY! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND A GIRLFRIEND TOO!”

"Not after sex." Percy kissed her again, longer now. "Sleep with me," Percy said, licking her neck. “I will be the man you never had! I'll be better than any man you've fucked!”

Annabeth pushed Percy onto the bed, and he fell on his back. The bed creaked with force.

"Do you think kissing and harassing me will make me  want to  fuck you?"

Percy put his hands behind his head. Her body stretched as Annabeth liked.

“Yes.”

Annabeth looked at him a little more.

“Well, you’re right!

And jumped on top of him, kissing him hard.

The two clung to each other, moaned loudly, and Annabeth took the blue paint from his chest and stained his face. Percy took her panties and pulled them out of her vagina, penetrating his fingers inside.

Annabeth felt it.

“Horner.”

“Delicious.”

More kisses. Moaning without fear or secret. After all, they had the entire floor for them.

“Did the Bat taught you everything? How to make a crazy woman horny?”

“Fight and defense, yes. But not sex.”

“And how does he fuck the Catwoman?”

“I think she teaches him sex. Like you?”

Annabeth smiled and laughed.

“So, Sexy Teacher Harley Quinn will teach you” she opened his pants. “For a start, hold on for half an hour” she took off her nurse's blouse and bra, exposing her hot body and big breasts to him, who liked it a lot. “And shout like a porn actor mad with lust!”

“With pleasure, teacher!”

Smiling, Annabeth took his penis out of his pants and underwear, and penetrated everything without warning into her vagina.

Percy felt her vagina wrap around his entire penis, and started to moan loudly, as she wanted.

Annabeth, still imitating Harley Quinn, moaned like crazy, screaming over and over.

“THAT! GO! FUCK MY BACKGROUND! BETTER THAT JOKER!”

"YOUR  SLUTY BITCH," Percy shouted, grabbing her waist. “GIVE ME MORE! WHAT A TASTY VAGINA!”

“WHAT A HOT DICK!”

“TASTY FUCKING BIG TITS!”

She jumped longer, the bed creaking, the slaps of the bodies echoing loudly, but she stopped suddenly.

“WAIT!”

Percy let her out, and saw her put a phone to record, leaning against the wall.

“For rainy days.”

Percy smiled, and Annabeth jumped on him and went back to having sex with him.

The two screamed without fear, enjoying the sexual adventure, feeling their bodies without limits or inhibitions, making them so hard that the bed moaned.

But he could take it, Percy knew that.

Annabeth held her hands up, touching her pigtails, moaning loudly while Percy, lying down, touched her breasts, enjoying it.

The sex was fine, and he knew it was only the beginning.

Annabeth then touched his chest, taking the blue paint, and spread it across his face as he bent down, licking his fingers before kissing him, drooling in the meantime.

Percy just liked it. He felt his lust explode with hers, seeing Annabeth dressed as Harley Quinn really woke up a new fetish in him.

Costumes.

Annabeth moaned with the kiss, mixing the blue with the white makeup she wore.

When she got up, seeing Percy moaning beneath her, seeing her strong body stained with blue, made her more mad.

Annabeth found that fetish fantasy was stronger than she thought. His body liked the new way, and he wanted more and more.

Thanks to the physiology of demigods they had, I knew that this strange adventure was just beginning.

The sex was so good that, suddenly, Percy came inside her.

Annabeth stood up quickly, staring at the ceiling, feeling Percy's hot semen flood her vagina.

When looking at him, she saw Percy smiling.

"I came," he said, smiling.

Liking this, Annabeth smiled sensuously and kissed him again.

“I want more. Change your clothes!”

"Whatever you want, hot tie ," he said. “Nightwing never gets tired.”

“And your Harley Quinn has all afternoon ... plenty of time to fuck you.”

…

Half an hour after getting up, Annabeth took a Kitana costume while Percy took a Liu Kang costume.

Percy now saw himself in the mirror.

Percy was standing, shirtless, in tight black pants, long hair wig with a red streak across his forehead, seeing himself in the reflection.

He looked like a mix of xiaolin warrior and Jackie Chan, except for his green eyes.

"Look what a delightful sight," said Annabeth, behind him.

Percy turned and saw Annabeth, in beautiful blue  clothing , bare belly, huge gloves covering her hands and arms, blue boots on her legs, blue panties, blue mask covering her nose and mouth, with two huge fans in her hands.

She was in the same position as the game. Percy stood in front of her, fists clenched, staring at her,  like in the game.

The new 11 game.

“We will? Like in the game?” asked Annabeth, taking off her mask.

Percy knew that. They played Mortal Kombat 11 a few times, and nodded.

“We will.”

So, the two went to both sides of the room, and imitated the introduction of the two in the game, when they were going to fight.

Annabeth pretended to throw the fans forward, and jumped with her hands on the floor, and bowed, like Kitana. Percy jumped forward, did a somersault on the floor, and punched the air twice, like Liu Kang.

Like in the new game.

“So you are Liu Kang, the powerful Shaolin warrior?” asked Annabeth, smiling.

“It's me, Princess Kitana. Why do you ask?” Percy asked, smiling at her.

“Great. Let's have sex,” said Annabeth.

So Percy came over and Annabeth threw the fans on the floor, and the two hugged and kissed each other willingly. Annabeth started to feel Percy's body, which was moaning for her. Percy ran his hands over Annabeth's body, trying to remove her bra.

So Annabeth licked Percy's neck, with him moaning, and her hands touched his pants.

"They say the Shaolin have a big dick," she moaned.

"The rumors are true," Percy groaned.

Annabeth pulled his cock out of his pants, hard and ready. Annabeth liked to see that.

“Loved it” she then licked his muscles and reached his dick, starting his blowjob.

Percy smiled at that, moaning as Annabeth sucked on his dick. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling, as she sucked on his huge dick, running her hands slowly over his body, wanting to touch everything.

The blowjob was fucking delicious. Annabeth really knew how to satisfy him, just like he did with her - two sex freaks taking advantage of a secluded place to loosen up sexually as they liked.

Percy couldn't take it anymore, he came in her mouth. Annabeth smiled at that.

"Liu Kang," she moaned, swallowing Percy's cum. “How delicious.”

"It will be even better, Princess Kitana," he said, pulling her off the floor and hugging her with a kiss.

Hugging h im , Annabeth felt Percy lifting her bra and lowering her panties, exposing her breasts and ass. She smiled at that.

And, Percy did well. He pushed her onto the bed, seeing her lying on her back on the bed, her beautiful big breasts swaying with the movement, and Percy, standing, with his dick out of his pants zipper, knelt on the bed in front of her, and took the feet shod.

Slowly, he inserted his cock into her vagina, and groaned free to scream.

"Shout, my warrior," groaned Annabeth, smiling. “Be a big Kang in my vagina.”

"As my sexy princess wants," groaned Percy. “Kitana!”

“Liu Kang!”

Annabeth looked back at a curtained window, feeling Percy's size and energy in sex. He was more excited now than he was wearing Nightwing.

Annabeth too, from Harley Quinn to Kitana, with no one seeing or hearing, just the two sex models fucking like lives depended on it.

With no one to listen, it was just that.

She smiled, watching her strong boyfriend get on and on. She looked at his chest as if it were magnetic, and it was for her.

Percy smiled and moaned carelessly, seeing his hot girlfriend lying down, her hair spread out, her breasts swaying with sex, smiling like an actress in an Xvideos film, touching her own breasts.

Sex continued with Percy in the movement, moaning each time their bodies hit each other, enjoying sexual pleasure more and more.

Suddenly, without warning - Annabeth liked that - Percy came inside her.

They both moaned, breathing relieved, and Percy crouched over her.

She took his face, and kissed him deeply.

“Did you like it, Kitana?”

“I love it, Liu Kang.”

When Percy pulled his cock out of her vagina, fresh semen dripped from it. Annabeth smiled at the feeling.

…

After twenty minutes of rest, the couple exchanged costumes.

Percy now looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his new costume.

He was shirtless, as at other times, now in wide black pants, with a red cloak tattered at the waist, a red sash on his chest, cutting diagonally, his shoulders had two red gears, like shoulder pads, and his hair was inside a spiky red wig, like a red explosion.

Percy was smiling in front of the mirror. The only thing he didn't have from My Hero Academia's Kirishima was his pointed teeth.

“You love to see me shirtless, don't you?”

Annabeth walked over to him, and grabbed his body from behind.

“I do!”

Looking at her, Percy saw Annabeth dressed as Momo Yaoyorozu. Her breasts were highlighted in that outfit. Percy saw those wonders first.

Her fantasy was good too. She wore a red and white swimsuit, with a large V showing her cleavage and belly. His butt appeared under the two wide belts. With huge natural breasts, she looked just like Momo in real life.

Percy liked that too much.

"So, Creati," Percy said, flexing his muscles for her. “Are you going to create something to contain me?”

“How, Red Riot?” she ran a hand on his hard and strong chest. “Can you get entirely hard? It would break my handcuffs easy!”

“I'm sure a smart hottie like you, with them” he took her breasts slowly. Annabeth groaned. “You can leave me stuck and hard whenever you want.”

Annabeth, running her hands around Percy's neck, licking her lips, told him to lie down.

Percy, hard for her, obeyed.

On the floor, Percy saw Annabeth from above, and she opened her swimsuit in the middle, releasing her breasts from there. Percy liked that very much. Then, slowly, she opened Percy's black pants, making his cock jump out, pointing at her face.

She only licked it once, making Percy moan, and then she sat on top of him, taking her panties off her vagina, without taking it off.

“Ready, tough guy?”

“With pleasure, sexy nerd!”

Annabeth liked that, and penetrated his cock inside her without waiting. Percy moaned loudly for that.

Annabeth started to jump over Percy. He looked up, enjoying it as Annabeth pressed against his chest. She was looking at her, tongue hanging out, drooling slowly. Her saliva dripped onto his chest, and Percy loved to feel it.

And she liked it better when Annabeth spread it on his chest, and kissed him while jumping non-stop.

She finished, and looked up, jumping on Percy.

“Kirishima… how tough!” she moaned.

"It's my Quirk, fucking hot tie ," Percy moaned. “Momo… your breasts are so delicious! They look like two air bags.”

“My blood ... is rich and good!”

"Good as fuck," he groaned. “My dick played on you!”

“And Mina?”

“And Todoroki?”

Percy, enjoying this, got up and kissed her heartily. He lifted his body, kissing her. Percy started to open another one of Annabeth's swimsuits, taking off quickly after her breasts were free. Annabeth left, helping Percy take off and grabbing Percy's head, with her body completely naked, just in her panties, still jumping on his cock.

“Momo… I'm going to come!” Percy groaned.

“Be tough, Kirishima!” groaned Annabeth. “I want it to be hard!”

"Then create a good thing for me," groaned Percy, smiling.

Annabeth then took his face, showed her tongue, and kissed him hard. Percy liked that, and when she didn't expect it, he came inside.

Annabeth scratched his head, feeling the strong eruption, and Annabeth came soon after.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Percy lay down, and Annabeth stayed on top of him.

Both felt semen dripping from them, too relieved to speak or move.

"One more," said Annabeth.

"Give me a break ... and I'll drive you even crazier," groaned Percy, smiling.

…

Ananbeth changed his fantasy, seeing himself in the mirror.

She was dressed as Catwoman, from that crappy Halle Berry movie, but the outfit was too sexy to deny.

With black cat mask, with her blond hair under the mask behind her head, black claw marks, gloves covering her entire arms, with gray tips on her fingers, with black bra, two belts forming an X on her belly , all sensual and smiling.

"Hot divine babe," groaned Percy.

Annabeth turned and got wet when she saw Percy shirtless (again, she loved to see him like that), dressed in Batman, in black jeans, with the huge volume under his designed six pack. He painted the bat symbol on his strong chest, black paint still oozing, masked as a bat, black cape, in a fighting position.

"Hot fucking bat," groaned Annabeth.

“Where's the jewelry?” asked Percy, with Batman Begins's Bale voice.

Annabeth moved slowly, like the Catwoman in the movie.

“I don't know, hot guy” she moaned and purred with that. Percy liked to hear her talk like that. “I liked it, I stole it, but I don't know where I put it.”

Percy walked over to her, staring at her like Batman.

“You will tell me.”

“Oh yes?” She ran a pointed finger on Percy's chest, tickling him, and taking some of the paint, licking it sensuously afterwards. “And how will you convince me?”

Smiling like a pervert, Percy took her shoulders, kissing and hugging her. Annabeth felt the ink on her torso, enjoying the wetness near her breasts, and hugged his bat mask.

The kiss took a long time. Annabeth felt his hard cock inside her pants near her vagina, wanting to get out and penetrate her again. She wanted this. More than anything now.

“Lies down!” Percy said, licking her neck as he patted her ass hard.

Annabeth, feeling the bed behind her, after Percy dragged her over there, she dropped on her back, seeing that sexy muscular boy dressed in Batman standing in front of her.

Percy was horny to see Annabeth, from Catwoman, lying in front of him, smiling in that cat mask, with her hot body dirty with paint, hot breasts in that black bra. He wanted to let go of her breasts, wanted to see those sexy globes swing as he penetrated inside her.

Feeling energized enough for that, he sent her back, and Percy grabbed her waist, pulling her pussy close to his dick.

So he opened his pants, exposing his dick to Annabeth, and pulled the pants off her waist. Annabeth, enjoying it, took off her bra and left her breasts free, something Percy liked, and, looking at her, started having sex with her.

Annabeth moaned more than before, seeing her boyfriend as strong as Batman getting inside her, moaning as his cock widened her vagina again. She loved to see him like this, wanting more and more sex.

Percy felt her vagina through his penis, wet and appetizing, enjoying watching his girlfriend sensually remove her mask, revealing her sensual blond hair behind her. Percy, with one hand, removed the Batman mask, smiling at her.

“Damn… Batman… You're Bruce Wayne!”

“I am! I'm all yours, Selina Kyle!”

Annabeth looked up, smiling as Percy got inside her.

“My name is Prudence ...”

“Selina is better!” groaned Percy, grabbing her breast. “It is much better!”

Annabeth moaned more.

“I agree… Bruce… Percy…”

“Annabeth… Selina…”

“Liu Kang… Eijiro Kirishima… Batman… Nightwing…” she said, with her tongue out.

“Kitana… Catwoman… Harley Quinn… Momo Yaoyorozu… Hot thousand!”

“Sexy ten thousand!”

Percy bent down, with Annabeth grabbing her neck, and kissed her deeply, moaning with their tongues fighting, saliva dripping from his mouth. Annabeth was crazy. Percy was crazy.

Soon, surprised at the same time, Percy and Annabeth came. They stopped kissing and screamed with pleasure, enjoying it once again that they came like this.

Percy got up, took off his cloak, and lay down beside her, his cock still ejaculating. Annabeth licked her lips, and went to his dick, sucking everything that Percy released.

Percy moaned about it. He felt Annabeth's tongue circling his entire cock, moaning as she moaned, sucking on and on.

When she finished, with her tongue out for him, who saw that she swallowed everything, she put her hand on his chest, painting it black, and rubbed it on his face.

“Without semen, but with ink ...” she moaned.

Percy, in response, took some paint and wiped it on her face, and a little more on her breasts.

“You too.”

Liking it, she jumped on top of him and started kissing him.

In bed, lying down and running their hands together, with their fantasy pieces everywhere, spread like their lust everywhere, Percy and Annabeth kissed, unhurried, enjoying the lust they felt for each other dominating their minds again.

…

As soon as they left the apartment, Percy and Annabeth realized it was already dark.

Time really flew when he was sexually engaged for so long. Percy thought that was true now.

Annabeth, in a huge coat, like Percy, they walked outside.

Catwoman's clothes were still under her normal clothes, still messy and dirty with cum. Fucking Percy. Percy was shirtless under his oversized coat, in Batman's pants, black sneakers, with a coat covering everything.

Now the two of them, with black ink on their faces, slowly escaped the building, carrying the costumes they wore in the best sex they have ever done.

Outside, through Central Park, Annabeth smiled with an arm around Percy's arm.

"We need to let go like that more often," she said, looking him in the eye. “Best sex day we've ever had.”

"Fuck," Percy agreed, smiling. “Maybe after the holidays, in San Francisco, when your parents aren't home.”

"Or in an empty room, in the middle of nowhere," she said. “It would be better to jump and scream like that. Do not you think?”

Annabeht looked at him the way Percy liked, with a mischievous smile on his face, and eyes clearly asking for more sex.

“I think it's even better ... or in the woods. I want to be wild like that.”

" Horny boy ," snapped Annabeth.

“We fucked in my bed, in a Camp in the middle of the forest. Sometimes imagination reigns” he said, laughing.

"I know what's in my vagina," she whispered, and took his face for a kiss.

The two stopped, with Annabeth kissing Percy right there, with few people watching as they walked.

When it was over, Annabeth groaned:

“Your mom left with Paul today, until the day after tomorrow, right?”

Knowing what she wanted, he just said:

“I dressed as Liu Kang, you dressed as Catwoman.”

Annabeth looked mischievous again.

“I'll make you addicted to me again.”

A n nabeth rubbed a hand over his face.

“Is what I want.”


	25. The Friend's Girlfriend

** Chapter  25 : The Friend's Girlfriend **

(Percy found Juniper waiting for him, wanting his help with something away from Camp, and one thing led to another away from Camp)

…

Juniper, wandering through the forest, followed where Grover was.

They hadn't seen each other for more than a day, and she wanted to have sex with him madly.

Since he took on greater responsibilities in the Council of Cloven Elders, he didn't have much time for her anymore, or for friends. They had a good sex life before and after Kronos was a threat to the world. With the Titan King dead, Juniper thought Grover would want more adventures with her, naturally and sexually.

But, she got rare sex moments, weekly at least, before it got a little rarer than that now. Five times a week he turned five times in two months, and that was the record.

Now, knowing that Grover was at Camp now, it would mean sex between them on the spot.

Juniper followed Grover's trail (his scent), nature spirits had this power, to track anyone by smell, and went to the beach, to a set of stones.

There, Juniper found her boyfriend, Grover Underwood, talking to his friend, Percy Jackson, relaxed, sitting on a set of rocks to the sea, talking to each other like the friends they are.

When approaching slowly, wanting to surprise them with a joke, she stopped when she heard Percy saying:

“Dude, Annabeth is more and more horny about having sex with me.”

Now Juniper was the surprise. She stopped where she was, in the bushes, and heard more. She wanted to hear more.

“After the kiss underwater at the lake, I knew that your relationship would evolve like this” said Grover, with a happy tone in his voice, smiling happily.

“Ah, it evolved. A LOT” Percy then put his hands on his chest, pretending to have breasts there. “Man, they are delicious. Like two angelic airbags. And I say more, she is really very horny for me.”

“Hmmmm…” Grover smiled. “Tell me more.”

Juniper thought the same thing, in the same tone.

Smiling, Percy said:

“Plus fucking in my cabin and in my house right now, our relationship has taken strong steps. Like fucking in public spaces around Camp. Even in Manhattan. Last week, before she returned to San Francisco, we went to a spare room in the city, and she wanted me to wear costumes while having sex.”

Juniper was enjoying their conversation. She felt wet listening to them talking about sex.

She and Grover had sex in rare instances now. It was something common in their relationship now. No problem for her at all.

But, hearing Percy say things like that, he woke up something new in her. Something she liked to feel. Liked a lot. Even missed for a long dry month.

“Oh really? Those tight leather suits?” Grover looked nervous.

“No!” Percy said quickly.

Juniper knew that Grover hated leather. I thought it was "sadistic" for people to use leather, which was animal skin.

She understood that.

"We fantasize about anime characters, movies, cartoons," said Percy, in a calming tone. “Nerd stuff. No leather at all. Only silk and… rubber, I think. But what she wanted had a pattern. For me.”

Percy slyly smiled. Grover followed short.

“Oh really? What pattern?”

"Shirtless," said Percy.

Juniper looked greener at the revelation.

“Shirtless?”

“Yes. Always at most pants for me. She thinks I'm sexy and hot like that, and she couldn't resist me every time we came and changed clothes. It was until dark. Full sexual marathon for us. I think I’ve sprayed my cum four times in that sweet pussy that day!”

Grover laughed at that. Juniper felt more green now, loving that weird talk at it’s best.

“It should’ve been ridiculous!” Grover laughed more. “And what did she wear?”

"Sexy clothes," Percy said, and Juniper realized that he was getting hard in his pants with the chat, remembering what he and Annabeth did. “Sexy shape. Delicious breasts tight in tight clothes.” He pretended to grab Annabeth’s breasts, like two big balls. “And our sexual rush dominated the whole room. Want to see it while I take a dive?”

“You recorded?” Grover asked, surprised.

“Of course yes! Well, she did, but she sent me the footage after she departed. She said “for drier days”. Women, right?”

Now Juniper was curious. She felt strangely interested in that, and wanted to see it. Percy gave his phone to Grover, unlocked it, and accessed the video gallery.

“Don't eat that!”

“Yes sir!” He now searched for the spicy videos.

Percy stood up and took off his shirt, showing his strong back to Juniper. She looks hungrily at him where she was, seeing Percy's body uncovered. She saw Grover shirtless all the time, but Percy was physically stronger than Grover.

If this is what I see, what does he do with Annabeth? Juniper thought, smiling.

Percy took off his pants, revealing a dark blue swim underwear, and jumped into the sea like a professional swimmer.

Grover then accessed the phone and started to see the videos.

"Holy shit… you pervert," said Grover, impressed.

Now Juniper was obviously curious. She sneaked up, like a snake, and saw the phone screen over Grover's shoulder.

She was impressed with what she saw.

On the screen, a video of Percy and Annabeth fucking lying on the floor. Percy was wearing a spiky red wig, with huge red shoulder pads, like engines, black pants and boots, lying on the bed while Annabeth, with her hair up, wearing a red swimsuit with white parts, long, thick belts on the floor, bare legs, breasts freed, moaning as she jumped on top of it.

They both looked in love while they fucked. Annabeth saw Percy lifting his torso and kissing her, pulling more out of her swimsuit until she was completely naked. Annabeth returned the kiss to him, without stopping jumping on his dick.

“My Hero Academia is one of the best!” Grover said, loving the sexual scene. “I always thought Kirishima should end up with Momo… I mean, they are both sexy heroes in exposing clothing… Wait, they will?”

“I don’t know” Percy said, in the water, head exposed. “I stopped watching at episode 31. You?

“Episode 13” he said. “I have a busy life now”.

“Oh” Percy said that, and dived back into the water.

Juniper really liked to see that. She didn't even know that Percy Jackson had that ability to be a pervert like that. She really loved to know that, really well. She found it very interesting to know that.

After that video ended, Grover found another one.

In this one, Percy was standing, shirtless, in black pants, long hair wig, with a red sash on his forehead, while Annabeth, with tight purple tight suit (on the right places, Percy said once), bare breasts, thin belly exposed, with two fans on the side, sucking his huge dick, running her hands over his muscular body. His penis entered during the blowjob completely. She looked good at what she did.

"MK classic," said Grover, and Juniper felt more and more horny watching it. “Man, Kitana was hot back then”.

“She still is” Percy said, smiling. “Those clothes were from 11”.

“Man, I need to play videogames again.”

Grover switched to another. Now it was sex on the bed. Percy wore black trousers, chest painted with a blue V, while Annabeth, bouncing on top of him, wore black and red, in a dirty open nurse outfit, with pig tails, moaning like crazy.

"Always shipped Nightwing with Harley Quinn," said Grover. “Always masturbated of her cheating on that clown with a member of the Bat Family”.

“Me too. There are more videos!” said Percy. “It was a very sexual afternoon!” and dove again.

Grover found more, and saw the rest.

Juniper liked what he saw very much. And, inside her legs, she felt her vagina slowly wet.

Soon she found herself getting horny for Percy.

In the other video, Juniper saw more, and liked everything he saw. She saw Percy, in black pants and mask, chest with black paint, standing, fucking Annabeth, who was lying, without a mask, in black pants full of claw marks, without a bra, moaning with her legs up, receiving his cock in the vagina.

Juniper liked that. She even felt her vagina start to drip now.

“Batman alright, but this Catwoman?” Grover teased, with his now hard cock and out of the goat's legs.

"Halle Berry is hot like that," argued Percy. “And Annabeth got more hornier like that by each fuck. After fucking like this all day, we ended up fucking in my bed, in another way. See it.”

Grover switched video, seeing pictures of the two taking selfies in costumes. Juniper saw Annabeth's, but focused more on Percy, always shirtless, colored in various clothes, and Grover saw the new video.

In it, Percy was costumed like Liu Kang, in open pants, standing, fucking Annabeth, in bed room, again costumed like Catwoman, without a bra, pants around her legs, moaning again hard. Percy moaned the same way, grabbing her waist, smiling at the sex.

“DAMN! At your bed! And didn't the neighbors complained?”

"Mist," Percy said, coming out of the water. Juniper liked to see him like this. Now he looked like Poseidon, just in a blue swim suit, almost naked, smiling confidently with his green eyes. “Annabeth told me that the Mist hides what we did. But I think the walls in my apartment hide the sound well.”

He stared straight ahead, and Juniper for a moment thought that Percy saw her there, but he said:

“How do you go with that between your legs?”

Grover saw the huge cock before him.

“Satyr magic.”

“Right” Percy laughed a little, reaching for his pants and shirt. “It's colder now. Shall we?”

“We will.”

Before the two moved, Juniper went to the ground and reappeared among the bushes, seeing the two men leaving.

At that time, she saw more Grover. But now, she saw Percy getting dressed as he walked, to his face, to his body, until he put on his shirt back on.

A part of her confessed that she liked Percy even more now, but she worried about it.

She was Grover's girlfriend, not Percy's.

But why did she have desires for him now?

…

Juniper followed Percy through the Camp.

She couldn't deny it anymore, she was sexually interested in Percy Jackson now. After seeing him half naked, after seeing him fucking his girlfriend over and over in the videos - even when Grover watched him again and again in the forest at night (she didn't complain, she masturbated seeing the couple, like him was too), Juniper dreamed and thought of fucking Percy Jackson after that.

She really wanted to fuck the son of Poseidon now.

As much as she loved Grover, she felt lonely with his new job. Being an important agent of the Council, he traveled a lot, leaving her at Camp alone, only being able to see the demigods fucking in the forest all the time.

Something none of them knew was that nature spirits watched demigods fucking in the forest. None of them interrupted, but they loved to see everything. After all, they are the nature they’ve used to hide their nasty desires.

And Juniper avoided most of it. She feared falling into sexual temptation (like everyone else in that crazy Camp) and fucking non-stop. She had friends who fuck demigods in secret, so they don't tell that a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends cheating on their peers all the time.

Thus, the sexual circle was kept alive. Juniper managed to avoid all of that…

Until she saw Percy fucking Annabeth, and her weird, crazy lust grew more and more.

She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to fuck Percy. Urgent.

As he followed Percy through the Camp, Juniper saw him entering the arena, where some demigods are training.

“What’s up, Percy!” said Connor, giving him a high-five.

“Hi, Percy!” said Travis in the same way.

Juniper turned green when she saw the twins. They were shirtless, swords drawn, tight pants, and devilishly sexy.

She knew them, she heard from a tree that saw one fucking Katie Gardner, and another fucking another demigoddess from Ares Cabin.

She got wet at the sight, seeing Percy pointing at each other's body, and the two flexing their muscles to him.

And then he did something that Juniper loved: Percy took off his shirt and did the same. She got crazier about it, seeing the three boys testing muscle and strength at each other, laughing as they did this.

“Fuck, Jackson! said Connor. “Getting stronger, huh!”

“Annabeth must fuck you every day!” said Travis, laughing.

"Not today," he said, flexing his arms, laughing. His arms were full with muscle. “She went to town to see my mother. They agreed to talk a lot today. Getting closer, you know.”

“Your girl being friends with her mother-in-law. This is impossible!” Connor laughed.

“I know ... it's wonderful!” said Percy.

So Annabeth is out today? Juniper thought, smiling. Even better…

She was smiling when Connor provoked Percy to destroy the training puppets, and Percy said:

“What happens if I beat your record?” Percy took his pen-sword.

“Me and my clone will wash your Cabin chariot for a month!” Travis put a arm around Connor’s body, and Connor hugged Travis’ neck. Both smiling.

Percy smiled too.

“Then look at this!”

He tossed his shirt on a bench and started destroying all the puppets, one by one, as if it were nothing.

He was a monster on the battlefield, Juniper's friends didn't lied or exaggerate about it.

And, slowly, she approached Percy's shirt and took it. Soon, she started to smell it deeply.

Sweat, the smell of a man… she felt her panties get wet with that.

Smiling, she sniffed more and looked at Percy tearing the puppets apart, smiling at the twins. She made something clear in her own mind.

She is going to fuck Percy Jackson. Today.

…

After training, Percy saw that his shirt was missing. He asked them both, and they swore they didn't get it.

Percy didn't quite believe it (knowing who they were, being sons of Hermes), but he didn't make a criminal case about it. He had more to do, and besides, he was tired.

He now wanted to take a shower and rest before meeting Annabeth in Manhattan. In an hour, he could rest before he go.

For now Percy, sweaty and tired, just wanted to take a shower. Only that.

As he walked, he noticed a voice calling him:

“Percy!”

He turned, and saw Juniper among the trees. She remained the same as always: green skin, amber hair, green eyes, a pale dress and sandals. She was beautiful. Grover was a lucky satyr to have her as a girlfriend.

“Hi, Juniper. Something happened?” he realized that she was apparently worried.

“Yes ... Hellhounds!” she said, pointing to the forest. “All over! I tried to call Grover, but he's busy. Please help me! They’ll burn the woods!”

Percy, knowing that she hated dogs, for "things that dogs do in trees", decided to help her.

“Let’s go.”

Percy ran to the Zeus' Fist, where the Juniper tree was around, and she followed.

Too easy, she thought, smiling when she saw Percy's bare back. Now the best part ...

…

Zeus's Fist was deserted, and Percy understood why.

That giant pile of stones was considered cursed by everyone in Camp. Percy knew why.

After the Battle of the Labyrinth, when that area was an entrance to the Labyrinth of Daedalus, now destroyed, that was also where Kampê, the Tartarus dragon woman who worked for Kronos, was killed by Briares, when she threw a huge pile of stones on top of the huge monster.

Since then, even at Capture the Flag, campers avoided the place by it’s reputation - and considered the place fervently cursed.

But because Juniper, Percy’s friend, lived nearby, with her threatened tree, Percy felt the need to help her.

Fast.

Percy, sword in hand, ran to her tree, hoping to find the monsters.

“Where are the Hellhounds?” Percy asked, looking around. He saw no monsters, only the dense and infinite forest around them.

Only Percy and Juniper were there now. Alone.

"There are no monsters," said Juniper. “Only us, hot stuff.”

Percy turned to her, and he received an orange shirt over his face. His shirt.

Percy took it confused, and looked at Juniper in surprise.

She was taking off her dress, getting completely naked in front of Percy.

“Juniper?” asked Percy, confused. “What are you doing?”

"I wanted you here," she confessed, leaving her light clothing trailing on the dirt floor. “I wanted to fuck you here.”

She approached Percy slowly, horny expression in her face, smiling like a naughty girl as Percy walked backwards, letting his shirt fall on the ground.

“But ... Grover ...” Percy said, thinking about his friend. “He’s.. my best friend.”

"He's good at sex, I admit," she said. “We fucked there” she pointed to a tree “and there” on the ground “and even there” she pointed to the pile of stones.

“There?” Percy was surprised. It was where Kampê was killed.

“Yes” she got closer, and Percy stood against a tree. She touched his chest. It was hard and sexy, well built, even his six-pack, and Percy felt her hands running all over his body, moaning loudly. “I wanted danger, and it was his idea. It was good and lasted all day… it was good until the war. But, as he got promoted ...” she sniffed his neck. Percy liked that, his cock made it clear in his pants. Juniper noticed, and played without shame. “He doesn't have that much time for us anymore. And it makes me a little tense. I need sex, Percy. Fast. Be like you with Annabeth, costumed and fucking all day long. Please…” and she licked his neck.

Percy felt his natural lust grow. This always happened when a woman did this to him.

Percy fucked Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, Silena, etc, like that. And now he was tempted to fuck Juniper now. His friend’s girlfriend.

Looking at her, at her beauty, at her hand massaging his cock on his pants, and she slowly opened the button of his pants.

With the lust won, he said:

“Ten minutes.”

Juniper looked at him, smiling.

“Can you just take more than ten minutes?”

"I can take it more, way more" he smiled, now looking at her the same way she did. “But I have an appointment, and she hates when I'm late.”

“I see ... Grover wants to see me soon ... so let's do it now.”

Even thinking about his friend, Percy kissed Juniper here and now.

He felt a great lust for the dryad now. She grabbed his neck and started kissing him hard. Grover was really a lucky satyr to have a girlfriend who knew how to kiss and seduce.

Now, he really wanted to know how she fucks.

As they kissed, Juniper started to pull him away from the tree, moving closer and closer to the pile of rocks. Percy let himself be pulled by her, enjoying feeling more horny for another girl right now.

His friend's girlfriend. Percy felt that this was wrong ... but in a way it made him more eager to have sex now. Really good sex.

"I want a good deal in my ass," she said, licking his cheek. “I really want anal. Do as you did with Annabeth, as Harley Quinn.”

Percy liked to hear that.

“Did you watched it?

“All of the costumed fuck? Yes. When Grover saw and masturbated, I masturbated too. You really know how to fuck, son of Poseidon.”

"I know," Percy admitted, enjoying it. “You really want anal?

“Yes” she stood against the pile of stones when they reached it. It was bigger up close. “And I want it now!”

Her hands went to his pants, and she opened them completely. She put a hand inside Percy's underwear, and was obviously surprised.

“Damn… no wonder Annabeth likes to fuck you.”

"Not just my size." He took her head and licked her neck. Juniper liked that. “She really enjoys my strength too.”

“Hmmmmm… show me now! Go! Ten minutes, remember?”

“In the vagina or in the ass?”

"Ass," she moaned. “Grover does little anal with me ... and I want a strong jet in my ass. Can you anal me, Jackson?”

In response, Percy turned her over, and pulled her ass to him as she bends to the pile of huge rocks. She leaned on the rocky bolder, and saw Percy with his hard cock in his hand, big and ready, and started teasing.

“We will?”

“Now, blonde fucker!” she moaned.

Percy has never heard Juniper cursing like that before. This was ideal proof for Percy that she wanted to break free a little.

“With pleasure, woodland whore.”

Without a break, he penetrated everything inside her.

Juniper looked up, groaning loudly.

Percy started his rhythm, penetrating with the strength that Juniper felt in the videos. Now he penetrated carefully, slowly, grabbing her waist as he moaned hot. He looked up, puffing his chest wide at her.

Juniper drooled at the sight, and looked at the rocks, feeling Percy widening his ass with his horse penis. Being the son of Poseidon ... he must be genetic.

Percy started to pick up the pace, moaning as his pants continued on the waist, his hard cock penetrating her ass deeper and deeper. Juniper wanted to scratch the stones with the same strength as the pleasure he felt now.

Percy started to moan more freely. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight. Percy loved feeling that green skin on his hands. It was hot and hot, and he felt Juniper's body tremble with pleasure.

“Fuck… that huge dick!” she moaned, free of inhibitions.

“Your ass is so tight!” Percy moaned, looking at her. Juniper saw into his green eyes. They were darker than her skin, which is why she liked it so much. “Grover ... he's a lucky man.”

“He's a man with me in everything!” she moaned. “He is… so good… Percy… you are also…” At that time, the sexual rhythm increased, and Juniper started to moan more. “Well… hmmmm… there is…. Damn….! Fuck… go deeper!”

"You green whore," Percy groaned, picking up the pace. Liking it. “You… cheating on Grover with me… your ass is delicious…”

“Your dick is good ... they should always look for you!”

“They?”

Juniper looked at him mischievously.

“Jackson… we nymphs know everything… many have seen what you do out there… with the Huntress… with the Oracle… even with your cousins around this whole Camp!”

Percy didn't slow down, he just smiled.

"Yeah, my blood makes me crazy," he admitted. “What are you going to do with that information?”

“Nothing ...” she moaned, feeling Percy embrace her body, lifting her, making her face to face with him, feeling his muscular body on his back. “If you come here anytime ... and fuck in this cursed place ... Grover comes here a little, so this is our outdoor motel. What do you think?”

Percy got more and more alone. Juniper liked it more and more.

“Fuck right. Everything to keep a secret!” he groaned, smiling.

“Sea call boy.”

“Forest bitch.”

The two kissed again, with Percy grabbing her breasts, smaller than Annabeth's but still sexy, as she grabbed his head from behind, sticking her green tongue in his mouth.

The two stayed like that for a while longer, until Percy felt his body wanting to come.

“Do you want my milk inside yoyr ass?”

“Yes…” she moaned.

“Then take it!”

Percy let himself come inside her. Percy fucked Grover's girlfriend, and liked having cum inside her.

Juniper leaned on the huge stone, feeling Percy's cock come out of her. Fresh semen dripped from her ass, with her moaning as she felt the semen drip.

“Hmmmm ... it's no wonder that Annabeth wants to see you.”

"You got that right," he said, closing his pants. “Grover is a lucky satyr to fuck you.”

“And Annabeth is a lucky girl ... her and the others.”

Percy smiled slightly at her.

“Good fuck.”

“Likewise.”

Percy went to his shirt and sword, still on the floor, and picked them up, going to the showers to bathe, and look for Argus to take him to Manhattan soon.

…

Juniper took some of Percy's semen with a finger and tasted it. She smiled at the taste.

“HMMM ... salty ... I prefer Grover's ... it's sweeter than yours” she said, seeing Percy disappearing into the forest. “Until the next fuck, women fucker.”

She then went to collect her clothes, then vanishes into the woods.

** Chapter  25 : The Friend's Girlfriend **

(Percy found Juniper waiting for him, wanting his help with something away from Camp, and one thing led to another away from Camp)

…

Juniper, wandering through the forest, followed where Grover was.

They hadn't seen each other for more than a day, and she wanted to have sex with him madly.

Since he took on greater responsibilities in the Council of Cloven Elders, he didn't have much time for her anymore, or for friends. They had a good sex life before and after Kronos was a threat to the world. With the Titan King dead, Juniper thought Grover would want more adventures with her, naturally and sexually.

But, she got rare sex moments, weekly at least, before it got a little rarer than that now. Five times a week he turned five times in two months, and that was the record.

Now, knowing that Grover was at Camp now, it would mean sex between them on the spot.

Juniper followed Grover's trail (his scent), nature spirits had this power, to track anyone by smell, and went to the beach, to a set of stones.

There, Juniper found her boyfriend, Grover Underwood, talking to his friend, Percy Jackson, relaxed, sitting on a set of rocks to the sea, talking to each other like the friends they are.

When approaching slowly, wanting to surprise them with a joke, she stopped when she heard Percy saying:

“Dude, Annabeth is more and more horny about having sex with me.”

Now Juniper was the surprise. She stopped where she was, in the bushes, and heard more. She wanted to hear more.

“After the kiss underwater at the lake, I knew that your relationship would evolve like this” said Grover, with a happy tone in his voice, smiling happily.

“Ah, it evolved. A LOT” Percy then put his hands on his chest, pretending to have breasts there. “Man, they are delicious. Like two angelic airbags. And I say more, she is really very horny for me.”

“Hmmmm…” Grover smiled. “Tell me more.”

Juniper thought the same thing, in the same tone.

Smiling, Percy said:

“Plus fucking in my cabin and in my house right now, our relationship has taken strong steps. Like fucking in public spaces around Camp. Even in Manhattan. Last week, before she returned to San Francisco, we went to a spare room in the city, and she wanted me to wear costumes while having sex.”

Juniper was enjoying their conversation. She felt wet listening to them talking about sex.

She and Grover had sex in rare instances now. It was something common in their relationship now. No problem for her at all.

But, hearing Percy say things like that, he woke up something new in her. Something she liked to feel. Liked a lot. Even missed for a long dry month.

“Oh really? Those tight leather suits?” Grover looked nervous.

“No!” Percy said quickly.

Juniper knew that Grover hated leather. I thought it was "sadistic" for people to use leather, which was animal skin.

She understood that.

"We fantasize about anime characters, movies, cartoons," said Percy, in a calming tone. “Nerd stuff. No leather at all. Only silk and… rubber, I think. But what she wanted had a pattern. For me.”

Percy slyly smiled. Grover followed short.

“Oh really? What pattern?”

"Shirtless," said Percy.

Juniper looked greener at the revelation.

“Shirtless?”

“Yes. Always at most pants for me. She thinks I'm sexy and hot like that, and she couldn't resist me every time we came and changed clothes. It was until dark. Full sexual marathon for us. I think I’ve sprayed my cum four times in that sweet pussy that day!”

Grover laughed at that. Juniper felt more green now, loving that weird talk at it’s best.

“It should’ve been ridiculous!” Grover laughed more. “And what did she wear?”

"Sexy clothes," Percy said, and Juniper realized that he was getting hard in his pants with the chat, remembering what he and Annabeth did. “Sexy shape. Delicious breasts tight in tight clothes.” He pretended to grab Annabeth’s breasts, like two big balls. “And our sexual rush dominated the whole room. Want to see it while I take a dive?”

“You recorded?” Grover asked, surprised.

“Of course yes! Well, she did, but she sent me the footage after she departed. She said “for drier days”. Women, right?”

Now Juniper was curious. She felt strangely interested in that, and wanted to see it. Percy gave his phone to Grover, unlocked it, and accessed the video gallery.

“Don't eat that!”

“Yes sir!” He now searched for the spicy videos.

Percy stood up and took off his shirt, showing his strong back to Juniper. She looks hungrily at him where she was, seeing Percy's body uncovered. She saw Grover shirtless all the time, but Percy was physically stronger than Grover.

If this is what I see, what does he do with Annabeth? Juniper thought, smiling.

Percy took off his pants, revealing a dark blue swim underwear, and jumped into the sea like a professional swimmer.

Grover then accessed the phone and started to see the videos.

"Holy shit… you pervert," said Grover, impressed.

Now Juniper was obviously curious. She sneaked up, like a snake, and saw the phone screen over Grover's shoulder.

She was impressed with what she saw.

On the screen, a video of Percy and Annabeth fucking lying on the floor. Percy was wearing a spiky red wig, with huge red shoulder pads, like engines, black pants and boots, lying on the bed while Annabeth, with her hair up, wearing a red swimsuit with white parts, long, thick belts on the floor, bare legs, breasts freed, moaning as she jumped on top of it.

They both looked in love while they fucked. Annabeth saw Percy lifting his torso and kissing her, pulling more out of her swimsuit until she was completely naked. Annabeth returned the kiss to him, without stopping jumping on his dick.

“My Hero Academia is one of the best!” Grover said, loving the sexual scene. “I always thought Kirishima should end up with Momo… I mean, they are both sexy heroes in exposing clothing… Wait, they will?”

“I don’t know” Percy said, in the water, head exposed. “I stopped watching at episode 31. You?

“Episode 13” he said. “I have a busy life now”.

“Oh” Percy said that, and dived back into the water.

Juniper really liked to see that. She didn't even know that Percy Jackson had that ability to be a pervert like that. She really loved to know that, really well. She found it very interesting to know that.

After that video ended, Grover found another one.

In this one, Percy was standing, shirtless, in black pants, long hair wig, with a red sash on his forehead, while Annabeth, with tight purple tight suit (on the right places, Percy said once), bare breasts, thin belly exposed, with two fans on the side, sucking his huge dick, running her hands over his muscular body. His penis entered during the blowjob completely. She looked good at what she did.

"MK classic," said Grover, and Juniper felt more and more horny watching it. “Man, Kitana was hot back then”.

“She still is” Percy said, smiling. “Those clothes were from 11”.

“Man, I need to play videogames again.”

Grover switched to another. Now it was sex on the bed. Percy wore black trousers, chest painted with a blue V, while Annabeth, bouncing on top of him, wore black and red, in a dirty open nurse outfit, with pig tails, moaning like crazy.

"Always shipped Nightwing with Harley Quinn," said Grover. “Always masturbated of her cheating on that clown with a member of the Bat Family”.

“Me too. There are more videos!” said Percy. “It was a very sexual afternoon!” and dove again.

Grover found more, and saw the rest.

Juniper liked what he saw very much. And, inside her legs, she felt her vagina slowly wet.

Soon she found herself getting horny for Percy.

In the other video, Juniper saw more, and liked everything he saw. She saw Percy, in black pants and mask, chest with black paint, standing, fucking Annabeth, who was lying, without a mask, in black pants full of claw marks, without a bra, moaning with her legs up, receiving his cock in the vagina.

Juniper liked that. She even felt her vagina start to drip now.

“Batman alright, but this Catwoman?” Grover teased, with his now hard cock and out of the goat's legs.

"Halle Berry is hot like that," argued Percy. “And Annabeth got more hornier like that by each fuck. After fucking like this all day, we ended up fucking in my bed, in another way. See it.”

Grover switched video, seeing pictures of the two taking selfies in costumes. Juniper saw Annabeth's, but focused more on Percy, always shirtless, colored in various clothes, and Grover saw the new video.

In it, Percy was costumed like Liu Kang, in open pants, standing, fucking Annabeth, in bed room, again costumed like Catwoman, without a bra, pants around her legs, moaning again hard. Percy moaned the same way, grabbing her waist, smiling at the sex.

“DAMN! At your bed! And didn't the neighbors complained?”

"Mist," Percy said, coming out of the water. Juniper liked to see him like this. Now he looked like Poseidon, just in a blue swim suit, almost naked, smiling confidently with his green eyes. “Annabeth told me that the Mist hides what we did. But I think the walls in my apartment hide the sound well.”

He stared straight ahead, and Juniper for a moment thought that Percy saw her there, but he said:

“How do you go with that between your legs?”

Grover saw the huge cock before him.

“Satyr magic.”

“Right” Percy laughed a little, reaching for his pants and shirt. “It's colder now. Shall we?”

“We will.”

Before the two moved, Juniper went to the ground and reappeared among the bushes, seeing the two men leaving.

At that time, she saw more Grover. But now, she saw Percy getting dressed as he walked, to his face, to his body, until he put on his shirt back on.

A part of her confessed that she liked Percy even more now, but she worried about it.

She was Grover's girlfriend, not Percy's.

But why did she have desires for him now?

…

Juniper followed Percy through the Camp.

She couldn't deny it anymore, she was sexually interested in Percy Jackson now. After seeing him half naked, after seeing him fucking his girlfriend over and over in the videos - even when Grover watched him again and again in the forest at night (she didn't complain, she masturbated seeing the couple, like him was too), Juniper dreamed and thought of fucking Percy Jackson after that.

She really wanted to fuck the son of Poseidon now.

As much as she loved Grover, she felt lonely with his new job. Being an important agent of the Council, he traveled a lot, leaving her at Camp alone, only being able to see the demigods fucking in the forest all the time.

Something none of them knew was that nature spirits watched demigods fucking in the forest. None of them interrupted, but they loved to see everything. After all, they are the nature they’ve used to hide their nasty desires.

And Juniper avoided most of it. She feared falling into sexual temptation (like everyone else in that crazy Camp) and fucking non-stop. She had friends who fuck demigods in secret, so they don't tell that a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends cheating on their peers all the time.

Thus, the sexual circle was kept alive. Juniper managed to avoid all of that…

Until she saw Percy fucking Annabeth, and her weird, crazy lust grew more and more.

She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to fuck Percy. Urgent.

As he followed Percy through the Camp, Juniper saw him entering the arena, where some demigods are training.

“What’s up, Percy!” said Connor, giving him a high-five.

“Hi, Percy!” said Travis in the same way.

Juniper turned green when she saw the twins. They were shirtless, swords drawn, tight pants, and devilishly sexy.

She knew them, she heard from a tree that saw one fucking Katie Gardner, and another fucking another demigoddess from Ares Cabin.

She got wet at the sight, seeing Percy pointing at each other's body, and the two flexing their muscles to him.

And then he did something that Juniper loved: Percy took off his shirt and did the same. She got crazier about it, seeing the three boys testing muscle and strength at each other, laughing as they did this.

“Fuck, Jackson! said Connor. “Getting stronger, huh!”

“Annabeth must fuck you every day!” said Travis, laughing.

"Not today," he said, flexing his arms, laughing. His arms were full with muscle. “She went to town to see my mother. They agreed to talk a lot today. Getting closer, you know.”

“Your girl being friends with her mother-in-law. This is impossible!” Connor laughed.

“I know ... it's wonderful!” said Percy.

So Annabeth is out today? Juniper thought, smiling. Even better…

She was smiling when Connor provoked Percy to destroy the training puppets, and Percy said:

“What happens if I beat your record?” Percy took his pen-sword.

“Me and my clone will wash your Cabin chariot for a month!” Travis put a arm around Connor’s body, and Connor hugged Travis’ neck. Both smiling.

Percy smiled too.

“Then look at this!”

He tossed his shirt on a bench and started destroying all the puppets, one by one, as if it were nothing.

He was a monster on the battlefield, Juniper's friends didn't lied or exaggerate about it.

And, slowly, she approached Percy's shirt and took it. Soon, she started to smell it deeply.

Sweat, the smell of a man… she felt her panties get wet with that.

Smiling, she sniffed more and looked at Percy tearing the puppets apart, smiling at the twins. She made something clear in her own mind.

She is going to fuck Percy Jackson. Today.

…

After training, Percy saw that his shirt was missing. He asked them both, and they swore they didn't get it.

Percy didn't quite believe it (knowing who they were, being sons of Hermes), but he didn't make a criminal case about it. He had more to do, and besides, he was tired.

He now wanted to take a shower and rest before meeting Annabeth in Manhattan. In an hour, he could rest before he go.

For now Percy, sweaty and tired, just wanted to take a shower. Only that.

As he walked, he noticed a voice calling him:

“Percy!”

He turned, and saw Juniper among the trees. She remained the same as always: green skin, amber hair, green eyes, a pale dress and sandals. She was beautiful. Grover was a lucky satyr to have her as a girlfriend.

“Hi, Juniper. Something happened?” he realized that she was apparently worried.

“Yes ... Hellhounds!” she said, pointing to the forest. “All over! I tried to call Grover, but he's busy. Please help me! They’ll burn the woods!”

Percy, knowing that she hated dogs, for "things that dogs do in trees", decided to help her.

“Let’s go.”

Percy ran to the Zeus' Fist, where the Juniper tree was around, and she followed.

Too easy, she thought, smiling when she saw Percy's bare back. Now the best part ...

…

Zeus's Fist was deserted, and Percy understood why.

That giant pile of stones was considered cursed by everyone in Camp. Percy knew why.

After the Battle of the Labyrinth, when that area was an entrance to the Labyrinth of Daedalus, now destroyed, that was also where Kampê, the Tartarus dragon woman who worked for Kronos, was killed by Briares, when she threw a huge pile of stones on top of the huge monster.

Since then, even at Capture the Flag, campers avoided the place by it’s reputation - and considered the place fervently cursed.

But because Juniper, Percy’s friend, lived nearby, with her threatened tree, Percy felt the need to help her.

Fast.

Percy, sword in hand, ran to her tree, hoping to find the monsters.

“Where are the Hellhounds?” Percy asked, looking around. He saw no monsters, only the dense and infinite forest around them.

Only Percy and Juniper were there now. Alone.

"There are no monsters," said Juniper. “Only us, hot stuff.”

Percy turned to her, and he received an orange shirt over his face. His shirt.

Percy took it confused, and looked at Juniper in surprise.

She was taking off her dress, getting completely naked in front of Percy.

“Juniper?” asked Percy, confused. “What are you doing?”

"I wanted you here," she confessed, leaving her light clothing trailing on the dirt floor. “I wanted to fuck you here.”

She approached Percy slowly, horny expression in her face, smiling like a naughty girl as Percy walked backwards, letting his shirt fall on the ground.

“But ... Grover ...” Percy said, thinking about his friend. “He’s.. my best friend.”

"He's good at sex, I admit," she said. “We fucked there” she pointed to a tree “and there” on the ground “and even there” she pointed to the pile of stones.

“There?” Percy was surprised. It was where Kampê was killed.

“Yes” she got closer, and Percy stood against a tree. She touched his chest. It was hard and sexy, well built, even his six-pack, and Percy felt her hands running all over his body, moaning loudly. “I wanted danger, and it was his idea. It was good and lasted all day… it was good until the war. But, as he got promoted ...” she sniffed his neck. Percy liked that, his cock made it clear in his pants. Juniper noticed, and played without shame. “He doesn't have that much time for us anymore. And it makes me a little tense. I need sex, Percy. Fast. Be like you with Annabeth, costumed and fucking all day long. Please…” and she licked his neck.

Percy felt his natural lust grow. This always happened when a woman did this to him.

Percy fucked Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, Silena, etc, like that. And now he was tempted to fuck Juniper now. His friend’s girlfriend.

Looking at her, at her beauty, at her hand massaging his cock on his pants, and she slowly opened the button of his pants.

With the lust won, he said:

“Ten minutes.”

Juniper looked at him, smiling.

“Can you just take more than ten minutes?”

"I can take it more, way more" he smiled, now looking at her the same way she did. “But I have an appointment, and she hates when I'm late.”

“I see ... Grover wants to see me soon ... so let's do it now.”

Even thinking about his friend, Percy kissed Juniper here and now.

He felt a great lust for the dryad now. She grabbed his neck and started kissing him hard. Grover was really a lucky satyr to have a girlfriend who knew how to kiss and seduce.

Now, he really wanted to know how she fucks.

As they kissed, Juniper started to pull him away from the tree, moving closer and closer to the pile of rocks. Percy let himself be pulled by her, enjoying feeling more horny for another girl right now.

His friend's girlfriend. Percy felt that this was wrong ... but in a way it made him more eager to have sex now. Really good sex.

"I want a good deal in my ass," she said, licking his cheek. “I really want anal. Do as you did with Annabeth, as Harley Quinn.”

Percy liked to hear that.

“Did you watched it?

“All of the costumed fuck? Yes. When Grover saw and masturbated, I masturbated too. You really know how to fuck, son of Poseidon.”

"I know," Percy admitted, enjoying it. “You really want anal?

“Yes” she stood against the pile of stones when they reached it. It was bigger up close. “And I want it now!”

Her hands went to his pants, and she opened them completely. She put a hand inside Percy's underwear, and was obviously surprised.

“Damn… no wonder Annabeth likes to fuck you.”

"Not just my size." He took her head and licked her neck. Juniper liked that. “She really enjoys my strength too.”

“Hmmmmm… show me now! Go! Ten minutes, remember?”

“In the vagina or in the ass?”

"Ass," she moaned. “Grover does little anal with me ... and I want a strong jet in my ass. Can you anal me, Jackson?”

In response, Percy turned her over, and pulled her ass to him as she bends to the pile of huge rocks. She leaned on the rocky bolder, and saw Percy with his hard cock in his hand, big and ready, and started teasing.

“We will?”

“Now, blonde fucker!” she moaned.

Percy has never heard Juniper cursing like that before. This was ideal proof for Percy that she wanted to break free a little.

“With pleasure, woodland whore.”

Without a break, he penetrated everything inside her.

Juniper looked up, groaning loudly.

Percy started his rhythm, penetrating with the strength that Juniper felt in the videos. Now he penetrated carefully, slowly, grabbing her waist as he moaned hot. He looked up, puffing his chest wide at her.

Juniper drooled at the sight, and looked at the rocks, feeling Percy widening his ass with his horse penis. Being the son of Poseidon ... he must be genetic.

Percy started to pick up the pace, moaning as his pants continued on the waist, his hard cock penetrating her ass deeper and deeper. Juniper wanted to scratch the stones with the same strength as the pleasure he felt now.

Percy started to moan more freely. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight. Percy loved feeling that green skin on his hands. It was hot and hot, and he felt Juniper's body tremble with pleasure.

“Fuck… that huge dick!” she moaned, free of inhibitions.

“Your ass is so tight!” Percy moaned, looking at her. Juniper saw into his green eyes. They were darker than her skin, which is why she liked it so much. “Grover ... he's a lucky man.”

“He's a man with me in everything!” she moaned. “He is… so good… Percy… you are also…” At that time, the sexual rhythm increased, and Juniper started to moan more. “Well… hmmmm… there is…. Damn….! Fuck… go deeper!”

"You green whore," Percy groaned, picking up the pace. Liking it. “You… cheating on Grover with me… your ass is delicious…”

“Your dick is good ... they should always look for you!”

“They?”

Juniper looked at him mischievously.

“Jackson… we nymphs know everything… many have seen what you do out there… with the Huntress… with the Oracle… even with your cousins around this whole Camp!”

Percy didn't slow down, he just smiled.

"Yeah, my blood makes me crazy," he admitted. “What are you going to do with that information?”

“Nothing ...” she moaned, feeling Percy embrace her body, lifting her, making her face to face with him, feeling his muscular body on his back. “If you come here anytime ... and fuck in this cursed place ... Grover comes here a little, so this is our outdoor motel. What do you think?”

Percy got more and more alone. Juniper liked it more and more.

“Fuck right. Everything to keep a secret!” he groaned, smiling.

“Sea call boy.”

“Forest bitch.”

The two kissed again, with Percy grabbing her breasts, smaller than Annabeth's but still sexy, as she grabbed his head from behind, sticking her green tongue in his mouth.

The two stayed like that for a while longer, until Percy felt his body wanting to come.

“Do you want my milk inside yoyr ass?”

“Yes…” she moaned.

“Then take it!”

Percy let himself come inside her. Percy fucked Grover's girlfriend, and liked having cum inside her.

Juniper leaned on the huge stone, feeling Percy's cock come out of her. Fresh semen dripped from her ass, with her moaning as she felt the semen drip.

“Hmmmm ... it's no wonder that Annabeth wants to see you.”

"You got that right," he said, closing his pants. “Grover is a lucky satyr to fuck you.”

“And Annabeth is a lucky girl ... her and the others.”

Percy smiled slightly at her.

“Good fuck.”

“Likewise.”

Percy went to his shirt and sword, still on the floor, and picked them up, going to the showers to bathe, and look for Argus to take him to Manhattan soon.

…

Juniper took some of Percy's semen with a finger and tasted it. She smiled at the taste.

“HMMM ... salty ... I prefer Grover's ... it's sweeter than yours” she said, seeing Percy disappearing into the forest. “Until the next fuck, women fucker.”

She then went to collect her clothes, then vanishes into the woods.


	26. With a Lover, Thinking of the Other

Chapter 26: With a Lover, Thinking About the Other

(Missing Percy, Rachel visited him the day his parents left for the weekend, resulting not only in sex with Percy, Rachel also told stories of some of her sexual encounters with Apollo, spicing up their sex)

…

Rachel was studying in her room.

At least, that's what she told her parents when they left for a business weekend in Ohio, but she wasn't doing it.

As soon as the entire penthouse was empty, she quickly broke free to masturbate in her room.

As soon as she locked the door, she took off her clothes, leaving only her black panties on, and accessed her video, where she recorded her affairs with Apollo, the sun god, who was a frequent lover of her.

As she was alone, she put the images on the plasma screen TV in the bedroom - she is rich, by the way - and her sex videos with Apollo were rolling like a Pornhub video.

The sun god was as she liked - naked, strong, and with pure sexual hunger - while she was naked, receiving his penis hard in several different positions.

Rachel masturbated with that. She really liked that.

Since she received the power of the Oracle last summer, when she helped defeat Kronos - it seemed that it didn't even existed anymore, it was so surreal for her - Apollo granted the power to see the future right on the night of victory.

It was strange, but she felt it was necessary.

And so she became the new Camp Oracle.

Everyone knew that, but what few knew was that Apollo wanted more than offerings to him.

Apollo wanted sex with her.

And Rachel, not being stupid to reject a hot blond god willing to have sex forever with her, agreed to be "his best lover". So, from time to time, Apollo visited her in various places, mostly in her room, and they had sex madly.

Rachel remembered many, and the best way of all was how…

“Percy” she moaned, watching a scene in which Rachel was lying on the bed, with her legs in the air, being held by Apollo, who was getting into it nonstop, and he was in the way she liked (one of them, actually). “I need to… fuck… Percy…” she moaned, solidifying the idea.

She had missed Percy for a long time. Not that she didn't try to fuck Percy every now and then, but whenever she tried, he was busy.

With Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Drew, Ellen, Juniper, Nancy, Nikki - Rachel knew all of them. Apollo made sure to show everything to Rachel while they had sex.

As the "god of the Oracles", Apollo had an unusual clairvoyance control, always showing what Poseidon's horny son did to Annabeth, or away from her, with women, in her mind while having sex with her.

Rachel loved it, seeing one lover while fucking another… it was too animalistic for her.

She fucking liked it.

And thinking of Percy, she remembered what she said to Grover when she tried to fuck him in the pool - he had company there, so she couldn't - but she heard Percy saying that he would be alone for a weekend in his apartment for a while, and Annabeth went to visit the family in San Francisco. Grover told her all, unknowing Rachel’s intentions with Percy.

Rachel smiled at that, it meant Percy alone, just for her.

After cumming on the vibrator - she was lonely with no men to fuck - she got up and started dressing, thinking about having Percy Jackson's boner in the best way she could.

With her fucking him all day.

…

Percy was relaxed at home.

Lying on the couch, shirtless, just boxers, Percy watched the news about the world, bored, and enjoying it.

No monsters, prophecies, struggles to save his life, not even affairs that drove him crazy (in the sexual sense).

Just him and relax all day.

However, someone knocked on the door.

Before Percy considered that he was a neighbor wanting something or some delivery from the concierge, Rachel's voice said:

“Is anyone at home?”

“Rachel?” Percy wondered, walking to the door and opening it.

Rachel was there, wearing denim shorts, sandals, a red sleeveless shirt, and red lipstick on her lips, hair spread out, and a face that saw something she liked.

Percy's body, just in his underwear.

"Look, you prepared for me," she said, smiling and unconcerned. Percy looked around, seeing no one, and said:

“What are you doing here?”

"A pair job," she said, blinking. “Which only you know how to do.”

Not wanting any neighbors to hear them, Percy pulled Rachel inside.

The instant he closed the door, Rachel took his face and kissed him.

The two stayed like that for a few seconds until she stopped.

"Have sex with me," she said, smiling. “I know we are alone, I was too, and I missed our sex” she licked his cheek. Percy liked that. “Want to play with me now?”

Percy then remembered the same sexual encounter with her in his room, where she mentioned Apollo almost always, and smiled as she teased:

“Apollo is not fucking you anymore?”

Rachel scratched Percy's chest. He liked that.

“More than you think. Like you with Silena, or Clarisse, Thalia” she moved closer to his ear. “Or with Nancy, or Nikki, or Ellen. While you fucked them, I fucked Apollo, and every now and then thinking about you.”

Percy soon felt her hand on his cock. He liked the feel of her fingers squeezing his hard cock, molding the boxers on the sexual hose he had inside.

Rachel smiled at that.

Percy then said:

“Tell me.”

Rachel looked him in the green eyes.

“Tell me what you did, sexual skills, sex without brakes, while having sex with me.”

Rachel smiled.

“Don't you have Xvideos to get inspired?”

“Yes” he took her waist and ran his hands over her belly, under her red shirt. “But I prefer to know how of a slut you can be, Oracle.”

Rachel, enjoying the provocation, pushed him in the chest against the door, and licked his muscles until she reached his underwear. Rachel bent down and saw his hard erection pulsing in front of her face.

She liked that. It reminded him a lot of Apollo, a hard penis and everything.

"So, son of Poseidon, do you want in what order?" she licked his dick all over. “At the City Camp, or on dates?”

Percy grunted.

“From the hottest to the best in bed.”

Rachel smiled, and sucked on his penis, starting a blowjob.

Percy smiled. He liked to feel the boxers slide down his legs to his feet. He kicked that away, getting completely naked in front of her.

As soon as she stopped, she said:

"Well, I'm going to count four," she decided. “In case you want more, you can look for me at home, and I'll tell you even more.”

Percy grunted, nodding.

“Well, once I was home, tired of a party, and I arrived with everything empty, my parents left, again, so when I entered my room, I saw Apollo, but not as you know...”

…

As soon as Rachel entered her own room, she saw that there was a boy lying there, on her bed.

He was Gustav, the boy she fucked in the bathroom at the party a hour ago.

He was still the same - short black hair, brown eyes, a tight sleeveless gym shirt, drawing his body, and black jeans. - Rachel was dizzy with tiredness, but recognized the hooker the moment she saw him.

“Gustav? How did you get in here?”

“As I always Deep everywhere, Oracle.”

The instant he said that, his hair and eyes changed, from black and short it became long, long enough to touch his back, and blond, and brown eyes turned blue.

"Apollo," she said, smiling as she recognized him.

Apollo, in Gustav's clothes (no, there was no Gustav, it was him all the time!), Got up from the bed, and walked until he was close to Rachel.

"I decided to play a little game with you," he said, squeezing her waist, trying to kiss her. Rachel let it happen, enjoying this very much.

She remembered him in the bathroom, how he hugged her, kissed her, letting him take his pants off to the knee, lift his shirt up to his breasts and free his breasts, so he took his penis out of his pants and fucked her for ten minutes, loud music and sexual screams (not just theirs) from the bathroom.

When he came, Rachel saw him put on his pants, wink at her, and leave.

When he left, she saw another couple in the box next to her, fixing their pants before they left, avoiding Rachel as if she didn't saw them.

Now, in her room, Apollo said:

“Was our sex good? Me fucking your pussy with another couple on the side. I think we were better than them.”

Rachel, smiling, said:

“Yes, we were.” she ran her hand over his chest, obviously drawn in that tight shirt. “We were so good, I'm feeling hot now.”

“God of the sun, sexy” Apollo blinked. “But, I'm strangely hot for you now” he took off his shirt in front of her, exposing his six pack, broad chest, strong shoulders, his blond hair flying on his back. “It must be you, hottie.”

So, he took Rachel's hands and passed over his body. Rachel liked to feel his muscular body with her hands, surrendering to the desire for sex more and more.

So she took his face hard and kissed him.

As they kissed, Rachel felt Apollo wanting to take her clothes off at once, and she let him, dropping everything across the room as they staggered to her bed.

Rachel wanted in bed. She always wanted in bed.

When Apollo felt the bed on his legs, Rachel stopped with the kiss.

“Stay with your pants! But take off your dick” she soon took off her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to Apollo, who then lay down, watching her take off her panties.

When she was completely naked, she said:

“Like at the party, Gustav?”

"Better in bed than in a dirty bathroom," said Apollo, watching Rachel get on top of him, kissing him again.

“Can you stay in Gustav form?”

Apollo stared at her, her green eyes asked for it.

Smiling, Apollo's shape changed, becoming Gustav's short hair and brown eyes. Gustav's face appeared beneath her.

Smiling like a sex freak, Rachel kissed him, wet and long, as she opened his pants.

Apollo, like Gustav, let Rachel take his penis, and she soon sat on it.

"Without delay," she said. “I want sex now!”

"As you wish, bitch," said Apollo, in Gustav's voice. He took her waist and sat down, while she kissed him, Gustav aligned his cock in her vagina, and introduced everything without delay.

Rache screamed with lust for it.

So, the pace started. Gustav hugged her body while Rachel felt his penis punch her vagina.

The two were in the greatest mood, and to spice things up, Gustav started:

“Am I better than Percy?”

"It depends," she said, madly. “He doesn't change shape.”

“But I leave you mad horny for what he loves to do.”

Rachel looked at Gustav, and his eyes started to shine.

Now, Rachel saw Percy, dressed as Nightwing (she read comics sometimes) fucking Annabeth, dressed as Harley Quinn, on top of a bed.

They were both fucking for real in that room.

When the vision was over, she moaned:

“What the fuck was that?”

“What your lover will do with his girlfriend tomorrow.”

Rachel smiled at that.

“I loved it!”

“So prove it!” moaned Apollo.

He picked up the pace, Rachel moaned loudly about it. So she pushed him on the bed, still jumping on his penis, and felt her climax coming.

“I want semen!”

“Up for now, bitch!”

Five seconds later, Gustav came. Rachel scratched his body with pleasure. Gustav groaned even more at this.

When the sex was over, Gustav's form became Apollo, now with short blond hair and blue eyes, smiling.

“It was good, party bitch.”

Rachel lay on top of him, feeling hot semen dripping from her vagina.

“A lot… Gustav, you one-time fuck.”

…

Percy came after that.

He was listening to everything while Rachel sucked his dick and told him about the sexual adventure. Apollo looked different while he fucked Rachel while revealing Annabeth's new fetish in that bed.

Now, having come, enjoying the story, he saw Rachel collecting sperm with her tongue and swallowing everything.

When she cleaned everything, she stood up and took off her red shirt, exposing her black bra. She tossed her shirt on the couch, over the TV control.

"You sexy bitch," he groaned.

"Apollo calls me that too," she winked at him. “I even like it.”

Percy, seeing Rachel by the kitchen, walked over to her, hugging her, feeling the warmth of her skin, and kissing her at the door.

The two moaned intensely in the kiss, while Percy touched her ass, Rachel stroked his muscles until he reached his erection.

“Do you have the strength to really fuck me harder?”

“If you tell me more, I'll leave you without walking all afternoon!”

Smiling, feeling horny growing out of it, Rachel let Percy push her over to the sink, and licked her back until she went to her short jeans, looking at her blue ass.

Percy then opened her shorts, letting them slide down her legs, and Percy liked to see her ass, beautiful and big. Then he patted her wet vagina and put the panties aside, slowly pressing on her vagina.

Rachel groaned at that.

"Tell me more, and you'll have oral sex," said Percy.

Rachel, biting her lip, leaning against the sink, started:

“Dad had hired a new butler. A twenty-year-old boy to replace one who was on vacation. When I saw him, it seemed normal… until that afternoon, when I found out who he was ...”

With the story, Percy started licking her vagina, and she continued while moaning more:

…

Rachel had come home from school, looking forward to going back to Camp Half-Blood to see Greek magic again.

However, halfway through, she saw Theo standing by her door. Theo was really cute, with his brown eyes, blond hair (dyed, obviously), penguin clothes and gloves.

Rachel's father has always been old-fashioned with things like that.

"Madame Dare, I'm glad you're here," he said, with an soft English accent.

“Thank you, Theo. I am exhausted.”

“Too exhausted for a quickie in the room, hottie?”

Rachel looked at him, confused to annoyed.

“What did you said?”

Theo smiled in a funny way.

“Please, dear, as if ...” soon, his voice changed to one she knew, very well “we had never had sex before.”

It was Apollo. Rachel was surprised.

“Apollo?”

"Madame Dare," he bowed. “Happy to see me?” Rachel saw that his eyes changed to blue.

“What are you doing here?”

"A little game." He grabbed her waist. “So, doggystyle or 69?”

“You crazy idiot! Stop this!” she asked. “Dad is here! He can see us!”

“No. He won't.” he promised, blinking. “Look at yourself.”

When Apollo released her, Rachel went to the living room, to see her parents. Her father in a suit, her mother as a copy of Madonna, as always.

But, there was a new detail.

The two did not move.

Rachel went to her father and snapped her fingers in front of him. He didn't take his eyes off the paper, not even blinking.

She then looked at her mother, and threatened to drop a vase - which she bought in China with a six-number-prize - but she was still on her phone, mouth open, with the caller still talking until calling off.

The two didn't even moved at all.

Suddenly, Apollo, still like Theo, appeared. When looking at him, Rachel found that he was in black pants, but without a shirt or suit, only with the white bow tie on his neck. The body belonged to Apollo, that six pack proved it.

Rachel had to admit that she liked seeing Apollo like that.

"See, they won't even worry," he poked her father's shoulder, then looked at his mother. “Hmmm, nice ass. Now I know who you inherited this wonder butt from.”

“Did you freeze them in time?”

"More or less," he said. “Let's say it's an illusion of time. They are like this at half an hour, but for them it is only a second.” When he was close to her, Apollo took her waist. “So, in front of your parents, or in their bedroom, in our bed?”

Rachel felt her lust grow, watching Apollo's muscular body tighten around her waist. Butler's was a new twist for her. She smiled at that.

"In my bedroom," she said. “And make me moan.”

“As you wish ... madam” now it was Theo's voice.

So Rachel ran her hands over his body until she caught a wrist, and so she pulled him into her room.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to fuck your daughter in her bedroom," she said to her parents, who didn't respond.

Apollo laughed at that, and he couldn't wait.

In the bedroom, she pushed her shirtless butler onto the bed, and jumped on top of him.

The two then kissed, with the door open, watching their lover change form. The hair was blond and messy, the eyes were blue, but the body remained the same.

"Stay like Theo," she demanded. “And talk like him!”

Smiling, Apollo became Theo again.

"Dominate me, Theo," she said. “I want my butler to be NOTHING polite.”

“As you wish, Madame.”

“And stop it!” she played with his nipples. “Call me a whore.”

“As you wish ... WHORE!”

So he ran his hands under her skirt, revealing her black panties. Rachel smiled at that, and felt his muscles more and more.

So Theo lifted his torso, throwing her on the bed, and started kissing her again. Rachel felt her uncontrolled lust, wanting Apollo to penetrate his cock inside her again.

Theo eagerly took off his tie, and soon started pulling Rachel's school shirt, which he let him pull all her clothing.

Now, in a bikini and panties, Theo soon pushed her on the bed, lifted her legs, and put the panties aside.

In that instant, he pulled his penis out through the zipper hole in his black pants, revealing the size of his dick, and gradually began to penetrate.

Rachel groaned at that. She liked it very much. Even with her parents out there, she couldn't help but reveal all her lust with the sex Theo was having.

The pace was good. Rachel loved seeing her strong butler staring at her like a pervert, enjoying fucking her.

Wanting control, she took his body and pushed him onto the bed. With her on top of him, who would smile with that.

"If Madam Whore wants to," he moaned, and she sat on his cock again.

Thus, she moaned while jumping alone. Theo was lying down, enjoying the view and the good feeling.

“Percy is being better with Annabeth now?” she asked, remembering that Percy had a girlfriend.

"No," he said.

Rachel looked at him confused.

“He's doing better with his teacher” and his eyes shone gold bright again.

Now Rachel saw Percy, in a classroom, naked, lying on the floor, with a woman with long black hair, sensual, jumping on his erection.

When the vision was over, Rachel smiled like a whore in heat.

“Percy… your dog… naughty… that was good!”

Theo took her wrists, and bent down, coming face to face with Rachel.

“It's happening now, do you want to come at the same time as them?”

Rachel nodded, lost in stasis.

"I want to," she asked, her voice horny.

Theo smiled, and accelerated his penetrations into her more and more.

Rachel screamed with pleasure, knowing that the parents would not notice their daughter fucking a Greek god disguised as a butler in her bed by magic. Rachel loved that crazy world more and more.

She then grabbed Theo's face and kissed him hard, without stopping to fuck, staying like that until he came inside her.

At the same “time”, Percy and the milf teacher came too. The vision ended.

She screamed at that, and loved to feel fresh semen running down her vagina the moment Theo pulled his cock out of there.

Theo, now with blue eyes and purely blond hair, winked at her and zipped up his pants.

“Until our next fucking, Oracle.”

Rachel just nodded, saying nothing, and Apollo left her room.

In that instant, Rachel heard her parents talking again, as if they had never been frozen in the beginning.

…

Percy felt Rachel climax on his face.

He was sucking everything while she spoke, her voice sly and shameless every minute. She was getting crazier remembering Apollo while making out with Percy.

After coming in his face, Percy took off her panties, leaving her completely naked.

So he got up and hugged Rachel from behind. She felt Percy's body heat, and the hard cock against her ass.

“So you saw me and Nikki?” Percy asked.

“So that’s her name… nice” Rachel moaned.

“But… how… I fucked her weeks ago… and me and Annabeth with costumes… it was last week”.

“Apollo show me stuff aleathorially” She said. “Don’t think about this, just continue to fuck me!”

"Then tell me more," Percy asked, rubbing his cock slowly on her ass. She moaned about it. “What did you done next?”

Rachel bit her lip.

“Well, there was once in the elevator ...” Percy squeezed her vagina, making her moan. “He went … delivering a package … to me…”

…

Rachel was in the room when Rachel's mother called her.

“Rachel, there's a package for you!”

Rachel was confused. She didn't ask for any packages.

So she walked to the door, and saw in surprise who it was.

It was Apollo, dressed as a postman (not the normal ones, but from porn movies), short shorts, black sneakers, shirtless, with a black tie hanging from his neck to the six pack, with a box and clipboard with a pen hanging by a thread. His muscles were distracting Rachel, driving her crazy, and when she looked at her mother, she looked disgusted.

"Rachel, sign this and send this old mummy out of here," said Rachel's mother.

When Rachel looked again, she saw a bald, skinny old man with the same clipboard and package, fully dressed, trembling, and he was sleepy.

She blinked in surprise, but understood. Apollo was a god, he could be "what or who" he wanted at any time.

As if he had never done this before.

“Yes mom.” Rachel said, looking at her mother.

So she went in and disappeared into the penthouse without looking back.

When Rachel looked at Apollo again, he went back to his sexy look.

“You fool!” she said quietly.

“What? I thought you liked packages…” he rubbed his six pack.

Rachel wet her vagina a little, and smiled a little.

“I like it, but it was risky! My parents are here!”

“We fucked in your bed, with them in the living room, last week. Remember?”

“You made them not notice!”

"I know," he said, swinging the clipboard in front of her. “Sign here, please.”

Rachel, without wanting to argue, signed the paper. There she had her usual list, but when she blinked, she saw something new. Instead of being “sign here” with a lot of writing, it was only a question.

“ **D** **o you want sex in bed, or in the elevator?”** with two squares there.

Only that on the huge white paper.

She smiled, and saw Apollo standing there, smiling with his luminous white teeth.

Now wanting sex, she marked "elevator" and wrote "do it fast and hard" and handed it to Apollo.

When he read it, he noticed Rachel walking to the elevator. Apollo smiled at that, and when he saw Rachel again, he smiled slightly when he saw her take off her white, paint-stained shirt and lower her pants, exposing her ass to him.

"For now, sexy," he said, walking over there.

When he entered, he pressed “Ground Level” and the doors closed.

When they went down a few steps, Apollo snapped his fingers, and the elevator stopped.

At that moment, the two kissed warmly.

"No rush," he groaned, feeling Rachel bite his neck.

“But take your best weapon” she grabbed his penis inside the mini-shorts.

Apollo smiled when she stuck her hand in, making her moan at the size and hardness.

“Wow ... and taste my tasty dick” Apollo groaned.

Rachel, looking down, took his dick and pulled it off.

His hard cock was in her palm, hard and ready to fuck.

"I'm going to deliver my giant package now," moaned Apollo. Rachel saw him smiling the way she liked in the mirror, seeing his hot hands trying to open her jeans. She left with pleasure.

When he did, Rachel took off her shirt, exposing her pink bra. Apollo lowered her panties and took off her bra, throwing it on the floor.

Without waiting, Apollo started to fuck her, inside the elevator.

Rachel looked surprised. She always loved to feel his size inside her. She saw Apollo staring at her in the mirror, his eyes dirty with desire. She sent the same look.

“AH, Apollo! Rachel groaned. She knew that no one would listen. “DRIVE ME CRAZY WITH YOUR DICK! YOU SEX SEXUAL BLONDE!”

“FUCKING HOT! MY FUCKING TASTY ORACLE! GOOD FUCKING VAGINA!” moaned Apollo, grabbing her waist, which was leaning against the elevator wall.

As soon as they got up, because Apollo wanted, the two changed their position. Apollo took off his shorts, and Rachel took off her sandals and pants were on the floor.

Now, with her bra slung over her shoulder, exposing her breasts, with her hands against the mirror, watching herself with a naughty face, big tits dangling, moaning as Apollo grabbed her slim belly.

He saw his reflection - his drawn and sweaty body - getting into that hot vagina. Her ass, her hot breasts, and her loose red hair were reflected, as well as her face as a dirty bitch he liked to see.

They really let Deep of sex, and they liked it.

Both saw their eyes in the mirror, smiling at each other.

Thus, they moaned loudly and willingly.

Apollo's magic hid them there - something he used SEVERAL times around - was always useful.

Apollo, excited, hugged Rachel's belly, making her get up, and Apollo stood with his back against a mirror, hugging that hot model tightly, without stopping her sexual rhythm.

She saw his face close and kissed him, drooling as their tongues struggled for control as Apollo felt her breasts and she scratched his hair, messing it up completely.

Kissing, the two felt the bodies preparing for their climax. Apollo stopped kissing her.

“Do you want hot milk in your good cave?”

“Yes, your milk!” Rachel groaned, smiling.

“Then take it!”

As soon as Apollo came, Rachel let Deep and came at the same time.

So Rachel leaned against the wall, breathing relieved, feeling Apollo's hard cock coming out of her vagina.

Rachel and Apollo were looking at the mirror beside them, and the two showed their tongues, satisfied after they came.

Even with the semen dripping, and the elevator starting to descend, Rachel took Apollo's face and kissed him deeply, tongues curling together with explicit sexual pleasure.

…

The story was so good that Rachel came on Percy's face, who smiled enjoying it very much.

He stood up, and hugged her as he kissed her. Rachel grabbed Percy's head as he dragged her with him, going to his room, wanting to fuck her in bed.

But, Rachel clung to the doorway, confusing Percy.

"Not here," she moaned, smiling with his saliva in her mouth. "There," she pointed to his parents' room.

“There?” asked Percy, now feeling the lull soothing a little. “Rachel, my parents sleep there.”

"I know," she pointed to the bed. “That's why I want there… if you want to know what Apollo did YESTERDAY with me ... then fuck me there.”

Without waiting for Percy's response, Rachel came in and jumped on the tidy bed. Her naked body stretched out on the bed.

Percy felt his body coming back with full sexual force. She was really addicted to him, and she wanted to break all limits now.

Wanting to know more, and fuck Rachel more, Percy stepped forward and stood over Rachel, kissing her again.

“Tell me ... now!” demanded Percy, placing the head of his cock close to her vagina.

"Hmmmm," Rachel moaned, looking up. “Fine! It started yesterday ... when I got home after going to a movie theater ...” Percy started to introduce his cock, making Rachel moan more. “And I saw that there was nobody at home ... so ...”

When Percy started speeding up penetrations, Rachel started to moan more and more, and Rachel counted everything between their moans.

…

Rachel walked through her penthouse, seeing that everything was dark. Only the lights of the moon and the city entered the place.

When Rachel turned on the lights, she saw something that surprised her.

On the floor, a trail of golden petals was on the floor, leading down the hall.

Curious, she followed slowly, and a melodious voice called:

“Racheeeelllll… come, my Hot Oracle.”

It was Apollo. Rachel recognized his voice. She got wet when she heard it again.

Following the petals faster, Rachel saw that she was going to her parents' room.

“You God of the Sun Son of a Bitch” Rachel groaned, running to the door, seeing something that made her lose her worry.

It was Apollo, wearing only a golden underwear, messy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a defined body that made her crazy, and he was too much like a person she liked now.

Fucking rampant bastard… she thought, seeing Apollo there, smiling at her.

"Come warm the sheets, Oracle," moaned Apollo, kneeling on her parents' bed. “They traveled again… we have an all-night-fuck for us.”

“In my parents' bed?” Rachel moaned, trying to be furious, but failing. Her crazy lust betrayed her now.

"I felt sorry for this bed," moaned Apollo, passing the body over the blankets, throwing pillows on the floor, rubbing himself on the bed. “Nobody fucked here in weeks ... so I thought about giving this bed what it deserves ... a sensual redhead fucking a muscular blond non-stop... what do you think?”

Rachel watched Apollo on his knees on the bed now, and to push her off the edge for good, he took off his golden underwear right there, exposing his hard cock to her. She liked the size, she even drooled over it.

Not wanting to waste time, she took off her clothes - jacket, pants, shirt with sleeves, sandals - spreading them all over the room, and running for Apollo.

Soon, the two hugged and kissed on the bed, moaning with the explicit lust of the two.

“Let's Deep to the best part!” Rachel moaned, sitting on top of his penis. “I want it soon.”

"Me too, Oracle," moaned Apollo, seeing Rachel position herself on top of him. “Dominate me with your hot pussy again, Deep!”

"I want sex," she said. “Good and hard sex!”

“I'm good at that.” Apollo stretched his body. Rachel groaned at that.

“We'll see it again.”

She sat on his cock, penetrating his hard member into her pussy.

She moaned with size dominating her vagina, and their sex started with her starting to bounce off his dick.

They both moaned about it, and the rhythm they loved started.

Rachel moaned with pleasure. He was better than many lovers he had in so many things.

She took the pillow and hugged it, squeezing it with her arms with the same intensity of their fire.

Apollo picked up the pillow and moved to the floor, then stood up and took her wrists, looking at her with his whole body.

His face showed satisfaction. Her big tits swayed with each fuck, her belly was hot and thin, her pussy swallowed his cock completely.

Getting addicted to that hottie, he released her, and she took his face and kissed him.

The two kissed while their arms tightened around their bodies, without losing their rhythm.

Soon, she pushed his body onto the bed, and kept jumping.

Apollo liked the feeling of his penis being swallowed by that hot vagina.

Seeing Apollo lying there, she scratched his chest.

“That. Deep. Give me all! Deep” she moaned, fucking enjoying it.

Apollo got into it as she jumped. Rachel jumped as fast and as well as she did, and Apollo was enjoying it.

Having sex in her parents' room after a hot day at school was too much for her. It was a hot and strange mix for her, and she liked it more and more. Best pleasure of the moment.

Apollo then lifted his torso, hugging her on his back and kissing her.

Apollo took a breast from her, who moaned, then licked her neck.

She moaned about it and more.

Rachel stopped jumping, stayed in the room, and Apollo got on his knees on the bed.

“I want a doggystyle.”

“For now, bitch!”

And he got in again.

Now she was in a dog's position, smelling that thick penis in her wet pussy.

She moaned like a bitch, and Apollo liked it too much, the intensity was great and delicious.

As they entered, Apollo felt the climax coming. He wanted to flood her vagina with hot, fresh semen. I wanted to make her addicted to his dick, and maybe call him for more sex later.

Rachel soon felt her climax coming, and looked back at Apollo's face.

Apollo did seem to last longer in sex. Another proof that he had affairs out there. His skill was incredible.

And besides, he didn't want Rachel to call him precocious. I wanted to addict that hot bitch, not make her disgusted and make fun of him.

So Apollo concentrated, trapping his stasis, and kept on getting in.

Both continued to moan with sexual pleasure. The sex was crazy and hot crazy.

Anyway, Apollo groaned:

“I'll come!”

“Inside!” Rachel groaned. “I want male milk in me again!”

“I can't wait to give it to you!”

“Give it all, sexy!”

The two continued to fuck the hot babes who had sex and, at the same time, came.

Apollo groaned, letting everything Deep in pursuit of that hottie, and she liked it so much that she moaned obscenities at him.

Rachel lay down on the bed.

The two then lay down, she on top of him, delighting in the delicious climax they made.

…

When he finished counting, Percy, lying on the bed, enjoyed everything inside Rachel's vagina.

She, leaning on the bed, moaned so much that she drooled on Percy's chest. Percy liked to feel the wetness in his chest, and Rachel lay on top of him, feeling their tasty semen wetting her entire vagina.

“Damn… you're more horny than I thought” Percy groaned, enjoying this.

Rachel, getting up slowly, saw the saliva on his chest, and spread her hand. Percy groaned at that.

“And you and Apollo are like that” she showed the “middle finger” and licked them both, one at a time. “Two horny hot men in bed… fuck, I'm a really lucky girl for having you both in my pussy!”

Percy stood up and kissed her deeply, and he pushed her off the bed.

At that moment, the penis and vagina began to drip fluids of pleasure. Rachel liked to feel it, and saw everything dripping on the floor.

"Almost in bed," she moaned, taking Percy's broad shoulders.

"My parents were going to kill me," he groaned, taking her waist.

The two looked at each other, and kissed again.

"I know of a place where you don't leave proof," she moaned, feeling Percy stiffen again. “Where is the bathroom?”

Smiling, Percy left the parents' room, pulling Rachel by the wrist, going to the bathroom.

“Did you and Apollo fucked in a bathroom?”

"No. Not yet," she smiled.

Percy liked to hear it.

“Then I'll be the first, you fucking Oracle.”

Smiling, Rachel let herself be taken by Poseidon's son to the bathroom, ready for more hot sex with him.

That afternoon was getting better and better for both of them.


	27. The Horny Son of Poseidon

Chapter 27: The Horny Son of Poseidon

(After sex, Drew spied on Percy on the beach, wanting more sex, when a girl approached him, who was not his girlfriend, and she followed them and discovered a big secret of his)

…

Drew was euphoric and happy now.

She was in the woods, near a river overlooking the green around her, moaning like crazy as she jumped on Percy during sex.

They were both naked, their clothes strewn across the riverside, their shirts by the water, their pants with their phones with missing messages, but that didn't matter to them right now.

The two of them had been fucking in the woods since ten minutes ago, when Drew lured Percy over there, and it wasn't long before they surrendered to the lust they had for each other, and ended up having sex right there and then.

Percy and Drew were enjoying this a lot, fucking without shame or discretion, naked, with their clothes spread over the bushes and rocks, enjoying watching Aphrodite's hot daughter jumping on top of him.

Drew was a sensual, beautiful, hot demigod, who loved sex. With so much energy it wasn't even a secret to anyone at this point.

With her time at Camp, Percy started hearing stories about Drew Tanaka, about how she was so skillfully forming that she has now become Head Counselor to Aphrodite's Cabin, with Silena “wanting to change the mood” about it.

However, that was not the news that drew Percy's interest.

It was the "adventures" she had with demigods.

Through the stories, Drew was always accompanied by any demigods (like some from Ares or Apollo’s Cabin, random guys that Percy didn't know who they were) in weird and hot situations.

Since the Battle of Manhattan, the Camp was more and more crowded.

And, for the adventures, there were always stories that he knew well - monsters, artifacts, missions - but, with time he discovered that it was not only that.

It was sex. A lot of sex.

The boys bragged about it so much that Drew started being called "Camp Slut", and Percy worried about her.

No girl deserved that. And Percy went to look for her.

When he found her near the lake, seeing the nymphs inside, Percy asked about the rumors, and was surprised when Drew said "she spread it out herself to make it clear who she was", without any shame or regret.

And to make it clear that she liked the reputation she had, she pulled Percy by the wrist into the forest, successfully seduced him, and ended up having sex on the floor, naked, liking each other's bodies.

That's how Percy found out that Drew was Camp Slut with pride and lust, and he liked that.

With that, he grabbed her breasts, and she moaned happily.

The two of them were fucking so hard that Percy, not taking it anymore, came all inside her. Drew looked up at the blue sky, moaning happily, then took his wrists and kissed him heartily.

Percy left her tongue enter his mouth, enjoying it very much.

When she was done, she got up, took some semen dripping from her vagina, and swallowed, smiling.

So she took her own clothes, put them on, and winked at Percy, who was still lying on the floor, smiling with conquered lust.

“Man, she loves being the Camp Slut” said Percy, full with relaxed lust.

…

It was afternoon, and Drew was masturbating on her empty Cabin's bed.

After an afternoon at the arena, Drew watched the photos she took of Percy, who trained at the arena an hour ago.

Most of the photos were of him in sword fighting positions, shirtless, with a sword in his hand, grinding puppets to shreds.

Nothing unusual so far. Percy Jackson knew how to fight very well, and smiled at the thought of his body.

"It proves you don't take steroids, sexy," she moaned, looking at his drawn six pack, smiling.

She wanted sex with him again. Urgent. Even after yesterday, after that quickie in the woods, Drew Tanaka wanted more sex with the son of Poseidon.

She really wanted it. But she couldn't.

From what he heard from the her sisters at training, Drew found out that Percy and Annabeth went to the beach to enjoy some time without monsters or missions, and Drew found it terrible for her at the time.

But now, she found it interesting and good, and an idea formed in her mind.

Quickly, she got dressed and went to Camp beach.

…

That same afternoon, Drew put her plan into practice.

Knowing that Percy was on the beach with his girlfriend. Drew looked for Percy and his girlfriend by the beach that was now.

The entire beach was full enough for her plan to work.

Drew was wearing a green bikini. She never wore a green bikini before with Percy, so he wouldn't recognize her from a distance. Even more in the sea of people that were gathering around them.

At least, that was what she expected.

Many demigods enjoying a pleasant afternoon. New York City was beyond the sea, beautiful with the size it dominated across the horizon.

And on the crowded beach, Drew started looking for Percy.

After searching for a while, she found Percy on the beach.

He was wearing a hat over his messy black hair, light blue pants and no shirt. Drew had to control herself not to look too much. He could be a pervert, but did he need to be a hot and sensual pervert?

Drew pitched her retractable chair and stood there, pretending to sunbathe while watching her best lover.

She watched Percy DEEP in the water, come back. The water sparkled well on his physique, and it would be so exciting to show up and kiss him, then drag him into a room and let him full cock in her ass…

Control yourself, woman! She censored herself. You are here to take him away from his girlfriend, not to fuck him ... at least not yet!

Soon, a girl approached him, and Drew recognized her as his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She wore a green bikini and panties (like Drew’s), and her waist was wrapped in a gray towel. She approached her boyfriend and the two kissed deeply among the crowd.

Drew smiled. She was young and beautiful and blond.

And Percy said that she looked like his girlfriend. Did that mean she was also hot and sexy?

She liked to think that.

I need to DEEP blonde fast, she thought, smiling.

The two said something to each other, then Percy lay down on the towel and his girlfriend walked away into the sea.

His muscles were so beautiful against the light ... Stop thinking about it! But after the sex they had, it was difficult.

It’s now, she thought, getting ready to DEEP, but something stopped her.

While spying on him on the beach, Drew noticed that a girl approached him while his girlfriend walked away further. She was wearing a black bikini and black panties, her sexy body was beautiful, her black hair was down, and Drew recognized her.

Silena? She thought, seeing her half-sister touching Percy's shoulder in a intimate way. She whispered something in his ear, and he smiled in a way he does to Drew.

Smiling, he nodded and followed her away.

Drew smiled. A certanity formed in her mind.

It is now that I will discover something about you! Horny hunk…

She got up and followed Percy with Silena down the beach, noticing that something else than friendly intimacy was happening.

…

Drew followed Percy and Silena down the beach, hiding among the public, until they reached some large rocks on the edge of the beach.

Seeing that the location was hidden from the rest of the people, she took out her phone and put it in camcorder mode, and went on in silence.

She knew he would have sex, and she wanted to preserve that moment. Drew went into the woods and tried to find both of them.

It took her a while to find the two, and when she found them, she was surprised, even though she knew what she was going to find.

Drew caught Percy and Silena voraciously kissing, clinging to a big tree, moaning fearlessly and their hands passing over their bodies.

Percy was cheating on his girlfriend ... again! Now with my half sister! Drew thought, and smiled at that.

Silena was moaning as Percy squeezed her ass and licked her neck. The scene was so good that even Drew was getting wet with it.

Percy was a competent pervert, fucking girls with crazy lust for him ... Drew loved it about him now.

They were more to Percy than what Drew thought.

Drew's phone captured everything that was going on. Percy was excited at the time. Silena took his pants and Percy took her bra, then she lowered her panties, exposing her vagina as he lowered his shorts, exposing his cock to her, ready to fuck.

Soon, she started getting into it, and she moaned obscenities without any shame.

Now, Drew smiled at the porn movie she was recording right now.

…

Silena hugged and kissed Percy greedily.

She was against him, who was against a huge tree. Her bra and panties fell to the floor, as did his pants, now on his feet.

Now she was hugging Percy, who was on his back against a huge tree, exchanging wet kisses for each other.

Percy was holding her tight with his strong arms. Silena had her breasts against his chest, arms around his head, moaning loudly.

On such an island, they were going to break free as best they could.

Her clothes were forming a trail from the beach to that tree - Silena's bikini and panties and Percy's shorts and underwear, ending in the two nude against that tree.

Percy began to palpate her breasts while Silena began to masturbate Percy's cock with ease.

The kiss between them continued, with Percy beginning to hug Silena more intensely. She moved closer to him, realizing that he wanted sex.

Wanting it the way she wanted it, she broke the kiss and jumped on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him again.

Percy was surprised by this.

“I want something good” Silena moaned, stopping the kiss, running a hand over his body until his erection. “I really want that, sexy.”

Percy smiled.

“Love, I love it when you act like that.”

“How can I avoid it when I have a underwear model as a lover.”

“And I have a palyboy sexy model as a lover too” he kissed her, arranging his penis in the right place. “And this model is a fucking pervert.”

“So satisfy me, fucking good hunk!”

Percy put everything inside. Silena cried out in pleasure.

When Percy started to pound, the scream split into moans.

Percy hugged her waist. Silena hugged his neck. She felt her breasts pressed against him as he fucked her over and over.

Both moaning with pleasure at the constant penetrations.

Silena felt Percy's cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Their bodies collided with each other at the pace they liked.

You could hear the tap, tap, tap, tap with the groans. It made her euphoric with pleasure.

Soon, the climax came closer and closer. She couldn't handle it anymore.

“Now!”

The climax has arrived. They both moaned with pleasure at that.

Silena felt his penis erupt, flooding her vagina with cum and cum, mixing with her fluids.

She felt sexual fluids seeping and dripping from her vagina.

Silena relaxed her legs, detaching herself from Percy, who pulled his cock out of her vagina.

He leaned back against the tree while she leaned on her arms. She was in ecstasy and happy.

Drew filmed it all, and saw the two of them relaxing against the tree on the screen.

Now I got you, sexual freak, Drew thought, smiling. Now you need to fuck me again.

So Drew left the beach before they both noticed her there.

…

The next day after the beach, Percy found himself in front of Drew's Cabin.

He found it surprising that Drew called him to her Cabin. He thought she was "busy" with another demigod besides him. He even thought about leaving her alone for a few days - since his girlfriend had been crazy about him lately, and his desires were always sated with her.

Now, in front of Aphrodite's Cabin, thinking about Annabeth and Drew, about the sex they had with him, made him hard.

He typed in his phone that arrived, and she replied:

**Enter. Now. And there will be a surprise.**

Nothing more.

Percy smiled as he thought about what that meant. Was she naked? Or wanting to give it to him again on the floor? Or in the shower?

Curious, he entered the Cabin without looking back.

Inside, he found Drew, dressed and arms crossed.

"Hi, asian hottie," Percy said, smiling, seeing that they were alone there now. It was lunchtime, so they are completely alone. “What do you want to talk to me?”

"About that," she replied.

A video of her number arrived on her phone, and Percy opened it.

He was surprised to see a video of himself having sex with Silena in the forest near the beach. That happened yesterday. It should be a secret!

"How ..." began Percy.

“Before you say anything, I have a deal with you ...”

Percy was curious.

“And what would it be?”

Drew smirked.

…

Lunch had already started, and Drew didn’t come to eat.

The Aphrodite's Cabin crew was gathered at the table, eating slowly with the other tables full, except for Poseidon and Zeus and Hades at that time.

It had been twenty minutes, and still no Drew.

In a group, Mitchel, Lacy and Silena were exchanging looks.

“Where’s Drew? She will miss lunch!” said Silena.

"She said she was feeling bad, and she was going to skip lunch today," said Lacy, concerned. “It must be something she ate yesterday.”

“Do you think she's feeling well?” asked Mitchel.

"I think so," said Lacy. “She took some medicine from the Apollo guys and she’s relaxing now. She must be doing nothing important right now.” Said Lacy.

..

“THAT! DEEP! DEEP!” Drew shouted as Percy put his cock in her again and again.

It was all delicious to her. Percy held her arms while Drew, on doggystyle on her bed, moaned endlessly. Percy was really eager to satisfy her. They were both naked, and they fucked like two porn actors filming sex.

“Everything not to be exposed!” said Percy. It was not a complaint, but the horny talking.

“You started!” the same way as Percy.

“And you who continued this.”

“Fuck me more! Or your affair with my sister from the beach goes to your girlfriend!”

Percy moaned some more.

“Blackmailer!”

“Horny Pervert!”

The two looked at each other, then she straightened up and started kissing him, with Percy squeezing her breasts tightly.

Percy didn't miss a beat, feeling Drew's breasts as she kissed him, scratching his head, taking his black hair, moaning with the force of their sex as he continues to thrust.

"Quick and nice," she moaned, caressing Percy's face. “My Cabin mates are coming ... do you want to make them jealous?”

Percy then started getting in faster, and pushed Drew back to lie on doggystyle on the bed.

She liked Percy’s imposition of it, and moaned as Percy squeezed her ass, getting on and on.

And to make her addicted, Percy enjoyed everything inside her.

Drew looked up, moaning as Percy squeezed her ass, moaning pleased to have come inside her.

When he stepped inside, Drew lay down on her bed, and saw Percy wearing his clothes.

So, he winked at her, got dressed, and left.

Drew laughed at that.

“Tasty horny… but idiot… I still have the video.”

But when she reached for her phone to see it, she found it was gone.

And looking at the closed door, she realized what he did.

“Son of a…”

…

Percy was smiling to himself.

Ah, Drew, he thought, laughing. You think I'm an idiot, huh?

And he remembered how he deleted her video.

After he came, he saw the phone near his leg on the bed. When Drew lay in bed, relaxed after sex, he took it and, seeing that it wasn't blocked, deleted the video and left it in place.

I fucked the Camp Slut and got a porn movie, he thought, touching his phone in his pants pocket. Double combo won!

He liked his own victory as he walked away from Aphrodite’s Cabin.


	28. Spying on the Couple

Chapter 28: Spying on the Couple

(The entire Camp was celebrating Katie's birthday, which soon turned into a food war. Percy then saw her pulling her boyfriend, Connor Stoll, to Demeter's Cabin, and Percy followed them there, and caught Katie and Connor having sex inside, horny with the situation, he decided to masturbate seeing the two having sex)

…

The entire Camp was celebrating now.

Katie Gardner, Demeter's strongest daughter, was having a birthday on that hot day, and she chose “beach mode” that day.

Everyone was wearing beach clothes - the girls in bras and panties, the boys only in shorts - and Percy was one of them. Annabeth, in gray bra and panties, next to Percy, in dark blue shorts (his favorite color) were next to each other, watching Katie blowing out the candles on a pale green cake.

Everyone celebrated, and they sang "Happy Birthday to You" while clapping their hands. Everyone in pool clothes.

As the day was hot, Katie let everyone be like this (Percy really liked the idea. She found it not only refreshing, but also VERY good, as she could see Annabeth's sensual body in a bikini. Not only her, but his lovers around him, some with their boyfriends, others alone, but the sexy sight was good either way).

For Percy, it was Olympus on Long Island. Full with beautiful goddesses everywhere.

Katie, in a light green bra, was jumping with joy. She was beautiful, Percy thought, with nice brown eyes, Caucasian skin, long blond hair, like Demeter’s favorite appearence.

She smiled and jumped on the stage, where her cake was on a table decorated with plants (cheers, she wanted cheers) and the flowers bloomed with Katie's joy. Her powers influencing the plant life around her.

“Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!” the entire camp sang in chorus.

Percy, clapping and singing with Annabeth, saw Grover and Juniper close to them, and Percy felt his lust pulsing inside the boxers, more than with Annabeth until now.

After all, he and Juniper had sex at Zeus' Fist two days ago, and it was so crazy and fast that Percy liked it, even thinking about it when he fucked Annabeth last night.

Juniper noticed Percy looking at her, and winked suggestively at him. Nobody noticed but Percy, who smiled a little.

So she turned to Grover and kissed him deeply.

Horny by that sight, he took Annabeth's face and kissed her too. The two stayed like this for a while until she stopped and whispered:

“Fuck me tonight ... on the floor this time. I want hard floor with your hard weapon”

“Hmmm ... you want hardness against my hardness” he put her hand on his erection pulsing, above the boxers. “Gladly accept, sexy!”

Annabeth smiled.

“My sexy hunk… As I love” she licked his mouth, and clapped again at Katie.

Percy, excited, clapped his hands again for Katie.

Suddenly, Connor Stoll took the stage. After all, he was Katie Gardner's boyfriend. He was really slim, but strong, with his golden yellow boxers, with his long messy black hair, Caucasian skin, and a smug little smile, typical of Hermes, his father.

He walked over to the cake table and hugged his girlfriend, kissing her heartily. He hugged her waist as she scratched his head.

The entire camp celebrated.

“Now, people!” said Connor. “What do you think of a FOOD WAR!”

He took a piece of cake and threw it in Katie's face. Everyone was silent at that moment.

Percy watched, thinking that she was going to invoke it was poisonous in him at that moment, pushing it everywhere on his body (as far as it hurts). Katie slowly took the icing off the cake, facing Connor seriously.

Everyone then shuted up to dead silence. Only coughs were heard.

After a while, she laughed out loud.

“War, is it? Then take it!”

She took another piece and threw it at Connor's chest.

Suddenly, the entire Camp took food from the scattered tables and threw each other. Chiron (who would prevent something like that) was traveling since yesterday, staying out for today.

That's why everyone had fun (and were dressing small clothing). It was incredible to let go like that.

Percy looked around and saw Annabeth smiling at him.

"Hi, love," she said.

Percy looked down (beyond her breasts) and noticed that she was holding two pieces of cake.

"Oh," said Percy, realizing what she wanted to do.

Annabeth, smiling, threw both pieces at him, soiling his chest and his boxers. Percy realized when he felt the icing on the cake.

“Naughty.”

"Yummy," she took his wrist and dragged him away from people.

On the way, Percy picked up a piece of cake and threw it in her face when he pulled it out. Annabeth laughed at that, licked the icing and chocolate, and kissed him again.

“Better yet, seaweed head.”

“All for you, smart owl.”

Percy, stiffening, let himself be pulled by Annabeth into the middle of the forest.

He smiled as he knew what she wanted to do.

…

The blowjob and sex were good.

While the demigods were having fun at the party, with Percy noticing some couples hiding in the forest too, Percy had fun fucking Annabeth against a tree, fucking her fast and delicious nonstop.

It was fast, but it was good. They both moaned, licked the icing on each other's bodies, and fucked until he came inside her.

How she liked it.

After they fucked, Annabeth had fun kissing and going out, taking a shower while the party was over.

For Percy it was quick, until he realized that he spent an hour fucking Annabeth in hiding. He loses the track of time while fucking.

As the campers dispersed, revealing more and more a mess full of garbage, cake, soft drinks, dirty glasses and the empty stage, without cake.

And, while walking alone, Percy noticed Katie pulling Connor in hiding to Demeter's Cabin.

Percy saw from their faces that something good is going to happen and, curious, decided to follow them both.

Even before it happened, Percy knew what was going to happen.

…

From the window of Demeter's Cabin - practically a greenhouse, full of plants both outside and inside - Percy acted after Katie and Connor entered, and he went to a window.

His chest was still dirty, his boxers had dry icing, but his suspicion was hard inside. He wanted to know if that was what he was thinking or not.

Curiosity was inevitable to know.

When he got under the window, he saw what was going on.

Percy saw it, enjoying it.

Katie Gardner was about to fuck Connor Stoll, one of Hermes' sons, in her Cabin. The two were kissing hard, really wanting what Percy did to Annabeth in the forest.

Looking out the window, he saw Katie kissing Connor ravenously. She was running her hands over his back as they staggered around the room until they fell on the bed.

The friend was cheating on Duda with her! Percy did not believe what he saw.

Percy saw Connor lying on the bed, and Katie placed herself on top of him after taking off her miniskirt and top, getting naked, and kissing him with burning desire.

The two kissed while Katie opened his shorts and took his erect penis from inside. She smiled when I felt that hard member in her hand, then licked his body down to his penis and started sucking.

Percy was impressed by that scene. It looked like a porn movie, with those two moaning as she sucked his dick.

Percy felt his penis getting harder inside his shorts.

Katie continued the blowjob, with her hands touching her body, across her chest and back, and Connor took them both, licking her fingers.

Katie moaned with sexual joy at that.

“Howl!” she moaned, smiling as she massaged his penis. “I want my big animal howling.” And she sucked again.

Connor, feeling his body enjoying it, groaned hard, howling like a dog and animal as she ran her hands over his body, without stopping sucking.

Connor, smiling with pleasure, liked it so much that he felt semen coming, his moans growing faster and faster telling her he was going to come.

Understanding that, she sucked faster, to the point that he came shamelessly into her mouth.

Katie moaned in approval after receiving semen in her mouth, smiling as she almost choked on so much semen she swallowed.

She then sucked everything he released, watching Connor moan and breathe a sigh of relief.

When finished, she stood up.

"Your semen is better than my ex-boyfriends," she said. “You are so hot and ... addictive ... that I want inside of me. Better than many I've ever fucked!”

"Your mouth is better than every girl around Camp," Connor said. “You are hotter and more excited to fuck in this entire Camp.”

Katie smiled at that. She liked it so much that she couldn't resist when he lifted her green bra, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She let Connor take it out and throw it on the floor. So he took off his yellow boxers and she took off her green panties.

“Naughty.”

“Whore girlfriend.”

The two kissed again, and Connor enjoyed feeling her bare breasts against his hard chest, enjoying feeling skin against skin.

It was better than fucking with clothes. Percy knew that. That's why I preferred to fuck naked.

The two staggered through the Cabin, with Connor leaning his back against a large log, which was part of the wall.

"Fuck me," she said, licking her own lips. “I want wood in my ass! Be a wild animal, Connor!”

"I'm going to get so addicted to me that no one is going to sexually inflame you more than my dick," Connor said, putting her on the bed.

When she lay down, Katie pulled him down, making Connor fall on top of the bed, and she placed herself on top of him, sitting next to his hard cock.

“I'm going in!”

“With everything, my sex animal!”

Smiling like a pervert, he positioned himself and put everything inside her. Positioning herself, she placed his hard penis in her vagina, and started jumping on her own.

Connor moaned with pleasure, and started to grab her breasts. Katie started to press his chest as she jumped.

Percy continued to masturbate, watching his friend fuck that hot chick.

Connor grabbed her waist, grabbed and kept pace. Percy heard the “tap, tap, tap, tap” that the two did. The moans were low, but obvious. Connor was looking up while watching that hot chick jumping.

Her breasts were incredible. Percy had a good view of them. They jumped at the same intensity as the sex she had with Connor. They were swaying hard. Connor couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her breasts with ease. Katie put her own hands on top of theirs, groaning his name.

Connor moaned “bitch, hot, you horny bitch, hot fucking” and she thought it was hot and sexy.

“Look who's talking, you pervert!” she then pressed his chest. “Fucking your girlfriend here, in daylight! Your hunky… muscular… fucking hot…!”

“Look who's talking!” Connor groaned, feeling the hard nipples on his fingers. “You pulled me here! You are such a hungry bitch! You… fucking hot… fucking busty… hot ass…”

“You are the slut here!” she moaned, without stopping. “But you are very tasty! Fuck me more!!!”

"Your breasts are great," he groaned, squeezing her breasts tighter.

Katie moaned harder.

“Your vagina is delicious!” groaned Connor, feeling her press against him. “I want to come soon!”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want a male jet inside me!”

Percy watched it all, surprised and impressed at the same time.

Katie grabbed Connor's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Connor hugged Katie while she was still jumping.

It didn't take long for the climax to arrive. Connor came. Katie felt it, pushing Connor back onto the bed while feeling the eruption of semen inside her.

Percy didn't resist either. She came against the wall, forming a stain near his legs.

Percy was breathing relieved, watching his friend get out of bed, with Katie now lying there. Connor fixed his shorts and leaned against the wall.

"I love it," she moaned.

"Me too," she moaned, feeling the sexual fluids seep out of her body. “I want to eat you more later. My best boyfriend!”

"It's not going to happen now, I'm running now," he said, and he kissed her deeply again. "And when I get back, I'm going to drive you crazy as you deserve, my delicious fucking goddess of plants."

“I can't wait, my sexy trickster.”

The two kissed again, and Connor left the cabin, with Katie lying alone in her bed, smiling with pleasure.

Percy came out of hiding, still hidden from them, and saw Connor running down the bridge down the street, as if it were normal.

Percy went right after, pretending he didn't see his friend having sex with that hot girl just now. He always did that, almost always.

It was getting easier every day.

…

Now, Percy, relaxed, thought of relaxing inside his Cabin, in the calm dark, the oceanic smell, the relaxing silence, and…

The moment Percy entered the Cabin, he received a dirty bra over his face. A dirty gray bra with icing…

When he looked at his bed, he saw Annabeth lying there, covered in frosting, just in her underwear.

"Hi, Percy," she said, smiling. “Where were you?”

Percy soon invented:

“Long line for the bath” he saw a huge line in the showers. After all, it was a long party full of cake and sweets.

“I know. I was bored waiting” she took off her panties slowly, and threw them at Percy. The panties bounced on his hard, strong chest. “So I thought about masturbating for you here.”

Smiling, Percy took her panties and sniffed. Fresh semen. She really did that.

“And, now that you arrived ... do you want to continue what we did in the forest?”

Smiling, with his lust coming back, Percy took off his dirty boxers, getting naked, and went over to Annabeth, ready to fuck for real.

Not only for her lustful voice, sex skill and determination to fuck, but also thinking of Katie and Connor ten minutes ago.

He admitted to himself, he fucking loved being a voyeur, and as he penetrated Annabeth in bed, he screamed in pleasure with full lust.

That will be a good sex.

…

Katie smiled in bed after fucking Connor. It was good, tasty, accurate, and voyeuristic.

After all, she knew that Percy saw them both.

And looking at the window where he was spying, Katie thought about what she was going to do with him to keep him quiet.

After all, she could do interesting things, and she thought about doing it with Percy soon.

Really soon.


	29. Plants Dominating the Sea

Chapter 29: Plants Dominating the Sea

(Katie, knowing that Percy spied on her by fucking Connor, called him into the middle of the forest,  to a secret place, where they fucked like crazy lovers, loosening up sexually as they liked)

…

Percy was in his Cabin, masturbating freely without any problems.

"Ah, Annabeth," he groaned, thinking of his girlfriend. “Eat me, you hot ass!”

Since they had sex last night, Percy had been thinking about his girlfriend more and more, enjoying the sexual hunger she had been experiencing with him recently.

She was really thirsty for him, and Percy didn't complain about any of that. The couple had sex now "four times a day", and thanks to the Olympian blood they had, sexual tiredness was not a problem.

And now, the day after Katie's party, Percy remembered having sex with Annabeth in the forest.

“You like dirt ... you smart hottie ...” Percy moaned more as he remembered Annabeth against the tree, dirty with cake icing, with Percy, dirty too because of her, getting into her vagina nonstop, continuing to squeeze her ass. “Make yourself clean ... but love to get dirty ... with my semen ... and take a bath with me doing anal ... I love this hot girl!”

And when his mind traveled, a memory took him by surprise: of Katie and Connor having sex in her Cabin.

It was a surprise, and thinking about Katie doing this ... being a dirty whore ... made Percy lose control.

When he imagined her coming, Percy really came, wetting his six pack of fresh semen.

Percy breathed, relaxed, and found himself confused. He never looked at Katie Gardner like that… and thinking about a new girl being like that, besides Clarisse, Silena, Thalia, Ellen… it was new to think about a new girl like that.

When he thought about masturbating again, his phone rang. Percy answered and saw a message from Annabeth, saying:

** Percy, come to the forest… I want it like yesterday… come, tasty from the sea, come  to fuck ! **

And sent a selfie of her, naked, against a tree, looking like a dirty bitch.

Percy liked it so much that he just put on shorts - no underwear or shirt - and ran outside, willing to find Annabeth.

And knowing her, he knew where  s he was.

…

Katie saw Percy running through the Camp, wearing only dark blue shorts, heading for the woods.

She was going there to fuck Percy in his Cabin, she had been willing to do that since last night, when she masturbated in Percy. She had been paying attention to him recently.

In the arena training fighting only in pants, with the Stoll Brothers there, fighting as they spoke. Before that, in the woods, by the sea, with Grover, and Percy was in his underwear and swam in the water, and Grover was watching videos, and she was watching him like that - and masturbating too while listening to their conversation about “sex with fantasies ”. And more recently, when she had sex with Connor, seeing Percy there and, by the moans she heard from him too, she was masturbating.

And now Katie wanted sex, she masturbated and came whenever she thought of him.

But, seeing him running in shorts - and through the tent in front, it was obvious what he wanted - and curious, Katie decided to follow him.

On the way, she saw his strong back, feeling her pussy wet every second seeing him like this. Katie smiled at that.

And when he stopped, in a tree a little far from the Camp,  s he stopped and hid when  s he saw Annabeth there, in a gray bra and panties  open and loose , with a piece of cake and soda in her hands. Percy approached her, and she spread cake on his chest, and licked it while she poured soda on both of them. So the two kissed, and soon began to  kiss against the tree, with Annabeth supported and Percy, holding her ass, getting into her vagina without stopping.

Katie smiled at that. Percy was really a sex freak, like Annabeth.

Fucking in the middle of nowhere, outdoors, outside, like that. Even near a camp full of people who could catch them like this ...

It was too good. Katie loved seeing the two of them like that. She heard the moans - which they didn't even hide - and enjoying it, she took off her pants and lifted her orange shirt, exposing her green bra, with her stiff breasts.

Then she started to masturbate, seeing the couple fucking there, without shame or modesty… it was too good.

Watching it made her want more and more to have sex with Percy.

She wanted this. Soon.

…

The next day, Percy and Annabeth walked, containing the lust they felt for each other.

Since yesterday, when they fucked dirty cake and soda, just to have sex in the bath, and sex in his bed after dinner, their lust continued to burn for more sex. Annabeth was staring at him, and Percy could see her hard breasts on the Camp shirt.

She didn't even wear a bra now. And Percy didn't even wear boxers now, just tight underwear, with his hard erection now.

Their relationship was in a good phase now. The only thing they wanted to do was have sex.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Every moment they succeeded.

Percy didn't complain, he wasn't even crazy about doing that. Every  sex was more explicit and dangerous than the last.

Fucking on the hiking trail yesterday was dangerous, and Percy predicted that eventually she would want to fuck in a busy place, like a public toilet in Grand Central Station, or against a tree in Central Park, or even in the elevator of his building. .

Being demigods, they had the Mist, and that's why they let themselves be fucked like that.

"So, boyfriend," said Annabeth, hugging his arm, and Percy felt her breasts hard, her nipples, tingling his arm. “Your bed or mine? I want with the same shorts as yesterday.”

It was sex. Percy smiled at that. And feeling his black backpack, with his shorts, dirty with soda, cake, and sex semen, still inside.

“In…” before he answered, a voice called after the couple.

“Percy. Annabeth.”

Percy and Annabeth turned their heads, without turning completely. After all, they had "hard and erect parts" exposing their libido.

And the person who called them both was Katie Gardner. Her blond hair braided her side, her slender body - from Demeter, Percy saw her in Olympus and the Underworld, and he had to admit that she had a beautiful body, just like Katie - tight pants and light green sandals . And she was tired.

"I finally found you," she said, catching her breath. “Percy, can you help me?”

Percy said:

“Of course. What happened?”

"It's in my garden," she said. “There is a problem that only you can solve.”

“Him? Is Connor available?” Annabeth asked. “Percy and I have an appointment now.”

Percy realized, even with Annabeth's calm tone, that she wanted to politely dismiss Katie. She really wanted to fuck him now.

"No. He won't do it," she said. “It's ... a pegasus.”

“A Pegasus?” Percy and Annabeth asked.

“That. The winged horse has flown into my garden and is eating my fruit trees. I can't deal with it. But, as Percy is the son of Poseidon, I thought ... it was a good idea.”

Percy nodded, and took Annabeth's hand.

"I need to help her," he said. “We make the "appointment" another time.”

Annabeth, struggling to hide her displeasure, showed a face of acceptance, and said:

“All right, bo. We have a lot of time for that.”

"Thanks," Katie said, and she took Percy's wrist. “This way!”

She then pulled Percy out, leaving an Annabeth wanting sex standing there, looking at the two of them there.

…

Percy and Katie were walking through the Forest, and Percy saw the garden of Demeter's Cabin.

He always heard about that place at dinner. It was an “Olympian gardening paradise at the Camp,” and when Percy entered, he saw paradise.

There were colorful flowers, a kind of random tree everywhere, stone sidewalks everywhere, different types of fores and leaves everywhere, and in the granite circle in the middle, there was a space with round tables, an artificial waterfall filling the stream garden, and a nearby shower, turned off.

Percy was surprised in all directions.

"Wow, what an incredible place," he said.

“Really, isn’t? Me and my two half sisters did a lot.”

Percy noticed this detail. In addition to the Cabin of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, Dionysus and Artemis, the Cabin of Demeter did not have so many demigod children of Demeter.

Zeus's Cabin had no demigods. The Cabins of Poseidon, Hades and Dionysus had one of each, he, Pollux and Nico, who now traveled the world through the shadows again. He does that a lot. Artemis' Cabin was honorary when her Hunters came to Camp. And the Demeter Cabin had only three.

Rare compared to the rest of the Cabins, which generally had more than ten children for each Olympian.

"Incredible," said Percy. “Incredible place.”

"Thank you," she said.

Percy, looking again, noticed something different.

“Wait, where's Pegasus?”

When they stopped by the tables, Katie turned and hugged him tight. Percy smelled her - of plants and nature - and she whispered:

“There is no Pegasus here, just you, big horse.”

Percy then felt her hand on his hard cock, over the zipper of his pants. He was startled by that.

"Easy, yummy," moaned Katie. “I wasn't scared like that when you saw me with Connor… and you don't even care about exposing yourself sexually, do you, fucking in the forest with soda and cake, naughty boy.”

Percy was surprised. He fucked Annabeth like that yesterday, and he knew it was all empty.

When Katie faced him, she kissed him bluntly.

Percy was surprised by this, just letting Katie bury her tongue inside his mouth. Groaning as their tongues met.

"And," she said, stopping kissing Percy. “I have something you will like.”

She took a cake and a full soda under a table.

“So, yummy, will you want?”

Percy did not deny it. He wanted same sex. And besides, Katie made it harder to deny when she took off her shirt, exposing her dark green bra, big for her huge breasts, and opening her panties, revealing her dark green panties, smiling as she lowered her legs, taking her sandals off slowly.

Percy was getting harder and harder. He really wanted to have sex. She wanted sex. They both wanted to fuck here and now.

“What's up, sexy?” she provoked, throwing her shirt on his chest, which bounced and fell to the floor. "Are you going to fuck me like you do Annabeth all the time? Or are you going to leave me like this?”

Confirming slowly, Percy started:

“And Connor?”

"On a mission with Travis and Sherman," she said, smiling. “They won't be back in a week.”

“And your sisters?”

“Mission with a satyr. They won't be back for two days.”

“And Annabeth?”

“This place is hidden. It only reveals itself to those who think of it. And it’s a secret.”

“Magic. Got it,” he said, and slowly scratched his belly, with Katie slowly opening her green eyes.

Slowly, Percy pulled it out right there, exposing his strong, six pack, thinness, and erection in his pants, all for her, who smiled impressed.

“And what are you going to do?” she asked, seeing him open the backpack.

“Ah, that's it” he took off his shorts, still dirty. Katie knew, it was yesterday's shorts. “Just so I don't get my clothes dirty. Annabeth has been horny on cake lately.”

“It should be good on you.”

Percy smiled, and opened his pants.

“Give me a break, and I'll make you moan for me.”

"Gladly," she said, watching him take off his sneakers and pants, revealing a tight white underwear, something that made Katie horny, and she saw him on his back, putting on his dirty shorts again.

When he was done, he approached Katie, and grabbed her around the waist.

“Hmmmmm” she ran a hand on his chest. “Definitely ... I thought it was fake. Like, Hollywood stuff.”

"Nothing about me is fake, hottie," Percy said, letting himself go. “Nothing about me is fake. Feel me.”

He put her hand on his erection, which throbbed ready for sex. Katie groaned at that.

Katie kissed him again, and the two held on more. Katie ran her hands over his chest and back while Percy ran his hands over her breasts and ass.

When it was over, she said:

“Nothing about me is fake either.”

So she put his hands on her breasts, over her bra. Her breasts were large and beautiful, and by the feel, strong for sex without compromise.

Percy's favorite type.

Slowly, she approached him and spread cake on his chest.

Percy, wanting sex again, grabbed her waist and kissed her heartily. The cake spread on her body too.

While his tongue invaded her mouth, Katie then poured soda over their heads.

Percy then took Katie by the legs, which he tied around his waist, and started walking.

Katie, kissing him greedily, scratched his back.

Katie got wet for that. Percy really was a fucking good. It was no coincidence that she felt bad for him. Even though she knew it was wrong, she will love to have sex with him.

When they reached the middle of a courtyard, under the sunlight, Katie moaned.

Percy did something she liked. He grabbed her ass.

“Damn! I loved it!”

“Thank you! All for you!”

Katie, in thanks, went to the cake on the table and took a piece.

Walking over to him, she had an idea, which Percy understood.

Pretending to stumble, she hit the piece on his chest.

“Oops! Sorry, ”she said, as an irony. “Let me clean you up.”

And started licking the icing off his chest. Percy smiled at that. Katie wanted sex, and did everything she could to say yes.

As soon as she finished sucking on the icing, and licking his nipples, Percy went to the table to get a glass of soda.

“That kiss made me thirsty ...” he went to Katie and suddenly threw the soda on her chest. “Oops! Let me clean you up.”

And he started to lick her bra.

Katie loved to feel his tongue on her body. He could feel for the blouse, and his lust grew more and more.

Katie loved to feel his tongue on her body again. Her nipples hardened with lust growing. He was so good at this. Dudley once told Katie that Percy knew how to fuck, and very well. Katie just laughed, as if it were a dirty joke, but deep down she knew it was true.

Percy felt her nipples through the bra. He wanted to take it off, but Katie stopped him by catching his wrists.

"Not yet," she winked at him.

So she reached down to his shorts and unzipped it.

“I want now!” she said, taking his penis.

Percy then kissed Katie with her tongue before she bent down and started sucking on his cock.

Percy felt energized by this.

That sex was more intense than with Annabeth in the forest, with cake and everything ... it was crazier. The two were alone in that private garden, without fear of being caught by their friends or peers.

They were free to do whatever they want.

Katie ran her hands over Percy's muscles, through her arms, chest, stomach and nipples. Percy loved to feel her hands running over her body, the tickling she did.

Liking this, he took her head, Katie looked up and started playing with his nipples. Percy smiled at that. Percy took her head in both hands and put it to suck again. Faster than that

Katie was loving this.

“I will fuck you so skillfully that I'm going to addict you to me” he said, in a sly voice. “Then, it will be you and me ...”

"And a lot of sex for us," said Katie cheerfully. “The whole day!”

Percy smiled.

“Happy birthday, Katie.”

Katie smiled.

“Thank you, Percy!”

And  she returned to the blowjob.

Percy moaned with pleasure, looking up at the sky, enjoying it.

The blowjob was going well, so well that Percy couldn't even hold it anymore. His hands on her head were strong, controlling the pace, and Katie liked that very much. Percy really knew how to fuck, something she had known all along.

Katie knew that Percy had a collection of lovers for the Camp, and it made her so mad with pleasure that she thought of him most of the time that she fucked Connor. It was wrong… but it was so good to resist.

After so much intensity, Percy didn't even notice, but Katie felt his strong jet in her mouth. Katie liked that.

“Drink my milk, delicious plant model!” groaned Percy, smiling at her.

Katie felt her body lust after Percy more and more as she swallowed all the semen that Percy released. Katie then stopped sucking and smiled at her new lover.

“My hunk from the sea” she moaned, smiling. “I’m loving this a lot!”

She loved this s o much so that when he hardens again, Katie stood up in front of him and kissed him willingly.

Percy hugged her tightly and groaned as Katie kissed him.

Percy grabbed her ass while Katie grabbed her cake-stained body. Her hands went to his penis, and she massaged his erection.

When she stopped, she pulled down her panties and took off her bra, getting completely naked in front of Percy.

“Lie down!”

Percy, sex-crazed, obeyed.

Percy, lying on the floor, saw Katie go to get the cake, then put it on his side and went back on his dick.

Katie then took off her skirt and panties, leaving her only in a bikini.

Katie, knowing what Percy wanted, immediately took it out and threw it in his face. Getting totally naked on top of him.

Katie positioned herself and let his cock enter her vagina again.

When it was bouncing again, she slowly took the piece of cake and spread it on his chest.

Percy enjoyed feeling the cake on his skin, especially when Katie started to lick it.

Percy groaned in loud approval. With funk high, he could get loose in obscenities.

“You green slut!” he shouted.

“You cheating horse-whore!” shouted Katie.

Smiling slowly, he took some cake and spread it on her breasts.

Katie enjoyed feeling the icy icing on her breasts. Percy soon got up and licked her breasts. Even biting her nipples now and then.

Katie liked it so much that she scratched his head.

Percy took some cake from his chest and wiped it over her mouth, then licked everything.

Katie felt his tongue penetrate her mouth. It tasted like chocolate, and she loved it.

“You fucking hot vagina! Eat me more!”

Percy lay down and picked up the pace, Katie screamed with pleasure, looking up as his thick cock penetrated deeper and deeper.

“You fucking bitch! You know I have a girlfriend and you seduce me! You're a bitch!”

“You're the hustler!” she said, tongue out. “Who told you to be so hot?”

“Every woman I fuck!”

Katie smiled at that.

“And every man I fuck wants those big tits in the face!”

Percy, in response, threw his face into her breasts, sucking everything in those huge breasts.

Katie loved it so much she was reaching a climax.

“Percy! I'll come!”

“Me too!”

“On three!”

The two counted together to three, and enjoyed together. The two screamed with pleasure as they felt their fluids mix in her vagina.

Katie left, letting fresh semen escape from his penis and her vagina, and lay down beside Percy.

Both were satisfied, dirty, and happy.

"Best birthday ever," she said.

"Best fuck I've ever had," he said. Katie looked at him. “This  week .”

Katie smiled and pushed his arm a little.

“Your pervert! Does fucking me made you happy?”

Percy put his hands on the back of his neck, and Katie saw his body stretched out again.

“It did. You are my friend. I made this weird fantasy because I like you a lot. Are you happier now?”

“I AM! Thank you!” said Katie, then approached him and kissed him again.

When it was over, she saw that his penis was hard again. She smiled.

“Let's go again?”

Percy smirked.

“It's up to you! Let’s go!”

Excited for more sex, she kissed him willingly.

…

The day went well, and Percy was clean again.

How good that garden had a shower - and lucky that Katie fucked him in the shower too - so the lovers cleaned up and went about their chores.

For Percy, the task now was to fuck Annabeth who, until that late afternoon, must have been crazy about him.

As he got closer and closer to Poseidon's Cabin, Percy heard moans, and the door was ajar.

Inside, he saw Annabeth smiling, stained with cake, masturbating on his bed.

“Percy ...” she looked surprised, but soon returned to the freak pose. “Come ... have cake for both of us ... Take off your clothes and make me moan your name again!”

Percy, more and more access, Percy closed and locked the door, took off his clothes and put on the shorts he used to fuck Katie, and dressed only the shorts, without underwear or anything, just just his erection from the outside.

“Hmmm ... hunk addicted to sex.”

“My dick's favorite woman.”

Determined, he jumped on top of Annabeth, and she started smearing Percy with cake as they kissed.

Another hot one for Percy to fuck. He loved that Camp more and more.


	30. More Sex With Me

Chapter 30: More Sex With Me

(After fucking Percy, Drew took his neckale, with his beads, making Percy desperate after it, and saw a picture of Drew with his neckale, and she wanted sex in exchange for that)

…

Percy needed sex, and he loved every moment now.

Since Annabeth left with a half sister at Camp for an important matter, he wanted sex, and Drew seemed to had read his mind inviting him to sex that afternoon by phone, saying that her Cabin was empty, and that she wanted a true male to fuck.

Without anyone else, he accepted, and ran to her Cabin.

Upon arriving, he, shirtless, in white shorts, slippers and a hat covering his black hair (Annabeth gave it to him, and he was wearing it because of her), Drew surrendered completely when she saw him like this.

When Drew opened the door, Percy noticed her in black lingerie, smiling sensuously, and he jumped on top of her, kissing her.

The two were kissing madly, staggering around the Cabin. Drew grabbed his hat and pulled it off, letting his messy black hair be freed.

“Fuck me in bed!” she moaned, running her hands over his back. “I want it in bed, sexy!”

“Where does your boyfriend fucks you?” teased Percy, licking her neck.

"I need a strong male to eat me there," she moaned. “I need a big boy with a big dick! Like you!”

That was enough to drive Percy completely mad.

When the two approached her bed, still holding on with kisses and licks, she pushed Percy over the bed.

“Take off those shorts!” she moaned, taking off her bikini and panties, getting naked. “Release that good hard member!”

Percy unzipped his shorts, unzipped and pulled his cock out of it.

“Stays like this!” she said, bringing her vagina over his dick. “I want it fast and strong!”

“Like myself!”

Drew sat on top of him and penetrated his penis inside her vagina.

The two then had sex madly. Drew started jumping on his penis, pressing on his chest as Percy squeezed his ass, enjoying the sex he was having. The sex between them was so strong, so horny, that Drew liked it very much. Percy really knew how to have sex, and he showed no signs of stopping.

The two continued to fuck, letting their bodies hit each other, with those slaps peppering everything they did.

It was delicious.

Groaning, Drew scratching his hair as she kissed him wanting to have more and more sex.

The fuck was so crazy, with him squeezing her ass as she grabbed his long black hair, moaning with the kiss.

It didn't take long for Percy to want to come, just like Annabeth and, after a few shagging, they came together.

Breaking the kiss, the two moaned with pleasure at that. Drew felt her pussy full of cum, and Percy felt his cock warm with her body.

Satisfied, the two kissed for a long time, moaning with pleasure.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. “Now you can go. The others will come back soon.”

Percy laughed a little when he saw Drew get off him.

“When can we fuck again?” he asked, fixing his shorts and picking up his hat.

"Whenever I want," she said, winking and smiling at him. “Now you can go, hunky guy.”

Blinking and smiling at her, Percy squeezed his cock over the shorts, pointing at her, and went out the door, door, and then went outside.

As soon as Percy was gone, Drew approached the bed, with semen stains on the blanket, and saw something new.

A thin black neckale with some colorful marbles around it.

She, remembering sex, remembered Percy taking it out and leaving it there while she jumped on him.

Apparently, he forgot there in his haste to leave.

Smiling, she took it and sniffed, thinking about what he was going to do to recover.

After all, it was his neckale of beads.

…

A day passed after that.

While Percy was getting ready to go out with Annabeth, he thought about the hot sex they had.

With Sally out of town to visit some distant cousins, Percy wanted Annabeth's hot body more than ever that day, and he texted her to a motel and let themselves go sexually without being caught or spied on - he knew he had lovers and friends who would love to see Percy being a sex freak with Annabeth.

But, as he dressed, he noticed that his neckale of beads was gone.

Percy was scared - he had had that neckale ever since he recovered Zeus’ Lightning Bolt four summers ago, he always wore it, and he couldn't see himself without it. After all, all of his achievements at Camp were on that neckale. From the Zeus’ Bolt to the defeat of Kronos months ago.

“Where's my neckale?” she asked him, looking around the cabin, not seeing it in the usual places.

He found nothing.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Thinking it was Annabeth, he thought about cancelling their sexual encounter to look for his neckale, but then he realized it wasn't Annabeth, it was Drew.

It was a picture of her shirtless, with big, hard breasts, and hanging between them was ...

“My neckale?!” he asked himself, looking at it.

**Sexy. You forgot that yesterday. She typed. After FUCKING me in MY BED!**

**Give** **it** **back!** Typed Percy. **I need it, please.**

 **Not like that** , she sent another photo, now of her entirely naked on her bed. **Fuck** **me, drive me crazy and you'll get your neckale** **back** **!**

Percy started to harden up with that. That hot girl was really addicted to his dick. And wanting sex that way, even though it was bad and blackmailing, Percy somehow liked it.

**When?**

**Now. My Cabin is having lunch, and I might be arriving in a little while, and I want danger in my ass. Hard and fast. ;)**

Percy was convinced by this. If that hot bitch wanted it, then so be it.

Looking at the time, he saw that Annabeth was going to arrive in two hours. And he had time to fuck two hot babes succinctly, to win his neckale back, and end.

**Fine! I'll fuck you so much that you won't have the energy for your other boyfriend!**

**Come and** **test it** **!** Then she sent kiss emojis.

Percy, taking off his shirt - he didn't want to waste any time - started running to Drew's Cabin fast.

…

It was enough to see him shirtless and wearing tight pants that made her surrender completely.

Percy walked through the door, hugging her, kissing her heartily, as they walked around the Cabin, with Drew pushing Percy against the wall, now licking his body.

Drew was naked, with her neckale around her neck, the symbols of the beads touching her breasts as she swayed with the movement.

Percy liked this: sex for neckale… he liked it completely.

"It could be on the floor," she moaned, smiling. “Make it tasty and fast.”

“With pleasure, bitch!”

“Man whore!”

The two kissed again, going to the living room, and when they reached the floor where Drew wanted, Drew said:

“Lies down! And do me good.”

Percy, with no way out and too crazy to think, lay down, and Drew bent over him, opening his shorts and underwear, exposing his cock, and smiled.

“Ready?”

“Fuck me!”

“With pleasure!”

She sat on top of his cock, with her pussy being penetrated by his cock.

Drew began to feel his cock widening her tight pussy, penetrating more and more as he jumped. Percy groaned at that, and his hands soon touched her breasts.

Drew felt his strong hands grip her breasts. She shook hands with him as she jumped. Percy moaned about it.

“Fuck! Go! You hot slut! You stole my neckale to fuck me!”

As she jumped, Percy saw the neckale on top of him, hanging from her neck. He tried to catch it, but Drew stopped him, and threw the stone back on her back.

He smiled, as did she.

"I can't help it," she moaned, enjoying having sex with him. “You are fucking hot in sex!”

“You are a fucking slut! You hot bitch!”

“I love to see you like this! All fiery and perverted! Calling me names ...”

“Hot fucking woman!” Percy moaned, squeezing her breasts. “A fucking hot lady who loves sex! I love to fuck women like that ...!”

“All of me!”

Percy stopped squeezing her breasts and stood up, kissing her as she jumped.

The kiss was wet. Saliva welled up on their lips.

“Turn around!” said Percy. “I want another position!”

Drew, completely overcome by sex, obeyed, turning around.

Percy pushed her to him, lying down, and penetrated again.

Sex returned, with Drew feeling Percy penetrate as he squeezed her breasts. He saw the neckale hanging there, and tried to get it, but she took it and took it out, squeezing it in her hand. Her feet were on his legs, and he was penetrating fast and hot.

Drew liked to feel his cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Drew moaned like a freak, loud and unafraid of being caught.

Feeling free, Percy groaned too.

The two continued to have sex, with Drew now with his hands and feet on the floor while Percy continued to penetrate alone.

She was looking up, with her tongue out, loving being fucked by another sexually skilled boy.

And Percy was loving to fuck another hot girl, feeling that Annabeth would be jealous of his new lover.

The thought was so good that it felt its climax coming.

“I'll come!”

“Inside!”

Percy climbed some more.

“And the male will give you everything!”

Drew looked at him sideways, smiling, and Percy approached her to lick her neck and neck.

Drew liked that, she moaned louder.

Percy kept climbing until the climax came over and over.

“Take it, delicious!”

Semen penetrated and flooded everything inside her. Drew liked it so much that he felt Percy's arms around his body, his hands on her big tits and the crazy ecstasy that boy did.

Soon after coming, they heard some voices coming.

Drew got off him.

“Oops, my cabin colleagues.” she said, smiling like a naughty girl.

“My neckale, quick!” asked Percy, in a hurry to escape now.

The voices became closer.

Percy looked quickly at Drew.

"Not yet," she said, smiling. “One more fuck, and I promise. PROMISE. That I’ll give you.”

Percy still wanted the crochet. He was in a hurry to grab his neckale and leave. But Drew, holding it up, just smiled at him.

Soon, the voices were closer, just behind the door.

Without more time, Percy got up and ran back to the bathroom.

Drew then took a robe and put on his neckale, hiding it when he put on his robe.

Percy managed to escape through the bathroom window, just as Aphrodite's children entered the pink Cabin.

Percy then moved away from the Cabin, going to Cabin 3 to get ready for the meeting with Annabeth, and then, tomorrow, he would recover his neckale.

Once and for all.

…

Another neckaless day, and Drew teased him for more sex. Now in the Camp Arena being used by several demigods.

Percy saw the Arena seemingly empty, and felt nervous and excited about it.

That hot whore felt so bad for him that she wanted him to go there, in training period, shirtless, with dark blue shorts and slippers, for sex.

And she knew him very well, knowing that he would never say no.

So there he was, ready to do whatever she wanted.

Taking out his phone, he typed:

**I'm here, hottie.**

**Go to the bathroom, and let me know when you arrive.**

**After that, will you give me my neckale?**

**Show up to know.**

With no way out, he accepted and jumped the back wall. Being a fit athlete and demigod, that was not difficult for him, and he ran discreetly around the Arena, through the windowless area, just the corridor door to the locker rooms.

And inside, he saw a couple of demigods (Charles and Sliena) kissing madly inside. And by the shirts on the floor, that would want sex.

Percy was pissed. He needed to fuck that Aphrodite bitch soon to get his neckale back. If his girlfriend noticed him without him on the ride, he was going to have serious problems.

Trapped - and too perky to avoid it - Percy waited for the couple to do something besides kiss and touch. When Silena opened the door to the women's locker room, pulling Charles by the pants and closing the proto, Percy ran through the corridor, heading for the men's locker room.

As he approached the entrance, he saw a demigod (Chris) talking on his phone, leaning against a barred wall, showing an empty courtyard. Percy hid there, sweating and breathing, waiting for Chris to finish the conversation.

After a while, he finished and walked down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Finally seeing the entrance to the men's locker room, Percy wasted no time and entered

When he entered the men's locker room, Percy, breathing after running and hiding, as in Metal Gear Solid, took out his phone and said:

**I entered. And now??**

**Great.** It was everything she sent.

Confused to have more, he felt two hands on his chest, hugging him from behind.

Looking back, he saw Drew there, completely naked, with the neckale around his neck, the beads between breasts, smiling at him.

"Hi, hot stuff," she said provocatively. “Do you still want your neckale again?”

“I want it.” Percy turned to her. “I really want it.”

“Then make me come well and a lot.”

Facing each other, the two began to kiss willingly. Moaning as their tongues intertwined in their mouths.

Not wanting to waste time, Percy turned Drew on his back to him, forcing her to stand against the wall, holding by the hands, and Percy soon opened his shorts, freeing his penis, and stuck it in her ass.

Anal sex started between them, and the hot rhythm started.

Drew loved to get Percy's cock in the ass.

She was really crazy about him. Even after having sex with him several times lately, she still wanted sex with him.

So, she teased him to find her in the men's room, sending more selfies with her big tits on display, with her neckale between them, and teasing him to fuck her in the men's room.

She knew what caused him, everything to recover his neckale, and she loved it when he stuck his cock in with force and anger.

Percy was sticking her ass hard. His shorts were on his knees, his body was sweaty from the heat, and he was obviously struggling.

Drew had his shirt in his hand, wrinkled with the force of his pleasure, his bra was slung over his wrist, his pants were on his knee, and his ass received his penis with pleasure.

They were both moaning with pleasure. Percy might not like being called that, but he knew how to get it hard.

They were both enjoying this pleasure. It had been a long time since yesterday that the two had sex. And longing turned into sex at that moment.

She wanted to make up for lost time with him at any cost.

Even risking like that. In the men's room, close to recess time.

This was too good for him. He wanted the neckale, but having sex really was good for him.

Looking at Drew's naked body, with his codon hanging from his neck, moaning with each fuck, wanting more and more.

“Wait ...” she moaned. “Stop!”

Percy stopped getting in, and Drew got to his feet.

"Follow me," she said, smiling and walking to the locker room stalls.

He followed Drew into a small hall, with showers inside stalls, and saw Drew entering the last one.

Percy walked and entered the same place as her.

Inside, she hugged Percy and kissed him, running her hands over his body.

Percy felt a strange good feeling about it.

Drew licked his face, and started to slowly lower himself, licking his chest, both nipples, his six pack to play with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Percy saw her hand opening the shower. The cold water fell on them both.

Wet, she bent down to his penis, and started giving him a blowjob.

Drew was giving him a blowjob. Percy leaned against one of the walls, enjoying it while taking a shower.

Percy moaned about it, seeing that hot girl getting more and more wet, still sucking his dick, the heat of his bodies was repelling the cold of the water, and Percy soon wanted to fuck her again.

Drew stopped sucking his dick and stood up.

“Liking it, pervert?” she teased.

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her.

He left her against the door, kissing her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Percy bent down and put a hand on her vagina, making her moan with pleasure.

“Do you still want, hottie?”

“Go deep!”

Percy bent down and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep. He sucked like he sucked a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them. The water still fell on them.

She almost moaned about it. Almost.

He soon stood up, turned her back to him, and stuck his cock inside her ass.

Drew groaned at that, and felt Percy stuff his cock inside her pussy over and over.

She looked at the window above the wall, next to the shower, pressing her hands against the wall as Percy sank into it without any shame.

And his body found it fucking good.

While Percy got into it, with the water bathing them both, he stopped and turned her to face him, continuing the pace.

Drew hugged Percy as he got inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the toilet.

Drew stared at his horny lover as he squeezed her ass at a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Percy kissed her, and Drew felt his semen eruption coming.

“I'll come!”

“You can come! NOW!”

Drew waited for Percy to tell him when he was going to let go, but he didn't say.

She couldn't take it anymore. He released everything. She felt her warm fluids ooze.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. She looked at him and saw him smiling.

The pervert waited for her to come for him to come inside her.

Liking it, she took his ears and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of the vagina, dripping into the water on the floor, going down the drain.

They both breathed calmly, with filled pleasure, and Percy noticed his neckale close to his face.

"Here," said Drew, relaxed. “You deserve.”

Smiling, Percy took it and put it around his neck.

"Sexy," called Drew.

"Slut," called Percy.

The two kissed with desire, moaning and pleasure, then stopped and left the boxing wet.

"Your man whore is out now, hot bitch," Percy said, taking his clothes, putting them on, and leaving the locker room, still wet.

Drew stood there, wetting herself in the shower, smiling at the dangerous sex, and realized she needed to go.

Then she turned off the shower and left the locker room after her lover.

…

Outside, on a hot day, Percy, in blue shorts, wet, shirtless, with his neckale of beads hanging around his neck, smiled as he ran, wanting to go back to his Cabin.

After all, he had a girlfriend to satisfy.

He smiled just thinking about it.

Fucking Drew in the men's locker room was good, sexually dangerous, and Percy didn't expect to see what Annabeth planned to do with him.


	31. Son of the Sea. Part 1: The Beginning

Chapter 31: Son of the Sea. Episode 1: The Beginning

(Watching Percy since he released himself sexually, Aphrodite watched Percy fucking Annabeth in his bed, and then saw other sexual scenes with him with other girls all over Camp, even at Goode, and an idea came to her: a series of drama and porn starring Percy Jackson, and she enjoyed that a lot)

…

Percy was euphoric.

In bed, in his apartment, alone for an entire weekend, Percy Jackson, naked and with uncontrolled lust, fucked Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, in his own bed nonstop.

She was naked, euphoric, crazy and moaning loudly as she jumped on him, just as Percy liked.

She had been jumping on his hard cock for almost half an hour by now. Percy loved this about demigods (the species itself), with muscle and energy were better than normal beings, and the sexual rush being larger than any mortal.

And Percy loved it so much about his relationship with Annabeth. Fucking non-stop all day.

While fucking Annabeth, Percy looked at the sensual and beautiful model that was his girlfriend, jumping on his cock over and over, looking at the ceiling, moaning like a whore in heat. Percy smiled at that.

So, he took her neck and pulled her in for a nice kiss. Annabeth couldn't resist, and grabbed his head.

The two kissed with full force, enjoying more time together fucking like a couple in love.

…

Aphrodite was crazy with lust now.

She was in her room on Mount Olympus, watching Percy and Annabeth fucking like a young couple that they were, and she touched herself watching it.

She had to admit, the son of Poseidon was just like his father (sensual, beautiful, and 100 percent horny, fucking whenever he could).

Aphrodite moaned fearlessly, wearing only pink panties, showing off her Playboy model body (now Victoria's Secret model body), her huge big tits, her slim waist, her hot ass, her long curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes, moaning while she touched herself and watched Percy fucking Annabeth in the Perverted Eye on the giant TV in her room.

She loved that idea. Since TV became fashionable, the “Goddesses of Love” around the world had this idea of inventing the Perverted Eye to spy on people having sex all over the world.

It was great for all of them. Watching horny couples full of love and lust releasing dirty desires all over the world.

And Aphrodite has been interested in Percy since Kronos was defeated, since Percy and Annabeth first fucked in Paris.

First it was normal, couple fucking, no big deal. But what really interested Aphrodite was when he started to loosen up like a sexual loose man, fucking the Oracle at home, the daughter of Zeus in his Cabin, the daughter of Ares in the arena, the Oracle again in her school gym, a stranger and with his girlfriend at the beach house…

And the list went on. She had it all documented.

She clicked on her Personal Folder, encrypted with a password, and placed it and clicked.

Soon, many videos appeared, all with one thing in common: Percy Jackson.

In the videos, there were the sexual encounters she had thought of, with Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Thalia… and many others. Aphrodite clicked on what she liked best.

In the video, Percy was in a stranger's bed, with his “ex-enemy” Nancy Bobofit fucking him on top, jumping on his hard cock, calling his ex-boyfriend by phone, saying they fucked in his bed.

Aphrodite masturbated with that. Nancy teasing her ex while fucking her lover was crazy, the kind she liked, she then switched to “live mode” and saw that Percy and Annabeth shifted positions.

Annabeth was face down on the bed, with her ass reared up, with Percy standing, fucking her ass with force. Annabeth smiled and moaned about it, and Aphrodite was more enthusiastic.

She watched the live and the video, both with Percy fucking different girls, and she masturbated with the view, waiting for the right moment.

When the two Percys cummed in the girls, Aphrodite came on her panties, wetting her pussy completely, soaking her panties and bed.

It was good. One of the best climaxes she ever had.

As she breathed, feeling her vagina leaking fluids, she saw Percy kissing Annabeth on the live and Nancy on the video, both at the same time, and smiled at that.

“Fuck, Percy…” she said, her voice full of lust. She was the goddess of love and sex, so she was her natural voice. “You would have fun with that ... as a drama actor ... that I love to see that…”

It was an "Achilles' heel" for her, and she couldn't help it. Watching dramas was like the love she wanted: suffering, pure, horny and empathy mixed…

Suddenly, a crazy idea crossed her mind, and she looked back at Percy in his room, after Annabeth left, and after Nancy took a taxi, in him wearing only pants, shirtless, walking out of sight of the Perverted Eye in Central Park.

Aphrodite smiled at that. It will be perfect.

…

Percy entered Cabin 3 unconcerned with the world, and came across a woman inside.

The woman had a sculptural body, beautiful ass, silky blond hair, and shapely legs. She wore jeans, sneakers, an orange Camp shirt.

Percy recognized her.

“Annabeth?” called Percy.

"No," said the woman, and Percy recognized her voice.

Percy opened his green eyes wide, recognizing her as Aphrodite. She turned, and Percy saw that she looked like an older version of Annabeth, with the same features as her, except that she looked like a woman older than his own girlfriend now.

"Hi, Percy," she said, smiling with explicit seduction. Percy didn't even know if she wanted to seduce him or was it normal for her. “I wanted to see you. How long since I see you last, isn't it? Since Kronos was defeated.”

Percy nodded, and closed the door to his Cabin.

“It was long ago, yes. It's been a while. Can I ... hold a mirror for you?” He started looking around, remembering the first meeting between them in her limousine, at the time of his Atlas’ quest.

But, Aphrodite said something that made him stop.

“I know you cheat on Annabeth over and over again.”

Percy, frozen, looked at the goddess.

“What?”

Aphrodite laughed a little at that.

"Perseus Jackson," she began. Now he knew she was serious. “Ever since you lost your virginity I knew ... I saw you fucking several women in those months until today. And I confess that ...” she came face to face with him, and touched a hand on his chest “I liked it ... a lot.”

Before Percy said anything, Aphrodite took his face and kissed him deeply.

Percy was surprised by this, and didn’t stopped it eighter. As she deepened their kiss, Percy hugged her slim, sexy body.

The two stayed like that for a while until she stopped and said:

“You can't help yourself, do you?”

Percy, slowly loosening himself, said:

“I can't help it ... it's stronger than me.”

"I know," she blinked, and put her hands on his neck in a hug. “Demigods inherit everything from us ... even sexual desires. That's why I have an agreement for you.”

Percy was confused.

“What agreement?”

“I really wanted to tell Annabeth about her sexually uncontrolled boyfriend. Saying that he surrenders to any woman who seduces him, fucking every vagina around Camp ... at his house ... at his school. Right, teacher’s bo?” she blinked, and Percy was nervous about it. “But ... I also wanted to have fun with you, in my way.”

“Your… way?”

“Sleep with me ...” she said, without fear. “And star in my drama.”

Percy was completely confused now.

“Your drama ...? Have sex with you ...? What?!”

Aphrodite kissed him again. Then it stopped after Percy’s head filled with more lust.

“Be the main actor in my drama: Son of the Sea” Aphrodite spoke as if presenting the title in neon, smiling. “Be my private sexy actor ... and fuck in the scenarios I send. It will be with whoever you want ... if you accept.”

As she spoke, she ran a hand under his orange shirt, running her thin, sexy palm over his body. Percy groaned at that, feeling his cock growing, his body heating up, his mind darkening with perverted thoughts.

“I'm your Annabeth now ...” she blinked, and her blue eyes turned gray, and her height came face to face with him, like Annabeth was. “I can be any kind of woman you want. Come on, son of Poseidon, be like your father ... fuck me until I'm hoarse from moaning.”

She licked his neck.

“You and Poseidon?” asked Percy.

Aphrodite smiled.

"Even with Zeus, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, very rare times, and others," she winked at him. “Millennia passed and I don't stop fucking for anything.”

Percy was more and more tempted to fuck Aphrodite now. She kissed him again, trying to take his shirt off, and Percy was startled when she tore it in half. He felt the goddess taking off and throwing it on the floor.

Seeing Percy shirtless with her, Aphrodite began to lick his hard chest, running her hands over his bare back and six-packs as she kissed and sucked his body. On the chest, six pack, she even kissed his pants.

Percy groaned, enjoying this, and looked at the door.

"Annabeth can come," he said, remembering that she had arranged to meet him at his cabin to have sex. “She wants…”

“Sex with you?” she licked his neck. “I know ... I came here on purpose ... to ask this: do you accept being part of my drama?”

Percy didn't know what she really wanted. Since she was a goddess, she could be anything.

Aphrodite saw Percy's chest and six pack, and raked his body. Percy was surprised by this.

"Episode one," she moaned. “Cheating ... again.” She took his face and kissed him again. “Come film my drama series" she winked at him “tomorrow.”

Now, with no shame to stop, Percy squeezed her body in a hug, kissing her with the same desire as she did.

Now, thought Aphrodite, realizing that he was dominated by his sexual desires.

Like Poseidon, whenever she seduced him. Like father, like son ... she liked that.

"I accept it" he groaned, looking into her eyes.

Aphrodite smiled.

“Great ... now have fun with your girlfriend. I'll let you know when our drama series is about to start.”

With a snap of fingers, Aprhodite disappearing in a pink flash.

Percy stood there, and heard Annabeth entering at the next second.

Turning around, he saw Annabeth (the real one) seeing his body, now becoming excited. She took off her own shirt after realizing that he was shirtless.

“You didn't even waited for me, did you?” she took off her bra and threw it on his bed.

Excited, he went to her.

“I never start without you.”

The two kissed, ready for more sex on his bed.

…

Aphrodite was on Olympus, and saw the couple “Percabeth” fucking in the bed of his Cabin.

Smiling, she held up a colored paper, with the name of her drama series done, written in captial letters made of water, with the bottom of a beach in the background, speaking.

“SON OF THE SEA. THE STORY OF A RICH BOY CONFLICTED WITH HIS FEELINGS OF PASSION”.

Aphrodite smiled. The series will start tomorrow, with the son of Poseidon as the protagonist.

She couldn't wait to start.


	32. Son of the Sea. Part 2: Preparation

Chapter 32: Son of the Sea. Part 2: Preparation

(After Percy accepted the goddess’ deal, Aphrodite places Percy in “Drama City”, a small town in the middle of nowhere, and there will be where all the women Percy loved to fuck were copies made by Aphrodite, made to “play” as Aphrodite wanted , and she showed Percy the series's plans and, as a training, she seduced him to fuck to see if he was “the material” she wanted)

…

After having sex with Annabeth for two hours (Percy was inspired, for good reasons), Percy slept alone in Cabin 3. Tyson, his half-brother, was in Atlantis now, so he would sleep alone there again.

While moving in bed, wearing only his underwear, sleeping with the sound of the fountain relaxing, he’s trying to go deep into sleep. But he still remembered what Aphrodite said before Annabeth arrived:

“Be the main actor in my drama: Son of the Sea” Aphrodite spoke as if presenting the title in neon, smiling. “Be my private sexy actor ... and fuck in the scenarios I send. It will be with whoever you want ... if you accept.”

Percy, horny dominating his mind again, accepted without thinking, and she said she would let him know when it started.

As his sleep dominated his mind more and more, Percy drifted into sleep, and everything went dark.

Let happen what will happen.

…

“Percy ... Percy ...” a female voice called him.

Percy opened his eyes, and Percy found himself in a studio room, with lights, spotlights, and he found himself shirtless, in tight blue pants, Nikki sneakers, with Aphrodite sitting at a table, wearing sunglasses, colored business clothes in pink, with her hair now black in a ponytail, studying it slowly.

“C’mon, sleepy sexy” she winked at him. “Do your casting call”.

Percy looked around and found himself on a couch, in a room, all white and bright, and he sees her pointing to a white curtain and a camera standing on a tripod – the largest camera Percy ever seen. He raised up and walked to in front of the white curtain, and Aphrodite only looked at him for a long time.

Percy, seeing a sexy woman there, struggled to not be hard.

“Approved!” she said, standing up. “You have number one drama actor material! I'm even wondering what shipping names your fans are going to make for you.”

Percy looked around again, and asked:

“Is this will be broadcast… in Olympus?” He looked around. “Where am I?”

“First, this is not Olympus, or Hollywood” she touched his strong chest. Percy felt it, as if it were happening. “And here is not a dream, if you thought about it” she blinked, and said: “We are in my corner in the mortal world, a space in the middle of nowhere, where I use a lot” she snapped her fingers, and cameras appeared behind them “to create my corner in the world, where no one will interrupt us ... not even Ares knows that it exists, and he and I fuck more than you take off your underwear to fuck your lovers. More times five!” She smiled. “And yes, it will be broadcast to Olympus.”

Percy felt harder and harder with that, and Aphrodite noticed his penis growing in his pants, and slowly touched it. Percy groaned at that.

"That's good," he said, smiling, slowly letting go with her. “And this place is not bad either.”

Aphrodite smiled, and slowly unbuttoned the pink suit she wore, revealing a thin white top, showing her model belly and hiding her nipples, but her big breasts almost came off. She took it off and threw it on the floor, and she hugged Percy tightly.

“I liked it… and I will like to record Son of the Sea with you…”

“And how I do it?” He hugged her torso, bringing her closer to her.

“Have you seen Gossip Girls?”

“No.”

“Smallville?”

“No.”

“Twilight? Slide, the Australian drama? Fifty Shades of Gray? Pretty Little Liars? Any drama with sex scenes?”

Percy denied everything.

“I just know they're horrible. A lot of people told me that. And I’m wasn’t that curious to know more.”

Aphrodite thought a little more, denying this with her head.

“How anyone don’t feel curiosity about drama… Ah, well, and… Riverdale?”

Percy thought for a moment, and said:

“I saw that a little ... Annabeth said it was rubbish.”

Aphrodite from a “punch” to his chest.

“Really? Is Riverdale a strong romance about young people's relationships in a mysterious little town?”

Percy shrugged.

“I dont know. I just know that there is a red-haired guy who doesn't wear a shirt ... who dated half the girls cast and ... a guy who died and then didn't die ... I just know that. And because Annabeth found the… redhead boy… like me, to say the least, and she wanted to fuck while watching a episode. She moaned a lot. And I thought that series was a porno, so I got along with that.”

Aphrodite liked that, and tighten her grip around Percy.

“Fucking while watching Riverdale… Who doesn’t? Right.” She laughed a bit. “I did that too. So, you watched a bit. OK, this will be easy” she created a screen with a name in large letters “RIVERDALE” in blue, with a dark landscape of a river behind. “Watch everything, and let's plan our pilot later.”

Percy was confused.

“I know it's four seasons… will it take long?”

“No” she winked at him, taking his strong body and placing it facing the screen. “You’ll understand ... and I think you will like Archie ... he reminds me of you ...” she licked his ear from behind him. “If you were a redhead ... you would be a perfect clone of him.”

She gave him control and left the room, leaving a shirtless Percy there, with the screen waiting for the "Play" to happen.

With no other choice, he hit Play.

Then Riverdale began.

…

For Percy, it took too long, but with the digital clock on the table (eight in the morning to eight-thirty) it was just that. He quickly realized that time was confusing there.

He saw everything Riverdale could offer: the murder of the redhead Blosson, the Black Hood season, the bizarre Duegons and Dragons game, the death of the crown-beanie emo until the end (spoiler, he wasn’t dead), which ended with the redhead (whom Percy empathized with: Percy too had sex with hot chicks he like almost all the time) kissing his best friend (they both went through this before).

When it was all over, Percy thought of calling Aphrodite, but she appeared out of nowhere, as if she knew when he had finished watching everything, and now she was in pink lingerie (like in the Hercules show from the past), blond hair, blue eyes, and sensual figure exposed.

“ You saw everything” she confirmed quickly. “Perfect. What do you think?”

“Well, there was drama, kisses, sex, more drama, murders, more drama, more sex ...”

“Everything a woman likes!” she said. “Now come on, let's see the scenery.”

She took his wrist and pulled him from the room. To the outside world.

…

When they left that weird white room, Percy saw that everything was strangely familiar and unlike anything he had ever seen.

After a few steps, Percy found himself in the middle of a small town, with streets, buildings, blue sky.

He looked behind and saw that the white casting room disappeared. Only was more streets, with people walking everywhere. People familiar to him… too familiar.

“Thalia?” he saw Thalia walking there, then more familiar faces. “Clarisse… Rachel… Nikki ?!” and he saw another too familiar. “Annabeth?”

He called them all, but none seemed to notice him there, they even passed him as if he wasn't there.

"They can't see us, or hear us," said Aphrodite, walking over to him. “Unless I want to”.

“Did you… send them here?”

"Yes and no," she winked at him, and walked over to Annabeth and took her shoulders, and dragged her slowly to Percy. She remained with a blank expression all the time. "She's not really Annabeth," she snapped her fingers, and she became a cloud. Percy was startled by this, thinking that she killed his girlfriend. Aphrodite snapped her fingers again, and the cloud turned Annabeth again. “These are cloud clones. Remember the story of Ixion and Hera?”

Percy, relaxing and remembering, remembered the myth of Ixion being invited to Mount Olympus by Zeus at a party, but Ixion harassed Hera, who complained to Zeus and, to prove whether Ixion was human garbage or not, created a “clone of cloud ”from Hera, and Ixion took her to her bed, fucked her, and woke up happily… for Zeus to tie him to a wheel and send him flying across the sky.

Thus were born wild centaurs from them.

“Yes.”

“So I learned to do that too. All the girls who make you crazy about sex are here, their clones, at least, and they will be my lead actresses. Others will appear as illusions, you know? People on the streets, at school, cafeterias, etc. They don't matter, but what you will be with women. Be like Archie from Riverdale, like Jacob from Twilight, like Luke from Slide, Clark Kent from Smallville, like any male drama protagonist. Be sexy, mysterious, dramatic ... and be good at fucking. A lot!”

Percy saw the "Cloud Annabeth" standing there, expressionless, and for Aphrodite, in pink lingerie, touching his body, as if she were not there. He felt awkward about it. He never had a lover with Annabeth so close before…

But she wasn't really Annabeth ... she was a clone made by Aphrodite for her series, and Percy, getting used to that crazy situation, took Aphrodite's breasts and said:

“I only know who Archie is ... but I will be who you want me to. I'll be yours for your series at my best.”

Aphrodite smiled slightly at Percy, and kissed him in front of Annabeth's clone, who was still expressionless.

So she started to move like a robot, away from Percy and Aphrodite kissing in the middle of the street.

“Hmmmm ... kissing you know how to do ... now I want to see if you can fuck with desire.”

“Is that a sex couch test?” teased Percy, touching the hard erection of his pants. “I heard that happens a lot in Hollywood.”

"More like a “against the wall and you getting into my vagina hard” test” she said, pointing to a wall near them. “So, hunky green eyes, you’ll accept my casting test?”

Percy saw it, and Aphrodite pulled him over there, kissing him more.

"Do with me what you do with them," Aphrodite pointed to the clones of the women walking. “Be a pervert who was born to be!”

Percy, more and more prepared, heating more to be lustful, opened his pants fast, released his penis from his dark-blue underwear, and lowered her panties, placing her against the wall.

“Get ready for my fireman's hose.”

“Always ready!”

Aphrodite turned and pointed her ass at him.

So, Percy unzipped the blue pants he wore, and pulled his hard cock out of his white underwear.

Aphrodite saw his erection, and smiled expectantly.

“Fuck me, my star! Get down into my pussy! Like with all of them soon!” she pointed to the “cloud clones” wandering around them.

Percy, slowly lowering her panties, and unzipping her bra, which went limp and Aphrodite's luscious breasts, large and luscious and beautiful, swaying freely. She threw off her bra and panties, getting naked in front of the shirtless six-packs boy behind her.

“Come on, Jackson ... be the pervert boy I know you are!”

Smiling, Percy positioned himself and quickly stuffed everything inside her vagina.

Aphrodite groaned loudly at that. Percy loved to feel her body, her vagina was tight, but hot, his cock practically loved staying inside, and when Percy started to move his waist, Aphrodite moaned loudly, carefree.

So Percy started to moan louder too.

Her body moved by his lust, alone and out of control, Percy squeezed her waist, pulling and pushing with each second. Aphrodite was scratching the black wall in front of her, moaning like a crazy sex woman having fun.

“Damn! Fuck! Cock full of sperm! Give me everything!” Aphrodite groaned loudly, looking up.

Percy had never heard her curse before, and it added to the supermodel appearance she had. She really was the goddess of sexual energy, not just love, and seeing her come out like that gave her something else in that sex.

And that made Percy get inside her faster.

“Aphrodite ... you are very delicious…. Fuck! Your vagina is the best of all the women I’ve ever fucked!”

“Goddess of love, horny from the sea!” She looked at him, with saliva dripping from her tongue, staring at him with desire. “You are better than your father ... must be the age!”

“And because I fuck more than he does today!” teased Percy.

“HMMM… true. But I… want you… to be a nice muscular sexy guy… like Jacob! Don't wear a shirt in the scenes with the girls! And…” she moaned louder, free from inhibitions. “Be affectionate in seduction ... but let go of your sex-addicted inner beast with them ... be like ... a Pornhub actor!Get it! HAHAHAAH!” she just moaned now.

Percy, accelerating his penetrations into her, took her breasts tightly. Aphrodite groaned at that, and she lifted her torso for him to hug, and she started to moan closer to Percy's ear.

He smiled, looking at Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Thalia, Nikki, all around him, regardless of their man having sex with a goddess in their midst, and that boosted his lust.

Aphrodite felt it, and she said:

“Yeah ... Be like that with them ... be a muscular animal ... green eyes ... six pack of a surfer ... shield chest ... nice tongue ...” in that part, she looked at him, with her tongue out.

Percy understood, and took her face for a wet kiss. She drooled, and dripped onto her breasts. She moaned at that, and took Percy's hands and put it on top. Percy felt the wet dripping, and drooled too, letting go more and more.

The drips spread on her breasts, and Percy, with Aphrodite, began to wet her breasts, making them both moan more.

Soon, her vagina dripped during sex, Percy felt it, and groaned inside her mouth, enjoying it.

It was getting more and more sexual, and Percy loved it every second more and more.

Soon, Aphrodite stopped kissing him, and leaned against the wall again.

“You…. It's Percy Jackson,” she moaned.

“I am. And you are my lover of the hour, the hottest hot goddess on Olympus!”

Aphrodite smiled, and looked at him.

"It's your character in Son of the Sea," she moaned. “You are an heir to an huge inheritance, but with absent parents” the more Percy got himself into her, the more Aphrodite got more and more horny for him. “So, you are "addicted to melancholy", to explain everything, and the girls around you start to take an interest in you. How you work out ... a lot!” she cried out in ecstasy. “They are more and more interested in you.”

Percy listened to everything until now, getting more and more excited about "what would be in that crazy world".

“I have a girlfriend? My character, I mean.”

"Yes," moaned Aphrodite. “Annabeth, a daughter of an aviator and a scientist ... and you are heir to a marine biologist and a cook ... with a surfing habit, as a reminder of the times with your father and mother at sea, who now travel the world, you leaving alone almost every day. To give a romantic meaning”

“I love it!” he groaned, smiling. “More time for me and Annabeth to fuck. Bu the sea!”

“Good point ... but in the series you are full with doubts and melancholy.”

“Do girls like that?”

“More than you think.”

“If you say.” He took her ass and squeezed. Aphrodite groaned at that. “And the others?”

“As your life is at Camp ...” she moaned. “With huge differences, of course, no gods, no supernatural – a bit, I think – but the appearances and histories will be different. But you don't control yourself with the others ... nor with your teacher. That’s a common detail for you ... Ah, I love Riverdale!”

Percy remembered that, and smiled.

“So your Archie will come now!”

Aphrodite smiled.

“Enjoy your lover ... your friend's mother.”

He remembered Betty, and her mother, Alice, and smiled.

“Don't tell Betty.”

“I promise ... if you fuck me more later! Fuck your Alice, Archie!”

Percy penetrated more and more, enjoying it, feeling his body getting ready to come, and released all his ecstasy inside her immediately.

Aphrodite came, feeling Percy's strong jet inside her, and Percy felt her vagina wetting his dick.

After the climax, Percy came out of Aphrodite, and leaned against the wall she was leaning on, breathing.

Aphrodite had an energy that Percy liked. He never felt so sexually loose than with her, and seeing her looking at him, winking at her, said:

“I knew you’re perfect for the role! You’re in the main cast group! I'll tell you telepathically what you're going to do ... and the clone clouds” she snapped her fingers, and the clones looked at the two leaning against the wall. “They will do what the script wants, and I want your best, like in my vagina, understand?”

Percy, recovering, hardened again.

“Sure, sexy.”

Aphrodite smiled.

“Perfect. So let's start. Now.”

Percy saw her hand, and prepared himself.

When she snapped her fingers, everything went black.

The show will begin soon.


	33. Son of the Sea. Episode 1: Secret Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, after watching a lot of Twilight and Riverdale... (gods, I've lost so many days of my life... LOL), it's born... THE SON OF THE SEA... now follow Percy in a drama-driven show in a city no one knows with people everyone knew... but not like that! Watch... I mean... read the first episode, and see how Percy Jackson is now... Percy Olympia!
> 
> Have a nice reading. Straton 1 OUT!

Chapter 33: Son of the Sea. Episode 1: Secret Relationships

(With the series starting, the first episode begins, and the scenario was: Percy is a heir of a large fortune and industry, and at his mansion, after arriving from a trip, and Percy finds Annabeth in his room, and she (in this world she was the daughter of his father's business rival) wanted to meet him in secret, and the two started having sex, which no one knew they did, and she didn't know he was seeing other people…)

…

** SON OF THE SEA appears, with tense music. Then the name of the first episode. **

**SECRET RELATIONS.**

…

In a city surrounded by endless woods, forests, hills, blue skies, and an empty highway, there was only a black limo driving down the  highay .

Inside, a man in a dark suit, half-bellied, with rectangular glasses, black hair combed to one side, drove carefree, and from inside the cabin, he heard his boss's voice behind him, asking:

“We are home now?”

“Almost, mr. Olympia,” he said, seeing his young boss sitting there, unconcerned. “We'll be there in ten minutes.”

“Great thank you. And… did my mom and dad arrive?”

The driver looked a little tense.

"Not yet ... sir," he said, still seeing the empty road ahead of them. “They are busy on a business trip in some European country. They should be here soon.”

"Thank you," Percy said, discouraged.

Percy Olympia, in sophisticated black pants, expensive Italian shoes, golden wristwatch with a wave drawn inside the circle, with a golden trident inside, with the hands moving slowly, light blue shirt buttoned up to the neck, sunglasses hiding his green eyes, and a despondent face, watching the green landscape moving fast in the outside world.

The limo followed the road until it reached the outskirts of a mansion. The limo turned onto a private road, stopped at the wall, and confirmed his identity to the guards near the huge gate. At the top of the gate, the symbol of Percy's family (a golden trident shining in the sun), was at the top of the gate.

Percy was returning from a trip that day while on vacation in Europe for a month, returning to the city where he was born, called “Sea Haven”, and grew up. There, at his house, Percy would be alone again.

Percy's parents, Sally Jackson and Poseidon Olympia, owned a maritime research company, which provided research on the ocean, and that earned them millions of dollars, which is his fortune today.

It was all great. But the problem with their job was their job.

Percy hated that, and he missed a time when the three of them, he, his mother and father, had a great time. The three watched plays, surfed, dined in fine restaurants with spectacular views of the infinite world. Everything was good at that time ...

Until that damn island appears.

Percy remembered an event in the past, when his father and mother and he, sitting at the table, dining quietly, but a call interrupted the peace, and Poseidon, who was an “older Percy”, with a well-groomed black beard piercing green eyes, wearing a dark blue suit, and Sally, with expensive clothes, wavy brown hair in a beautiful hairstyle, kind brown eyes and a warm smile, watched her husband talking.

When he was done, Poseidon was happy, and told them about the island. Percy found the discovery incredible with them.

When the days passed, Percy came to hate it.

Because now the parents went out more, and had less time for what they always did.

That is more than a year to date.

Since then, his life was all about school, home, school, home, and on vacation, whatever he wanted wherever he wanted to go, with few calls to confirm that his parents are alive.

Percy saw the mansion in front of him, a three-story English building, closed windows, a pretty garden with shrubs shaped like dolphins and whales everywhere, and on the entrance stairs, some servants, women in uniform and men in suits, were there.

The limo stopped, and the driver got out of the limo and opened the door for Percy to get out. He stepped heavily on the asphalt of the parking lot. He was tired after hours locked in a plane, and another hour locked in the limo with traffic and distance.

Percy came out and breathed in the fresh air, stretching after sitting for an hour. The employees volunteered to take his bags as if they were soldiers in formation for the general.

“Hello Mr. Olympia” said all of them.

Percy smiled, and took off his sunglasses.

“Guys, Percy is fine. You don't need that "sir" thing.”

"Sorry, sir, but your father demands it," said the driver.

Percy turned to him, laughing warmly at him.

“Paul, right?”

Paul nodded.

“Yes sir.”

“My father is here?”

No employee confirmed it, confirming it to Percy anyway. This was more notorious than before.

“Then you can call me Percy. It's an order. To all of you.”

The servants started unloading Percy's bags, and Percy started walking towards the mansion. He said “hi, hello, good to see you again” as he walked up the stairs.

After climbing the stairs, Percy saw two butlers opening the door for him.

"Thank you," said Percy.

Inside, the mansion had a mixed Greek and English style, courtesy of the parents, who were of Greek and English descent. In front of him, the staircase to the other floors.

His house was always like this, full of butlers and maids, always keeping that kilometer house in order, and as his parents liked it so much, they always said it was one of the most beautiful houses in the city when friends visited. Another thing from another time, before they got too busy.

As Percy walked, he started turning on his cell phone, which he hung up on the trip from Madrid to the United States. He enjoyed the trip very well.

Although this loneliness was overwhelming, it was also relieving, because in it Percy got someone good to help me relax.

And he relaxed… VERY  WELL .

When the cell phone fully turned on, a list of “missed calls” appeared, with a name that made Percy smile.

Soon, an employee caught his eye behind him. Percy darkened the screen and turned to see an elderly butler looking at him.

“You must be hungry, sir. Will you want something?”

Percy put the phone back in his pocket.

“No. I will wait until dinner. And please let me know that I'm going to sleep, so no one comes into my room until night.”

“As you wish, sir.”

As the middle-aged butler walked away, Percy called him back.

“Bernard. What do we agree?”

The butler turned, laughing a little.

“Sorry, sir ... I mean, Percy. I'll let the others know.”

“Thank you, Bernard.”

The butler, Bernard, walked away down the stairs.

Percy, as he walked into the room, saw the contact again, and when he entered and locked himself in the room, he called.

“Hello?”

"Hi, Olympia," she said on her cell phone. “How  long since I see you last .

“Annabeth Parthenos. A long time indeed.”

Percy remembered her. He hadn't seen her since the end of last year.

Annabeth Parthenos. Eighteen years  old . Light hair, intense gray eyes, daughter of Athena Parthenos and Fredrerick Chase. Usually the father's name was the children's last name, but not in this case.

Annabeth was heir to Athena Parthenos, daughter of Zeus Parthenos, rival of Poseidon Olympia, rivals since they were born. Therefore, their families are rivals since I understand myself by people. That's why Percy and Annabeth never got along.

"Yes, that's me," she said, laughing. “Did you travel a lot around the world?”

“Quite a lot. It was a trip around the world in eighty days. Best vacation in the world.”

"Good," she said. “And you are alone?”

Percy stopped walking around the room, looking in the mirror ... and he saw the volume in his pants.

“Annabeth. My parents just work. I am always alone.”

"Good," she said, and hung up.

Percy looked at his cell phone, confused, and heard his bathroom door open. Percy turned, startled, and saw Annabeth there.

She wore a plain gray shirt, denim shorts, gray sandals, her hair was loose behind her, and she was looking at Percy smiling finally.

“Annabeth?”

"Percy," she said, standing in front of him.

The two faced each other, not in anger, but in surprise.

“So you really came back.”

"I'm back," he said. “I'm here and now.”

“Great ... I missed you.”

Slowly, after staring at each other for a while, Annabeth jumped on Percy, kissing him heartily. The two hugged and moaned, rubbed their bodies over each other, and Annabeth began to unbutton his shirt.

Percy missed that. He wanted to do this again with her ... in the BEST possible way. In his mind, he wanted to do anything to kill the longing he had for her after so long.

"Wait," Percy asked, walking away from Annabeth, his shirt half open, exposing a little of his chest.

Percy went to his bedroom door, and locked the door. As soon as Percy turned, he saw Annabeth's gray shirt on his face.

Taking her shirt off his face, Percy saw Annabeth in a black bra in front of him, and she unbuttoned her shorts, looking at Percy, teasing him for sex.

"Come on, love," she moaned, smiling at Percy. - I want to kill our homesickness ... come soon. My body lusted after yours after so long.

Percy smiled, letting himself be pulled by Annabeth. Her shorts slid down her legs, revealing white panties at her waist.

On the way to the bed, Annabeth unbuttoned Percy's shirt completely, exposing his strong body. Percy took off his shirt like a suit, and dropped it behind him. Annabeth moaned more as she felt Percy's body, and she continued to tease him, taking him to the bed behind her.

When they arrived, she grabbed Percy by the waist and pushed him on the bed. Percy fell looking at her, his body lying. Annabeth smiled at the sight, and slowly took off her bra.

Her breasts appeared to Percy, he was smiling with joy.

"Get your best member out," said Annabeth, and Percy soon started to unzip his pants.

Suddenly, Percy's hard cock came out.

Annabeth loved seeing his penis, and while licking her lips, she took off her panties. She was completely naked next to him.

"Now the best part," said Annabeth.

She climbed on top of him, licking his body until it reached his face, and started kissing. Percy moaned with her tongue in his mouth, and he wanted more and more.

"I don't have time today," said Annabeth, positioning herself on top of him, sitting on Percy's waist. “So be as always.”

“Fast and tasty?” teased Percy.

Annabeth smiled.

“Exactly.”

Annabeth, while smiling, took his penis in her hand, and slowly introduced it into her vagina. She started to scream, but she put a hand over her face, and she started the sexual rhythm.

Percy groaned, enjoying this.

And that was how it always happened between Percy and Annabeth.

She took him seriously whenever they were together. She had this… presence… that made Percy think about nothing but having sex with Annabeth.

The bed started to creak. Annabeth smiled with Percy's cock inside her, and she smiled as she stared at Percy, starting to jump harder than before.

Percy opened his mouth to moan. He wanted to let go of everything he was feeling while Annabeth had sex with him. But she covered her mouth with her hand.

“No… we want… no one here to see us… is it?” she asked, interrupting herself not to moan so much.

Percy shook his head, and started to lick her hand. Annabeth smiled, and bent down to kiss Percy on the mouth.

The two kissed with desire ...

Percy's cock pounded her vagina more and more intensely. The two kissed each other willingly.

It shouldn't happen in Percy's bed. They were enemies ... but there they were both, fucking in Percy's bed, enjoying it so much that Annabeth lifted her body on top of him, still jumping with ease, smiling with pleasure.

Percy loved that. It was dangerous, and it drove them crazy. Both were incorrigible freaks, and that was their greatest delight.

She kept jumping on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his penis punching her vagina inside, deeper and deeper, until it reached her ovary. It made her look up, tongue out, moaning without fear.

“Yes, Percy, go! Rock my wordl! Fuck! Deeper! MORE! THAT! GO BACKGROUND ON ME!!!”

Percy felt her hands on his body, and pressed his hands to her breasts more tightly. He knew she was whispering loudly now, fighting the lust to scream.

Like before ... several times before.

“You fucking model! Your big tits… so good… THAT! JUMP IN MY DICK! THAT'S IT! DELICIOUS VAGG!”

Percy smiled at that, whispering like her, smiling with pleasure at her.

The two continued to have sex like that, caring about descriptions or secrets, but with the accumulated lust of so long without having sex. They were alone to be freaked out like they were in that room, but they had to be careful that no one even suspected them.

After jumping more, Annabeth felt a climax coming.

“I'll come, sexy!”

"Me too, porn actress," he said, standing up and kissing her.

The two were kissing, with Annabeth still jumping. The two hugged tightly.

Percy felt her big tits against his chest, her nipples together in pairs, while Annabeth felt her ass being squeezed by him. Their tongues intertwined, saliva dripping.

Sex was just bitching.

Suddenly, they came at the same time.

Their bodies enjoyed the pleasure so much that its fluids dripped past her vagina. Fresh semen spilled onto the floor, forming a remarkable puddle there.

Annabeth released his penis, still leaking semen, and put her mouth there, cleaning up semen everywhere.

Percy lay down, feeling her tongue cleaning his cock completely. Percy groaned and looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the climax they made.

She stopped, and sat down.

"That was awesome," she said.

“Completely.” Percy said, sitting down.

“Sorry it was so quick. I have an appointment in an hour” Annabeth started, getting up. “Do you want more sex tomorrow?”

Percy shook his head, nodding, and checking the time on a nearby clock.

“In a moment I go to sleep. But get ready ... we will be as before. Want to?”

Annabeth smiled, and kissed him with her tongue again. They both moaned before she walked away from him. She gathered up her clothes, put them on completely, and winked at Percy before she left.

In the same way that she entered. Percy knew that she is going to the usual place. Like the last few times.

Percy, shirtless, his penis wet and satisfied, smiled on the bed, feeling sleep dominate his head.

Percy was lucky to have a secret girlfriend like that. It was a fun spot in his life. And Percy liked to be a secret boyfriend.

But while he went to sleep, Percy knew that, even though he was secret, Percy was not a faithful boyfriend.

He knew that very well.

Percy slept, and his mind traveled to the past.

…

The dream was a crazy trip.

Soon, a flashback started, going to the first day of school, when Percy, in uniform, along with his best friend, Grover Greenwood, Percy's study rival, Nancy Bobofit, the school's enemy, Matt Sloan, and the teacher of biology, Nikki Dandelos, introducing Annabeth Parthenos to school.

Annabeth looked at the whole class, with her gray eyes, hair in a ponytail, wearing the same school uniform as everyone, with Nikki saying:

“Guys, this is Annabeth Parthenos. Our new colleague. I hope you feel comfortable here.”

"Teacher, I’ ll find it difficult," said Annabeth, looking at Percy.

Everyone in the room, except Grover, laughed at what she said, and Percy was amazed and serious when he saw her in the room.

So Percy's voice said:

“Because of our families, my father did not like her mother, and my mother did not like her father very much. I thought it was boring to say the least about airplanes or something, Annabeth and I would see each other at fancy parties around the world, in the distance. This went on for some time, and our relationship could be summed up in one word:”

“Rivalry.”

“Whenever we did something: from important how to get to a party or do something for our parents, to simpler: how to walk, whenever we were together, Annabeth always competed, and our score always tied. A victory for her, one for me. One for me and one for her.”

“And our relationship was based on that. But, there was a trip to the beach, a year ago, that everything changed between me and her.”

Percy remembered the moment. In the south of France, Percy was wearing a light blue swim suit, sunbathing, wearing sunglasses, when a shadow over his face.

Percy took off his glasses, seeing Annabeth there as she had never seen her before: in a black bikini and panties, loose blond hair, with a glass of juice in her hand, sunglasses, and a smug little smile on her face.

“Annabeth Parthenos?”

"Please stop," she said, in the friendliest tone she has ever heard. “Annabeth's fine, Percy.”

Percy sat up quickly, looking for her parents and their parents. None of them came.

"Easy, Olympia," said Annabeth, laughing. “They're out there competing for something stupid. At least away from us.”

Percy relaxed, and Annabeth took off her glasses. Her gray eyes were beautiful, but Percy never said that to her.

“But, I didn't come here to provoke you. I need your help.”

“My help? Where's the film crew?”

Percy knew she wanted to be an actress, and made fun of it whenever they saw each other. Annabeth, as usual, didn't like the joke.

" I’m serious , Olympia," she said. “It's something that only you can  help me to .”

Percy stared at Annabeth, slowly taking the glasses off her head.

“And it was on that day ... that I first slept with her.”

…

Inside the hotel room, with Percy's blue swim trunks, followed by Annabeth's black bra and panties, sounds of moaning and creaking bed dominated the room, and there, Percy was lying on the bed, groaning, watching Annabeth jumping on top of him, with a happy and cheerful expression, with her breasts swaying, her hair flying over her back, with her seeing Percy from above, smiling.

Annabeth bent down, and Percy kissed her.

Half an hour later, according to the clock, Percy and Annabeth had come, they were both looking at the ceiling, saying nothing to each other.

“Why did we do that?” asked Percy.

"I don't know," said Annabeth.

“That was so wrong.”

“It was.”

Percy looked her in the eye. Annabeth did the same as he did.

“But ... it was so good.”

“Equally…”

So the two kissed again.

“We had sex in that bed twice. It was so surreal and wrong ... that I ended up liking it, and because of the beautiful happy expression on her face, Annabeth also liked it.”

In bed, Percy and Annabeth, almost covered by the blankets, completely naked, smiled at each other, but were startled when they heard voices in the next room.

“She escaped from my room ten minutes before my parents came, saying that we needed to go. Apparently, I didn't care. But inside, I was strangely proud of myself.”

“It wasn't my first time in sex. But it was the first time with a rival of mine. Rival family of mine. I will not lie. I am a good man when it was time to be. At parties and appointments and more parties. Etc. Normal things in my life.”

“But, after the island, and my free time increasing more and more, and my eighteen years guaranteed since last year ... I confess that my desires have dominated me many times. So much so that, no matter who, I gave myself completely.”

“That's why I wasn't a faithful “boyfriend”, because I… have sex with any woman I meet. And it happened more often than I admit it does.”

…

Percy was at a party on the giant ship of a family friend, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes Castellan and May Connecticut. Luke was a nice guy, he could even be a model, if it weren't for the scar on his eye. He confirmed that he was going to take it out, but until that day it didn't happen.

“When are you going to get that out of your face?” Percy asked, smiling.

"Soon," said Luke, smiling. “I've already scheduled surgery and a date for photography. I'll pose in underwear in a  popular women  magazine.”

Percy laughed.

“Do you think women will buy just to masturbate seeing you only in swim trunks?”

Luke smiled.

“If it helps with sales, even a vibrator will do!”

They both laughed. Like FRIENDS that the two were, and Percy saw him on deck with him completely. Luke was blond, blue eyes, a scar on his cheek, wearing a gold suit with a black tie.

The two soon stopped talking and Luke continued talking to a woman who passed by them, when she laughed and went in the direction away from Percy, Luke walked elsewhere with her.

In the meantime, another woman approached Percy.

“Good night, isn't it?” she asked.

"A lot," Percy said, realizing that the woman was not only wearing a tight red dress, but was also staring at him.

“And you, green eyes, what's your name?”

Percy noticed that he was wearing a green suit to match his eyes, and went on.

“Perseus Olympia.”

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

“From Dare International?”

“Herself in person. It's a pleasure to meet you, Olympia.”

“You can call me Percy.”

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

“I wanted you to call me other things.”

Percy saw what she wanted, and h is body started to heat up.

“Where?” asked Percy.

So, Percy and Rachel had sex right when they were alone.

“Rachel seduced me the moment we entered her room, and even though it was my first time, Rachel said it was good to fuck her against the wall. I didn't even know what I was doing. I just imitated many Xvideos videos and obeyed her in everything, and when I finished, I felt great. So great that… I did more… in every capital in the world.”

…

Percy was fucking a Paris Fashion Week model, Silena Beureguard, hiding in her dressing room, with the stylist looking for her outside, and she moaning against the table, seeing her and Percy in the mirror, naked, fucking over and over.

The door slammed, because it was locked, and the two continued to fuck as if they were alone, with voices calling her name outside.

And to make things better, Silena moaned in French. Percy understood a little, even spoke a little of each language ... Everything needed (for seduction and sex).

Like that moment.

"Le défilé de mode va commencer ..." groaned Silena.

"Heureusement that is a spectacle of maillot de bain," groaned Percy.

“More…”

“Si tu m'embrasses, je viens comme ça” he snapped his fingers.

So, Silena got up, and kissed Percy willingly, with Percy without stopping the sexual rhythm they liked.

And soon, the two came.

…

Percy was fucking Tokyo megamillionaire's daughter, Drew Tanaka, on her bed in her hotel room, with her, jumping on him, naked on her bed, fucking nonstop, she was saying things in Japanese that Percy understood a little. He only cared about fucking her there before her family arrived.

For Percy, that night felt like a really good hentai episode.

“Iku, amerikahito! Watashi no karada the tameshite mite kudasai !!!” groaned Drew, smiling.

“Watashi wa Nihon ga daisukidesu… totemo ekizochikkude shinji rarenai hododesu” Percy groaned, enjoying it.

“Watashi wa takusan arimasu ... Motto hoshīdesu ka?”

“Watashi no Nihon no myūzu, anata ni dekiru koto wa subete!”

Drew continued to fuck her, and she touched his nipples and licked as Percy penetrated more and more, and when she kissed him, Percy came inside her.

Drew groaned loudly, and lay down on top of him.

…

Percy, in a hotel in Rome, near the Colosseum, was fucking Katie Gardini, completely naked, moaning for her father not to hear, because he was reading the newspaper in the room near them, and Percy interrupting with a kiss, getting wet while Percy, also naked, he got inside her, and she was kissed by him, enjoying all the ways.

The two did not resist. It only took a business meeting half an hour ago for Katie to infiltrate Percy in her mansion, push him into her bed, take off their clothes, and have sex.

And while Katie had sex with Percy, she spoke in Italian over and over.

“Question is nice! Gli americani sanno eats scopare!” groaned Katie.

"And donne italiane with us," Percy groaned.

"Il tuo pene è fantastico."

“La vagina mi fa impazzire!”

Katie kissed him, with Percy sticking his cock nonstop, and the two continued to groan in silence until Percy came inside her.

…

“And more that I can't remember right now. I confess that I never called them again after the sexual adventures, but they kept texting me again and again.”

Inside the limo, Percy saw messages from Silena, Drew and Katie, in the languages of their  respective countries, in French, Japanese and Italian, with others below, from other women around the world. He just saw it, and ignored them all.

“But if a girl who always made me come back and want more, that girl was Annabeth Parthenos. She was simply an enigma to me. She was smart, beautiful, high marks, good at sports. While I had good grades, smart and beautiful came naturally, and I surfed as a hobby. So why did Annabeth Chase always come back wanting more sex with me? And always in dangerous places?”

On other days last year, Percy and Annabeth fucked in  a mall bathroom, in her bed, in his bed, in the garden of the two mansions,  even in alleys around town, and even today the two of them had fun like that.

“And all this danger, even though it could mean problems for her and for me, even mortal, made me want more sex always with her. Even though it was a forbidden relationship, I felt more and more wanting more sex and love from Annabeth Parthenos. I could have followed her, but I didn't have to. Classes will return tomorrow, and she studies in the same room as me.”

Percy opened his eyes, smiling, and got the energy to take a shower. As he went, he thought:

Tomorrow, I will meet you again, and our relationship will take a new step.

**[Son of the Sea appeared on the screen, ending the episode].**


	34. Son of the Sea. Episode 2: Forbidden Studies

Chapter 34: Son of the Sea. Episode 2: Forbidden Studies

(In the second episode, Percy saw his “girlfriend” at school, and he tried to forget his forbidden relationship with her, avoiding her during class, and his teacher looked at him with discreet desire, for the secret meetings they had before the summer started , made her approach him at the end of class, and had sex in the classroom inside the school…)

…

**SON OF THE SEA appears, with tense music. Then the name of the second episode.**

**FORBIDDEN STUDIES.**

…

“My first day of school started well, in the opinion of anyone. After I woke up, I ate breakfast, and got into the limo to the best prestigious school in all of Sea Haven, called “OLYMPUS HIGH” - unrelated to my name.”

The school is internationally renowned (for my family and donations because of me, so to speak) and the principal, my father's distant cousin, Dionysus Wines, married to tomb explorer Ariadne Wines, who was now in Greece exploring islands . I know why I met her there for a day before traveling to Paris.

It was a good day. She was one of the best women I knew, and the only mystery in her life that I thought was: why a woman so jovial married a man as irreducible and irritable as Dionysus.

That man apparently hated everything that "fun" meant, and he always got on everyone's feet, including me, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, and other friends of mine.

But at least the other director, Chiron Centaurus, was the opposite of Dionysus. He was a good director and teacher. He taught me in elementary school before he became a director, and I speak for sure:

Chiron was the best man in the world. And I liked it when he became a director, and he will be such a good man in dealing with problems that he could handle being eaten in certain moments of anger in my life.

I owed him a lot, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

And, with the school right there now, I arrived just in time.

…

The school was large, four-story, with an erect and unique structure, with a thriving garden full of flowers and plants from around the world. The school was looked after by the plant enthusiast, Demeter Gardner, mother of the school's best science student, Miranda Gardner, and she and Percy were good friends.

The moment he got out of the limo, Percy picked up his backpack, content to wear normal clothes again, in addition to the social clothes he wore in the outside world.

Blue jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and his backpack full of school supplies.

So Percy said goodbye to Paul and started entering the school full of people walking around.

…

The closet corridor was full.

As Percy walked around the school, Rachel and Annabeth saw Olympia walking, and he smiled at them.

Annabeth didn't react, but Rachel liked it and waved back. Percy then walked away down the closet corridor, with Rachel grabbing Annabeth's arm, smiling.

“Did you see Percy Olympia looking at me?”

"Yes, I did," said Annabeth, pretending disinterest.

“I think he likes me!” Rachel said, excited and dreamy.

Soon, Annabeth Parthenos remembered yesterday, when she and Percy had sex after he arrived on the trip.

His muscular body, in his strong arms grabbing her, in the wet and skillful kiss that they gave each other through their mouths, in the delicious moans, and in his hard penis in her vagina.

Suddenly, Rachel interrupted Annabeth's memory.

“Do you think he likes me?”

Annabeth, lost for two seconds on the subject, remembered and said to Rachel:

“Of course. Yes! I'm sure he likes you.”

Rachel smiled, so she took her book and walked away from Annabeth.

Annabeth, on the other hand, watched Percy walk away, and her pussy wet with anticipation. She wanted sex with him, even today.

…

Percy opened his locker to get a biology book, seeing that Nikki will be his teacher that day.

When he closed, he saw Annabeth Parthenos standing there. It scared him.

“Annabeth?”

“SHHHH!” she put a finger in her mouth, sending silence. She then said:

“Locker room. Now.”

And walked away.

Percy, knowing how things worked, waited a while, and walked to the locker room with Annabeth.

…

Light moans echoed the place, because Percy and Annabeth were inside, fucking.

Against the wall of the locker room, Percy, shirtless, with pants down, fucked Annabeth, shirtless and bra, with pants on his heels, and she was loving it.

Public sex has always been her Achilles tendon. She simply loved the feeling of danger mixed with pleasure, and she wanted more and more.

Percy moaned silently, enjoying this. He penetrated endlessly the way she liked it, and the moans she let out made that clear.

“Deeper! Percy, go deeper!” Annabeth moaned. “Quick ... the class ...”

"I'm ready, you whore," groaned Percy. She loved those names, and Percy didn't argue. I was on her wave of pleasure.

“Fast!”

Percy penetrated more often, and enjoyed everything inside her.

As soon as the sex wave ended, Annabeth pushed Percy across the chest, pulled on her own clothes, and left the locker room.

Percy, standing there, just said:

“You're welcome.”

So he got dressed and left the locker room next.

…

The morning started well for Nikki.

No inconvenience prevented her from being late, and when the bell rang, everyone went to their rooms.

Nikki was going up the stairs, going to Room 110, where her class was waiting.

Nikki is an attractive woman, she has long black hair, a sensual body covered in an almost tight and almost transparent white shirt revealing an almost invisible black bra, tight jeans and black sneakers. Her bag was on her shoulder.

Nikki had a model appearance, and this was important for her students - mostly boys - to pay attention to in class.

After climbing two flights of stairs, she finally made it to room 110. She walked in unconcerned.

Inside, students continued in groups, talking about different subjects. She walked over to her desk and placed her bag on the table.

"Okay, class, silence," she asked. His voice was beautiful.

The students obeyed and went to their desks.

“Before we started, did anyone bring homework? Asked the teacher.” Talk about your summer vacation.

Many students agreed, but others said nothing.

Percy was one of them who did. He swung a folded piece of paper that he took from his pocket, and winked at her quickly.

Nikki looked at him. He was an elegant boy, with short black hair, pink lips, Caucasian skin, but at the same time brown, green eyes, random clothes.

Nikki then stopped looking at Percy, and started teaching.

…

The class continued, with all the students who did their homework talking about vacations. Many were normal (traveling around the country, seeing family members, or doing practically nothing). Percy talked about traveling around the world, and many students wanted to know interesting details.

If Nikki hadn't gotten into the questioning, it could have gone on for longer.

And, as time passed quickly when things got fun, the class ended. The students started to leave.

Percy was going to be the last, but Nikki stopped him by touching his shoulder.

“Percy, stay after class, I want to talk to you.”

Percy smiled, then nodded.

Finally, he left for recess.

…

Annabeth and Rachel went ahead, watching the scene of Nikki asking Percy to stay, and left the room.

“Hmmm ... I think Percy talking about his time in Croatia must have annoyed Nikki” said Rachel, laughing.

Annabeth did not answer. She was annoyed. She wanted sex with Percy, but now it looked like she wouldn't have sex. She wanted to lure Percy into the bathroom and fuck him inside.

She could wait more, but Rachel said:

“Annabeth, are we going to the mall? There are some clothes I need to buy, and since you are wiser than me, can you help me?”

Annabeth wanted to say no, but Rachel was convincing, and making up some excuse to fuck could be suspect.

And she knew that her sexual relationship with Percy had to be secret, Annabeth said:

“Let's go!”

Rachel shouted "HEEEEEEEEE!" and pulled Annabeth by the wrist down the school hall.

…

The class ended, it was almost noon and a half.

All the students started to leave, except for Percy. His friends asked if he wanted to go to another friend's house, Grover, to play video games, but he declined, saying he was going the other day.

When the room was empty, Nikki took off her rectangular glasses, and said:

“Percy, you can't boast like that” he started to approach her, “at this rate you ...”

She was interrupted by a kiss. Percy. This surprised her.

Nikki tried to resist, but she soon hugged him tightly as they kissed.

"Percy ..." she said when the kiss ended.

"I wanted to see you," he said, squeezing his ass. “I wanted to fuck you again.”

Nikki bit her lip. It was so nice to be with him.

"I knew that talking too much would punish me," Percy said, smiling, his cock hard in his pants. “So, teacher ... what is my punishment?”

Percy started to massage her breasts. She just moaned with his hands squeezing his twins, enjoying what he was doing.

"Ah, Percy," she said, touching his face. “You know how to seduce a woman!”

"You're not the only one to tell me that," he started to lick her ear.

“Hmmm ... I know. A young and strong boy like you must have lovers out there.”

“And you're first on my list.”

Nikki took his face and kissed him intensely, then her hands traveled to his coat, to his shirt, wanting to take everything off.

Percy smiled during the kiss, then pulled away and raised his hands, allowing Nikki to take it out.

Removing Percy's coat and shirt at the same time, Nikki ran her hands over the hard muscles on his body. They were incredible. How was a thin person so strong? She wanted to know.

"I love to see that," she said as she ran her hands over his chest, then started licking his nipples.

Percy leaned against the living room wall, biting his lips in pleasure. Nikki was always good at that. The horny teacher was a first-rate sex worker.

Percy took her head and kissed her again. Nikki liked it when he showed strength, it made her even more horny.

She pushed him against the wall and took off her blue shirt. Her black bra was big enough to compress her big breasts.

She had had a sexual affair with him since the second quarter started, she remembered how it started:

…

Nikki remembered the day she discovered something shocking about Percy. It was last year.

It was 5:30 pm, and she had the key to close the school. Both Dionysus and Chiron had to go to the hospital soon. Ariadne was there (pregnant with her first child, and Nikki was happy for them).

She was about to leave after closing several school doors when she heard strange noises coming from the men's locker room.

Curious, she went to see it, fearing it was a hidden thief. She followed the sounds slowly, unnoticed, and went to the room where the sounds were being emitted.

What she saw shocked her.

She saw Percy, shirtless and with underwear and pants on his feet, having sex with Annabeth, the school princess. She was shirtless, with her bra on the floor, her pants were on her knees along with her wet panties. She was moaning as Percy got into her vagina.

This was surreal. Even Nikki knew that their parents were business rivals. Gossip sites always talked about that. And seeing the firstborn fucking there was really surreal.

And, Nikki kind of liked what she saw, always admired Percy from a distance. The best memory was of him working out with his friends on the court, and everyone showed off their tanks to compare. Percy was the “hot guy disguised as a nerd”, with six slices to prove it.

Nikki started to feel her pussy getting wet, she wanted to stop it now, but her desires won out over common sense.

Her husband, Fernando, was nice, but he was no longer wanting sex because of work at the office - which consumes him all day, and he always comes home exhausted, without even wanting to kiss on the mouth.

Watching the two students having sex woke up sleeping desires in her, desires that she thought were no more.

Her hand went against her will to the vagina, massaging as her panties got wetter. She heard them moaning - since they thought the school was empty - and the names they used: hot, bitch, dog, pervert, made Nikki more horny.

She dared to look again.

“I'll come!” Said Percy.

“Hang on! Cum in my mouth!” Said Annabeth. “I really want to taste your male milk again.”

Percy took the penis out of her vagina and she bent down. Nikki was impressed by the size of his penis; about six inches. It was like a love bazooka.

Annabeth started to suck, and Percy took her head and put it in rhythm. Annabeth made choking sounds while Percy moaned in pleasure. Nikki watched his strong chest for a while, and licked his lips.

After two minutes, he said:

“Here it goes!”

Annabeth moaned when his semen invaded her throat, it was so much that a little bit leaked out. When she removed the mouth from his penis, a bridge of fresh semen formed between her mouth and his penis.

Annabeth sucked it up without hesitation.

When he sucked the last drop, she stood up and said:

“It was delicious, delicious” she took her skirt and put it on again.

"All for a hot bitch like you," said Percy, putting on his underwear and pants again. He closed the belt.

“When can we do it again?” She asked.

Percy put on his light blue shirt again.

“Well, my parents are leaving for the weekend, and the door will be unlocked.”

Annabeth smiled, then kissed Percy on the mouth.

“I accept, at eight.”

Percy smiled, then the two left.

Nikki came out of her hiding place, she was horny, and she was going to finish him off in one way or another.

And when she left the locker room soon after, the certainty of what she saw solidified in her mind.

Percy Olympia and Annabeth Parthenos had a sexual affair. That was not right! Not because of their age, the two were over eighteen, but the reputation of their families ...

That was something else. For Nikki, it was a “Romeo and Juliet” futuristic and pornographic version.

And… as much as this is wrong… Nikki liked to think that… And she wanted to see how far it would go…

For the next few days, she watched Percy and Annabeth. Even though they didn't interact much in class and at recess, the quick glances showed that the two were having sex - a woman knows.

And for the days, she would spy on them both back in the locker room, having sex when classes were over. There were so many things they both did that Nikki came on his fingers whenever he spied on them.

But, there was a day when everything almost went to hell.

And Nikki, however, decided to confront Percy after the last test, when he and Annabeth were almost caught by the janitor, who came to clean the rooms.

Nikki was looking through the half-open door Percy fucking Annabeth in the empty classroom, with her in a raised shirt and a crooked bra, showing her breasts, leaning on the table, with Percy, with her shirt around her neck, pants and underwear on her knees, getting into her vagina without fear.

Everything went as usual - she masturbating watching the two of them having sex - until Nikki heard heavy footsteps on the next staircase. Nikki got ready and went to the end of the corridor, noticing the janitor coming up the stairs, going to the top floor - where she was - to clean the rooms.

She needed to act fast, so she knocked loudly on the living room door, alerting Percy and Annabeth, and went to another room.

Watching everything hidden, the two students came out, already dressed, and saw the janitor approach the room. The two left and the janitor entered the room.

Nikki left shortly thereafter, breathing relieved. The students' case was not discovered in time.

But, that is not over yet.

When the time comes, she will confront Percy about it.

…

After Wednesday's class, when all the students left, Annabeth was at the door, quietly waiting for Percy, when Nikki stopped him, saying she needed to speak to him in the teachers' room.

Annabeth, obviously frustrated, left without fucking him.

Percy appeared in the teachers' room. By that time, the entire school had emptied out for the afternoon shift to arrive.

"Hi teacher," he said. “Did you want to talk to me?”

"Yes, Percy," she said, leaning on the huge table in the room. “It's a serious matter.”

Briefly, she said that she knew he had a sexual affair with Annabeth, and that she was the one who knocked on the door to alert them to the janitor last week.

Percy, obviously scared, said:

“Was you? Hang on! How do you know that?”

Nikki, red-faced, knowing that lying would not lead to anything, decided to tell him everything.

Nikki's eyes widened, and she said she watched the two of them having sex around the school, masturbating non-stop.

Percy, surprised throughout the explanation, then said:

“You… watched me… really?”

Nikki nodded, embarrassed.

“Sorry, I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Percy then felt a strong sense of lust. Nikki was a hot teacher. Many students told him that they thought she was hot and that “they would love to fuck that hot mackerel all night”. Even Percy was attracted to her.

Now, knowing that she watched Percy having sex, he felt a hot possibility growing.

That hot teacher had a sexual hunger in him. He liked to know that.

Smiling thinly, he said:

“So you like it?”

Nikki looked at him.

“What?”

“Do you enjoy sex?”

Nikki thought about the word. Sex. It was a feeling she missed very much.

Then Nikki said that since her husband, Fernando, was promoted on the job, he spent less time with her, and sex became increasingly rare.

Even though I understood, I missed sex. Not even porn movies helped to end the homesickness.

However, that changed dramatically when she saw Percy having sex with Annabeth. This helped to "control" the lust, but watching him have become stronger than watching porn videos.

"Yes," she admitted. “I miss that, yes.”

Percy, seeing this as a good opportunity, took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Nikki was impressed to see Percy shirtless there. She even looked at his body for too long before asking:

“Percy? What are you doing?”

"Helping you," he said, approaching.

He took her face and started kissing her warmly.

Nikki's eyes widened. She pushed it away slowly.

“Percy?” he kissed her again. “What ...” more kisses “you ...” he hugged her body “are you doing?” he started to lick his neck.

"Giving you what you want," he said, looking her in the eye. “Don't tell me you didn't want that?”

Nikki wanted to say no, but it was a lie. She wanted sex, and saw Percy as a hot bastard who loved sex - even though he was a quiet nerd.

"Yes," she admitted, surrendering to the pleasure he gave. “I want it.”

"Then come on," he said, running his hands over her breasts. “We have ten minutes until the next shift arrives.”

"And I even know how you know that," said Nikki, taking his face and kissing him heartily.

After that, the two had sex in the teachers' room. She loved to feel his hard penis in her vagina, with her leaning against the wall, looking at the boy, receiving his penis again and again. It was big for his age. She liked his voice calling her naughty, that he was doing her husband's job and that she thought she was a hot model.

Nikki liked it so much that, while running her hands over his muscles, she said that she enjoyed sex with great pleasure, and that she was enjoying feeling that "big, strong member penetrating her wet pussy".

It didn't take so long for her to come. The two dressed and left the room in time for the afternoon shift to arrive.

When Nikki got in the car, she saw the first students of the afternoon arrive.

On the way, she saw Percy waving at her on an empty street corner. He then took off his school shirt and put it on his shoulder.

The day was hot, but she knew he didn't do it just for that.

Nikki smiled at the sex she just had.

And I knew it wouldn't be the last.

Since then, the two had sex whenever they could.

Like now. That sexual affair was driving her crazy.

…

“I confess that I always loved sex. It is one of the things that keep me in control of everything that happens in my life. Since I lost my virginity to Annabeth last year, sex was the only thing on my mind, and I confess that, even though she and I were not an ordinary couple, sex without commitment was the best part.”

“That meant fucking any woman without limits. As we were not a couple, then it was not “cheating”, but “an escape from time to time”. With Nikki, it was no different.”

“It was sexually liberating.”

Nikki moaned happily.

She was shirtless and bra, with her breasts against her desk, and pants on her knees, with her vagina free.

She looked back and saw Percy, shirtless - she liked to see him like that - pants on his knees, and getting into her vagina like a jackhammer.

The sex was fine. Percy really knew how to have sex. Not only with her, but with Annabeth, that little bitch, and she understood the addiction from the teachers' room.

Percy was a sex freak. He was able to have sex like a porn actor, he knew how to penetrate, kiss, hug and seduce. And she fell for it again.

And the bastard had a lover inside the school, and he still had sex with two different women as if it were a walk on the beach.

Now he was happy to put her in her vagina. She was facedown at the table, with her arms joined behind her, with Percy holding her wrists in one hand.

A very strong hand. His body was strong, and now he was penetrating her with passion and pleasure. And she moaned with pleasure. Someone who managed to give her pleasure like that, she did not hide.

Nikki has not had this stasis since her husband Fernando was promoted to “slave sixteen hours a day” at the Dare Company, and since that day - six months ago, her sex life was a desert. She missed having sex so much that even pornography didn't help anymore.

When I saw those actresses being screwed by horny actors, I felt no pleasure, but envy.

Now, since she was able to ignite Percy's lust to the point where he ate her, she was happy.

She felt like one of the actresses who watched at XVideos. She felt refreshed, refreshed, and now mad with lust to fuck one of Sea Haven's wealthiest heirs, now being a dedicated and sexy student eating her over and over.

What else could she want?

And the sex got even better when Percy groaned:

“I'll come!”

“Let me drink!” she moaned. “I want your semen as juice! Give me please!”

Percy, being the "gentleman" he was, released his wrists and stopped getting into it.

Nikki, as "thank you" knelt before him and started his blowjob. I managed to swallow that hard member entirely. Percy groaned at that.

She sucked like a sacolé, wanting his semen in her mouth very badly.

And it did.

“There you go!”

Suddenly, hot semen flooded his mouth. Nikki groaned in approval and managed to swallow everything he released.

They groaned in satisfaction. The sexou was a marvel.

"You hot bastard ... my best student," said Nikki, smiling.

“I'm always hot ... my favorite milf teacher.”

The two just looked at each other, and were startled.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside.

“The janitor!” whispered Nikki, startled. “Shit!”

“Dress up!” whispered Percy.

The two started to pick up their clothes, putting them on in a hurry.

Suddenly, the door was opened.

…

Janitor Matthew entered the room, seeing Nikki, the “model teacher”, talking to a student.

"Next time, do your homework," she said to the dark student. “You need notes, remember?”

“Yes, teacher. I understand.” He said, picking up his backpack and leaving.

"Matthew," he said as he passed by the Janitor.

"Percy," said Matthew as he watched him go down. “Stay in line, huh!”

Percy softly laughs.

“Always, sir. Always.”

Nikki soon left the classroom.

"Students sometimes drive me crazy," she said. Not irritated, but "tired".

"I've been working here for more than a year, teacher," he said, taking his broom. “So much garbage they make. But don't generalize, the boy is a good student.”

"Yes," she agreed. “He is. Good job, Matthew.”

“Likewise, Nikki.”

As she went down, Matthew thought:

Damn, that hot ass is out of my reach.

Then he entered the room, wanting to clean it.

…

In the car, Nikki walked slowly down Percy's street, wanting to find what she wanted to see.

And it did.

There, she saw Percy shirtless, with the backpack on his back, waving at her.

She did the same, and the boy left.

"I can't wait to eat you again, you fucking bo," she said to herself as she returned home.

…

As soon as Nikki drove away, Percy pulled on his shirt again and went to find Grover, who was waiting for him nearby.

Grover had the usual hippie look: messy hair, goat goatee, skinny body, fun blue eyes, and clothes with the flag of Jamaica (no stereotype, it's just his favorite country), and with the same brand of backpack on his back .

“What's up?” asked Grover.

"Yes," Percy lied. He said he was “talking to his parents on his cell phone”, but it was just an excuse to do the “shirtless moment” that Nikki loved to do. It was their "sexual routine", and Percy would never disappoint a woman, especially being his lover. Percy continued: - I can spend the afternoon playing at your house.

“Great, come on!”

…

As Percy and Grover walked over to Grover's, Grover was laughing at something with such energy that it made Percy interested.

“Why are you laughing?”

Grover took a breath.

“Do you know of the janitor Matthew?” he asked.

Percy nodded. He liked that guy. A good simple man.

“What about him?”

"He was pissed that he had to go back to the classroom to clean up." Grover laughed more. “A student told Director Dionysus that someone spilled water on the floor of the room and Matthew was obliged to clean it. It was hilarious! Hahahahahahaha!”

While his friend laughed, Percy remembered that.

It was he and Nikki who did this.

Soon, Percy's mind remembered that. An hour ago, when he and Nikki were fucking against the table, and neither he nor she held on. While Percy put his hard cock inside her, a lot of semen fell to the floor, and when they needed to let go, they didn't even care about the dirt.

And by the way, someone remembered.

“It was hilarious!” said Grover, taking Percy out of his memory with a little fright. “But how did that happen? Leaking pipe or Nikki's carelessness with soda cups?”

Percy shook his head.

“I have no idea.”

Grover then dropped the subject.

“Anyway, do you have free time today?”

"Hmmm… no," said Percy. “Sorry, buddy, but I need to get active again. You know, gym and everything.”

Grover laughed a little.

“Of course. This stripper body doesn't make itself!”

Percy gave Grover a friendly punch on the shoulder.

“Better to be a stripper than a sedentary LOL player.”

"Whatever, man." Grover was laughing. “Soon I will be a master of LOL and famous around the world, rich and a star! While you will have an unhappy marriage, fat body, and probably end with your future wife cheating on yoy!”

Percy looked serious, then laughed.

"Man, this is very cliché," said Percy. “To say that I will end up like this is to say that nerds will end up cloning each other because they don't have sex with women!”

So the two kept walking, saying more useless things.

“So… videogames?”

Percy then said:

“Yes. Let’s go.”

…

“And that's why I love being with Grover. He was my best friend in everything. In games, friendship, companionship ... and unlike women, he has no physical interest in me or wants to have sex with me. It is simply pure joy of friendship.”

In Grover's room, full of nerdy paraphernalia, Percy and Grover played God of War on Grover's PS4, laughing at each mythological monster they killed (one at a time).

“I confess that sex is not always important to me. I have good friends, who do not depend on my penis or my body to be with me. And although Annabeth likes me for my body, I feel that we can go beyond secret meetings here and there ...”

At the mall, Annabeth sent another message to Percy, with a pile of unseen messages on top. Annabeth was frustrated, and Rachel showed Annabeth a black and silver coat.

Annabeth hung up and tried to get interested in the subject, but her mind just reminded her of Percy fucking in his bed.

“And Nikki was a good teacher, well before our case. She can understand me like no one today. And even though I thought it was selfish, I wanted her to be my private teacher too ... since her husband never saw her.”

Nikki arrived at her apartment, and found Fernando nowhere. Just a message sent when she fucked Percy, saying:

**I'll come later, ass: hubby.**

Nikki snorted in disappointment, and when she threw herself on the couch, she accessed her whatsapp and saw the photos that Percy sent her sometimes, as she likes:

Percy, shirtless, in tight pants, smiling sensuously at her.

Seeing her student like that the time she opens her pants, getting ready to masturbate.

“I love my life, and although my affairs make me happy, I would never want any other girl besides my secret girlfriend, and my teacher.”

…

In one room, a girl accessed her cell phone, and the video she filmed appeared.

On the screen, she saw Percy and Nikki having sex in the classroom.

The girl smiled at that, and said:

“Soon you will be mine ... Percy Olympia.”

**[Son of the Sea appeared on the screen, ending the episode].**


	35. Son of the Sea. Episode 3: Surprise with Aunt

Chapter 35: Son of the Sea. Episode 3: Surprise with Aunt

(In the third episode, Percy was working out at the gym, empty, when Thalia Parthenos, being the “friend who hates him but finds him sexy” went to the gym at the same time as Percy, and showed a video of him fucking Nikki in the classroom , wanting sex in secret and Percy, seeing Thalia in the eyes, accepted, and they fucked around the gym, even though she was Annabeth's aunt)

…

**SON OF THE SEA appears, with tense music. Then the name of the third episode.**

**SURPRISE WITH AUNT.**

…

“I always thought that a fixed girl could be good for me. Annabeth Parthenos was beautiful and smart. I always thought that from a distance, even before our case started, but the more she had sex with me ... the crazier she was for me. And it was messing up my life in Sea Haven before it even started ...”

In Grover's room, Grover and another friend of his, Carlos. A skinny nerd in a buttoned shirt, suspenders, dark brown pants and black dress shoes, playing Call of Duty with Grover, wearing the same outfit as Carlos.

“Where's your millionaire friend?” asked Carlos.

“Percy? He sent me a message. He said he has an appointment now.”

Carlos laughed a little at that.

“Do you have an eye on the heritage that he will soon dominate?”

“Perhaps. These millionaire things are not my walk in the park.”

“But it could be ... who knows if we stay close to him for as long as he can, he can take us on a crazy trip to some beach full of naked babes?”

Grover looked at him.

“Maybe ... maybe we'll find one for you.”

Carlos laughed, and went back to playing.

“A man can dream, can't he?”

"Sure," said Grover. “But I wonder, what could be so important that made Percy miss our game afternoon?”

…

Annabeth moaned on her bed. And Percy kept getting into it.

In her bedroom (which was a gray mansion almost like his home, except for the decor of the place, instead of marine artifacts in Percy's house, there were artifacts from “olive trees, and statues and owl paintings” by everyone) the sides.

Nothing much different from the Olympia mansion to the Parthenos mansion.

And now, in Annabeth's room, at the end of a long hallway full of armor and paintings, Percy and Annabeth were still fucking.

Their clothes were all over the floor, and Annabeth was folded on the bed, with her butt pointed at Percy, her loose blond hair messed up on the bed, her breasts against the bed mattress, while Percy kept getting into her, standing behind her, squeezing her big ass, fucking her hot vagina without stopping with his huge dick.

The two moaned discreetly, enjoying one more meeting their hiding.

And on Percy's cell phone over the bed, messages from Percy and Grover there, telling him what he was doing (busy with bureaucratic things). But the truth was another meeting that Annabeth demanded of him.

“Annabeth might not admit it, but she liked to have sex with me. I can't explain it, but it was such a pleasure that I can't help it. Two years ago, before our eighteen years, she despised me and was “my rival”, but after the hotel… after our eighteen years… these sexual escapades are becoming more and more common for us.”

“Who made you ... to ignore me yesterday?”

Percy knew: he was having sex with their teacher yesterday.

“Busy with friends.”

“He… doesn't have my ass, does he?” asked Annabeth, with the picture of Grover in Percy's cell phone in her hand.

“You bitch!”

“You bastard!”

Percy got in harder.

“Ah, Annabeth ... affectionate in sex as always. That's why I love to fuck this hot ass whenever she asked ... and I couldn't help it either. For some reason, these sexual encounters mixed with haste and pleasure drove me crazy in a peculiar way.”

“In my vagina ... make up for what you didn't do yesterday!”

“She didn't have to ask twice ... I came inside her and ran away from her mansion.”

“Everything was like last year at all.”

“And when I got home, telling the people who worked there that I “went running”. The gym clothes I wore proved it. Annabeth had told me to wear clothes like that, she said "they were easy to take off".

“Ah, Annabeth ... that's why I have a certain lust for you ... you dirty bitch.”

“When I entered ... I saw the time and my clothes in the mirror, and checking the muscles in my arms, I realized that I hadn't been to the gym in a long time.”

"Maybe I need to get active again," Percy said to the reflection. “I can't gain weight, can I?… My lovers wouldn't like it.”

Percy smiled as he said it out loud. Nobody knew about his escapades, it made everything more interesting, and thinking about how horny women were with him shirtless… he decided to work out again…

Just for the girls to want even more things with him.

…

Percy later arrived at the gym now.

He had crossed several corners in the quiet little town of Sea Haven, a small town in the middle of nowhere, and practically a quiet and good place to live.

Percy thought so. It was much better than New York, that metropolis always full. Sea Haven was a much better place to live.

Percy was wearing the clothes he had taken off while fucking Annabeth, now to actually go to the gym, and saw little movement on the streets. Normal so far, Sea Haven was not that crowded.

When he arrived at the bicycle gym, at the entrance to a rectangular, blue building, with several windows and an empty terrace. He climbed three floors of square stairs until he reached the gym, and Percy saw the place entirely empty.

This was strange. It was almost night now, there had to be someone there now. And seeing the whole place, with weights, treadmills, exercise bikes, and other crossfit objects everywhere, and the electronic music echoing everywhere, it was too far-fetched to see it all without a lot of people using it.

“Look who's here!” said a voice behind him.

Percy smiled. It was Tyson, the instructor. He was a forty-year-old, fully muscled, MMA fighter type guy, but he was a nice guy. He had short hair and round glasses. He wasn't the smartest in town, but he had a good heart, and that made Percy like him as a friend. Tyson wore the gym professor's uniform, with the name “EYE AT SHAPE GYM!” in bold on his broad chest.

Tyson and Percy shook hands, happy with the reunion.

"Hello, partner," Percy said, then looked around. “Empty gym, right?”

“Yeah man. After all, it's raining.” said Tyson.

Percy knew that. It’s started when he left, but now it looked like it was going to rain harder. The clouds darkened the night outside even more.

“You're kidding, right?” said Percy, smiling. “To the gym, rain kills. But to go to the street at any party, everyone goes out even with a flood.”

Tyson laughed.

“Well, man, your family has nice parties!” said Tyson, smiling. “Remember last year?”

“That you drank too much and danced Bad Romance on stage?”

“Yeah ... Good times!”

The two laughed at the event. It was one of the craziest for sure.

“Good, I have to go. Do you have the workout routine on your mind?”

Percy said yes with his head. He knew how to do it, had everything in his head about how to do it, and the list was on that shelf in alphabetical order.

“Great. Take it heavy, boy!”

“I will!”

The two shook hands, and Tyson left.

Percy then went to warm up to work out. He went to the treadmill and started running. He smiled with the effort. His body really needed this. And he started to work out for real now.

…

As soon as Tyson left, Thalia slowly left the chair in the waiting room and went to see if Percy had left.

He didn't leave. She was excited about it.

Thalia was heir to Zeus Parthenos, his daughter with Hera Parthenos, one of the wealthiest couples in the United States. She was the youngest daughter of the couple, the younger sister of Athena Parthenos, and practically the fifth in the row of Zeus' daughters.

After all, she had Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Demeter and Thalia, the youngest.

And to make her relationship with Annabeth stranger, Thalia was "Annabeth's aunt", but they didn't talk about it much at Olympus High School. She already imagined the jokes they would make with her:

“Hey, auntie! Did you made her snack, auntie? You're not too young to be an aunt! Damn, she's the youngest aunt I've ever seen! ” And onwards.

And, seeing themselves as "cousins", Thalia and Annabeth had many things in common, and she knew more about Annabeth than Annabeth herself did.

Looking slowly through the door, towards the machine area, Thalia saw Percy running on the treadmill alone. Only he was there, and the music was loud.

She smiled at that.

Since he started working out there, she felt a sexual curse for him almost wild. I could barely avoid it.

After all, Thalia knew about Percy's sexual affair with her. Annabeth thought she was discreet, but Thalia knew a lot more than she did about hidden sex. Thalia had boyfriends in random cities when she wanted to travel (run away) from Sea Haven sometimes, and she knew how to fuck in secret. She knew the M.O. right, and seeing Annabeth repeating the same tricks that Thalia used around, it was good to think that.

And it was better to see it too. That men's locker room witnessed a lot, as did Thalia. Seeing them fucking was something unique. Thalia knew that Percy was the son of Poseidon Olympia, and the Parthenos and Olympia had hated each other since many generations ago.

And seeing this “weird pornographic Romeo and Juliet” was good for Thalia. And she was even more excited by Percy to discover that even he had affairs like Annabeth and Thalia.

Fucking the teacher ... it was even better. So she filmed their sex against the table in the room, and ran away before the janitor arrived too. She was the first to escape from school yesterday, and she couldn't wait to finally find out.

Now, the two were there, alone. And Thalia wanted to feel what Annabeth felt for Percy.

Determined with that idea she had - fuck him right there. She watched Percy running, panting on the mat, and his body was molding itself into his sweaty shirt over and over.

Thalia felt her vagina get wet at the sight. She really wanted to fuck him.

Time passed, and Percy got off the mat and went out of sight, behind the wall where Thalia was hiding.

Quickly, she locked the gym inside with the key she took from the empty reception and entered the gym again, taking off her coat, revealing a more appropriate outfit, and went after Percy.

…

Percy finished three exercises and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

When he left, he found himself in the mirror. He was wearing a sweaty red shirt, black shorts, and running shoes.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he took off his shirt and took a picture of himself in the mirror, then put it on Instagram and typed: training hard to maintain! With bodybuilding emojis.

And sent.

He was going to get his shirt, but he realized that no one would come, so he left anyway and went to do more exercises, free from any inhibition.

…

Thalia got wet now.

Looking at her cell phone, on Percy's Instagram, she was seeing his shirtless selfie.

She got wet with that. Her panties inside her denim shorts got wet with that.

She, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, saw it with desire, and without reason to restrain herself, she looked at the gym again.

Seeing the location, she saw what she wanted.

Percy, shirtless, exercising in front of a mirror. He was pulling two weights with both arms, one at a time, and she smiled at the sight.

Now Thalia understood why "her favorite niece" always fucked him. The body made everything better.

Determined, she walked over to him, smiling expectantly.

…

Percy was in front of the mirror, doing Crossover. Seeing his body in the mirror, his muscles retracting with the movements, energized him to continue.

He worked out enough to have that body, and he wasn't going to give up now.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a person arriving. A spiky black-haired woman.

He thought it was someone who had the same idea as him, but when he saw her more closely, he saw that it was Thalia, Annabeth's “aunt”.

“Getting heavy, huh!” she said.

“I need it, auntie!” he said, aware that he was taking thirty kilos on each side.

"Percy, I already asked you not to call me that," she said, in a jovial tone that Percy never saw from her.

“It was bad, Thalia” he said, smiling, but finding her behavior different. “I just love working out.”

“Of course, for a big guy like you” she said, looking at his chest and six pack slowly.

Percy laughed, seeing her in the mirror.

“Thank you.”

He continued.

Thalia then approached his back, and started to touch his body, starting at the back.

Percy smiled when he felt her hands on his body, he was tickled, but that was replaced by lust.

"Wow, what a tough muscle," she said, smiling into the mirror, looking at him. - How long it took?

"Since I was ten," he replied.

“Always since early ...” she said, and her hands went to his chest, hugging him from behind. “I love it!”

Percy found it strange. He knew what Thalia wanted. Percy was not innocent.

“Do you really want this?” Percy never thought that Thalia would want that.

“If you do it with Annabeth, why not with her aunt?”

Percy stopped working out, surprised, and saw Thalia by reflection. Her face on his shoulder smiled at the mirror too.

“Sexy hunk, I'm just like her, I know what it's like to hide to have a good fuck. She even disguises it well, but she is not as discreet with me. I saw you in the locker room since last October, and I confess that I loved seeing you two like this.”

Percy was surprised. Thalia knew about his sexual relationship with Annabeth. Just like Nikki.

And, as if reading his mind, Thalia continued:

“Oh, and I know you fuck the teacher too. In the classroom, you savage hunk?”

Percy knew that. He and Nikki fucked there yesterday.

Suddenly, Percy felt hands on his nipples. It was Thalia's hands.

“Thalia ... the door ...” warned Percy.

"It's locked and I sent a message that was closed," she said bluntly. She then stood in front of him, bending down to pass the straight strands while Percy continued to work out, still looking at Thalia. “So you want sex with me, sexy? I may be crazier than my little niece you fuck in secret.”

She teased him by licking his body, going over his nipples, six pack, hugging his body while Percy worked out with both arms stretched out at his sides.

He liked that. She also noticed his hard erection inside his shorts.

"Go on," she said, hugging him and licking his neck. Percy smiled at his reflection. “I want to see if you can concentrate with them with you.”

Bluntly, she took off her white shirt, revealing her beautiful breasts in a black bra. Smiling at him, she lowered her bra without taking it off her body, exposing her big breasts to him.

Percy liked that. Her breasts were wonderful. They were beautiful for a woman in her late twenties

She bent down, licking Percy's body as he worked out, and she took his erection against his shorts, then she lowered her shorts, his erection jumped out with the masculine vigor that Annabeth, Nikki, and other girls loved.

Bluntly, she took his penis and started sucking on a blowjob.

Percy moaned without fear. The moans were muffled by the loud sound, and he felt refreshed. Fucking an "aunt", especially Annabeth, was new to him. The most he fucked was Nikki's milf, but Thalia, even at his age, was new, since she was technically an aunt.

But it didn't matter to him. Percy continued to work out, seeing the reflection of Thalia crouched in front of him, sucking his dick like a professional porn actress.

First Annabeth, and now Thalia ... Percy was loving his return to that city.

The blowjob continued as Percy finished the Crossover. Feeling his body fatigue being dominated by lust. Feeling Thalia sucking his dick energized him for more.

When it was over, Percy took his cock from her mouth, confusing Leia, who saw him going to another machine.

Now Percy, with his hard cock still sticking out, pointing up, straddled his bench press and lay down, his erection pointed upwards even more.

"Come and energize me," he said, smiling. “Come, auntie, come and fuck this tasty penis, come at me!”

Thalia put down her short jeans, getting exposed black lingerie at the gym, and walked over to him. She saw Percy lying down, lifting a hundred-pound weight on each side, and approached only his penis. She looked mesmerized by his muscular body working out non-stop, and he looked at her sexy body, that thin belly, hot breasts, and model's ass.

It was certainly all genetic in her family.

Bluntly, another blowjob started.

The fetish continued right there. Thalia sucked on Percy, who continued to work out without stopping. Both of them were loving this game - fucking during exercises moved him a lot, causing him to be a pervert to satisfy that hot girl who did a blowjob on him.

Just like Annabeth did to him whenever they were alone.

This continued until Percy said:

“I'll come!”

“Hang on!” she said, pointing to another location of the gym.

Getting up, she walked over there.

Percy, guarding the weight, followed her there too.

Thalia was standing against a boxing doll, standing near the mat, and leaned there, lowering her panties. Her vagina was dripping with pleasure.

"Come on, tough sex model," she teased, smiling at him. “Come eat me, you hunk. Come eat auntie, now!”

Percy was more excited about it, so he took off his shorts and underwear, getting completely naked next to her, then came over and hugged her on his back, touching her breasts while licking her neck slowly.

Bluntly, Percy tucked his entire penis into her vagina. Thalia screamed out loud in pleasure, feeling the size of him inside her

Even with the loud sound, Thalia managed to moan louder.

Smiling with growing lust, Percy started to pick up his pace. He got inside her like he did with Annabeth whenever she said

Embracing the punching bag, Thalia moaned like a porn actress as she felt that healed adonis penis poking inside him more and more. She felt what Annabeth felt now, the pleasure of having public sex with her father's enemy's son, and it made her too mad.

Percy saw that hot girl's back, that hot ass eating his dick while her big tits were squeezed against the punching bag.

He smiled at that. I had never done this before, but I was really enjoying it. Sex at the gym. And he felt her vagina eating his dick over and over.

Thalia looked at him from the back, her tongue sticking out, enjoying the feeling of his member digging into her vagina more and more, she moaned like crazy, enjoying it as hell. Fucking Percy was too much of an animal.

She then felt his hands hugging her body, still getting inside her, and he licked her face.

She looked at him and kissed him on the mouth.

They both moaned with the kiss, enjoying the sensation in the mouth, body and vagina, being enlarged by that huge penis over and over.

Percy was loving this. He thought that aunt was fucking hot, with that hot body, pretty face, beautiful voice, and now she was hungry for a dick letting him stick her against a punching bag.

Even though Annabeth's aunt, Percy did not shy away from pleasure. Fucking another Parthenos was fucking crazy. It really turned into a pornographic Romeo and Juliet, with Romeo eating Juliet's aunt now.

Now he beat his “third arm” in her wet cave over and over, enjoying it too much.

They both moaned vigorously, letting their passions ignite their bodies, and she quickly pulled away and pulled his penis out of her vagina.

Confused, he let her push him against the bag, and started sucking on another blowjob.

"I don't want it in the vagina," she said, smiling as she licked his penis like a popsicle, "then come in my mouth."

Before Percy answered, Thalia started giving a blowjob stronger than the last one. He screamed with pleasure at that.

He liked that, with his back against the huge bag hanging from the ceiling, feeling her mouth wrap his cock once more. She sucked hard, moaning as her hands explored his muscles as he took her head, speeding up the pace.

Gradually, Percy felt semen coming. He wanted to let go, and he wanted to now.

Looking at her, realizing that she was staring back at him, he smiled, and she understood, so she continued to suck nonstop, wanting more milk from him.

And it did.

Percy groaned hard as his penis erupted in semen that she liked. She opened her eyes wide, almost choking on the quantity.

Liking it so much that she rolled her eyes, Thalia began to suck everything she could.

Breathing, Percy felt his penis releasing everything it held, breathing while it sucked everything.

Thalia felt semen on her lips, dripping down her breasts. That sensual fuck really made a mess.

Gradually - she was in no hurry - she sucked everything.

When he stopped sucking, Percy saw her sitting naked on the floor, her face and breasts with fresh semen on them. Smiling, she said:

“OH, you messed me up all over ... I need a shower ...” she stood up, walking to the bathroom, with her wet ass pointed at him. “And you're so sweaty ... do you want to take a shower too?”

Percy understood what she wanted, and followed her to the ladies' room, ready for more sex.

…

“Fucking Annabeth's aunt was really unbelievable ... even for me.”

Percy pedaled back home, still wet from sex in the shower. And with the rain falling, it didn't make much difference. It just hid what he had just done.

“Thalia Parthenos was the youngest daughter of Zeus, who was Athena's father, and she was Annabeth's mother. To explain this complicated family tree a little bit. So the two were almost the same age, with Thalia being a year older than Annabeth, and that was obvious from her face and sexual drive. I confess that fucking her was a unique experience.”

Thalia was really an insatiable hot fuck. He remembered the sex they had at the gym until the shower, and her moans still echoed inside his head.

He had eyes on her, but he didn't know she was so wild as to have sex at the gym.

Smiling, he was happy to have two hot babes addicted to his dick - Thalia and Annabeth - and thought about how many more would want to have sex with him.

“I couldn't wait to see it. It wasn't even a week ago that I went back to Sea Haven… and I already have three complicated relationships with three different women. My lover (secret girlfriend), my lover's aunt, and my teacher.”

“The drama stars would be proud of me. With complete certainty.”

…

Thalia was sitting on a chair in the gym's office, wet and naked.

She liked to seduce and fuck Percy at the gym, and felt relaxed about having wild sex with her niece's lover.

Fucking at the gym, with him exercising while she sucked his dick, made her crazy, and she liked having fucked him in the shower afterwards.

The cold water with the heat of your body was a delicious mixture. And feeling the heat of his body too, penetrating her over and over, was even better.

And now, she was watching the videos from the security cameras, with herself doing bitching at the gym with Percy.

Madness documented by the cameras.

Blowjob, jumping on his dick, groans mixed with the loud sound, and smiled while editing the videos, separating the obscene scenes and putting them on the cell phone.

When it was over, she took out her cell phone and watched the videos there, thinking about when she was going to fuck him again while watching their “porn movie” at the gym.

She couldn't wait.

…

“Thalia was that kind of woman who looked just like Annabeth. An uncontrolled lust hidden by a beautiful model's face, and I know that soon, she will want more. If the two had one thing in common, it was that they hated me in public, but they love it when I fuck them. And knowing Annabeth, I'm sure that Thalia, at school or at the Parthenos' house, she'll call me somewhere empty, and the exposed sexuality of people will drive her crazy again.”

“As crazy as it sounds ... I want it to happen. Very soon.”

…

In Grover's room, a neighbor of his saw Percy arriving wet at his house, hugging his friend and going to play video games with him. She saw it all through the window.

While spying on them, Percy took off his wet shirt and Grover placed it next to a fan to dry. Because of the heavy rain, she didn't understand what the two friends were saying, but it didn't matter to her.

Rather, watching Percy like that. Shirtless and strong, and knowing who he was, she didn't care about anything material about him.

It was something physical… that she wanted so much with him.

“Soon, soon… you fucking sexy brat.”

**[Son of the Sea appeared on the screen, ending the episode].**


	36. Son of the Sea. Episode 4: The Neighbor's Body is Better

Chapter 6: Son of the Sea. Episode 4: The Neighbor's Body is Better

(While visiting his best friend, Grover, in the suburbs, Percy was approached by Priscila, a neighbor of his, a former sensual model, who has a hard-on for Percy and, without resisting, fucks her at her house, even with Grover waiting for him reach for a compromise between them)

…

**SON OF THE SEA appears, with tense music. Then the name of the second episode.**

**THE NEIGHBOR'S BODY IS BETTER.**

…

“My life at Sea Haven was getting strangely altered from what I remembered. Before my trip, I felt like a normal boy, going to school, spending time with my friends, fucking my secret girlfriend. The normal life. But, I never thought what would happen yesterday.”

“I had sex with Annabeth's aunt. Thalia Parthenos, at the gym last night. I don't know how it happened. Just happened. When my mind ran out of the ecstasy that moved me, on the way home, the weight of what I did fell on me.”

“I had sex with Thalia… Annabeth's younger aunt… and she could find out at any time.”

“And ... I confess that feeling stayed with me today ... all day ...”

Percy was walking down the hall, unconcerned about class, just wanting to leave to find his friend when the cell phone rang, and he saw Annabeth calling.

He was going to call, but the call went out, and a message came from her.

**Music room! Now!**

Percy watched the message, already knowing what she wanted.

…

Grover waited for Percy to show up at the school door, not knowing what his friend was doing.

“Where are you, Percy?” asked Grover, stomping his foot, impatient with his friend's delay.

…

In the school's music room, Percy and Annabeth were "using their free time to make up for last night."

Annabeth, shirtless, bra loose around her breasts, grabbing Percy, who was shirtless and pants open, both were sitting on a chair inside the room, fucking like lovers they were.

Annabeth fervently wanted this. She wanted to fuck Percy yesterday, but he was busy working out at the gym (fucking her aunt, Thalia) and Annabeth, who sent messages to Percy yesterday to fuck in her bed - Percy didn't carry a cell phone to the gym, and Percy just saw it on the way to school today. And now, as "compensation", Annabeth lured Percy over there, pushed him in the chair, kissed him passionately, stripped each other's torsos, and Annabeth penetrated his penis into her vagina.

And so far, the two remained silent, but they moaned in whispers the things they liked.

“Because… you didn't answer me yesterday… fucking hunk…!” groaned Annabeth, hugging Percy as she jumped on his dick.

Percy, remembering himself fucking Thalia in front of the Academy mirror, said:

“I was… Working out…”

“Hmmmm ... it's good ... this body needs ... this body makes me crazy!” she moaned, lost in ecstasy.

She stopped hugging his neck and kissed him, making sucking sounds as she grabbed his messy black hair.

Percy penetrated his tongue in her mouth, enjoying the kiss, until she stopped, and she said:

“Next time ... let me know!” she moaned more. “Let me know ... when you can't have sex with me.”

Percy, groaning and understanding, said:

“So ... this afternoon you won't have your "boyfriend" in your bed today” Annabeth stared, and Percy continued: “Grover and I … will play video games today ... so ... how about in two days?”

“Where?” asked Annabeth, without stopping the pace.

Percy, smiling, started to jump, penetrating her vagina too. Annabeth played with it, even smiled with the skill of her "boyfriend".

“Wherever you want!”

Thus, Annabeth felt the pace increase, the climax coming fast. Annabeth hugged Percy's strong body. Percy felt her luscious breasts against his chest, enjoying it. He hugged Annabeth's waist, penetrating like a Latin lover, and came inside her.

The two groaned. Liking it very much. The sex was so good that it soiled the music room chair with sexual fluids.

…

Percy pulled on his shirt, satisfied after having sex there for half an hour with Annabeth, who was fully dressed, picking up her backpack on the floor, next to a huge cello standing and perched in the corner of the room.

"I want sex in my living room tomorrow," she said, looking into his green eyes.

Percy was surprised.

“In your… living room… in your house?”

"RIght," she said, as if it were easy. “My parents are leaving, and my employees are leaving. Then it will be me, you ... and a lot of sex. I want this as compensation for our lost night yesterday.”

Percy was a little afraid of that. That house was made by paranoid people, who even watched the dust on the furniture. Annabeth's room was an exception (her requirement), but the rest of the house, even her parents' room, was under constant surveillance.

How Annabeth could avoid this for an afternoon of sex between them, Percy didn't know. He just knew that Annabeth demanded it of him.

"And show up at my gate at three tomorrow," she said, leaving. “If not, get ready for very difficult days ... sexy green eyes!”

And with that beautiful line, Annabeth left, leaving Percy surprised and quiet in the music room.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was Grover. Percy answered.

“Grover?”

“Shall we play now or what?” he asked.

Hurriedly, Percy grabbed the backpack and left the room.

…

In the neighborhood of Grover, Priscila was waiting for Grover's visit to arrive.

It was Friday, and the husband went out to work all day again, so she would be alone all afternoon that day. She was used to it. Her husband always worked, and when he was at home, he almost never touched her. Not even to say good night.

She was in such a deep drought that she never dreamed of feeling anything new. However, that changed when he met her neighbor's friend, and after that her life changed.

Now, ten minutes after her husband left, she was waiting for the neighbor's friend.

Grover, the skinny, skinny boy, was waiting for his friend on the sidewalk, with his house just ahead of him. She lived across the street from him, and waited for that sensual model with green eyes to appear.

Until that day, she didn't even believe that a skinny nerd like that could have as best friend that sensual heir she saw in magazines, instagram, fashion websites, and party videos on Youtube, but it was true. She smiled just thinking about him.

And suddenly, she noticed Grover smiling. Percy Olympia has arrived.

She saw the direction Grover was looking, and her body rose with lust. Percy appeared there ... shirtless! Priscilla loved to see him like this. She looked at the photos on his instagram, it was obvious that he had a gym in that gigantic mansion, and he showed up there like any son of any neighbor of hers. In light shorts, jogging shoes, shirtless, and hugging Grover like he was her brother.

When they started walking, she wet her own lips, seeing his body shining with the sun. She loved to see his body whenever she could.

And when Grover entered, Percy stopped at the door and looked back. Priscila saw his hair and green eyes in the distance, and she signaled with her hand.

Percy nodded, and went inside.

Priscila smiled, she was going to have another chance with her. After all… she knew he had a hard-on on her. After that day before summer started ... it was better for her than any other day.

…

Inside Grover's room, he and Percy played Call of Duty there, carefree. Grover even took his shirt off as Percy was now. Percy saw his friend's body, and saw that he had a more "skeletal" body than Percy's. The two were complete opposites.

Percy was like that because he planned to run down the highway to his record area (four kilometers away from the city) and since last October, Grover has been trying to do the same.

He might not be as good at Gym Class, but he ran like The Flash.

And, thinking about jogging with his friend, Percy's mind went back to Grover's sexy neighbor: Priscila, and thought of her so erotic that his penis grew.

After all, he already saw her having sex… and he really liked it.

Then Percy remembered that October afternoon ... Percy noticed her for the first time when her husband and she were screaming…

…

In the cool October afternoon, Percy was waiting for Grover to run on the sidewalk, unconcerned, when a strange sound popped in his ears. He looked in the direction and saw Priscila's house there. A simple one-story house, just like Grover's.

He, thinking it was a fight, ran across the street and went to see through the bedroom window, out of sight, a little hidden from the street, and what he saw surprised him.

They weren't fighting, they were having sex.

Percy saw her husband - who she moaned as "Big Brian" - lying on the bed. He was like a white whale stuck on the beach in that bed (how he got a fucking hot woman like her, Percy didn't know), Percy just knew that Priscila was fucking hot.

Percy watched his sly voice shouting his name, her big breasts jumping with the movement, and the man's hands squeezing her big ass, they both jumped with sexual fervor.

Percy was hard to see her and then, realizing that no one was watching him against the wall, under the window, he took his penis and masturbated while spying on them having sex.

However, their amusement was short-lived, when Brian shouted that he was going to come, he did. Percy didn't even start well and he already came. Brian was satisfied, but Priscila was not. She was obviously dissatisfied.

When he left to go to the bathroom, Percy watched Priscila's sensual body, and followed with his hand until he came on her wall. He groaned a little louder than he wanted to.

Before she noticed who did this, he straightened his shorts and ran.

After that, days later, Percy was finishing jogging around the neighborhood when Priscila called him from her home.

Curious, he went there, and found out.

She said she noticed Percy over there, watching her that day. Percy was worried that she was going to blame him for this, but, she didn't do any of that. She took his face and kissed him freely, with the neighborhood exposed behind him. Nobody saw it, but it was still risky. She stopped and smiled, saying that she felt a sexual desire for him after that, and that she watched him shirtless and masturbated for it.

With that, the two had sex until nightfall in her bed. Percy gave her the fun her husband has never had before (her words to him as he moaned during their sex) and when it was seven at night, Brian arrived and Percy ran out the window.

That night was awesome.

…

After that, the two had a sexual affair, having sex whenever they could. During the holidays, Percy was unable to keep in touch with her (Annabeth and other women around the world kind of kept him busy for three months of freedom before classes started).

But from the way Priscila made the phone call to him, devouring him with his brown eyes, especially his muscles, it was clear that she missed him sexually.

And Percy, being the “female devotee” he was, thought of a “break” before the race. It was a certainty that solidified in his mind.

Today, they would have sex again. Percy knew that.

“YEAHHHH !!!” shouted Grover, smiling, taking Percy out of his sexual thoughts. “I killed them all! Hu! Hu! Hu!” he celebrated, jumping on the bed. “And you lost!”

Percy smiled genuinely.

“And I lost! Congratulations!”

Grover stopped jumping and landed on the floor.

“And now, friend? Jogging?”

Percy got up from the huge ottoman on the floor and said:

“I'll warm up outside. Close to the bridge? As always?”

"Sure, buddy," he said. “You can do whatever you want!”

Oh, I will, Grover, he thought, smiling as he thought about sex with Priscila soon.

"I will, Grover," he said aloud.

So Grover went into the bathroom and Percy went freely around his house (empty, his parents work all day, one of the “empathetic” things that makes him and Grover friends) up to the front door.

And from there ... Priscila!

…

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Priscilla, who was doing the dishes in the kitchen, ran quickly to open it.

There, she met Percy, her neighbor's friend.

Percy had a square face, messy black hair, and a good shape. He liked to walk without a shirt, exposing that strong chest, squares and defined arms - as now. - He was just in blue shorts and jogging shoes.

“Hi. Is this where you asked for free fun?” he asked, smiling.

Priscila put a hand on her waist.

“It was. And I want it now!”

Percy was mesmerized by Priscila. She could be a lingerie model if she wanted to. She had a very sensual body. Her breasts were large, her lips were fleshy, her skin was dark, her ass was large.

Now, she wore a tight white top shirt and denim miniskirt, drawing her body very well.

Because she didn't pose in search, he didn't know. He just knew that she now has sex with him, and she always wants it so much every time she sees him.

With the crazy lust now between them, Priscila took his arm and pulled him into the house.

In the next instant, she jumped on him and kissed him.

…

Grover left his house after taking a shower and getting ready. He was like Percy - shirtless, shorts and jogging shoes. - He wanted to run with Percy to the farthest point and come back, as they always did before the holidays, and coming back that day.

He felt lucky to have a friend like Percy Olympia. And Percy liked him, too, in a way that Grover understood, but he didn't even know it was possible. Percy told Grover that he saw him as "a genuine human being, not as a god for the money he will one day inherit". Grover didn't even care about that. For him, Percy was a good friend to talk shit and have fun, not the “super rich super model who will one day dominate the world!”, As the popular guys and cheerleaders used to say.

That's why Grover liked Percy. He was not like everyone. He liked Grover, and Grover corresponded to being normal with Percy (his normal, technically).

However, his thoughts were interrupted with deaf, but present and obvious screams, coming from a nearby house.

Priscila's house, his hot neighbor. Grover was horny about her, and masturbated thinking about her, but he never had the courage to talk to her.

Looking out of her window, seeing the living room, Grover saw Percy inside, shirtless and smiling, jogging somewhere. And then Priscila, in short clothes, jogging after him.

What is he doing there? Thought Grover. What's going on over there?

He approached the entrance to the house. Seeing that he had no dog, he jumped over the fence and circled the house.

When he reached the other side, he heard more dull sounds, then sounds of sucking and groaning. Grover understood what it was.

Kisses? I wonder if he…? Grover thought.

Grover didn't have to ask the rest. He already found out.

Seeing through the window, he saw Priscilla kissing Percy ravenously. She was jogging her hands over his back as they staggered around the room until they fell on the bed.

The friend was fucking his crush! Grover did not believe what he saw.

Grover saw Percy lying on the bed, and the woman placed herself on top of him after removing her miniskirt and top, getting completely naked on top of him, and kissing him with burning desire.

The two kissed while the woman opened his shorts and took his hard, erect penis from inside his blue underwear. She smiled when I felt that hard member in her hand, then licked his body down to his penis and started sucking.

Grover was impressed by that scene. It looked like a porn movie, with those two moaning as she sucked his dick. Grover saw his friend being all loose and perverted with Priscila, who was more than Percy, she moaned freely and sucked his hard cock with ease.

Grover felt his own hard penis inside his shorts. He watched the scene, with Percy smiling, with his hands behind his head, enjoying his blowjob.

What the hell is going on? Grover thought, half incredulous and half enjoying it.

Priscila suddenly stopped giving blowjob to Percy's penis, and advanced her face to Percy's face, kissing him more, while she positioned herself on top of him with desire.

Sitting on top of him, she placed his hard cock in her vagina, and started jumping. Having direct sex with him.

Percy moaned with pleasure, and started to grab her breasts. The woman started to press his chest as she jumped. Grover continued to spy on his best friend by fucking the woman he liked there, and gradually took his own penis out of his shorts, it was hard and big, a little smaller than Percy, and started to masturbate right there.

Percy smiled, feeling her breasts with his hands, as she spread her own dark hair over her head, moaning a little more freely now.

Grover continued to masturbate, watching his friend fuck that hot chick.

Percy grabbed her waist, grabbing and following the pace. Grover heard the tap, tap, tap, tap that the two did. The moans were low, but obvious. Percy was looking up while watching that hot chick jumping on him over and over.

Her breasts were incredible. Grover had a good view of them. They jumped at the same intensity as the sex she had with Percy. They were swaying hard. Percy couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her breasts willingly again. The woman placed her own hands on top of theirs, groaning his name.

“Naughty… sexy millionaire… put your gun in my cave, better than that horn from Brian! Go deeper, your Magic Mike model!”

Percy moaned:

“Bitch, knockers… big… you horny bitch, ho fuck… your husband must be with branches on his head… bigger than you… your hot neighbor bitch!”

Priscila smiled at that. She found it hot and sensual.

“Look who's talking, you sexy pervert!” she then pressed his strong chest. “Cheating on your girlfriend with me! Your horse… muscular… fucking hot…!”

“Look who's talking!” Percy moaned, feeling her hard nipples with his fingers. “Cheating on your husband with me! You are worthless! You… fucking hot… fucking busty… hot ass…”

“You’re worthless!” she moaned, without stopping jumping on him. “But you are very tasty! Fuck me more! That's right! Go deep in me! Your dick is delicious!”

"Your breasts are great," he groaned, squeezing her breasts tighter. “Two delicious fucking air bags!”

The woman moaned harder.

“Your vagina is delicious!” Percy groaned, feeling her press against him. “I want to come soon!”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want a male jet inside me!”

Grover watched it all, surprised and impressed at the same time. He masturbated at the same speed as their sex, and he wanted to come soon, like them.

The woman grabbed Percy's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, hugging his neck. Percy hugged the woman while she still jumped on him nonstop.

It didn't take long for the climax to arrive for all three. Percy came. The woman felt it, pushing Percy back onto the bed with such force that the bed creaked as she felt the eruption of semen inside her.

Grover didn't resist either. She came against the wall, forming a stain near his legs.

The sex is over. Comfortable silence went on.

Grover breathed a sigh of relief, watching his best friend get out of Priscila's bed, messed up with their sex, with the woman now lying there, loose and free. Percy fixed his shorts and leaned against the wall.

"I love it," she moaned, smiling.

"Me too," she moaned, feeling the sexual fluids seep out of her body. “I want to eat you more later. I missed you for a long time! Come… have more sex with me!”

Percy stared at her sensual body, naked and satisfied, and denied it.

"It won't work now, I'm jogging now," he said, taking out his cell phone and apparently typing something.

Suddenly, Grover felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and saw Percy's message.

**Friend, are you on the bridge?**

Grover saw Percy staring at his cell phone, then seeing the model he had laid in bed, and saw the cell phone again, smiling with conquest.

Grover typed:

**Not yet, but I'm going now. See you on the bridge in ten minutes.**

And sent.

Grover saw Percy noticing and typed something else. Grover received.

**I'll be there, friend. See you.**

**See you later too.**

Percy put his cell phone away and approached the woman.

“Until our next fuck, slut.”

"I'm going to miss it, man whore." She stood up and hugged Percy, kissing him. Percy felt her breasts against his body, felt them harden. Her kiss was wetter, with her tongue dominating her mouth.

Percy did the same and grabbed her bare ass.

Grover felt himself stiffen again. Percy pushed her away, smiling.

“Enough with the provocation. See you later, sexy.”

He hit her in the ass and walked to the front of her house. Priscila then started to dress inside her room.

Grover came out of hiding, still hidden from them, and saw Percy jogging down the bridge, as if it were normal. It didn't even look like he had sex now.

Grover then went right after, pretending he didn't see his friend having sex with that hot girl just now.

…

As soon as the two met, the two started jogging. After almost an hour, the two returned. According to Percy's IPhone, they ran two miles that afternoon.

A good start, no doubt.

After the race, Percy and Grover were resting on the bridge near the city entrance. The river that surrounded Sea Haven, which flowed into the sea just ahead, remained below, strong and light brown as always.

They were both resting from their run. Both were shirtless, in shorts and sneakers. Both tired and relaxing on the thick white fence near them.

This time they managed to do well. They were getting used to it well after three months stopped.

But, Grover's mind was not quiet about what he saw.

Grover looked at him, thinking about how to confess that he saw his friend, Percy, having sex with his crush and hot neighbor. He cheated on his “girlfriend” by having sex with another woman, and wanted to admit that he saw him.

Without knowing how to start, he decided to look around, seeing that they were alone with those he knew. Some random people passed motorbikes and cars on and off the city over the bridge.

After building up courage, Grover decided to tell everything.

"I saw you," he said.

Percy stopped seeing the water and looked at Grover.

“You saw… What?”

“I saw you having sex with Priscila. In her bed before we started jogginh.”

Percy soon realized what he was talking about. He looked around, then said:

“Did you see me with Priscila?”

Grover nodded.

“If Priscila is a hot woman in a top and a hot ass, and she was jumping on you in that bed while you squeezed her huge breasts, then yes, I saw you with Priscila.”

Percy looked at the river, saying nothing.

"Dude, don't tell anyone, please," he said at last.

Grover crossed his arms, then, after a long serious look, he smiled.

“Dude, I won't tell. I'm your friend, I'm with you until the end.”

Percy smiled in relief.

“Thanks bro.

The two embraced.

“But tell me, how many women do you have?”

Percy pulled away from the hug and returned to the position he had before.

“I can tell you, but let's go to a better location. I don't want to be screaming here.”

When a fast car passed by them, making a loud crash, Grover understood.

“Of course. Let's go! I know a place.”

Grover started to run. Percy followed him.

…

The dusty forest road, near the lake, was better than that bridge. It was secluded and quiet. With no one to hear them both

There, Percy started to count.

"Annabeth," he began. “She's my secret girlfriend.”

Grover was surprised.

“Annabeth ... Parthenos? The spoiled rich girl who hates you.”

"She herself," Percy said, smiling, sitting on the thick branches of the tree, facing Grover, who was also sitting. “Annabeth is a fucking sex addict. I like to fuck her so much, and she never fails when the subject is sex” he said. Grover couldn't help getting hard by imagining the two of them having sex. “But, she gets busy, and I can't avoid sex. Since the holidays, I no longer control myself.”

Percy looked at the lake, and Grover noticed his hard cock too. That chat was cheering him up, as was Grover.

"In the beginning, there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Percy said. Grover liked to hear that. So that hot girl had sex with Percy too. That naughty babe ... “I saw her on a ship once, last month. And I couldn't resist. I seduced her and we had sex in her room. It was awesome. After that, I saw other models from around the world. Italy, Japan, Paris. I don't remember the names, but we had sex with lust. It was animal. Annabeth seduced me in a hotel, and since then she has been looking for me for sex almost every day. The reason I was late with you… was because she didn't leave me alone. We always ended in sex.”

Grover loved to hear it all. He was breathing tiredly, but he was still listening intently.

“And with Priscila? How did your sexual relationship with her begin?”

Percy smiled at the mention of it.

“I was waiting for you when I heard her fucking her husband, and I thought she was fucking hot. Priscila said she saw me watching her sex with her husband, and proposed to have me as a lover. I couldn't resist her model body, and I had sex with her. We have been doing this for two months until the holidays, and we started our "relationship" again today, before jogging with you.”

Grover nodded. His friend was a pervert for hot women and sex. Just as they seemed to be perverted in it. His gym body was kryptonite for them, Grover was sure.

“Dude, since you confessed to me, I also have a confession” Percy looked at his friend. “I masturbated seeing Annabeth in the locker room once.”

Percy was impressed by his confession.

“Seriously?” Grover nodded. “Did you spy on Annabeth? How was it?”

“Amazing! She has an awesome fucking ass. Now I understand why you have sex with her.”

Percy laughed.

“Man, that hot girl is really insatiable. She doesn't even forgive sex at school.”

Grover approached him and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Fuck! Buddy, I have so much to learn from you. And I confess that I felt a certain envy of you with women, but now… I feel that our friendship can improve.”

Percy looked at Grover.

“Improve ... how?”

Grover smiled. Percy smiled at that.

“Tell me all the sexual adventures you do. I want something ... good to imagine when you're busy.”

Percy felt his own hard penis in his pants, ready for sex again, imagining himself talking about his sexual prowess to him. The request was strange, but Percy had sex with women everywhere.

They were both strangers.

Percy stood up and said:

“Friend. We have a deal.”

Grover smiled and hugged him.

“Thanks, buddy!” the two moved away. “Well… Brian will be here in an hour… do you want to start our deal now?”

Percy, feeling the comforting feeling of sex and renewed depravity, smiled.

“Of course. Everything for my friend!”

…

“And since then, my friendship with Grover has taken a new angle ... I have sex ...”

In Priscila's room, Percy was fucking Priscila, lying on her bed, and she jumping on top of him, she moaned with lust and haste mixed, with Grover watching, masturbating in the backyard, as before, smiling.

Percy came, Priscila gambled sexually, and Percy escaped with Grover discreetly when Brian, in a suit, came home, with Priscila lying naked on her bed.

“And I tell everything to Grover, who masturbates while I speak. As strange as it seemed ... I loved this new dynamic.”

Percy was talking about sex, with Grover masturbating on his bed. The two were in his room, talking about explicit things as if commenting on American football.

“Grover Underwood was a good friend, and I confess that I feel lucky with him now. And since he knows about my “adventures” now, what else would happen tomorrow and the day after?”

“Many things ... and I don't even know what's going to happen now.”

…

Outside Grover's room, in the hall, a girl could hear them talking:

“Tell me more, Percy!” Grover moaned. “Tell me more!”

Percy continued:

“After I took off her panties, I spit in her vagina, and teased her with my penis in my hand, joking if I was going to shove it all in or not, and surprised her when I spit on my dick and started having anal sex with she. She loved it, and we fucked for a long time in her bed. Trust me, friend. Japanese girls really know how to have sex, and ...”

The girl masturbated there, loving to hear everything.

And a certainty happened in her mind: of all the sexual things that her brother's friend did, he will do the same to her.

Coming soon!

**[Son of the Sea appeared on the screen, ending the episode].**


	37. Son of the Sea. Episode 5: The Friend's Sister

Chapter 37: Son of the Sea. Episode 5: The Friend's Sister

(While visiting Grover, Percy entered his house and found his sister, Suelen, taking sexy selfies and, as she had a crush on Percy, they started having a sexual affair, even with Grover being able to find out every second)

…

**SON OF THE SEA appears, with tense music. Then the name of the fifth episode.**

**FRIENDS ALL THE TIME, LOVERS SOMETIMES.**

…

“There are days when I don't want to do anything sex-related. I know, sometimes it's kind of weird from me, but there are times when I like to take a break from random sex. Everyone knows that men, even more virile like me, always say that sex is the best thing in the world, and that has more than enough in my life.”

Percy was naked in the living room of the Parthenos mansion, with images of owls framed on the walls, an expensive rug at their feet, long windows with gray stained glass on top, an empty fireplace, expensive furniture everywhere ... and two teenagers naked in the middle of the room, fucking.

Annabeth, naked, with her hair down, moaned like crazy, enjoying fucking Percy over there. Percy, grabbing Annabeth's waist, kept getting in, moaning like a pervert, just like her.

“Annabeth was right about two things. First: the mansion was empty, and second: she was crazy about sex. I didn't even knock on the door and it opened immediately, in gray lingerie, and I was wearing running shorts. She demanded that I be like that ... and she didn't even give me five minutes to pull me into the room by my shorts, which was the same as mine, to take off my running shoes, underwear and shorts ... and then her lingerie ... and exactly three and mid-afternoon, I had sex with Annabeth standing up on her expensive rug… and our bodies dripped with lust.”

Percy continued to fuck, moaning as he liked: discreet but sincere, while Annabeth, standing in front of her, moaning madly, almost screaming.

“Percy… go deep… go deeper…”

“I will destroy your vagina at your house!” he groaned. - You have no brakes?”

“Never ... never for sex ... Fuck! Come soon!”

Percy then squeezed his hands on her waist, and penetrated harder more often until finally:

“Take milk, spoiled hottie!”

Percy came, and Annabeth made a satisfied moan. He dropped her glass, and she leaned on the couch. Fresh semen dripped from her vagina.

“Fuck… fuck… holy shit… I love it.”

"And I love to hear you curse," groaned Percy.

Annabeth turned, smiling at him, and she said:

“Do you know when I told you my parents would arrive at night?” she asked.

"Yes," said Percy.

“Well then ... I lied!”

Percy looked at her in confusion, but understood when an engine sound started to echo outside. Percy went to see ... and saw the Parthenos limousine.

“Your parents!” said Percy, seeing an older woman getting out of the limo: Athena Parthenos, Co-CEO of Parthenos Industries, she was beautiful, she was a “thirty year old Annabeth”, sensual and beautiful as a milf, while Fredderick Parthenos was a “nerd skinny girl with round glasses ”, blond and tall, but still“ nerd ”.

Percy looked back, and saw that Annabeth and her clothes were gone.

"Fuck," swore Percy, collecting his underwear and shorts, he pulled on everything and, when he was done, started running to Annabeth's room.

Upstairs, Annabeth was in lingerie, at her bedroom door.

“Come here!” she called in a whisper.

“You bitch!” said Percy as he passed her through the door.

“The best” Annabeth closed the door, seeing her shirtless “boyfriend” in her room, but instead of sex, it was an escape. Annabeth saw him opening the passage to leave, and called him back: “Perseus!”

Percy turned, his face in a hurry.

"Come whenever you want," she winked at him, smiling.

Percy then left the passage, and Annabeth went to get dressed.

…

In a tree, a kilometer from Annabeth's mansion, Percy took a bag. He had a habit of putting clothes and accessories around. It was something he had done since he was a child.

And from the bag, he took out a dark blue shirt, light green shorts, and slippers. Percy smiled at that.

After escaping Annabeth's house from being caught naked by her parents - and Percy cursing Annabeth every time he remembered that - Percy was getting ready to go see his friend Grover.

Normally, Percy would look for someone to have sex, but now ... he didn't want to know.

“Sometimes it happened ... it was like ... like ... like something that happens sometimes, very rare. But, one thing I didn't know, was that I was going to find someone who was going to change my mind… and whoever drove me crazy was surprising.”

“It started when I went to visit Grover …”

…

Percy didn't want to know about sex.

This was rare, and he enjoyed moments like that.

Today, after two days that Thalia and Annabeth seduced him (Annabeth for blackmail - a fetish from him - and Thalia for showing him those huge breasts at the gym), Percy decided to stop sex without compromise that he secretly liked.

Besides that; had no lovers or girlfriend to fuck.

Annabeth finished what she wanted to do with him half an hour ago, Nikki was busy (she just didn't know it was with her husband or another boyfriend besides him), Thalia (who left) or Rachel (who never answered his messages).

Now, he just wanted to meet Grover, Percy's best friend, to play video games. And now he was close to his house.

Percy clapped his hands, and no one answered.

Curious, Percy went into the yard - Grover's wall was much smaller compared to Percy's mansion wall - and knocked again, this time on Grover's door.

Then, remembering when he was, and sent a message to him.

**Friend. Are you at home?**

Grover immediately responded.

**Hi, man. I'm in the market. You can come in, my sister is at home.**

**OK.** Answered Percy, who entered the house immediately.

…

Inside, Percy came across an open door.

Percy remembered that Grover had a sister, and decided to pass. At that moment, a flash came out of the door.

Instinctively, Percy looked, and what he saw surprised him.

He saw Grover's sister, in a thong bikini, taking a selfie in the mirror.

She had long black hair, dark skin - like his - huge breasts and ass, like that of a porn star who watched (and loved it when some lover imitated; to spice up sex).

The girl took off her sunglasses, exposing her brown eyes, and saw that it was Suelen.

Former student at school, the hottest student… And his former sexual partner.

Percy suddenly sniffed, and it alerted her.

Suelen was furious.

“Grover! If I catch you trying to steal my cash ...!” she was shouting as she approached and, when she opened the door and found Percy, she stopped talking. “Percy?”

“Suelen!”

Suelen searched him with his eyes: blue sleeveless shirt, green shorts and slippers. He had messy black hair and a handsome face.

“Percy ... How long ...” she touched his arm. “Did you left your palace to play Resident Evil with Grover again? How was the trip around the world? How are you ... sexy!”

The word reminded him of their sexual encounter, behind school after school, with him leaning against the wall, with his pants open and Suelen, with his shirt up and his bra open, sucking on his penis.

“Yes, go higher, bitch! Moans louder” moaned Percy.

“Give me more, sexy! I want your divine milk, your sexy six-pack!”

Percy looked up at the sky in pleasure, wanting more sex with her.

Suddenly, he came back to reality. I was feeling Suelen running her hands over his bare arms.

“How long, hot guy ...” she said. Percy missed her voice. It was delicious and sweet. “You really grew up ...” she passed her hands to his chest, feeling for his shirt. “He's strong ... and ready.”

Percy woke up from the boner she was giving off, and looked down.

His penis was hard, ready for sex. And before she touched, Percy walked away.

Suelen found this strange.

“Don't you want to kill me? I thought you were a sexual debauch who didn't even forgive the hot playboy! I know about your affair with Miss October! I heard you and Grover talking yesterday.”

Percy remembers, but he shook his head in denial.

"Not that I don't want to," he said. “But Grover can come anytime. Besides, I don't want sex.”

Suelen put a hand on his waist.

“You became gay, didn't you?”

Percy rolled his eyes. What was good about her, what she did not have in her brain.

Much. Both of us.

“No. It's just that I don't want sex anymore for a while.”

Suelen looked at him, then laughed a little.

“Ah, sexy strong. I know you love sex… you love an ass to squeeze, breasts to suck… a hot mouth to suck on…”

Percy felt horny. That hot Suelen knew how to seduce him. They had sex last year until his vacation ... without anyone knowing.

“It was bad, but I don't want to.”

Suelen smiled, then took off her bouquet, exposing her breasts to him.

“Are you sure?” she took it and rocked in front of him. “My twins missed your tongue so much on them.”

Percy went completely hard. Suelen noticed and licked his lips.

She was playing dirty ... and he liked it.

Percy looked at her, and kissed her on the mouth.

…

After a while, Percy surrendered to Suelen.

He was standing, shirtless, with the shrot on his heels while Suelen, now without panties, kneeling and sucking his penis willingly.

He moaned, and she sucked without shame.

“Still tasty!”

Percy realized that he was at his friend's house, receiving a blowjob from his sister, but the lust was so good that he surrendered to her mouth in less than five minutes.

It was fine, and he wanted to have sex with her.

“I miss your vagina!” he said.

Suelen looked at him as he sucked.

“It's still wet, scratching his penis again.”

Percy was surrendering to her more and more, he wanted to take her face and kiss her, suck on her nipples, put his penis in her vagina, fuck her for hours.

“Fuck… I missed that!” Percy moaned.

Suelen stopped sucking, and looked at him smiling.

“Now that we are alone, can we continue?”

The answer was no, because Grover announced himself at home.

“Sister, I'm here!” His voice came from the hall.

“Shit!” Suelen cursed. “Dress up!”

Percy got dressed, and Suelen went into the bathroom.

Suddenly, Grover opened the door. He wore jeans, a black shirt with white Darth Vader, smiling at him.

“Hi, brother. Sorry for the delay. Full line.”

Percy shook his hand.

“It was nothing. It seemed like a short time.”

“And ... you're in my sister's room ... why?”

To hide the sex that Percy and Suelen almost had, he said:

“I thought you were here. There is nobody here.”

Grover snorted angrily.

“It must be the quaterback asshole. Her stupid boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?” Percy asked.

“For now at least” Grover soon laughed and said: “So ... God of War?”

Percy nodded, and Grover went to his room.

As she followed him, Suelen, from her room, took his shirt and pulled him into her room. She had left the bathroom quietly after Grover left.

She, kissing him, tried to take his shirt off.

“Let's go! Take off your shirt! Let me lick your hot body!”

Percy saw that she was naked, and seducing him again.

But this time Percy controlled himself. He took her wrists and said:

“Not now. Grover has arrived, he can find out!”

“If you to go to the bathroom ... maybe I'll make you come in five minutes. It's the time you men take to pee, isn't it?”

Percy denied it.

“No. The blowjob was good, but I don't want sex for a while.”

After that, he left.

Suelen, naked, still tasting his penis in her mouth, decided to do what she started.

She was going to have sex with him again, any way possible.

…

The next day, Percy was looking at Nikki teaching.

He wasn't paying attention in class, I was paying attention to her big butt covered in pants.

After three days, he felt better than before. And that excited him more. He wanted to invite her to have sex after class, this time in her bed at home.

He knew it was empty because he had sex with her a few times.

But, during class, he received a message on whatsapp. Unknown number.

Annabeth? He asked himself. She had done this to him, and ended up having an affair with her.

He looked at her, sitting at the back of the room. She had no phone at hand, just talking to her friends away from Percy.

Curious, he took it.

**Tasty! Suelen here!**

Percy was surprised for a second.

**How did you get my number?**

**Grover gave it to me.** She typed. **So… another round to compensate the almost fuck yesterday** **?**

Percy didn't liked that. Not now.

**I'm busy now.**

**Do it once and never want to see it again. I didn't know it was that kind of guy.**

Percy looked at Nikki, and his friends around. Nobody looked at him.

**It’s not like that. I'm at school. We'll talk about that later.**

**No. I want sex now! And I know you're at school. I'm there too.**

Percy was going to ask that, but she sent a photo.

It was a selfie near a blue door. A door from his school.

Percy looked at the door, as if it were there.

 **You crazy** **bitch** **!** He typed it.

**Crazy for you! For your kisses, body and hard cock in my ass!**

Percy thought about turning off his phone. Ignore her.

But, she played dirty.

She sent a selfie, this time shirtless and with her big breasts showing.

Why all sexy girls are crazy, he didn't know. I just wanted to fuck them, not understand them.

**I'm on the third floor, in an empty room. Look.**

Another picture. This time it was hers, shirtless, wearing tight pants, inside an empty classroom.

**Come. Room 501. If you want me to leave, come on my ass, just like before. Otherwise, it will be funny to find me here, and I say… Percy wanted to fuck me here.**

Percy was being blackmailed for this. She wanted sex, and was willing to put him in trouble just for sex.

And that was hardening him. He felt compelled to have sex with her for pleasure.

He felt his lust grow to the point of…

“I can go to the bathroom?” he asked, suddenly.

Nikki looked at him, along with other people around.

“You can...”

Percy left normally, heading for the stairs.

But instead of going down, he went up, looking for the right room.

…

When he found it, he opened it and saw Suelen there, shirtless, breasts free, slowly opening his pants. Her panties were wet. On top of a table, her short blouse and green bra lay there.

“Ready, hot guy?”

To say yes, he took off his shirt and closed the door with a table. Then he threw it on top of her bra and started grabbing it and kissing it.

Suelen grabbed his head as he groped and grabbed his ass, placing it against the wall.

"I missed that," she said, loving to feel her skin against his. “About to fuck you here, at that school ... You missed it too.”

Percy felt her hand feeling his pants.

"I missed that hot voice of yours begging for more sex," he said. “To enjoy that tasty vagina over and over.”

She smirked, and opened his pants.

“And I missed your male milk inside me.”

Percy didn't care about anything else, just giving pleasure to that hot girl, who knelt down and took his penis.

"Continuing where we left off," she said, who started to suck.

Percy started to moan, grabbing her head as he relished the sensation.

He then lost himself in pure stasis.

…

At the next day, in the crowded cafeteria, Percy's friends didn't know where Percy was.

Charles asked where Percy was, and neither Travis, Connor, Sherman and Malcolm knew.

Everyone was eating in the cafeteria, everyone went downstairs to eat, but when they picked up their plates to eat, they realized that Percy was suddenly gone.

Travis looked around. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"He must probably be doing something important," Travis said at last.

…

Suelen loved getting Percy's cock in the ass.

She was really crazy about him. Even after having sex in the classroom, she still wanted sex.

Then, she teased him to find her in the men's room, sending more selfies with her big tits on display.

She knew what caused him, and she loved it when he thrust his cock hard and in anger.

Percy was sticking her ass hard. His pants were on his knees, his shirt was on his shoulder, and he was obviously struggling.

Suelen had his shirt in his hand, wrinkled with the force of his pleasure, his bra was hanging on his wrist, his pants were on his knee, and his ass welcomed his penis with pleasure.

They were both moaning with pleasure. Percy might not like being called that, but he knew how to get it hard.

They were both enjoying this pleasure. It had been a long time since yesterday that the two had sex. And the longing turned into sex.

She wanted to make up for lost time with him at any cost. Even risking like that. In the men's room at recess.

Suddenly, the two heard laughter coming from outside, approaching quickly.

Percy stopped entering and went to look in the corner of the door.

“People!” he whispered.

Suelen straightened his pants, as did Percy.

But instead of leaving, she went inside.

“What a…?” he hissed.

There was no way out. The other door was locked.

He followed Suelen into a small hallway, with pots inside doors, and saw Suelen entering the last one.

Percy saw that the boys were getting closer, and with no way out, he entered the same place as her.

Inside, she hugged Percy and kissed him, running her hands over his body.

Percy felt a strange good feeling about it.

Soon, the voices were inside the bathroom.

There were three boys. Three different voices.

Suelen did not stop kissing him, not even with people nearby.

She stopped, licking her lips, and put her shirt on his shoulder, on top of his school shirt, and grabbed her bra and went around his neck, pulling him to her face.

Suelen licked his face, and started to slowly lower himself, licking his chest, both nipples, his six pack until he played with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Percy heard the three talking.

“... And then I took the girl and went to the bathroom. She played mine right away.”

“Fuck, you're really a fucking pervert!”

“Pervert and wanted. There are four girls wanting my member again.”

“You lie! There are about six provoking me! Those big, big tits! Always good to fuck.”

Suelen opened his pants. His hard cock jerked free again.

She, looking him in the eye, seeing Percy worried and at the same time excited, licked the head of his dick.

“Fuck, at the ball yesterday, I was all high with alcohol” said one of them. “She pulled me into the bathroom and stuck her tongue in my mouth! Then he teased me, raised my shirt and opened my shorts! My cannon came out ready to fire, and it sucked like a whore!”

Suelen was giving him a blowjob. Percy leaned against one of the walls, enjoying this.

Four guys outside, with a wooden door hiding him and his hot friend giving him a blowjob.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the direction. Suelen didn't even stop sucking.

"There was a girl I fucked in her room at a party," said another. “And the crazy girl came to me. I saw her on the street talking with my girlfriend!”

“Did you cheated on your girlfriend ?!” asked one of them, laughing.

Percy did that too. He remembered one girl, his girlfriend. The sex was good, but he always wanted more. When she left, he felt more horny and free than before.

And he loved it.

“I thought the girl was going to snitch me, but she just said she was a "school friend". My girlfriend liked it, and left. This girl called me privately and said "if you want to have a relationship, you have to fuck me".”

“Did the bitch blackmailed you?” asked another.

Percy smiled. It happened to him straight lately, and it made sex taste better.

“Was. But it was good for me, because every time my hot girl is busy, I eat another hot girl.”

Everybody laughed.

Percy felt hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Suelen running his fingers over his chest, then went to his nipples and played with them.

Suddenly, the four started walking outside.

Everything went silent.

Suelen stopped sucking his dick and stood up.

“Did you identified yourself, pervert?” she teased.

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her.

He left her against the door, kissing her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Percy bent down and put a hand on her panties by the zipper of his pants.

“Do you still want, hot?”

“Go deep!”

Percy pulled down her pants and licked her clitoris. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep. He sucked like he sucked a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them.

She almost moaned. Almost.

He soon got up, and penetrated his penis into her vagina.

Suelen hugged Percy as he got inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the toilet.

Suelen stared at her horny lover while he squeezed her ass at a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Percy kissed her, and Suelen felt her semen eruption coming.

“I'll come!”

“Can come! Go!”

Suelen waited for Percy to tell him when he was going to let go, but he didn't say.

She couldn't take it anymore. He released everything. She felt her warm fluids ooze.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. She looked at him and saw him smiling.

The bastard waited for her to come for him to come inside her.

Liking it, she took his ears and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of the vagina, dripping into the water in the vase.

…

Percy went back to the cafeteria.

"Hi, man," said Travis. “It took too long. Where were you?”

"Around," he lied. “Breathing a little.”

Charles, Connor, Sherman and Travis went back to eating.

Percy looked around the corner of the cafeteria and saw the four guys again, they were laughing with inside jokes.

He smiled. And thinking that the crazy adventures they had, Percy had more than they did.

He ate, thinking about that crazy hot girl addicted to him, and thinking about when she would want more.

…

The next day, Grover was walking Percy home. It was the weekend, and he was home alone.

The two combined (light sleeveless shirt, open shorts and slippers) just to make everything less formal, just between friends.

He said the house was empty because his parents went to church and Suelen went out with a boyfriend.

He was curious about this.

“Boyfriend?” he asked.

“Yeah. A guy she's taking now. New one. She dumped a pervert for a worse bastard. She said that the bastard is a champion pervert, and it seemed like she likes him.”

Percy said nothing. He knew that the savage pervert was him. She spoke of him as a sex addict to her brother, his best friend.

Why do I feel horny with this? He asked himself.

The two entered the house, and Percy saw the other empty house there.

It was for rent, Grover said. That house, with the front door at the other street, is empty now. But no one even entered there.

The two entered in Grover’s house.

…

Percy saw Grover detonating robots in a game when his phone rang.

It was Suelen. She was typing messages.

 **Hot** **hunk** **.** She typed. **My** **vagina** **wants your dick. Come and** **fuck** **me.**

Percy stiffened with that. he couldn't help it. She was fucking hot.

**I can't. I'm at Grover's.**

**Me too.**

Percy didn't understand anything. But she answered for him.

She sent a picture of herself, in black lingerie, highlighting her breasts well, in an empty room.

**Right next to you, my sexy bo.**

Another photo, this time through the window, showing Grover's house.

Percy understood. She was in the empty house beyond this one.

He didn't have to think long to realize that she wanted sex now.

**Come and eat me. I want to get you dust and sex all over, you and me, and a empty house to fuck. Come, my Adonis, take me. I know you want it too.**

**No.** He replied. **I'm playing video games.**

**OK then.**

Percy found this strange. She gave up too easily.

**OK?**

**Seriously. If you don't want to, then Grover will find it funny that I send this.**

She uploaded a short video. He turned off the sound, soon worried about what it was, and hit play.

It was Suelen, with a dirty face, filming herself with a selfie being screwed by Percy. He recognized his own body, if his smiling face appeared. He kissed her with his tongue and the video ended.

That girl filmed him… in the classroom two days ago! Percy now realized that. She hid her phone to record their sexual encounter… to this!

Percy saw Grover's phone on the bed. She wouldn't do that.

 **Tease me or** **fuck** **me. Decide** **now** **!** She typed.

She played dirty. Percy was being blackmailed into sex. Again.

His finger switched the video to her lingerie photo. His cock hardened.

He couldn't help it. He sent:

**I will go.**

**Come shirtless. I'm on fire today. I want to see something good.**

Percy put the phone away.

"I'm going to the bathroom quickly," he said.

"Don't delay," said Grover. “I’m about to bust your score!”

Percy went out into the yard and saw the hole for the hallway next door. He jumped and went to the other house, and he saw that the backdoor was open.

Percy soon took off his shirt, obeying his hot lover, and went inside.

Inside, he saw her in lingerie in a dirty living room. She was smiling and with one hand inside her bra.

“Ready to fuck me?”

Percy tossed his shirt on the floor.

“What do you think?”

He pulled his penis out of his shorts, hard and ready for sex.

Suelen's eyes widened. She lifted her bra. Percy surrendered more now. He went to her and kissed her.

…

Grover was playing, laughing as he saw his score rise.

…

Percy lowered Suelen by the head, who started sucking on his penis.

…

Grover arrived at the big boss' office.

“Now go!” he joked.

…

“Now go!” Suelen joked, felt Percy lick her vagina.

She took her panties by the foot and threw them on the floor.

…

The big boss appeared. It was a four-meter-high robot - in his mind.

“Damn, it's huge!” said Grover.

…

“Damn, it's huge!” said Suelen, feeling Percy penetrate her.

He took her waist, she leaned against the window, feeling his penis penetrating her cave more and more.

…

Grover fought the big boss. Tightening all the controls.

…

Suelen pushed Percy against the wall, kissing him as he squeezed her ass.

…

Grover saw a chance to defeat him. He saw his weakness.

…

Percy was lying down, watching Suelen's big tits jumping as she fucked his dick.

…

Grover did the commands to defeat the boss.

“Almost there!” he said.

…

“Almost there!” Percy said, feeling the climax coming.

Suelen put her hands on his strong chest, kissing him while his ass kept jumping on his penis.

…

“I will destroy you!” shouted Grover.

“I will destroy you!” she said, groaning.

…

Grover pressed the last button. The big boss fell defeated in the arena.

He jumped and laughed.

…

Percy released everything in her vagina, which scratched her chest with pleasure.

She looked up at the ceiling, happy to have more of his semen poured into her.

She looked at him, and kissed him without shame.

…

Grover jumped.

“Come on, Percy! It's your turn!” he called.

No reply.

“Percy?” he called again.

Curious, he went to his door, ready to go after him in the bathroom.

…

Percy appeared suddenly in the hallway.

“My turn?” he asked.

Grover laughed, and went to his control.

“I broke your score. Try to overcome me!”

Percy smiled. He took his control and sat on his bed.

While selecting the map, he remembered the race to return.

…

He came in Suelen, who kissed him. He wanted to continue. He wanted to come in her ass.

But, he heard Grover celebrating in his room. He shouted in celebration.

“My little brother won” she looked at him, lying down, running her fingers over his muscles. “You better go, right?”

Percy was in a hurry. He got up and picked up his clothes. He soon realized that he was covered in dust, so he cleaned himself up with his shorts and shirt and put everything on, hiding the dust inside.

"It was a pleasure to fuck you," she said, watching Percy go down the hall.

He jumped up and went into the house, going to the bathroom, washing his hands, and going to the door of his room.

…

So there it was, selecting.

“Choose now!” said Grover impatiently.

Percy chose a map.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

“Boys and their games.”

It was Suelen. She was wearing a pink top, showing her thin belly, and short denim skirt.

“What is it, Suelen?” asked Grover, annoyed. “Weren't you with your boyfriend?”

“I was. He enjoyed me like a crazy horse he was.”

Percy understood what she said. He was the "boyfriend".

Grover laughed.

“And why I should care?”

“No reason. Just saying. Good to see you again, Percy.”

Percy looked at her.

“Thanks. Me too.”

Grover looked to the side, irritated, and she winked suggestively at him.

Then she left.

Grover closed the door, kid.

“She and her boyfriend. You must be an unscrupulous pervert like her!”

Perhaps, friend, thought Percy, starting the level. Perhaps.

The level has started. Percy started to play, thinking about how perky and wild he could be.

…

“And that's how I started my affair with Suelen ... without Grover knowing… Again. He knew about my lovers, my sexual adventures, even that Annabeth was my secret girlfriend, but I had sex with his sister. This time I didn't know if he was going to take it or not.”

“I love Grover, he is one of the few who can be normal with me. Not the fake ones obsessed with status and money, status and money. I always knew that, and fucking different women helped fill the void ... until Grover showed up, and everything changed in my life.”

“And ... a concern arose in my head. If I stop, maybe I will save my friendship with Grover… but I knew it was more difficult than it looked.”

“I knew that ... and I didn't even know how to stop ...”

…

In Suelen's room, she was naked on her bed, masturbating while watching the video she recorded.

On the screen, she watched herself fucking Percy in the old house ... and moaned slightly as she imagined Percy fucking her over and over.

Soon, she came at her fingers

**[Son of the Sea appeared on the screen, ending the episode].**


	38. Son of the Sea. Episode 6: Richie Girl At Sea

Chapter 38: Son of the Sea. Episode 6: Richie Girl At Sea

(As a beach bather, Percy went to relax on the beach, attracting the attention of many girls, and when an old relationship returned to his life, Rachel Dare, came to him, and seduced him hidden in the rocks, leading to sex between them in a boat, giving him another lover)

…

**SON OF THE SEA appears, with tense music. Then the name of the sixth episode.**

**AT SEA, NO WITNESSES AROUND.**

…

“I love beaches… it was good to relax from the stresses of the world, and the beach in Sea Haven was not bad… it was better! Different from the South of France, or in Miami, or even in Rio de Janeiro. It was more empty… and it had a VIP area for the richest… like me. And I wanted to relax from the sexual adventures that my girls wanted.”

“Not that I loved sex. I LIVE for sex. But sometimes, a man needed time to stop sex from being a pleasure and an obligation. I hate obligations. That's why I wanted to relax, after class… after fucking three girls, and they were all in a hurry…”

Percy was in an empty alley behind a gym, fucking Suelen, who wanted more sex. At first, Percy said no ... until he saw her naked, with her ass turned to him, and that resulted in Percy shirtless, pants open, fucking Suelen's ass nonstop while she was against the wall, bent over, hands on the wall , moaning incessantly.

Then, at school, Percy and Amber fucked in the women's bathroom, inside a stall, naked, fucking in silence, hurried not to be late for classes, and in silence not to leave two girls - Thalia and Rachel putting on makeup and talking about boys - suspected of the clandestine sex of the two.

And then it was before going to the beach, Percy went to ask Grover to go to the beach, only to find the house empty. The neighbor in front of Grover's house, Priscila, said that his family had left, and she was waiting for her husband, who had the day off ...

But that didn't stop her from pulling Percy over to her house, and they ended up fucking in her bed, naked and horny for each other, until they came and Percy ran away from her house FIVE MINUTES before her husband arrived.

“And after all this, I decided to go to the beach alone, thinking that I could finally relax a little ... oh, how I missed it ... and the mistake was the best thing that happened in my entire life.”

…

The beach was full at that time.

Percy was sitting on a beach chair, watching the horizon calmly.

Now he was only in his beach shorts, pretending not to notice that several girls were watching him with lust. Heirs of wealthy families, the kind Percy loved:

They were behaved publicly at events ... but they were sex-hungry bitches when they were alone with some Calvin Klein model or a Hollywood heartthrob ...

Percy knew that ... some of them were quick lovers of him around the world. Some were so crazy that they were memorable.

He loved to cause this effect in women, teasing them with his body, encouraging them to do some crazy for pleasure.

Facing the sea, Percy remembered the hot encounters he had with several women, and most of them were known to him.

The first adventure she had was with Mari, the hot Scottish girl who had sex in the shower, even with her boyfriend on the other side of the wall. It was madly intense.

Another hot chick on his penis was Danny. Even though she had a fiance, that didn't stop her lust from affecting her, and they had sex in her suite, then in her boyfriend's restaurant, then in an abandoned house - just for the pleasure of danger and uncertainty.

Another lover was Amber, Mari's cousin. Without a doubt, she was the hottest rich girl he could find. Even with Percy, she loved to tease him with nudes and invitations from time to time. The most intense was the week he spent at her house in Los Angeles. The sex was incredible, especially when her stepmother seduced him… it was even better.

And one of your real lovers, Allie, was also good in bed. She loved wild sex, especially to test her strength, since she was an athlete wanting to enter the Olympics… while Percy worked out periodically. Their favorite sex spot was her mansion. The place somehow made her completely wet, so they had sex everywhere - in the living room, in the hallways, in the bathroom, even on the terrace, where she had a pool and the entire New York City in sight. Another sexual point of their relationship was her ability to recharge her lust, that is, she could have sex three times in one afternoon. It drove Percy completely crazy with lust even more.

However, it wasn't just rich girls who had sex with him. Percy also loved MILFS… as Faye, the famous “goddess of FAYAs stores”, called him for a model interview, and lured Percy to her room, on the roof of her hotel in Madrid, where Percy was able to feel such intense pleasure that it lasted all day, and at that time Percy realized that Faye was such a skilled milf that she talked to a lover while having sex with Percy, and so Percy felt an overwhelming urge to have sex with her more and more.

Everything was, in part, normal for them. Faye also spied on him through “secret cameras” while Percy was photographed the next day, mostly shirtless, sometimes wearing pants, denim shorts, underwear… and other secrets with nothing on, smiling sensuously at Faye, who took all the photos on studio locked inside, and she showed her secret laptop, where there was a library of videos of the sexual encounters that Faye had done in various places, with several "models". First he thought it was strange, then he started to like it. Faye certainly had a special curiosity for him, and Percy promised to have sex with her more often.

Percy couldn't wait. For the next vacation, Percy thought about spending SEVERAL days in Madrid… if she wants to.

Many women on the list. And all of them wanting the same thing with him - the pleasure of having sex with him. - His life felt like a series of porn movies now, and he was loving it. I took the daily stress off with sperm discharges in the vagina, in the ass, even in his hands for masturbation.

Returning to reality, Percy noticed his cock hard again in the shorts, inside his bathing underwear. I knew his desire was emanating from his body. Probably some of the girls around him would try to approach him and call him somewhere, or some hotel room or an address to have sex with him over and over.

It was his fate ... and Percy loved it like chocolate or fun

Feeling ready, Percy decided to wait. He got up from his chair and started to stretch. His muscles were sweaty from the heat. Just to speed up seduction with provocation.

As he stretched, a girl nudged him on the shoulder. Percy knew it was one from her thin hands.

When he turned around, he came across a hot girl, a redhead, big breasts and ass contained by a bikini and pink panties, a slim belly, full lips and bright green eyes. She reminded him of a girl he fucked ... on a ship of his friend, Luke ...

Rachel! Percy remembered, and his desire attacked faster than he thought.

“Hi, can I talk to you ... in private?” She asked. “To remember our stay in my room ... on the ship, if you remember ...”

Percy smiled.

“Sure, babe. Wherever you want. And as you wish.”

…

Percy and Rachel were kissing voraciously near a set of large rocks. Hidden from everyone, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

Percy was squeezing one of her breasts while she fidgeted with his shorts, which covered her pulsating erection.

They both moaned without fear. That area was obviously deserted - reputed to be haunted, but it was a rumor for people with an outdoor fetish to have sex without fear of being caught, like they are now.

While kissing her with desire, he tried to take her panties off to get in, but she stopped him and stopped the kiss. He looked confused.

“Some problem?” he asked.

"I wanted to ... do something even better," she said.

“Anal sex?” he asked. “I remember you wanted to try this before your boyfriend arrived at the hotel in Ibiza.”

She laughed.

“It may be ... but I wanted you to eat me at sea.”

Percy opened his eyes wide, then looked out to sea. A sense of nostalgia filled his entire body. They had sex in the ocean at that time, and smiled just thinking about it. That beach was the closest point he could get to near the sea at Sea Haven, and that was enough for him before Rachel got there.

He was going to say no, but Rachel in question was so hot, ready to give where she wanted. In the middle of the sea. He was going to say no again, as a provocation, but she took her breasts out of her bikini and massaged them both in front of him.

“Please ... you won't regret it. I'm going to make you addicted to me like that” she snapped her fingers. “Like last summer, remember?”

That was a low blow, Percy thought, looking at her soft twins.

Taking a deep breath, he accepted.

“Great! I have a boat nearby! Let's go!” Rachel celebrated.

She put her breasts aside and took his wrist. In the next instant, they were running, with Percy behind, thinking about what that meeting will be like.

…

The boat was large and considerable, like a motorboat mixed with a yacht.

Rachel kept pulling Percy by the wrist, running down the dock with Percy right behind.

When they stopped, Percy came across a big white yacht, like the ones on TV or magazines - and his family had two of those. He looked at the boat impressed. It was the latest model, slightly larger than most.

From the yacht, a person arrived, dressed in light white sailor clothes, up the yacht's ladder.

“Here you go, Fire Hair!” he said, in a sly voice. Percy knew he would look at HIM more than HER. “I got your message! Key in hand. Full tank. The sea is yours, Empress of the Hair of Fire!”

"Thank ya, Carlo," she said. "I want to show my new friend the sea," she pointed to Percy, who waved. She approached, whispering in Carlo's ear. “My new lover. Sexy, don't you think?”

Carlo smiled impressed. Percy felt himself hardening, pretending not to have heard it. He loved such provocations. It was like a spark in gasoline: full fire!

Carlo looked at Percy, and his gaze stopped on his chest muscles and six pack, and his erection grew in his shorts. Carlo bit his lip, he clearly liked Percy's body as Rachel did.

“Very sexy!” he whispered. “Good luck, blaze hair!” he said. “Good to have met you, Emerald Eyes!” he held out his hand to him. Percy squeezed, and Carlo moaned softly. “How...! So jealous!”

He laughed and walked away.

Percy watched Carlo leave. She took his hand and pulled him into the boat.

Inside, she went to the helm.

“Well, hot guy. Come on,” she said, starting the boat. “I want to see if you can make me come!”

The yacht then started to go into the sea.

Percy watched the coast move away quickly. That girl really wanted to have sex with him, and from a distance, she was really horny for him.

Percy did not want to give up. He felt his body increasing sexual desires more and more. And Percy looked at the redhead driving the yacht until it stopped in the middle of the ocean. The coast was distant and blue, completely apart. She glanced at him and opened her panties, revealing her dripping vagina.

Percy felt his lust grow more and more. his penis is already armed.

Now, he was going to give her what she wanted.

Lowering his shorts, releasing his penis, he approached her and took her chin, kissing her while rubbing his penis on her ass.

“Ready?”

She groaned in approval.

“Give me your best!”

Percy felt his lust grow, and he put his entire penis in her vagina.

She opened her eyes wide with pleasure, and began to scream in ecstasy as Percy kept getting inside her.

Slapping sounds and penetrations echoed around them. Rachel moaned free, crazy, along with Percy, who screamed louder as they had sex standing there.

The sea was empty. Without boats. No bathers. Not even sharks or divers around. The couple was completely isolated from everyone.

Perfect for sex.

Rachel squeezed her hands tightly at the helm, feeling Percy's hard cock penetrating her vagina. Percy squeezed her waist, wanting more and more.

Percy saw the strings of her bra there, swaying as he penetrated her endlessly, and immediately pulled, opening her bikini right there.

Rachel loved it, and got a wet pussy when Percy pulled on her bra and threw it back.

“Damn, what beautiful breasts!” groaned Percy, touching them at the same time.

"I lost count of how many men have told me that ... and what languages they were," Rachel moaned.

"So you had prepared yourself for many compliments in English," he groaned, hugging her naked body.

“I loved it so much!” she moaned.

The two kissed again, loving the feeling of uninhibited sex they felt now. Both were rich sex addicts without many challenges in life.

So they invented several with sexual activities. In this medium, Percy was both famous and sought after.

And that Rachel loved. She loved to feel his penis, and the envy of her friends in Dubai when she told them what they did on that boat. Of course she wasn't going to say who it was, so she thought of making up that it was Zack Efron, or Grant Gustin, or any other heartthrob Rache knew they were horny for.

And Percy ... he got over them both in bed. Rachel knew ... in her midst.

Percy saw Rachel's hot ass swallowing his penis. She was hot as a model ... and she wants to be an artist. Percy got in faster now, thinking of the two naked, soiled with paint, making "art" on a white carpet.

Rachel felt it, and moaned more.

“Fuck, Olympia ... where did you learn that?”

Percy smiled.

"You are not my only butt," he said, and hit her on the butt, making her moan. “I have a queue both in Sea Haven and around the world.”

Rachel groaned.

"What the fuck am I leaving at night," she moaned more, even screamed. “I have ... a museum to visit in Lisbon ... and a Portuguese model who loves sex on deposit ... heir to a company, I don't know, I just know that he looks like you!”

"I'm flattered," Percy joked, licking her ear.

“Show it in my vagina!”

Percy smiled, and groaned.

“So be my way!”

So, Percy stopped fucking Rachel, and walked away from her, pulling her ass with him. She bent down, getting bent in front of the rudder, holding the bottom, keeping her back straight.

Percy, seeing Rachel pointing her ass at him, took his penis again and teased by touching his head in her dripping vagina.

“Is that your boat?”

“It’s ... Carlo’s ...” she moaned, almost without a word. “I use it sometimes ... in exchange for something dirty ...”

“Than?” Percy moaned, rubbing his penis in her vagina slowly.

“I tell you what you did ... and he masturbates. I saw how he looked at you ... and he will love every word.”

Percy smiled.

“Then tell him that!”

Percy entered without delay or warning. Rachel screamed with pleasure, and the sexual rhythm started again.

Supported with her arms at the helm, with Percy, who was behind her, on her knees, getting into her vagina, Rachel felt that sexual adventure driving her mind more and more.

It felt good. The boner was great. And they both wanted more.

She had her tongue out, moaning his name as he hammered his cock inside her.

“That. Go! Fucking porn model! That! I missed that!”

Percy looked everywhere, lost in his own pleasure.

"My dick missed you too," Percy groaned, squeezing her ass with his hands. “Your body is so good! Your ass… big tits… tongue… you fucking hot!”

“Hot girl who likes your long stick!” She moaned, feeling herself being fucked by Percy.

“And I will come! he groaned. “Wait ... and you will have my love juice!”

Rachel looked him in the eye, seeing that he saw her too, without stopping sex.

“Inside! Feed me the fuck, yummy bastard! I want… this juice… inside me!”

“Order made is my will, big ass!”

Percy moaned more as he got in faster.

“For you, fucking hot!”

Suddenly, Percy came in her vagina.

They both moaned as their bodies delighted in their sex.

Her vagina started to leak semen and drip onto the bed.

Percy came out of her vagina. Both his vagina and his penis dripped with pleasure.

“Did you like it, hot?”

Rachel, with her face on the bed, with more stasis than anything, moaned:

“As fuck… pervert ...”

Rachel loved sex, and the desire for more grew within her.

Rachel turned and saw Percy putting on his shorts again, hiding that big dick she liked. Then he fixed his shorts with a bow.

“You haven't changed a thing: you're still a fucking hot lady who knows how to get laid. That was too crazy. Call me when you want to get hot again.”

Rachel wanted to send him to her hotel room and have more sex, but she knew she couldn't. Her parents were there, and she said she would be gone for two hours.

Until she found Percy, lured him to the sea and had sex with him… there were ten minutes to go. She was in a hurry, but her body compelled her to say:

“Coming soon. Make me moan again.”

Percy smiled, completely satisfied.

“Agreed, delicious.”

And he left her, going to the tracks of the station.

…

Rachel really knew how to sail. Since Percy's family was good at sailing, he thought of asking Rachel to "teach him how to sail the high seas the other day", if she wanted to.

And when the boat docked and they both got out, Percy stopped when he saw Annabeth standing at the end of the pier, with a blond boy in a swim trunks Percy never saw.

And even though she wasn't officially “a normal couple,” Percy felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw her with another man.

Rachel came down behind him, and Carlo, the owner of the boat, came running towards them.

Rachel and Carlo started talking, and Percy, who was still looking at Annabeth, noticed her noticing Percy seeing her from a distance.

She smiled thinly at him at first, but her expression changed when Rachel put an arm around Percy's neck, turning it over to Carlo, who shook his hand.

“Use my boat as many times as you want, Mr. Olympia. My fleet of yachts is at your disposal.”

“Thank you, Carlo.”

Percy squeezed on purpose, and Carlo moaned more than he thought.

“What a strong handshake ... Well! Let's go!”

Percy looked at Annabeth again, and noticed something new there.

Jealousy. Annabeth was jealous.

And Percy, being the prankster he was, took Rachel by the wrist and pulled her in for a quick hug and kiss. Annabeth's eyes widened at that.

"Thank you" for the walk to the sea," Percy said, winking at her.

"Fuck, that heartthrob," groaned Carlo, walking away.

"You're welcome, Olympia," she winked at him.

And when she left, Percy saw Annabeth and the muscular blond kissing, explicitly, at the end of the pier. The blonde's hands touched Annabeth's ass without shame.

Percy smiled thinly. He's touched that ass so many times.

When the two were done, Annabeth and the blond boy started walking down the pier, and Annabeth's voice was quick when the couple passed Percy.

“My room! At night!”

And walked away. The blonde looked like he didn't hear anything but Annabeth, even looking at him like a laser while the blond boy laughed before and after passing Percy.

Percy, on the other hand, got tough. He knew Annabeth was angry ... and she was a crazy bitch in bed when she was angry.

…

Percy was right. Annabeth had angry sex like no one else.

In her bed, in her mansion, Percy, naked, his clothes spread on the bed, was lying, watching Annabeth, naked, with her nightgown tied around Percy's wrists, jumping on his penis nonstop.

Annabeth was really angry, and she asked again:

“Who is that redheaded whore?”

Percy, loving the feeling of anger and lust mixed, replied again:

“A friend of the sea. I fucked her on the ship in the name of our friendship.”

“I want the name of the whore, not "in the name of friendship" bullshit!” muttered Annabeth, and ran her hands over his strong chest. “Okay, you're a fucking irresistible ... but kiss her in front of me!”

"You kissed your golden boy toy in front of me too," Percy groaned, not with envy, but with amusement. “Will you tell me his name or not.”

"He doesn't matter," groaned Annabeth. “Her name, now!”

Her face moved closer to his, lying on the bed, with Annabeth's vagina in control, rising and falling on his erection.

“You know I'll find out sooner or later, don't you?” she moaned.

Percy moaned a little, and Annabeth covered his mouth.

“Silence, call boy!” groaned Annabeth. “My parents are here, and my younger aunt too! So, shhhhh!”

Percy moaned a little, and Annabeth removed her hand from his mouth.

“I said: how will I tell if you covered my mouth?”

Annabeth laughed a little.

“Will you tell me after coming? I let you come in my ass this time.”

Percy moaned slightly.

“I think I need to come for you to find out.”

Annabeth smiled.

“Cheap Call Boy!”

“Expensive Pornstar!”

Annabeth took his penis from her vagina, and stuck it in the ass, starting anal sex.

The two groaned at that, starting the rhythm again.

“I don't even know how we can always do that. Annabeth and I are not a couple, neither at school, nor on celebrity sites, not even in rumors, but it makes me more addicted to her than we are a legitimate couple.”

“Until today, she and I keep this cycle. We hate each other in public, but we squeak the bed during sex. She envies me with women, and attracts me with some crazy sex proposition, and sometimes I play the envious competitive just to get addicted to me again.”

“This can even be bizarre, at least strange, for conventional couples out there. But for me and her ... it is a sexual dream that we wake up wet after cumming in bed.”

“And that… was better than everyone thought.”

…

Thalia was masturbating on her bed.

On her cell phone, connected to her bluetooth, watching through Annabeth's webcan, she watched Annabeth and Percy fucking on Annabeth's bed.

And Thalia, smart as she was, decided to film everything.

Thalia knew that Percy would accept sex with her again just with a naked selfie and explicit teasing, but showing what he does to Annabeth when no one looks ... it was even better.

And, with her cell phone holding the “spicy movie” that the two crazy lovers made, Thalia thought of her instead of Annabeth, fucking Percy over and over.

And just thinking about what she wanted to do to him ... drove her crazy.

She smiled at the thought.

**[Son of the Sea appeared on the screen, ending the episode].**


End file.
